A Dragon's Crimson Cry
by Tippi
Summary: Slight AU At a young age Jake's life turns tragic all of a prophecy that only a select few even knows Exists. Is Jake destine for greateness or will he be cut down before his time? Rated T for safty in the first chapter.
1. Ch 1 Blood bath

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N: I'm not sure were I was going with this but here's the first chapter.

**Warning: very blood first chapter.**

~The last passages of The Dragons' Cry~

The war was over, but no one won. The dragon protector of the land flew over head. The dragon rested upon a cliff over looking the battle felid. The ground was littered with bodies of both sides but in death there were no allies, no enemies, just people.

Their blood stained the dirt they lay in.

The dragon let out a mournful cry for every life lost. The cry was carried on the wind across the world. Every dragon of every land heard the cry and felt the pain within it.

All the dragons around the world let out a cry of their own. The many cries were heard all over the earth.

Even heaven heard the cries and cried tears for the dead as well. The tears of the sky mixed with the blood that stained the ground. The tears became crimson, crimson tears.

The sound of all the dragons' cries and the tears falling came together in a way that everyone will remember. It was known as The Dragons' Cry.

**Ch. 1 Blood Bath**

It's cruel that one's life can change so suddenly, that you can lose everything you once held dear. You expect one thing and get something else, something horrible. One example of a story like that is the story of the young Jake Long.

It was a Friday, May 3rd to be precise. The weather was perfect and the kids in the school were shifting in their seats with the eagerness to leave and enjoy the weekend.

One such student was Jake Long age 8. This weekend was different from others. This weekend a family reunion was being held. Aunts, Uncles, cousins, and even second cousins were coming to New York. They were all to assemble at the Long's small house to go over the plans and places they had rented for the occasion before they headed to the hotel for the night since the house was to small to hold the entire bloodline attending.

Just them showing up to get the schedule together was going to make the house seem even smaller.

The clock struck 3 and the bell finally rung letting the kids go. Jake left without stopping to talk to anyone. Jake ran down the sidewalks trying to get home as fast as possible. It seemed he wasn't going to get there fast enough. He was getting every don't walk sign he could, just as Murphy's Law says, the more in a hurry you are the more delays you hit.

Finally at 3:25 his house came into sight. And Jake was walking into the door just at 3:30.

Jake had expected when he opened the door he'd see a mob of relatives walking around or sitting around. The sound of multiple voices echoing around the space left. But the house seemed empty and silent.

"Mom, Dad, anyone" Jake called stepping into the house dropping his backpack on the floor.

The first thing he noticed was the TV was on but there was nothing but snow on. Jake noticed a hand gripping the back of the couch. Jake slowly made his way into the family room to see who was there but when he did he wished he hadn't.

The floor, walls, and furniture were splattered with blood. Sprawled behind the couch, over the couch, table and floor were the bloody dead bodies of relatives. Their blood pooled in a way to make them look as if they were floating in a crimson sea.

"Auntie Meg, Uncle Ling" Jake choked out the names of two of the people he could recognize.

Jake's eyes were held wide, his small body was shaking as his mind was trying to process the whole thing.

In complete fear and panic Jake backed out of the room and made a dash into the kitchen. He tripped over something and fell down. Lying on his chest he noticed he fell into something wet. He got on his knees and looked down at his reflection in blood. His chest, knees and hands were now covered in the crimson liquid. He looked behind him to see what he tripped over but it made his fear worse.

It was his uncle Dominic. His blood was pooling around him making a red mirror on the floor. Jake jumped to his feet getting the blood on his shoes. He went further in the kitchen looking for anything to stop the nightmare. But he found just the same as the family room. The counter, walls, floor, and furniture splattered with blood. Bodies lay everywhere in all kinds of positions, their life liquid gathering where they fell.

Jake then saw the body of his father sitting in a chair at the kitchen table his upper half slumped over the table. One arm was hanging over the edge of the table, blood trickling down it to drip off his fingers into a pool under him. His glasses lay in the pool, the lens cracked.

"Dad" Jake asked walking closer to him leaving a trail of bloody shoe prints.

He gripped his dad's shoulder and his head rolled to face Jake and it was the worst. The expression on his face chilled him to the bone.

His father's mouth hung open in horror and surprise. His eyes were wide and specks of blood freckled his face.

Jake started to slowly take steps back tears began to overflow his eyes and would fall any second. Then Jake turned his back and ran out of the kitchen back to the entrance hall not knowing where else to go. He couldn't take this as his right arm came to cover his face as he cried.

"Jake" a small voice strained to say reached the boy's ears.

Jake turned to the voice to see his mother half way down the stairs. But it didn't look good for her. She had a large gash on her left shoulder she was trying to stop its bleeding by holding her right hand over it. Another large wound was on her chest from her collar bone on the right side going down diagonally to her left side falling just an inch below her ribcage. Jake could make out a trickle of blood in her hair indicting a head injury. At the time Jake couldn't care his mother was still alive and that was all that mattered.

His mother got to the bottom of the stairs and knelt down on one knee to pull her son into a loving hug with her one good arm. Both held each other as if they were life it's self.

The sudden tear filled moment was about to be cut short as the sound of heavy foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Susan's eyes shot open at the sound.

"Jake, I love you…" Susan said then gave a pause "Run."

Susan pushed her son away and stood up as she turned around and grabbed the weapon of her attacker trying to push him back and away from her son. Her attempt didn't work as she was hurt badly and didn't have the strength. The weapon was yanked from her grip and raised ready to attack. She threw her arms open like a shield for her son, only to be cut down the very second she made the action.

She fell to her right, droplets of blood flying some hitting the dazed Jake.

Jake stood there seeing his mother die in front of him. Speckles of her blood stained his clothes, hands, and freckled his face. He then turned his eye from her dead body to the being to kill her.

There stood a man in a reddish, purple outfit, black boots, cape and belt. The belt buckle was a strange symbol of sorts in red; the red symbol was also on the shoulder of his outfit. He held a silver and green like spear with blood still dripping from the sharp edge.

What was the most defining part of him was that he wore the skull of some creature on his head.

The skull had a snout, opened mouth of sharp teeth, and horns a bit behind its eye sockets.

The boy and the man meet eyes. The man's eyes would forever be carved into the boy's memory. He'd be able to tell those eyes from any in the worlds for the rest of his life.

The man raised his weapon ready to strike before the boy's world went black.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	2. Ch 2 Crime Scene

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N: Now for the detectives to come in. I watch a lot of law and order. Any one who's seen any SVU will notice a similar name in my fix.

**For Luiz4200** Does Haley exist in this fic? No Will Jake meet Rose? Yes How did the Huntsclan find them? Come up with your own ideas till you find out. What's gonna happen to Jake? You're just going to have to read to find out.

**Ch. 2 Crime Scene **

"The boy's still alive" a voice called out to some one.

"Kid, you okay?" the same voice said above him.

Jake opened his eyes a bit to see a blurry figure over him. He vaguely felt an arm under his shoulders lifting him. Jake tried to keep his eyes open, let his vision clear to know who had him but he felt drained of energy and started to slip back into the black world.

"You need to stay awake" the voice pleaded before he drifted off.

Jake felt an arm go under his shoulders and another one under his knees. He was then lifted from the floor and his head settling on a clothed chest. Jake gave a groan from being awaken.

"You awake now" the one holding Jake asked.

Jake opened his eyes to see blue eyes looking down at him belonging to a man wearing civilian clothes but had a police badge hanging on a chain around his neck.

Jake didn't answer the man. Jake was still disorientated over everything that had happened to him.

The man carried Jake outside and took him to one of the ambulances.

The paramedic quickly pulled Jake's red sweat shirt off fearing he had major injuries due to the amount of blood on it. Once off it revealed a white t-shirt with blotches of red on it as well. That was quickly removed as well with no resistance from the boy. The paramedic took a look at Jake's body to see the boy didn't have even a bruise on his skin.

Goosebumps ran up Jake's exposed skin and he wrapped his arms around him self in an attempt to keep him self warm. The paramedic draped a blanket over him; Jake pulled it tighter around his body.

Jake looked over at his house and caught the sight of a black body bag being wheeled out only partly zipped up.

Jake could see his mother's pale face against the black material before it was zipped closed.

Jake gave a quick cry of fear clung to the closes thing he could which just happened to be the officer that carried him from the house.

"He doesn't need to see this, take him to the hospital" the officer said to the paramedic as he pried Jake's fingers from their vice like grip on his shirt. "He may not have any physical injury's but he has others" the officer finished as the paramedic wrapped the blanket around Jake and carried Jake into the ambulance and closed the doors.

As the ambulance left the officer decided to enter the crime scene and do what he did best.

Officer/ detective Lee Dawson had been in homicide for almost ten years and even for New York this crime was one of the worst. He looked around from the entrance hall and gave a sigh knowing what he had to do. He ran a hand through his chestnut hair and went to the family room to join the other detectives to see if they could piece together what happened.

The bodies had been removed from the scene and taken to the lab so the CS (crime scene) doctor could exam them to help in the solving of the murder but the chalk outlines allowed the detectives to know how the scene lay.

"What do you think Lee" the dirty blond, short cut haired Detective Ellen Lance asked.

"It just rubs me the wrong way" Lee answered.

"Yeh, well get a look at these" Detective Mick Benson said his gray eyes looking at the walls.

The three detectives gathered around the family room's walls. There were marks in the walls.

"They look like claw marks" Lee said putting his latex gloved fingers in the groves and brings them down along the marks.

The multiple, four grooved cuts in the walls confused the detectives.

"So what, there was a bear in here lashing the walls with the killer" Mick asked.

"No there to big for bear claws," Lee said "I don't know what animal could make this."

"Perhaps the few strands of hair we found on the floor are from the same animal that did this" Mick suggested. "We sent it to the lab to analyze."

"Let's just start from the beginning" Ellen told her partners.

They left for the upstairs and to the room with an open window. It no doubt was a girl's room. It was painted pink with dolls and stuffed animals everywhere.

They went to the window and Lee started to narrate.

"The neighbor called saying he saw a figure climbing out this window and car 39 came to check it out to find a murder. I guess this was the point of entry and exit. He came in here," Lee said standing in front of the window back to it. "Our perp saw victim 1 in the bed and slit the throat, quick and painless. Then he went to the hall."

The three went into the hall way.

"Our perp meets up with our vic number 2 he attacked. Our victim fell back hitting their head on the table corner, then fell unconscious" Lee said pointing at the table corner with blood on it. "Once unconscious the perp thinks the victim's dead and goes through out the entire upstairs taking out one person after another" Lee said.

The three detectives went around the second story from white outline to white outline in the order they thought the victims were killed.

"There must have been a lot going on downstairs and no one thought to look or heard any noise upstairs. Then our perp went downstairs" Lee went on as they went down the stairs.

"He/ she went into the family room and attacked the family members" Lee said walking around the family room.

"You think what ever weapon our murderer used could have made the marks on the wall" Ellen asked her green eyes glancing at the walls.

"I don't think so" Lee answered. "But after every one in the family room was taken care of the assault continued to the kitchen" Lee explained as he led the two to the kitchen. "Our perp came into the kitchen and took down everyone one in the kitchen" Lee said as they surveyed the room.

"But how the did no one in the kitchen notice what was happening in the other room. You think they'd notice and then make a break for it or fight back" Mick asked.

"Because they were distracted by something else" Lee said holding up a bit of evidence in a plastic bag.

"What's that" Ellen asked.

"It a canister like they use for tear or sleeping gas usually used by the police to take care of some unruly crowd" Lee said.

"So they throw this into the kitchen to fill it with gas" Ellen assumed.

"Not exactly guessing from the soot on the walls and furniture it was a smoke screen" Lee explained.

"So while everyone in kitchen was dealing with the smoke screen our perp took on everyone in the family room" Ellen said putting what Lee said together.

"But some did try to make a run for it which takes us to the basement" Lee said leading the other detectives to the basement.

There were outlines of four bodies three by the window and one just a few feet from the stairs. The window glass had been broken and the glass lay on the floor.

"My guess is these three made it out of the chorus of upstairs and tried to hide out here but our perp came down here too." Lee said "It was one man and woman and two children of about the age of three. The window was broken in what looks like an attempt for the kids to escape since it's too small for an adult but the kids didn't make it before…" Lee didn't need to finish for the others to know what he was saying.

They went back upstairs finishing their investigation of the crime scene.

"I guess now we should go to our medical examiner for a little more information" Detective Ellen said.

They left the crime scene to the crime lab.

A/N Okay who hates me for killing off Haley or other assorted family members? This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	3. Ch 3 Medic

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N: This is a short chapter but it moves everything along.

**For Luiz4200** The cop who found Jake will remain nameless and will not appear again.

**Ch 3 Medic**

The medical examiner Christine Master examined the bodies and identified them.

The detectives were in the lab ready to hear what Dr. Master had to say.

"I been over the bodies and identified them all" an African American woman know as Chris said.

"There's like 30 bodies and you identified them all" Lee asked amazed.

"It wasn't to hard they're all related, in other words the same family once I found that out I just pulled up records of all the family line" Chris explained. "All but two of the family is accounted for. There's some one called Lou Shi and Jacob Long, I'm guessing Jacob is the surviving boy they found."

"So what can you tell us of the dead" Chris asked.

"All died due to blood loss due to accurate cuts from some sort of sharp weapon. I can't figure where the burn marks on some of bodies come from. I take all their death between the times of 2:50- 3:40" Chris answered.

"It only took about 50 minutes to take down this many people" Mick asked in shock.

"I know I'm surprised but the police showed up at about 4 and it takes about an hour to go into rigor. But I did find that one member died more along the time of 3:30, 3:40, since the body was still warm when found" Chris added.

"Who is it" Lee asked.

Chris went over to one of the metal tables and lifted the sheet to show the head of an Asian woman about mid 30's.

"If you take a look at the back of the head she has a wound in a place when hit right commonly cause unconscious" Chris said turning the head for a moment to show the detectives before moving it back.

"The murderer must of figured she was dead due to some of the wounds earlier but they weren't life threatening. But she must of regained conciseness before he/she left and was killed then" Chris explained.

"She must be our victim #2; the one hit her head on the table then carried her self down the stairs. If she died when you said she did then the boy was home by then according to the neighbors who saw the boy walking home right around that time" Lee said. "Then there's a good chance he saw our perp." Lee finished with a hit of excitement.

"Now for the bad news" Chris said interrupting Lee's moment of excitement. "This is Susan Long… mother of Jacob Long. I got the boy's clothes and ran the blood none is his but most of it is from an uncle with trace amounts of his mother's. Your witness most likely watched his mother die."

"So…" Mick asked.

"A young boy just found his entire family dead and watched his mother die" Lee said crossing his arms. "We're dealing with a kid who just went through a very traumatic experience; it's not going to be easy to get anything out of a kid like that."

"We still got to try" Ellen said. "Lee you and me can go to hospital and see if we can learn anything from the boy. While you, Mick, see what you can dig up from the people who live close to the crime scene maybe some little details have resurfaced."

With that finished Ellen and Lee left for the hospital and Mick went back to the crime scene.

A/N In the next chapter we see what effect the event has on Jake. This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	4. Ch 4 Silenced

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N: In this chapter we get to see what effects a traumatic experience can have on a child.

**Ch 4 Silenced**

Ellen and Lee had talked to the woman at the front desk and were going to the where Jake was.

"So you ever worked with a child as a witness" Ellen asked as they entered the elevator.

"One thing about homicide is you rarely have to work with a living victim" Lee answered. "You've been in homicide for a year you ever…" Lee said not needing to finish it.

"Well about 7 months on the job I took on a job were a 13 year old watched his dad shoot his mom then off him self." Ellen started. "If he wasn't so drunk he would have found the kid hiding under his bed and taken him too."

"Yeah I remember that I was off duty with a broken leg going after a perp" Lee responded.

"What about you, you've been in homicide for 10 years" Ellen asked Lee.

"A 10 year old hid in the closet when a drug addict uncle couldn't get money from the mother and aunt, who was staying with them till his father got back from a business trip, stabbed them both to death" Lee answered.

"Every case just seems to get worse" Ellen said when the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Detectives" a nurse said her red hair falling out of her bun. She gripped her clipboard tight a bit of a sign all was not fine.

"I take it you're the nurse we're suppose to meet who's looking over Jacob Long" Lee asked the woman.

"Yes" she said with a nod "He's this way."

"So how is he?" Lee asked as he followed the nurse down the hall.

"He doesn't have any physical injuries but mentally is another story" the nurse said her blue eyes became down cast. "For the first hour he didn't want to be left alone he kept a death grip on the first person he could reach. He won't sleep so we let him stay in one of the children's psyche assessment rooms." The nurse said as they came to a window that showed into the room the boy was in.

The room had brightly colored walls, and shelves and baskets of a large verity of toys and games. On the far left wall was a couch and in the middle of the room was a child sized, round table with a child sized chair on one side. Opposite that chair was an adult sized one. In the child's chair sat Jake. He was dressed in gray sweat pants and sweat shirt as he needed new clothes because his original outfit was taken to the lab.

"Can we talk to him" Ellen asked as they all stood at the window looking in at the 8 year old.

"You can talk to him but he won't talk back" the nurse said.

"Why not" Lee asked.

"The experience has left him mute, after what he's been through who can blame him" the nurse said.

"He seems to be drawing pictures maybe we could get him to draw us an answer" Ellen thought out load.

"You've got to get his attention first." The nurse started. "He's retreated into his own mind away from reality. He won't respond to anything."

"But he's sitting there drawing with crayons" Ellen said.

"The fact that he's drawing doesn't mean his mind is still in reality" the nurse said. "You can try to get your information from him if you want though."

The detectives decided to try their luck.

Lee and Ellen walked into the room going to the table. Lee sat down in the chair while Ellen knelt down to the right of Lee knowing kids are more likely to communicate when you get down to their height.

"Hi Jacob I'm Detective Lee Dawson and this is Detective Ellen Lance" Lee said to Jake who didn't even look up from his drawing.

"Do you prefer to be called Jake" Lee tried again.

Still the boy didn't respond. Jake just continued to draw. He grabbed crayon after crayon filling the paper with detailed scenes.

When one paper was filled he just pushed it to the side and started on a fresh sheet.

Lee and Ellen tried their best to get the boy's attention but Jake didn't respond to any thing.

Lee and Ellen left the room defeated.

"Sorry but he's only going to come out of it when he chooses to" the nurse said to the detectives.

"There must be someway to get to him" Ellen said.

"Wait, I've got an idea," Lee said. "We'll be back shortly" Lee said to the nurse as he jogged off followed by Ellen.

A/N Guess who's about to make an appearance in the next chapter. This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	5. Ch 5 Grandfather vs Detective

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**AN I got tired of typing out Loa Shi's full name so later on on he'll either be Loa or LS.**

**Ch 5 Grandfather vs. Detective**

~Long residence~

Detective Mick was talking to all the neighbors in hopes to find out anything more to the case but they knew little. The only neighbor that had any information was limited.

This was the one who had called to police. He was putting out the trash and saw Jake as he was coming home. He called the police no more than a few minutes later saying he saw a stranger climbing out a window of the house with what looked like a weapon. The only problem was he only saw an outline of the suspect and his discretion was a bit questionable.

Mick just looked at his notes again giving a sigh. He looked out at the crowd that had failed to leave as they hung around just behind the yellow tape. And nobody was hanging closer to the tape or was being more annoying then the news reporters.

The bunch of vultures that's what they were. Mick knew that they already stopped the presses to put a new headline and article in the papers in time for the morning edition. And no doubt the morning news on all channels were going to do everything to get it out to the public first. Mick dreaded the thought of what was going to happen once they found the hospital the kid was being held at. Just what the boy needed a bunch of annoying reporters trying to get him to relive the worst day of his life.

Mick's train of thought was interrupted by a yelling in a different language. Mick watched as one person after another was pushed out of the way. I was slightly funny as the one pushing his way to the front was a very short, old, Asian man barley one third the size of some of the people he pushed aside. The man paid no mind to the tape and went right under it into the crime scene.

The other officers on the scene who been holding the crowd back went to the old man to stop him but it seemed it wasn't going to well. So Mick went to see what he could do to help.

~Loa Shi~

It had been a long day for Loa Shi. He had been called to Draco Island along with many other high ranking dragons to discuss an odd matter. It seemed the hunts clan was acting weird. The clan was rather active all around the world and was going after oracles. Oracles were not their common prey rising questions the conical had no answers to. In fact none of the dragons summoned had and answer to give all they could do was theorize.

Loa Shi now sat in the back seat of a cab on his way to his daughter's house to take care of some family matters before returning home to rest and hoping it was still in one piece with Fu minding the place.

The cab came to a sudden early stop.

"What's going on" LS asked as the driver and he looked out the window.

"Seems to be a crowd blocking most of the street" the driver said.

"I ya" LS said "No matter I can walk from here." LS handed the driver the money getting out of the car.

He noticed the crowd seemed to be surrounding Susan's house. A feeling of dread filled the man's entire body. He pushed and yelled his way to the front to have his fear conformed.

He ignored the tape and marched pass it to get some answers.

Once there he was stopped by two officers who tried to get him back behind the tape but he wouldn't be moved.

"Sir, you must stay behind the tape." One officer said.

"Only investigators are allowed beyond this point" another said.

"I don't care I demand to know what has happened here" LS yelled.

"What's the matter" Mick said coming up to the three.

"I demand to be told what has happened here" LS once again stated.

"I'm sorry but we're not releasing any information at this time" Mick answered.

"I must know what happened my daughter and entire family was supposed to be here" LS said.

"Wait you're related to the residence of the house" Mick asked.

"Yes" LS answered.

Mick had no choice but to tell the man the sad news and have him head to the precinct to answer some questions.

~Long house (Ellen and Lee) ~

"So what are you doing here" Ellen asked her partner.

"Just follow" Lee answered.

"Hey, Lee, Ellen" Mick yelled to the two as the entered the area. "You're not going to believe this but some guy showed up who happens to be the kid's grandfather" Mick said walking up to them.

"And where is he now" Ellen asked.

"I sent him to the precinct but I don't think we can keep him away from his grandson long" Mick said crossing his arms. "He was rather determined to see him."

"Well, you can take him to the hospital but keep him from seeing the boy for a bit longer" Lee said.

"Why" Ellen asked.

"When you put a family member into the mix it can change everything and I'd like to try to get the kid to talk before we resort to family, since we don't know if it will be a positive or negative effect" Lee explained then went on into the house shortly followed by a clueless Ellen.

Lee had gone straight upstairs and into the boy's room. He looked around and started pulling things from their place and dumping them on the bed till he looked in the closet and found a duffel bag. He put the bag on the bed and put the things he grabbed in it along with new things he was grabbing.

"What are you doing" Ellen said looking at some items he placed in the bag.

"I figured all these things have some connection to the kid. If we have one thing he really cares about he'll have to come back to reality to get it" Lee said zipping up the bag full of video games, books, tapes, photos, a skateboard, and stuff animals.

"Maybe I should have been a bit more selective, this things heavy" Lee said heaving the bag out the door.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	6. Ch 6 Dargon's Comfort

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 6 Dragon's Comfort**

**~the hospital~**

Lee and Ellen made it to the hospital and managed to drag the heavy bag all the way to the room Jake was last left in. The nurse who was still watching Jake gave them a few weird looks and they hauled the bag in.

Lee brought the bag to the table breathing heavily but Jake didn't even glance up for a second to look at the exhausted detective.

Lee and Ellen took up the positions they had before except they now had a loaded bag to Lee's right.

"Jake I've got a few things of yours" Lee said once he caught his breath.

Lee dug into the bag and pulled out a framed picture.

It was taken in front of the house steps. Susan Long was standing in the left corner holding up a girl about 5 years old dressed in pink. On the right was Mr. Long holding on to his son's arms as his son bent his knees up so his feet were dangling a about two inches off the ground.

Lee placed the photo on the table just above the paper Jake was currently drawing on.

"Can you tell me about this photo" Lee asked still no response.

The next 20 minutes went pretty much the same way with every item he tried.

Finally he reached the bottom of the bag and pulled out a stuff dragon. It was blue with a light yellow under belly with white ridge going down its back. It was long had no wings obviously Asian based.

Around it neck was a silver necklace. It had a dragon with wings, it's tail wrapping around the yin-yang symbol. It's back leg claws holding on the side of the symbol while it's front dug into the top. It snake like neck lead up to a scaled head with intense eyes. It was so nicely done with great detail. This was no cheap store bought jewelry this was custom made but something this nice shouldn't had been on a child's toy.

Lee set it down on the table not expecting anything. To his and Ellen's surprise when Jake saw a blue tail fall onto his paper he dropped the crayon and grabbed the dragon. He pulled the dragon into a tight embrace.

**(Jake's POV)**

'I saw the dragon I had since the day I was born. I gave it the simple name of old blue but I had grown up and decided I was too old to sleep with a stuffed animal. When I was young it always made me feel safe. It was a bit old and worn but in my hour of need it gave me the same safe feeling it did back when.'

My hand found the necklace I had clipped around its neck. I turned the silver dragon over and read what was carved on its back. 'To: Jake Love: mom, dad, and gramps.' It wasn't very big but somehow they managed to fit it on the small piece. I didn't really care for the jewelry when I got it; I was more into something I could play with. But now it held so much value now that I realized it was given to me on the last birthday I'd spend with my family.

**(Regular POV)**

Lee noticed the boy's reaction and for the first time Jake looked up at the detectives.

Lee gave a smile now the kid was listening.

"Hey, Jake" Lee said he introduced him and Ellen like they had before.

"We need your help. We need you to tell us anything about the guy who hurt your family" Lee said as the thought made Jake hold the dragon tighter.

"I know this may be hard but if we find him we'll lock him away forever so he can't hurt any one else." Lee tried.

Jake got a fresh sheet of paper and began to draw.

"Had it for a few minutes" Lee said disappointed the boy was back to that.

"He's using his drawings, he lost his voice" Ellen said.

Jake was drawing with great care and detail. Once done he pushed it to the detectives.

"This is what the man looked like who did it" Lee asked looking at the drawing.

Jake just nodded.

A/N Loa Shi will be back in the next chapter. This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	7. Ch 7 Reunited

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 7 Reunited**

**~Empty hospital cafeteria~**

"You want to go back to the precinct" Ellen asked Lee.

"No" Lee said staring at a copy he made of the kids drawing before handing the original to the files at the precinct.

"I don't believe it I thought that guy I interviewed was seeing things but it's to much of a coincidence for him and the kid to see the same thing for it to be" Mick broke the silence.

"Well, I think I'll be going, you should to, you can't think straight without any sleep" Ellen said getting up from her seat at the table.

Lee and Mick were sitting in silence it been an hour since he last talked to Jake and just something about the drawing haunted him. Was it the fact that it was so detailed or that it looked like a professional drew it not an 8 year old? Or maybe it was that it was like something out of some horror or mystery movie.

The figure drawn had a maroon outfit with black cape and boots. On his upper arm and belt buckle was a strange symbol. But the disturbing part was the skull it wore. Jake made it clear that it wasn't the actually head by putting two eyes looking out from the mouth.

"You know Ellen's right its midnight and everyone needs sleep" Mick said pulling Lee out of his musing.

"No I think I'm going to stay a bit longer" Lee said.

"Well at least come with me to the lobby you need to sit on a much more comfortable chair" Mick said to his tired co-worker pushing back a few strands of his graying brown hair that had fallen from his small pony tail.

Lee did get up to follow his friend. As they entered the lobby there was some angry voice agreeing with a woman's over protective one.

"I don't care I demand to know where he is and to see him" an old Asian man said to the lady working the front desk.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to release that information, the police are still investigating" the blond desk worker said.

"I don't care," the old man said then his voice became quiet and even. "Please, I have lost my entire family, spent an hour at the police station, another half an hour on a cab here, and now all I want is to see my only living relative, my grandson."

"I almost forgot about him" Mick said.

"You almost forgot about the kid's only relative left alive" Lee said turning to him.

Mick didn't answer.

"Let's take care of it" Lee said walking with Mick to the front desk. "We'll take care of this" Lee said to the lady working the desk.

"You," LS said pointing at Mick. "Thanks to you I spent an hour I could have spent with my grandson answering stupid questions at your station, and now you see to delay me more with this investigating still going."

You could tell he was mad, annoyed and most likely also tired. Yet they couldn't blame him.

"Need to work on your people skills" Lee said to Mick.

Mick didn't respond admitting to him self and Lee; he didn't work well with many people.

"Unless either of you are taking me to Jake, I'd ask you to leave me to do it my self" LS said to the two detectives.

"I'll take you to him" Lee offered then motioned for the man to follow him and Mick, with nothing better to do, followed too.

The three men got onto the elevator and as they waited for it to go up a question came to Lee.

"Um, mister…" Lee came to a pause not knowing the man's name.

"My names Loa Shi" LS told the detective sensing the reason for the pause.

"Mister Shi I was wondering have you ever seen this before" Lee said handing the picture to him as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

They stepped out of the elevator and LS took a good look at the picture.

LS barely suppressed his surprise and a gasp. He handed it back to Lee.

"No I've never seen anyone like this" LS said.

"That's not what your expression says" Lee said able to pick up on peoples inner thoughts.

"I have nothing to say on the matter" LS said.

"Please your grandson drew this, this is the man responsible" Lee begged.

"It's old Chinese legend"LS said"folklore if you will."

"What's the legend" Lee asked.

"He's just a villain in old stories adults told to entertain their kids" LS was explaining "I've told many of the old stories to Jake I assume he changed one villain into another one."

Lee believed what LS said but he was going to look into it later anyway.

The nurse from earlier seemed to be nodding off in a chair.

"Nurse" Lee asked.

The voice brought the lady to a sudden rude awakening.

"O detectives" the nurse said seeing Ellen and Lee to tired to notice LS.

"How's Jake" Lee asked.

"He's doing better" the nurse answered. "He's lying down, he still won't sleep. So I just put him on the couch with the lights out and watching Disney movies. He closes his eyes for a few minutes at a time maybe he'll fall asleep shortly."

"Well we should come back tomorrow if he's falling asleep" Lee said but as he was LS ignored everything and walked into the room Jake was currently residing in.

LS saw at the far end of the room on the green couch laid Jake. A small TV on a wheeled stand lay just a few feet from him. The light from the screen flashed at the changing of scenes lighting up Jake's face. His eyes were closed and a white blanket covered all but an arm and head from view. The one exposed arm was wrapped around a blue dragon and around Jake's neck was a silver chain supporting a silver dragon.

LS made his way across the room to his grandson. He sat him self on the couch and ran his hand on Jake's head brushing his green tinted locks back and continued the motion.

The feeling of some one bushing his hair back alerted Jake to another presence in the room. His tired eyes slowly opened and tried to focuses in the dim light of the TV screen.

Jake lay there looking at his grandfather, still as a statue. He felt that if he moved his grandfather would disappear like the closer you try to get to a butterfly but once it's within you grasp it flies off.

Jake couldn't hold him self back any longer he launched him self at his grandfather. His small hands held onto LS's blue robes tightly and cried into his chest. If this was a dream he hoped to never wake up this was his only ray of light in an endless dark tunnel of despair. Once Jake could no longer cry he slowly slipped into sleep, his head resting on his grandfather's lap.

The others watching the window were happy to see the boy sleeping peacefully.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	8. Ch 8 A Cult

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 8 A Cult**

**Precinct**

"Hm" Lee said typing on the computer on his desk.

"What you up too" Ellen asked coming to stand behind Lee looking at his computer screen.

"Well, last night I showed the grandfather the picture Jake drew and asked him about it. He tried to pretend he didn't know anything about it but I finally got an answer out of him." Lee explained.

"What he say" Ellen asked.

"That it was an old Chinese legend, he thinks Jake just took the villain of stories he told him about and put it to the face of our killer." Lee stated "But I decided to do a little research."

"What kind of stories are you getting" Ellen asked interested on what would make Jake draw something so odd.

"None" Lee answered. "I've looked for old Chinese folklore with a character like the drawing but none came up. But I found that there's a cult."

"A cult" Ellen asked.

"Yeah," Lee said then went on. "The same symbol and dress code as the picture. There's not a lot of info on them but it said the ancient cult believed that there's a magical realm that hides among the human world. They believe their mission in life is to destroy all magical beings."

"Well a bunch of nutcases, I swear every cult just gets wilder" Ellen said with a little laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.

"There's more," Lee said. "All the members have a birth mark in the shape of a dragon. They believe that the mark is a proof of destiny to slay the most powerful of all magical beings, a dragon. Only by slaying a dragon are you a true member of the clan. They are trained since birth to slay dragons."

"Well, how did a member of a dragon slaying cult change to slaying humans?" Mick asked unknown to the two he was listening to them the whole time.

"I'm not sure but I did a little dragon search" Lee said. "And a few things I pulled up said that dragons can take on the form of a human."

"So our murder is a psycho cult member who thinks our family of victims was a family of dragons and killed them all" Mick asked.

"I guess" Lee answered.

"What I don't get is if he wanted to kill the whole family why are the boy and his grandfather still alive" Ellen thought.

"Well the grandfather said he was out with some old friends till late so he wasn't there." Lee stated "And the boy… you've got me on that one."

"Maybe the boy changed into a dragon and fought our murderer off" Mick said joking.

"This isn't a joking matter" Ellen said.

"Fine," Mick said then went on to say "O and by the way the results of the hair came back."

"And" Lee asked.

"It inconclusive" Mick answered.

"Say what" Ellen replied.

"The test shows it is indeed animal hair but it doesn't match any animal in the world" Mick explained tossing the results and plastic bag on Lee's desk.

"This is getting complicated" Lee said.

The detectives just gave a sighed.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	9. Ch 9 Dog Call

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 9 Dog Call**

**The hospital**

Habit awoke LS at dawn. After Jake had fallen asleep he had been moved to an actually hospital room. Jake stayed asleep as he was placed in a bed and LS had fallen asleep shortly after in the chair next to his bed.

LS stretched his body out after a long night asleep in a chair. LS sat in the chair awake thinking the first thing he needed was his morning tea but he was reluctant to leave his grandson alone. He looked at his sleeping grandson and figured he'd be fine while he left to find a cup of tea and the paper.

LS had found him self back to the lobby and asked where the cafeteria was. While he was down there he noticed the mass of reporters trying to get into the hospital. LS should have seen that coming. Reporters were vampires as soon as there was a story they were all over it and sucked it dry.

LS managed to find some herbal tea in the place and purchased a paper. He wasn't too surprised at the headline on it. 'The 86th Street Slaying' it said in bold, black print across the paper's top. It was ironic they chose the word slaying LS thought. He was sure this was on all over the morning news too.

Then an after thought came to him, Fu Dog. He wondered if the canine even realized he was missing.

He knew Fu was rarely up at dawn but still he should try calling him at least leave a message on the machine.

**The Shop **

Fu had fallen asleep in the arm chair like usual. Fu slowly opened his eyes and his gaze went to the clock on the wall. It read five pass six, Fu gave a groan thinking it was too early to wake up. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but something inside of him was nagging him to stay awake. Since he couldn't get back to sleep he decided to go about the morning business.

Fu got out of the chair stretching his body. Fu went to the front part of the shop to see if the mail had been dropped off yet. Fu saw the mail lying on the floor under the mail slot and he picked it up but then he saw the paper on the floor under the mail. Gramps usually was up by now and would have already taken the paper. In fact that wasn't the only thing out of place. The building was eerily quiet the TV or radio wasn't tuned into the news and there was no smell of morning tea in the air. The old man never started the morning with out his tea. Actually Fu couldn't remember LS getting in last night. It was true he could sleep through almost anything and gramps could have just gotten in after he fell asleep but where was he this morning. Fu flung the mail and paper next to the register of the shop and climbed up the stairs. He saw the upstairs kitchen was empty as he moved on and looked in LS's bedroom. Gramps wasn't in his room and it looked as if the bed hadn't been slept in. Fu was starting to really worry. Fu went back downstairs when the phone rang. He ran to the front counter to pick up the phone hoping for a familiar voice to be on the other end.

"Hello, Canal Street Electronics Never…" Fu started picking up the phone but was cut off by the one at the other end.

"Fu Dog it's me" LS said from the other end.

"Gramps, where are you, I thought something bad had happened" Fu said to the old dragon.

"Something did I'm at the hospital" Gramps responded.

"You ok, what happened, need me to whip up a healing potion" Fu asked frantically on the other line.

"No potion can heal my wounds" Gramps said sadly.

"What happened?" Fu asked again.

"How can you not know it's all over the news and is the paper's headline" Gramps said as you could see the TV in the waiting area behind LS tuned to the news as it talked about the very event LS was referring to.

"I haven't read the paper or turned on the TV" Fu answered.

"You don't have the TV on that's a first" Gramps said.

"Hang on" Fu said as he grabbed the paper and unfolded it and read the headline then skimmed the article.

"Gramps I'm… You… This…" The 600 year old canine was at a lost for words. Even 6 centuries couldn't give the dog anything to say. He never lost a close family member both his parents as well as his grandparents were still holding on last time he checked and his love life never got far enough for a wife and pups. But the old man was a brother, cousin, father and grandfather. He had a well extended family over 30 relatives he couldn't begin to comprehend what the man was going through.

Gramps was fine with the dog's sudden silence he knew there was nothing the dog could say.

"The gods of fate left me only one life from the tragedy" Gramps said.

Fu stayed quite on the other end not sure what the old man was implying.

"Jake some how managed to survive" Gramps explained.

"Susan's kid" Fu asked thinking about the boy.

[Susan was LS's youngest daughter and Jake was her fist child and Gramps' oldest and first grandchild. As the first dragon born on American soil and America not having a dragon representative already Jake was the first considered for the job as the first American dragon.

Fu had a fondness for the boy even if he was made to act like the average house pet in his presence. Jake found entertainment in letting Fu's dog instincts get the better of him every time Jake throws a ball. No matter how many times Fu told him self he wasn't going to fetch it he still found him self playing fetch with the boy. Also Jake seemed to have the magic fingers sorta speak. Jake always found just the right place to scratch behind the ears or rub his belly to make Fu's back leg go.]

"Yes, he's why I'm at the hospital" Gramps responded.

"How bad is he" Fu asked with concern.

"Psychically he's fine but mental and emotionally… he's broken and the healing has barely begun" Gramps said.

"Well, everything he knew and loved besides you is gone and destroyed" Fu said.

"I should go I'll call later" LS said hanging up the phone with no more to say, he wanted to return to his grandson.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	10. Ch 10 Message in a Book

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 10 Message in a Book**

**Outside the hospital**

Ellen and Lee were pushing them selves through the mob of reporters outside whipping questions out at the detectives.

"No comment, no comment" Lee repeated as he took Ellen's hand and pulled her along with him through the reporter rapids.

Finally they got to the doors and thanks to the officers guarding the doors from the reporters they were able to get a breath of fresh air once through the doors.

As Lee and Ellen were catching their breath Lee noticed LS standing at the elevator door with a cup of tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

Lee walked over to once again talk with him.

"Loa Shi" Lee called to the old man as he and Ellen made their way to him.

LS turned his eyes away from the paper to see one of the two detectives from last night. He wasn't really in the mode to talk to them.

"I'm glad we found you, we'd like to talk to you a bit more" Lee said.

"I think there's nothing more I can tell you to help with the case" LS said hoping for them to leave him alone as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes but it's about what you told me about the drawing last night" Lee said following LS onto the elevator along with Ellen.

"And what else can I say about it" LS said.

"I did a little research and found no story with the character in it" Lee explained.

"And where did you look" LS asked.

"The internet, in fact it said it was a cult" Lee answered.

"Well legends have to come from some where" LS said.

"I don't think it's a ledged as you say" Lee said.

"Because you didn't find it on this new technology" LS started. "Few stories are recorded they are passed down through the generations by story telling not always books and scrolls. Although if you look at Jake's collection of books I had made for him from the old stories you may find a few have that villain in them."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. LS exited the elevator and started too walked back towards Jake's room.

"I'll do just that" Lee said "But before I go you know what animal these hairs may belong too" Lee added holding up a few hairs in a small plastic bag.

LS stopped to look at the hairs then felt a small tingle of something taking his strength. He knew instantly it was sphinx hair. On instinct LS recoiled from the hairs. "Where did you find these hairs" LS asked keeping fair distance from the items of the bag.

"At the crime scene" Lee answered.

"The hair could be from anything" LS responded decide not to stay any longer.

"I'm going to check out the books" Lee said still skeptical about how much LS said he really knew.

"While you do that I'm going to see the boy, I'd like to know how he's doing" Ellen said.

Lee really did care how the boy was doing but he had a feeling his questions had been unwelcome by his grandfather and he wasn't quite welcomed at the moment.

Lee was looking through the books he had taken from the Long residence. They were left in the room Jake was in last night. They were all children's books with colorful pictures and each page at most holing 4 sentences.

Lee flipped through the pages not reading them just looking at the pictures. He had been through 3 books already but he had not found what he was looking for. He put one book down and reached for another. He had taken 6 of the books all were done by the same author, Lao Shi. The pictures were done by some one called Mai Ching.

The grandfather had taken the time to put the old stories that were passed down, as he said from generation to generation, in writing.

For some reason or another whether it be his grandson wouldn't pay attention to the stories with out pictures or Jake wouldn't remember the stories he made them into books.

Lee noticed a lot had dragons in them some way or another. He also noticed that in them the dragons turned to human. Lee picked up another book and began to look through it then he saw what he was looking for. On a page was a picture of a figure much like the drawing Jake had provided. Lee read the words on the page it was on.

'But a member of the hunts clan sot to stop him. Like all members of the hunts clan he found it his duty to rid the world of all magical creatures and slay all dragons. He wasn't about to let the dragon help the fallen elf warriors' it read. Lee read on and went to the next books.

Two out of the six books had the person he was looking for in them. The old man was telling the truth Lee thought leaving the books behind and going to Jake's room.

**Jake's POV**

Jake was lying in his own bed in his own room. He was asleep and could hear bangs and screams from behind his bedroom door but he didn't wake up. Blood began to seep into his room from under the door. Then Jake heard heavy footsteps behind him. The man wearing the skull was behind him raising his weapon ready to strike Jake. He wasn't waking up he was still in bed, all Jake could do was scream.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	11. Ch 11 Unpleasant Social Worker

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 11 Unpleasant Social Worker**

**In the hospital room**

Ellen and LS were in Jake's room watching the boy sleep in his bed.

"I hadn't noticed last night in the lack of light but with more light and the sun his hair has a lot of green in it" Ellen said.

LS looked up from his paper a moment but didn't answer Ellen's comment.

Suddenly LS's attention was brought fully on his grandson as his breathing became hard.

Ellen and LS's eyes were both trained on Jake as a sudden change in his sleep started.

Jake was breathing hard, his hands clutched the sheets, and sweat was pouring down his face. He began to be getting worse by the second when he suddenly shot up in bed letting out a high pitched scream that most likely woke up that whole wing of the hospital.

Jake thrashed around in his bed for a moment still not awake. Ellen and LS were about to stop him but before they could Jake fell back onto the bed his brown eyes wide as they darted around the room. After his eyes had gone over the entire room he broke down crying.

His grandfather did his best to calm the child but Jake's pain was beyond what his grandfather could stop at the time.

It been five days now but Jake was still greatly damaged.

Jake had disturbed sleeping patterns due to nightmares. He was suffering from depression and had panic attacks. He had daily hour long therapy sessions with a hospital psychologist. Jake's voice had not returned and there no telling if it would ever return.

The news had yet to let the story die. Many reporters tried to sneak their way into Jake's room and the detectives and Loa Shi were never left alone. Pictures of the family, and the precinct with no leads let them print and show the drawing Jake did, appear in the paper. No more clues were found and everyday the news found another bit to say or print. The talk and articles were getting smaller and shorter.

An added problem three days after Jake was admitted to the hospital a social worker had come to stir up trouble.

**Two days earlier**

LS and a nurse, who had just give Jake his medication, were in Jake's room. It was about 4 in the afternoon. LS was unfortunately busy with paper work for funeral arrangements when the door opened reveling a stern looking woman in a black skirt suit and sunglasses carrying a brief case.

"This is the room of Jacob Luke Long?" the woman asked her voice as tight as the bun of her brunette hair.

"Yes," LS said abandoning the paper work "What do you want?"

"I am Miss. McCain of social services of children department. I'm here for legal matter pertaining to Jacob Long" the woman said.

Jake turned onto his side in bed at the mention of his name fixing an emotionless stare at the woman.

"At what legal matters can you have for an 8 year old" LS asked.

"With Mr. and Mrs. Long, his legal guardians, dead Jake will be needing another legal guardian" McCain said as she came closer her black heels clicking.

"I'm his grandfather and I am to be his legal guardian" LS demanded.

"Not so fast" the woman said. "First you must be proven competent and fill out the necessary paper work. Then you may be appointed legal guardian. If in the event you give up your custody rights or are incompetent Jacob will be awarded to the custody of the state and in foster care until he is adopted or 18" McCain finished.

"Fine" LS said.

"We'll give you three days to get ready for a home inspection" Miss. McCain said. "Here's my card if you have any questions" she said handing LS a card then left.

"Who does she think she is acting as if I'm some useless old man" LS said turning to Jake and the nurse.

"If you excuse my expression but what crawled up her skirt" the nurse said.

"Well put" LS said back to the nurse looking to his grandson that now in the woman's absences had his eyes trained on his grandfather.

**3 days later**

"The social worker is going to be here at 6 we've only got 3 more hours" LS said to the 600 year old canine.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Fu asked.

"What, get everything looking good to prove to that cobra called a woman social worker I am more than capable of taking care of my grandson" LS said his voice getting an octave higher every word as soon as he thought of that woman.

"Well, that but I was thinking more of having the kid live here" Fu admitted his true thought.

"So you want me to abandon my only family especially in his time of need like a lost cat" LS said to the dog. "I think not."

"I understand but how you going to keep your promise to Susan if her son's living in a building centered around magic and two magical beings living in it" Fu asked trying to reason with the old man.

"I have a greater service to my sweet lotus flower and that is taking care of her son," LS answered. "We'll just have to do our best to keep magic minimized."

"You expect me to act like an average house dog" Fu said.

"That maybe a pleasant change" LS said thinking about it. "Just no talking and on all four paws when in sight of the boy" LS advised.

"Why am I getting the short end of the stick" the Shar Pei said as the old man walked away.

Loa Shi and Fu Dog have spent the last three days trying to get the apartment ready for Jake.

The first level was the front of the shop and the back room were most magical work took place along with the downstairs was a half bathroom.

The upper level was more like an actual apartment. Going up the stairs you were brought into the kitchen off the kitchen was the hallway that leads to all the other rooms. The first door on your left was the smallest bedroom which was currently the guest room. Across from that on the right was a small den that was pretty much a room with unorganized piles of books and junk, LS would need to go through the things and straighten out the room. Further down on your right was the larger bedroom that was currently LS's and across from that was a full bathroom. At the end of the hall was a room like a sun room. It was peaceful room to go in when one need to calm down. In the room thou were some more stairs that lead to the third floor that was basically one big room that had no uses and another half bathroom just off of another set of stairs that lead to the door for the roof top. That was the whole building in a nutshell. And in the way it was kept you could tell that two men lived there alone even if one of the men was a dog.

LS decided to give Jake the bigger bedroom that was originally his. LS moved into the formally known as the guest room bedroom. The hardest part of the whole thing was getting Jake's things moved.

First he had to move all of Jake's things from the Long's residence then move them into the apartment above the shop. LS had hired help getting the things out of the house and to the shop but had cheated when getting them into the room. To heavy for and old man but a dragon is very strong by nature.

All the magical items and potions were hidden away in locked draws and chests. So LS and Fu were putting some last minute touches on the home.

The social worker was right on time.

"Well let's get this over with" She said pulling out a clipboard and pen. "Hm, an electronic shop full of heavy equipment that may fall and injury a child" the woman said looking around the front of the shop.

She then walked into the back to see it looking average. Fu dog was lying on the couch watching the TV not very interested in the program. Hearing the sound of Gramps and someone else entering the room he looked up. Fu didn't need to talk to her to know he instantly didn't like her, he knew it the moment she walked in with air of superiority.

"A dog" Miss. McCain said like she saw a rat.

"So many people have a dog" LS answered.

"Dog can posse a danger for children" the woman said writing something on her clipboard.

"Fu Dog has been with Jake many times he wouldn't hurt one hair on Jake's head" LS explained.

The woman ignored him and went up the stairs. Fu not liking the woman followed at LS's side as they too went upstairs.

"At least the kitchen is clean" she said looking at the kitchen area. "Where's the boy's room" she asked turning to LS.

LS led her down the hallway to Jake's new room with Fu at his side.

She entered the room to see the room and many labeled boxes in side.

"Didn't have time to unpack his things" Miss McCain asked.

"I figured I'd let my grandson arrange his things the way he wants" LS said.

Miss. McCain just scribbled on her clipboard.

She looked closely at every room in the building. Finally they found them selves in the front part of the store again.

"Well" LS asked.

Finish her last bit of notes she said "You'll know by tomorrow."

She then left.

"She's just a ray of sunshine" Fu said once she was gone.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	12. Ch 12 New Home, New Life

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 12 New Home, New Life**

**Luiz2400- there's a reason Loa Shi won't tell Jake about the magic world just yet but that will be explained much later.**

**~the next day~**

Luckily LS was given a passing inspection and was allowed to take Jake home with him.

Jake had been the hospital for a week now and as anyone could guess it would feel good to get out.

Jake was dressed in jeans with a red and gold t-shirt under a red hoodie, along with the dragon necklace he hasn't taken off since it returned to him on the worst night of his life. He stood still watching the fish swim in their tank in the waiting room of the children's ward while his grandfather was given the wonderful task of getting briefed on Jake's medication.

A blond nurse holding a clip board gave LS a sheet of paper and went on to explain exactly what the paper said as she handed him bottles from the pharmacy.

"This," she said handing LS a brown prescription bottle "is a light sedative/sleep aid. Give him one pill half an hour to an hour before he goes to bed."

Jake's sleep pattern had become irregular due to waking up from nightmares. He either woke up crying, gasping for breath forgetting where he was, or screaming usually waking up the entire wing he was in. Due to never sleeping through the night he napped periodically through out the day. Even when they started giving Jake the medication at night he still tend to wake up but it was less then before and he usually fell right back to sleep. He still took day time naps but those also lessened.

The nurse got another prescription bottle and continued. "This is the anti-depressant, get half a pill in the morning and half in the evening. If you forget any of this it's all on the bottles and the sheet along with our number."

"We're also having a field trial with childhood panic attack medication" the nurse said. "If you would like to try it for Jacob you just need to sign twice on the trial contract."

"I have to decline, I won't have my grandson become a lab rat" LS said to the nurse.

"Very well, I guess all that's left is to remind you that Jacob's been set up for daily hour long therapy sessions at 4 o' clock at our physic ward" the nurse answered. "You have the number and the name of the doctor on the paper too if you need to reschedule or can't make it."

As LS and the nurse talked Jake kept watching the fish swim. They were so peaceful kind of calming. His attention was temporarily caught by a boy maybe about 10 trying to put together one of those cardboard skeletons of a T-Rex. The boy had finished the head and placed it on the child sized table in such a way it was blocking the view of one of the action figure's head. The human body and skull head triggered memories Jake would have preferred to forget.

He turned back to the tank so see the water turn red into blood. Then his entire vision had a veil of crimson over it. Suddenly the mostly empty waiting room was now filled with numerous sick and injured kids. They were all crying or screaming as many parents sat around. Some were crying them selves, others sat there in silent worry, and then many others just sat there like nothing was going on.

Jake covered his ears wanting the screams and cries to stop. He looked at the glass tank filled with blood as it over flowed and spilled over. The crimson blood spilled forth onto the floor creating a shallow pool of blood within the entire room.

Once the nurse finished LS looked at his grandson noticing something was very wrong.

Jake was shaking uncontrollable, his eyes were unfocused, and he was oblivious to anything around him.

Jake was having one of his panic attacks. All LS could do was wait for it to pass and once it did comfort him.

Jake stopped shaking, blinked a few times as his eyes focused again. Jake fell to his knees crying still shook up.

He felt a hand rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

"Shhh Jake, its okay you're safe" LS said as he rub his back in a circular motion.

"There everything's alright" the nurse said smiling.

Jake disliked the over cheerful nurses and shirked away from this one as well.

Seeing his grandson back to normal he helped Jake back to his feet, put the bottles and paper in Jake's backpack. He lifted the pack and lead Jake outside.

The outside of the hospital seemed rather empty with out the reporters swarming around. LS hailed a taxi over. The cab pulled over to the curb at the front of the hospital, and LS climbed in followed by his grandson. LS sat the pack on the floor of the taxi between him and Jake.

"Where too" the driver asked.

"Canal Street electronics" LS responded sitting back and closing his eyes.

"Okay" the driver said before looking the rearview mirror. "Hey I know you, you're Jacob Long, from the news story" the driver said turning around to them after seeing Jake in the mirror. "I was like only three blocks from that street at the estimated time that the…" the driver got out before LS cut him off.

"Either drive or we'll get another cab" LS said not caring to get in a conversation with the driver about the worst event to happen to him and Jake.

The driver turned around and drove to the destination without talking about the incident anymore sensing LS's displeasure when he brought it up.

"Here we are Canal Street electronics" the driver said as they pulled up to the shop.

LS paid the driver then reached out for the bag only to have Jake grab the handle. Jake at sometime during the ride decided he wasn't going to let he grandfather continue to carry his bag.

LS opened the door getting out; Jake following him just like he did at the hospital, with the backpack slumped over his right shoulder.

They walked to the front door of the shop that had been locked. LS pulled out the key unlocking it looking to Jake for any reaction now that they were at a familiar place. But Jake kept the same blain, sad look on his face as they walked into the shop.

At the sound of the key in the lock and the bell ring alerted Fu that the old man and his grandson had arrived.

Fu turned off the TV then removed him self from reclining in the arm chair to take a more natural dog position of standing on the floor on all fours. Jake and the old man walked into the back room. Fu for the first time since the tragedy got a good look at Jake.

Fu had expected when he saw Jake he wasn't going to look like the energetic, bright eyed kid he knew but he didn't except this.

Jake's eyes weren't just dull they were empty. His skin was pale and he was thin. The way he walked was slow like he had to think about every step. The way he stood was almost like a beaten down dog. An air of darkness and despair swirled around him.

Neither Jake nor LS took the time to acknowledge that Fu was even there. They just kept walking to the stairs and went to the second floor.

They entered the kitchen and LS lead Jake to his new room. When they got to bedroom LS opened the door to a room filled mostly with boxes.

The door was on the far right side closes to the sunny room. On the right wall was a twin bed with baby blue sheets with a red blanket folded up at the foot of the bed. There was a night stand on the side of the bed furthest form the door complete with a small lamp already on it. Across from the bed against the wall to the left of the door was a tall dresser. The wall opposite of the one with the door had two windows that didn't serve the purpose of a view as the only view they had was the building next to them. Between the two windows was a long dresser with small mirror hang on the wall behind it. To the right of the door was a closet and so far that's what pretty much made up the room.

With nothing to say LS decided to leave his grandson alone to do as he pleased.

"I need to work on some things. I'll be downstairs if you need me and I'll get you when it's time for dinner" LS said leaving the room closing the door only part way.

With his grandfather gone and Jake alone he wasn't really sure what to do.

Jake slipped out of his shoes dropped the backpack to the ground and took another look around the room. The room depressed him.

It was his room but yet not his room. Everything from his old room was here most of it still in boxes. But it didn't have what his old room did this room didn't retain any memories he had or security. It felt so bare and that just brought Jake down again.

Jake ran forward throwing him self on the bed, his head buried in his arms and pillow as he started to cry.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	13. Ch 13 Inheritance

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 13 Inheritance **

LS walked into the kitchen not noticing Fu leaning against the wall closes to the hall entrance.

"What are you going to do," Fu asked "I think you already know this but his not looking to good."

"I know and all I can do for now is be there for him" LS said not turning to the dog as he continued to walk down the stairs.

Once the old man left Fu's acute doggy hearing picked up the faint sound of crying. Fu heaved a sigh and decided to check on the boy.

Fu pushed the door open a bit more to get a better view of the room.

The boy was lying on his stomach on the bed crying. He was still in his clothes, jeans and a red hoodie. The hood was pulled up so Fu couldn't see if he was actually crying tears but he could smell the salt from them.

Fu got down on all fours and walked over to Jake. He jumped up on Jake's bed and put a paw on his shoulder.

Jake turned his tear stained face to look at the dog.

As soon as Fu removed his paw Jake flung his arms around the dog and started to cry into his fur. Not wanting to leave the boy to comfort him self Fu lay down on the bed with Jake and let him cry.

After a while Fu heard the boy's sobbing stop. He lifted his head to look at Jake's face. His cheeks still had tear lines on them and his eyes were closed, but the steady breathing and sudden quiet proved Jake to be asleep.

Fu slowly maneuvered his way out of Jake's grasp trying not to wake him. He pulled the red blanket over Jake's small form before leaving the room.

Fu came down stairs to see the old man looking over papers on his work desk. Fu came up to the side to see what he was working on only to see insurance and bank papers. He noticed there were some big sums of money printed on them.

"That's some dough" the dog said looking at the papers and LS started signing his name on many blank lines of one official looking document. "Where's all the money coming from?"

"It's the money from the life insurance" LS answered.

"So what you want to do with it" Fu couldn't help but think of the things he could buy with that much money as well as pay off all his debts.

"Nothing" LS answered.

"Come again" Fu said his day dream interrupted and his confusion evident.

"Nothing," LS repeated "this money is as good as blood money. For me to use the money given to me for the death of my family would be like dirtying my hands."

"So your just turning it down" Fu asked.

"No I'm putting it away for it to go to good uses" LS said.

"Uses, what uses you just said you weren't going to use it" Fu yelled more confused then before.

"I putting it away in a safe account that won't activate or be opened for 10 years" LS answered.

"Why 10 years" Fu asked.

"That's when Jake will be 18" LS said.

"You're giving it all to Jake" Fu asked mouth a bit agape.

"It's the only way the money won't be soiled" LS answered. "Just like everything else it will be held for 10 years."

"What else" Fu said thinking what more could the boy have.

"There's the trust fund, asset accounts from every family member, their personal passions, and deeds to property" LS listed off.

"What" Fu yelled again?

"In tradition when a family member dies everything goes to the next generation" LS started. "Jake is the only survivor of the generation so everything goes to him but he'll only be able to claim it at 18."

Fu couldn't help but drool at the though of everything. The family had valuable antics that were worth hundreds, property that would sell for thousands, and one member had a house by the Florida Keys. It was a big sea side property worth a handsome sum.

"You sure you don't want to keep any of it" Fu asked trying to sound innocent when his intentions weren't so.

LS just gave Fu a look that made the dog drop the subject.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	14. Ch 14 Painful Reminders

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 14 Painful Reminders**

**~upstairs~**

Jake began to stir from his sleep. Jake lifted him self on to his elbows and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the bare room remembering where he was. He was once again alone.

He kicked the red blanket from his small form and pushed him self out of bed. His socked feet felt the cold wood floor beneath him. His old room had carpet he thought. When he got out of his old bed his floor was never cold.

Jake walked to one of the many unopened boxes. None where labeled so there was no telling what was in what box. So Jake just picked a random one and ripped away the tape to spy the contents.

He pulled away the cardboard flaps to see it was filled with folded clothes. Jake ran his fingers over the shirt on top. Something as simple as the shirt brought back memories.

**~flash back~**

Jake, his little sister Haley and his mom were at Wal-mart getting school supplies the week before summer vacation was over.

Jake was starting 2nd grade and Haley was going to kindergarten, her first year.

"Mommy can I get this backpack" Haley asked grabbing a pink backpack with unicorns and rainbows on it.

Haley was dressed in flower patterned skirt and a white t-shirt with flowers on it too. Her hair was in small pigtails with butterflies attached to her hair ties.

"Sure Honey" Susan Long, who was standing by the shopping cart, said to her daughter.

Susan was wearing nice, slip one brown shoes and jean skirt. She had a purple t-shirt under a jean vest. There was a purple Chinese character stitched into the back of the vest. She wore her black hair up in a short ponytail.

"Can you hurry up, shopping for school supplies just reminds me there's only a week left of my school free summer" Jake whined hanging on the back of the cart. His arms dangle on the inside and chin resting on the plastic rim.

Jake had on a green t-shirt that made the green tints in his hair more noticeable. One inch black stripes were on the hems of the sleeves with another stripe an inch from the bottom hem. There was a bold, black 7 on the chest and back of the t-shirt. He had on jean shorts that ended a few centimeters above his knees. On his feet he had black sneakers.

"I can't wait for summer to be over and go to my first year of school" Haley said dropping the backpack in the cart.

"Won't like it when you get homework" Jake said as he stepped down from the cart.

"I think I can handle a little homework" Haley said.

"At first till later and it piles up then you don't have time to do other things" Jake said back. "You just think you're so perfect."

"I am and so your homework is why you don't do anything with your hair you don't have time" Haley stated.

"What's that suppose to mean" Jake asked.

"You haven't washed or brushed you hair in so long green allege is growing in it" Haley answered.

"What my hair has natural green in it," Jake said running his hand through his hair. "Mom" Jake finished in a cry for his mom's help.

"Haley enough, Jake leave your sister alone as well" Susan said trying to put a stop to her children's bickering.

Both kids just crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other.

Susan gave a sigh and said "fine we're done with school supplies; lets got some new school clothes." Then she pushed the cart pass her two kids and toward the clothing part of the store.

It was tradition to buy new clothes just before school began and hope the kids didn't grow out of them for another year or two.

The two kids turned to each other sticking out their tongues while their mother wasn't looking before following her.

**~present~**

Jake looked at the t-shirt in his hands this was one of the pieces of clothes he bought with his mom and sister that day. If he had known back then what was going to happen he would have savored their time together, even time on a simple a shopping trip, and he may have even let his sister's insult slip.

Jake set the shirt aside on the floor and looked at the rest of the clothes in the box.

It was pure torture; every piece in the box was from that last shopping trip that summer. He could remember every piece as he or his mom pulled it from the rack and tried them on. He could see his mom's many expressions on her face at the clothes they chose.

A second time the memories of that day played a second time as he put them away in the drawers.

The task didn't become any easier, even when he got to last years clothes. Even the older ones brought back memories just like the others.

Jake couldn't go on to open other boxes with other items from is past would just stab him in the heart more.

Jake crawled on all fours on the floor to his backpack he dropped by the door. He pulled out the dragon that was like his safety blanket. It was his only comfort when he was alone.

Jake climbed onto the bed with old blue held in one arm. He lay on his side both arms wrapped around the dragon pressing it to his chest. He pulled his legs up bringing his knees as close to his chest as he could.

Jake could fell water gathering at the edges of his eyes brought forth by his memories. He willed his mind to think about something else anything else. His mind wandered to something forgotten.

Jake figured it was a dream why he dreamed it he didn't know.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	15. Ch 15 What of a Dream

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 15 What of a Dream**

Jake was about to die nothing could save him. The one responsible for his family's death was going to strike him down but a warm sensation wrapped around his entire body and then he drew a blank. Next thing he remembered was darkness but he found a ray of light in the darkness and as he emerged from the darkness into the light he found a world only found in stories.

Jake stood there in the center of… he wasn't sure where he was. He looked around him to see woods, open grass meadows, a running river, and large buildings in the distance on one side and mountains in the other. He figured he must have been in Central Park it was the only place he could recall in New York that looked anything like this minus the mountains. But there was more that separated this from the park. As well as humans in the park there were also creatures right out of the story books given to him, when he was a toddler, by his grandfather.

Trolls, ogres, elves, pixies, nymphs, mermaids, unicorns, even a talking dog or two it was all there of every shape and size. The humans and other beings went about their business like it was any other day.

The sun shown down on the scene heating up all it touched as well as Jake's body. Jake realized he wasn't wearing what he was before any more but instead was decked in a red and yellow t-shirt. The t-shirt had a golden outline of a dragon on it making it look like a red dragon with golden lined scales and wings. He had jean shorts to his knees and even weirder he had on his knee and elbow pads.

Jake looked around again if he had his skate gear on he must have his skate board and helmet but they were missing.

Then a whistle caught his attention. Jake did a 180 degree turn to see who made it.

Not far from him on the edge of the woods in front of the mountain side was a boy. He smiled at Jake and held up a familiar skateboard and on his head was Jake's helmet. Jake gave him an angry look but the boy kept smiling.

He was wearing black jeans, a black button up shirt with a blue pattern, like waves, going across it, and a bracelet and necklace with weird symbols on them. His eyes were an amber color and due to wearing the helmet lop-sided he could see the boy's hair the color of ocean blue and a pointed ear.

He reminded Jake of an elemental elf, and judging by his hair color he thought water, but his amber eyes suggested fire.

Jake took a step toward him to retrieve his things but then the boy took off into the woods.

Jake ran off after him fallowing him through the thickening trees. Then the boy disappeared from view. Jake ran toward the place he lost sight of him and found it lead to the end of the woods. Jake was now looking at a giant canyon separating the small strip of grass land from the mountains.

There was a small jut of land sticking out over the canyon making a cliff. On it were his skateboard and helmet. He walked over picking them up but as he was to leave a flock of dragons emerged flying out of the canyon. All were of different colors, and shapes, some with wings others without, others had horns. It was one of the largest verities around.

He'd never seen any of them before but some how it was like he knew them. He watched them fly, the way they moved was almost like a ballet in the sky.

Then a red dragon with a yellow belly, green ridge, and wings flew up right in front of Jake and hovered there. It's green eyes started into Jake's never wavering.

Jake backed up a few paces and once he felt he was a good distance he stopped.

The dragon came forward landing on the ground on all fours putting less distance between them again. All the other dragons began to glow gold and flew at the red one.

Instead of hitting the red dragon they seemed to fly into his body as if merging with him.

Once all dragons had merged with him he lifted his head and released a steam of fire at Jake. The fire engulfed him but it didn't burn it gave him the warm felling he felt before. Then the fire stopped and the dragon lifted him self from the ground to fly away but then did a half circle and was fly straight for Jake. But instead of impact he did as the other dragons did and flew into Jake's body.

Once his tail disappeared into Jake, a tingling and burning sensation run through his body. Jake shut his eyes and it grew then suddenly he body was glowing gold and he opened his eyes slowly to reveal glowing gold orbs.

Then Jake was in darkness until a voice above him asked him if he was okay and he swam up out of the darkness. Jake opened his eyes but his vision was fuzzy and he was still so tired and weak he fell asleep into the darkness again only to awake later to being carried.

Jake laid in the bed his eyes open and dry, staring into space thinking of what that dream meant.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	16. Ch 16 Dragon's Claw

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 16 Dragon's Claw**

"Jake" the voice of his grandfather's came from the doorway.

Jake rolled over in bed to face his grandfather.

"Dinner's ready, come and eat" LS finished before he turned and left.

Jake dropped blue as he got off the bed to follow his grandfather.

It wasn't the promise of food that got Jake to go, he wasn't hungry he rarely was these days. Some one had to remind him to eat or he'd starve with out knowing it.

The reason he left the bed was seeking company from his grandfather.

Jake was like a lost puppy. He had no idea where he was going, he was in unfamiliar surroundings, scared, and seeking company from any living thing he trusted. And at the time they were limited to Fu and his grandfather.

When LS reentered the kitchen he found Fu filling his plate.

"Joining us" LS asked the dog.

"And to keep up this charade eat on the floor, no thanks. I'll take my dinner downstairs in front of the T.V." Fu said taking his plate with him down the stairs.

Jake entered the kitchen smelling tomato sauce in the air. Jake took a seat at the table as his grandfather placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Jake and him self.

LS sat down and began to eat while Jake just stared down at his plate.

He had gone to the table merely to be with his grandfather but he still had no appetite. Jake absently twirled his fork and nudged the meatballs around.

"Jake you've got to eat something" LS said to this grandson noticing he wasn't eating.

LS was worried for his grandson's health. Jake was suffering mentally and physically.

He lost a lot of weight not eating enough and the sleep depravation lowered Jake's energy levels.

LS was at a loss at what to do to help him.

He couldn't force Jake to eat but the boy wouldn't eat on his own currently.

Jake could tell his grandfather wasn't happy that Jake wasn't eating and with his grandfather being his only family all he wanted to do was please him. So Jake forced him self to swallow a few fork full of noodles.

LS was happy when Jake ate any amount even if it was a few fork fulls.

As Jake was drinking his glass of milk LS remembered he left the pill bottles in Jake's back pack.

"Jake could you go get your back pack for me" LS said to break the uneasiness at the table as well as get the pills being the right time to give Jake his anti-depressant.

Jake more than happy to do what his grandfather asked and pushed him self out of his chair then jogged to his room.

Jake came back with the backpack presenting it to his grandfather with big brown eyes looking at him for approval. LS took the bag from the boy unzipping the pocket he had put the bottles in the set the pack down on the floor. LS looked at both the bottles for a moment reading the small print to see which bottle was which.

LS found the anti-depressant and took out a pill and carefully cutting it in half with a knife. He placed one half in Jake's hand and the other in the bottle. With out a second thought Jake took his glass and swallowed the pill with what was left of his milk.

Seeing how Jake took his medicine made LS feel a little down. A physically health kid should not have to be use to taking pills like it's an average part of any meal.

The rest of the night LS spent with his grandson helping him to put away Jake's possessions. Even with the help they only managed to empty half the boxes.

LS stacked the empty boxes in one of the corners noting he'd move those out of the room later. He took a look at his watch and noticed how late it was.

"It's late Jake how about you get ready for bed and we continue this tomorrow" said forcing a smile to show his grandson.

Jake just took his toothbrush and paste from the nightstand and left for the bathroom with no emotion.

Once his grandson left the room LS let the smile leave and gave a sad sigh.

His grandson never smiled now a days. He wondered if Jake would ever smile again and was worried he won't. Time may heal all wounds but scars never go away. And scars can run deeper than any other wound. Unfortunately Jake was going to be scared for life.

Later LS had retired to his bed, Jake had curled up in his bed with his striped PJs, and Fu took up his usual spot in the armchair downstairs. They did everything to get ready for bed but LS chose not to give Jake his sleep aid pill that was a mistake he and the rest of the block were going to regret.

Jake's dream was so happy at the moment. Him, his two best friends, Trixie and Spud, were at the skate park. Jake loved skate boarding, he wanted to do it since he was four.

His dad took him to watch an X-game competition when it was held in New York. The stunts they did on their boards drew Jake like a bee to honey.

"Daddy, I want to skate board" the four year old Jake said tugging on his dad's sleeve.

After that for his fifth birthday he got his first skate board and safety gear and the rest was history.

Jake skated to the top of the bowl, slid around the lip then road it back down to the other side made a quick motion bringing the board out and came to a stop mere feet from the side.

Spud gave Jake a thumbs up as Trixie came over finishing her own routine.

The sun was beginning to set and that meant it was time for them to go home. With out a word between them they left for home.

Jake entered the house dropping his board and helmet at the door and walked in. The light from the setting sun cast shadows in the house. The house seemed empty to Jake. He looked into the living room, no one was there. Then he looked over into the kitchen no one there.

'Mom, Dad, Haley' Jake said in his head but it echoed off the walls as if it came from his lips.

Jake went up the stairs and checked every room upstairs and found no one. Jake made it to the bottom of the stairs confused. Then he heard a thud and crash coming from the living room.

Jake walked into the living room to see the lamp from one of the end tables next to the couch fell. It lay upon the floor shattered into pieces like a puzzle. The jagged purple pieces called Jake over to inspect it. Jake walked to stand in front of the broken giver of light.

As Jake looked down at the broken lamp, two strong hands slowly reached out from the shadows. One hand grabbed the back of Jake's shirt while the other tried to wrap around Jake's mouth.

In an attempt to escape Jake bit down on the hand trying to cover his mouth. The hand with drew, while the other still held his shirt.

Jake was able to wiggle his shirt from the hand's grip and turned around to face his attacker.

He couldn't see the face or any other body parts. The attacker was canceled in the shadows only his hands and arms were in the light.

Before Jake could react any further both hands wrap around his neck cutting off his air supple. Jake tried to scream and call for help but nothing came out of his airless lungs. Jake's fingers clawed at the arms trying to get them to release him but his attempts were futile. Jake could hear some one calling his name from far away.

The arms drew Jake closer to his attacker's body, shaking him as they did. In a last ditch effort Jake swiped his hand across the attacker's hidden face. The hands released Jake as they drew back to hold back the blood coming from four cuts across his face.

Jake stepped back and looked at the hand he used to swipe at his attacker with. But it wasn't his hand he was looking at. The hand was covered in red scales and his fingers were tipped with sharp black claws.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	17. Ch 17 A Seal

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 17 A Seal**

Despite Jake being unable to audio his distress in his dream the same was not true in the real world. Jake let out a loud piercing scream that drowned out the normal night noises of the city. His scream awoke his grandfather, Fu and most likely the whole block.

LS shoot up in bed worried for his grandson. The scream had startled Fu so much he fell out of his chair hitting the floor rather painfully.

LS ran to Jake's room shortly followed by Fu who dragged him self upstairs once he was rudely awakened.

Jake was trashing around in bed making gasping noises like he couldn't breathe. LS came to Jake's side and drew closer to him. But Jake had not stopped and didn't wake. So LS tried to wake Jake by calling his name and shaking him but the boy wouldn't wake up from his nightmare. Then something no one expected happened.

Jake swiped out with his right arm and LS leaned back just in time to miss Jake's sharp claws. LS stared at Jake's fully transformed arm. Some how Jake's whole arm transformed into that of a dragon's.

His pajama sleeve slipped up showing off an arm completely of red scales and a hand tipped with sharp black claws.

LS was lucky to lean back just in time to miss getting cut by Jake's new claws, to bad his night shirt wasn't as lucky. It had four rips in it from the claws.

Fu walked in just in time to see LS narrowly miss the claws and was in shock like LS. Young dragons would often, maybe, spit a spark of fire, sprout claws, or a patch of scales, all of which disappear just as quickly as they appeared.

Dragons are born with a seal that kept them human for the most part; some dragons have dragon characteristics even as humans (like Jake's natural green hair.)

The seal eventually begins to breaks when the dragon reaches a particular age, usually an earlier age for girls then boys. The change begins with pain then the tail and wings (if their dragon form has wings) appear. Learning to control their chi for the tail and wings then prepares them to be able to control the transformation between complete dragon and human when the seal is completely broken.

Jake was still a bit young for the seal to start to break naturally and then there was no pain that he knew of nor did his tail or wings come first.

There was only one explanation for Jake's whole arm transforming and that was something had cracked the seal.

After Jake had unknowingly taken a swipe at his grandfather his arm fell back to his side and changed back to his human arm. Then Jake shot up in bed waking up finally. He wrapped his arms around him self, pulled up his legs to his chest, and started to cry. The freighted boy was slightly rocking back and forth as he cried.

LS came out of his musing and pulled Jake to his chest and rubbed his back to try and calm the boy. Unknown to Jake, Fu and LS locked eyes with each other thinking the same thing.

Once Jake had calmed down from his nightmare LS got Jake's sleep medication feeling it would beneficial to everyone that he took it every night from now on.

LS was unable to get back to sleep that night. The matter of Jake transforming was troubling his mind.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	18. Ch 18 The Morning After

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 18 The Morning After**

LS was looking through every book he had on the subject. LS was a dragon and thought he would be able to handle any problem Jake may have with being a dragon, but LS didn't see something like this. It wasn't only about him handling it but also about Jake handling it. Jake had just lost him family which was a life changing shock. If LS couldn't figure how to fix the seal he was going to have to give Jake another life changing shock, he didn't know what a second one would do to Jake.

Fu had come into the kitchen to see a tired looking LS at the table. Unlike LS, Fu was able to get back to sleep again despite the late night shock.

"Did you sleep at all last night" Fu asked.

"No I couldn't," LS admitted.

"Because of the boy's nightmares or the fact that he's obtained a skill he shouldn't have yet, aka transforming" Fu said.

"The seal is broken and the only ones who would know how to fix it is the dragon council" LS explained.

"Start planning another visit" Fu said not putting any emotion into it.

"I was planning on seeing them soon again anyways but for a different reason" LS responded with a hint of anger in his voice getting a strange look from Fu.

Before Fu could respond his doggy hearing caught the sound of little footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Fu went back down to four legs just in time to see Jake appear in the doorway to the kitchen.

Jake stood in the doorway his eyes half hidden by his bed head hair.

Loa decided it was time to put away the books and focus on his grandson.

"Morning Jake, How about you get ready for the day and change" Loa said getting out of his chair and ruffling Jake's hair. "Then I'll make us some breakfast."

Jake walked off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair leaving his grandfather to change his clothes while waiting for his turn for the bathroom.

Loa looked down at his night shirt seeing the four claw cuts in it. He sighed thinking he was not going to be able to wear this shirt again, and then he walked off to his room to change.

By the time Loa had changed and made uses of the bathroom Jake was already seated at the kitchen table with the TV on. He was wearing a green t-shirt that matched the green tints in his hair. It had black strip going horizontally close the bottom of the shirt and one on each sleeve. The collar of the shirt was black as well. He had a pair of baggy and faded jeans that were kept on by a black belt. The outfit was completed with the silver dragon necklace Jake only removed to sleep at night, but even then he kept it close to his bedside.

Across from Jake Fu was sitting like a dog but was on one of the table's wooden chairs. Loa got closer to the TV to see the words Drgaonball flash on the screen as the show continued. Loa could only watch two minutes before he exclaimed "What kind of trash are they running for kids now a days?"

Fu gave a shrug seeing as Jake was to engrossed in the show to notice any odd behavior made by the old dog.

As the program went to a commercial break Loa was able to get Jake's attention long enough to ask what he would like for breakfast. But like always Jake wasn't hungry and he was still mute and couldn't vocalize his answer.

Loa could tell by Jake's look what his answer was. He ignored it and went about his morning routine. He started to make his tea and went down stairs to retrieve the news paper.

Later Loa sat at the kitchen table reading the paper and sipping his morning tea. He couldn't start the day without his tea. Jake had bowl of cereal in front of him but it went untouched. Jake kept him self engrossed in the TV show not having any interest in food, yet Jake drank down half a glass of orange juice to take his morning pill.

After a time Loa turned off the TV think if Jake wasn't distracted by the TV he might eat. Jake was unhappy with his grandfather's thoughts. The silence that the table was slightly uneasy for both members of the family. The only sound was the rustling of the news paper, Loa sipping tea, and the clank of Jake's spoon hitting the bowl as he swirled his cereal around.

Loa tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. The rest of the breakfast, at least breakfast for Loa went quietly. Once Loa had finish his food Jake was allowed to leave the table even thou he hadn't eaten anything.

The day consisted mostly of more unpacking, naps, and watching TV. Till Loa figured it was time for a late lunch.

It was nearing 2 o'clock but Jake hadn't made any indications of wanting lunch and Loa know even when he got the boy lunch he most likely wouldn't eat it. As Loa was pondering this he was struck with an idea.

Jake was in his room napping once again when a familiar smell meet his nose.

The smell Melted cheese, tomato sauce, and something like fresh baked bread assaulted his nose making a picture in his head of his favorite of all foods.

"Okay what gives" Fu asked as he flowed Loa upstairs with a box in the older man's hands.

"What do you mean" Loa asked reaching the top of the stairs.

"Well, not only do have pizza but you ordered it" Fu answered. "When ever there's pizza in this house I'm the one that orders it and I end up eating it alone."

"I know my grandson well enough to know that pizza is his favorite food" Loa said. "Maybe this will get him to eat lunch" Loa finished setting the pizza box down on the table.

Just then Jake entered the kitchen with a little more pep than usual. Spying the pizza box he wasted no time in going right up to it and opening it up to take in the sight of a cheese and pepperoni pizza.

Loa got a plate out fast thinking his grandson's eagerness to eat may not last long. Jake ate away at the pizza while Fu sat on the ground looking up at Jake with the puppy dog eyes. His look went unnoticed by Jake while he ate.

Jake had eaten three slices but that proved later no to be such a good thing. Jake's stomach had come accustom to hold less food. The increase in food didn't sit well with Jake to fell over stuffed and nauseous and spent a good hour lying down to work it further down till felt comfortable.

Unfortunately for Jake as soon as he was feeling better they had to take a cab ride to the psyche clinic for his 4 o'clock appointment.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	19. Ch 19 Doctor Foster

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 19 Doctor Foster**

Once inside they gave the blond haired receptionists, the name of the psychologist, Dr. Foster. She told them to go up to the 6th floor, room 608.

It wasn't too hard to find since the doctor's name was painted neatly in black on the door.

Loa gave knock on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in" a calm voice said from the other side of the door.

When Jake and Loa enter they took in the large room. The far wall was nothing but glass over looking the street. The doctor's desk was a few yards from the glass wall. The other two walls had many shelved cases against them with toys, games, and books. The walls them selves had a pastel blue on them. They had colorful pictures, photos, children's' drawings, and other sorted colorful decretive items on them. One wall had a door, guess that was a closet. In the middle of the room was a large baby blue couch, about the size of two couches, facing the glass wall and across from it was a brown leather chair. In between the two pieces of furniture was a coffee table. On the table were many coloring items set up neatly on it.

The doctor himself was holding a file and fingering through one of the many filing cabinets he had to the left of his desk. Foster had graying brown hair and his greenish eyes were covered with a pair glasses. He was maybe 5' 8" at the most. He wore a nice ironed white bottom up shirt with a blue tie. The tie also had spotted and striped fish on it with little bubbles going up from their mouths. His pants were the same sea blue as his tie to match.

"You must be my 4 o'clock appointment, Long?" Foster said slipping the file he currently had into the cabinet and finish the statement in question.

"Actually I'm Loa Shi, Jake Long's grandfather and guardian" Loa informed Foster.

"Well, the session is just for your grandson," Foster started "if it's okay I would like to try and work with him alone. You can wait outside or get a coffee."

No feeling the need to argue with a doctor he placed hand on Jake's shoulder for confidence then left. Once Loa left Foster closed the drawer and said "sit" mentioning to the couch. Jake took a seat as Foster opened another drawer fingering tabs of folders.

"Long, Long" he muttered as he looked through the drawer.

"A here it is Jacob Long" he said pulling out a manila folder then opening it "Jacob Luke Long, age 8…" Foster's voice died away as he began to read the rest of the file in the folder.

"So Jacob" Foster said closing the folder and taking a seat in the brown leather chair.

Jake made a displeased face at being called Jacob. He hated that name and made it clear to everyone that they should refer to him as Jake. The only person to use his full name was his parents and only when he was in trouble and it was usually followed by Luke Long. He came to the conclusion that parents only gave their kids middle names so they know when they're in trouble.

Foster must have noticed Jake's reaction because he immediately said "Do you prefer to go by Jake?"

Jake gave a furious nod in response.

Foster had laid out an assortment of writing and drawing utensils with plenty of paper at Jake's disposal for Jake to communicate if it wasn't a simple yes or no question.

Jake only being in second grade had limited writing skills but what he couldn't write down he was able to draw it down. Jake was also finding he was a talented artist.

The doctor spent most of the hour long session asking Jake questions. Some were about his family that was painful, about his feelings (Jake saw as stupid), and about living with his grandfather that Jake wasn't able to give a very good answer to as he'd only lived with him for barely over 24 hours. Jake was happy when it was over at least for the day.

For 3 days Jake been going to, in his opinion, useless sessions. They weren't making him feel any better; they were more like a temporary distraction from reality. By the 10th session it was decide it wasn't hurting but it also wasn't helping and they ended any other sessions.

But the fourth the usual session was canceled. Loa and Jake had a more important event to attend.

A/N Shorter then most chapters but it's basically filler. This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	20. Ch 20 The Funeral

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 20 The Funeral**

That day the clouds hung in the sky all day blocking out the sun. The weather reflected the mood of the day, this was the funeral day.

Friends of the assorted family members gathered around to give their last respects.

All were dressed in black reflecting the mood just like the weather was.

Loa stood next to Jake; both were sheltered in the forest of people. Loa had on a black robe with gold trim, used only for special occasions; this was special but not a happy one. Jake was dressed in a black child sized suit. Black jacket, pants, with tennis shoes and white shirt, his necklace tucked underneath his shirt. It was the same suit he was made to ware for three occasions in the past two years. The occasions went as a 2nd cousin's wedding, a piano residual and family photo. On all three occasions he had wished he'd have a sudden growth spurt so he get out of wearing it and his mom wouldn't have time to get a new one.

How Jake hated the suit but he'd ware the thing a thousand days again if it would end this nightmare and let him see his mother again.

Whispers from those attending floated around like tree leaves in the wind and Loa could hear every one.

Some pitied Jake and said things like, "He's so young, Can't image what that's like, Lucky he survived, is he, He's got to be so alone, at least he has his grandfather," and "I don't know what I'd do."

Other had suspicion and said things like "I hear his going to be picking up a big fat inheritance, Odd how the grandfather was missing during the incident, I heard the grandpa tried to get the detectives to drop the case, maybe he was thinking about what his grandson went through," and continuing with "Or coving something up."

As the preacher talked on Jake was sinking into a sea of solitude.

All the noises and people seemed to melt away leaving Jake alone with the dead. It seemed the entire world turned to black, with only two lights. One light was on Jake and the other on the caskets.

The seclusion was only ended by the lowering of the caskets into the earth.

Then everything came back and the tears Jake had blocked from his eyes spilled forth.

The sky itself could no longer hold its tears letting its own rain down.

The attendants opened their umbrellas, or anything they could use as a cover from the rain, then jogged away to leave the cemetery.

Jake wasn't moving till Loa put his hand on his shoulder motioning they leave. They got in a cab; their nice clothes soaked by the rain, and went home.

The rest of the day it continued to rain. The small family of three was left in a slalom mood, oddly all preferred solitude to togetherness the rest of the evening.

Later that night the rain changed to a thunder storm. The flashing lights and booming noises that made the windows shake, kept Jake edgy. Jake hid under the red blanket of his bed wishing it away. But it wouldn't let up and Jake's pill kicked in sending Jake into a restless sleep. It was plagued by nightmares he couldn't wake him self from.

The next morning Jake was happy to finally awake despite the fact he was really tired. He was asleep but the various nightmares kept Jake from getting the right kind of sleep needed to revitalize his body and mind. The medication was made to put him to sleep and would usually be able to jerk him self awake if the nightmare reached above an 8 on his bad nightmare scale (10 being the worst). But being at the funeral had caused a few chemicals not usual in his body to mix with his pill making him unable to wake up till it wore off. And until this morning at 9, all he could do was sleep and let his nightmares get worse each time.

Jake sat at the kitchen table every now than then taking a spoonful of cheerios. He still ate like a bird but at least he was eating now.

Due to last night every now and then he started to nod off nearly falling face first in the milky bowl, before he jerked awake again.

His grandfather was distracted from his breakfast by his drowsy grandson. He kept watching him as he ate in case he didn't wake again and accidentally drowned in his cereal.

All morning Jake was on the edge of conciseness. Loa had an engagement to attend to and was having Fu make something to forced Jake into sleep's embrace.

"Here you go one cold sleeping potion with a pinch of good dream additive" Fu said in a whisper as he handing off the bottle to Loa at the bottom of the stairs. "Any reason you wanted me to chill it in the fridge."

"So it would mix in well with a cold drink" Loa said uncorking the bottle.

Loa looked over at Jake sitting in a zombie like state on the couch watching the TV. Loa poured the potion in a glass of juice. Once the potion was in the drink Loa gave it a quick stir before walked over to his grandson.

"Jake, how about a cup of cherry juice" Loa said setting the glass down on the table in front of Jake.

Jake was thirsty and he didn't want to fall asleep maybe some juice would help keep him awake. Jake took the glass and took a sip. It tasted different not a bad kind of different. It was kind of sweeter than normal cherry juice. Jake took a sip then another, he kept trying to find out what was giving it that sweet tastes. Before he knew it the glass was empty. Jake felt fine till he set the now empty glass back on the table.

Jake started to feel slightly light headed and his eyes felt heavier than ever. The very next minute Jake's eyes fell closed and he was asleep before his head hit the couch cushions. Jake's small form now lay still across the old couch with the steady breathing of sleep.

"And you wanted to use a sleep potion on the kid why" Fu asked seeing to boy go out like a light bulb.

"I'm going to see the dragon council, I can't take Jake with me but I couldn't leave him here alone with the dog" Loa said looking at Fu as he pulled a blanket over Jake.

"So you're going to leave him asleep and alone with the dog" Fu asked.

"I don't want to find out how he'll react to me being gone and how hard is it going to be for you to watch a sleeping child." Loa told the old canine knowing Fu's limited dependence. "You can watch a sleeping child right?" Loa asked.

"Of course how incompetent do you think I am?" Fu asked.

"What happened when I had you watch the shop that one time 6 six years ago?" Loa brought up.

"Okay point made, I'll just sit here with the kid and watch the TV. I'll do nothing else, and Jake will be asleep for the next 6 hours." Fu promised.

"Well, it's almost noon, I'm sure I'll be back before 6 to night," Loa said about to leave. "And don't do anything stupid" Loa yelled at Fu before closing the door.

"O come on what he think I was going to do play with matches" Fu said taking his cell and sitting back in the arm chair. "Hey, Big Ernie I'd like to make a bet on the centaur race" Fu said into the phone as he switched the channel on the TV to a magical sports channel.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	21. Ch 21 Council's Lies

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 21 Council's Lies **

~On Draco Island~

The dragon council was in the middle of debating about one matter or another.

"Okay this is getting old" Councilor Chang said.

"Can't we come to an agreement here" Councilor Andam demanded.

"I will not change my ethics just to end this disagreement" Councilor Kukulkhan yelled.

"I vote we brake for lunch" Councilor Andam announced.

"I second it" Councilor Omina said.

Councilor Kulde sighed and stood up to follow the rest of the councilors to get lunch.

"Counselors" a voice called echoing through the meeting room.

"Loa Shi, what brings you here" Councilor Andam asked.

"Unannounced" Councilor Chang added.

"I have to ask did you know." Loa asked in a demanding voice.

"Know what" Councilor Kukulkhan asked.

"May 3rd you gathered all the world's dragons here to discuss what the huntsclan was doing saying that you didn't know. I need to know if you weren't being totally honest" Loa asked still using a demanding voice.

"We told you everything we know" Councilor Andam said. "They were going after oracles, not their usual targets, and we don't know why."

There was a moment of silence before.

"Actually we haven't been completely forward with you" Councilor Kulde confused.

"What" Councilor Andam, Omina, Kukulkhan, and Loa all yelled.

"There's more information that we actually have on the matter that we didn't release" Councilor Kulde admitted.

"And what is it that you haven't shared with us but from the looks of it shared with Councilor Chang" Councilor Andam asked.

"I don't feel we needed to divulge that information" Kulde said.

"I want and need to know" Loa demanded.

"And what makes you think you have the right to demand us giving you classified information" Councilor Chang informed.

"Because while I was here my entire family was murdered by the huntsclan" Loa yelled.

A long silent pause filled the room.

"I apologize and am sorry for your loss" Councilor Andam said with all the other councilors giving a look that said the same.

"So our first candidate for the first American dragon has been slayed" Councilor Chang said snapping away from her slalom state.

"That is hardly a matter to be brought up at a time like this" Councilor Omina said.

"By a miracle my oldest grandson came out of this slaughter alive," Loa informed "him and him alone."

"I suppose you have a right to know then" Councilor Kulde said then told the information he and Chang had been withholding.

"About a few months ago one of the oracles of the Ulrich Prophecy Order went missing…"

(The Ulrich Prophecy Order is an order of special oracles that see and record prophecies. Few oracles have the power to see prophecies and a select few are accepted into the order where they are trained in the art of controlling prophecy visions. Unlike seeing the future that is absolute, prophecies are never set in stone they can go either way and be changed.

The order records and keeps them secret from anyone outside the order.

Due to a prophecy being able to change they get a clearer vision as time goes on making them revise the record constantly until the prophecy is complete.)

"He was recovered by another member of the order but after weeks of his capture, by the huntsclan, he was tortured till telling the most recent prophecy. He has been expelled from the group with all visions erased from his memory." Councilor Adam finished.

"What was the prophecy vision" Councilor Omina asked.

"They refused to tell us" Councilor Andam answered.

"Tell them what happened they can't ignore that, they'll have to tell us" Loa demanded.

"Unfortunately they don't have to, we have no control in the order and there for can't make them do anything" Kulde informed.

"Still tell them, if they hear about this it may change their thoughts" Lao said.

"We are going to tell them of this but if that is all we have nothing else to discuses" Councilor Kulkulkhan said.

"Actually there's more" Lao said with a short pause "Jake seal is cracking early."

"This presents another problem to address" Councilor Kulde said.

"Though not as horrible as the last one" Kulkulkhan added.

"Are you sure it's premature" Andam asked.

"Yes, there were no signs of the seal weakening as it should when a dragon's chi starts to flow. But just one night his whole arm transformed" Loa explained. "Jake was asleep and it returned to normal when he awoke so he didn't notice."

"This has happed before with other dragons, with the help of the other members this should be no problem" Kulde announced.

"Since he isn't able to controllably transform and not in training he isn't permitted on the island unless the rest of the council allows it" Omina explained.

"Why waste time bringing the boy here to do a simple repair job that three of us can do on any land" said Chang who had been pretty quit up till now said.

"Very well," Kulde announced "we shall take care of the matter at your place on Monday at noon."

"Thank you councilors" Loa said as he bowed and left.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	22. Ch 22 Things happen

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N I know not a very orginal title.

**Ch 22 Things Happen**

**~At the shop~**

Fu just finished watching his pick come in 6th place in the race. Fu bet a lot for that one to win. He knew in his mind that things were spiraling down fast he was already high in debt and someone was going to come looking for the money after he lost another bet. Yet he stored it away at the back of his mind and that was mistake number one. Mistake number two was answering the door when there was a knock on the back door.

At the door stood Morty who worked to collect the money for Big Ernie.

"Where's the money" he asked holding a club.

Fu slammed the door shut in fear and slowly moved away from it. Mistake three was not thinking he'd kick the door in. For that's exactly what happened.

"Ernie wants his money," he said looking down at the canine. "And if he doesn't get his money this is going to end very painfully."

"Ah, I'll get the money I need a little more time" Fu said slowly stepping back.

"Times up" He said coming at Fu.

Fu was backed up to the couch; he took a look at the sleeping Jake having an idea hit him.

"You could ruff me up for the money but I think it's only fair to warn you of the consequences" Fu said calmly.

"What consequences" Morty asked halting for a moment.

"I'm watching the grandson of Loa Shi, the former Chinese dragon" Fu emphases the last part. "I'm just thinking the kids been through a lot and if he wakes up, seeing you beating me up may traumatize him and I'm not the one Loa Shi's going to come after if it happens it's going to be you" Fu explained. "Now you got to ask your self do you really want to risk a dragon looking to roast you."

It took a moment for what Fu was saying to sink in. When it finally did Morty decided it best to leave.

"I be back later for the money when boy gone" Morty said the left the shop.

Fu left out a sigh of relief.

"Don't bother coming back the kid's staying here" Fu said with positive attitude now that the attacker had left. "And to think I didn't want him staying here at first."

Fu heard the front door open announcing that the old man was home.

"Jake still asleep" Loa asked as he walked into the back.

"Yep, and everything's perfectly fine" Fu said keeping an innocent tone.

"What happened to the door" Loa yelled seeing the door hanging on one hinge. "Fu dog," Loa said turning to the no longer innocent canine. Loa let out a string of words in Chinese. As Loa stood there still fuming over what the dog may have done the bell from the front of the shop went off.

The dog and man peeked out of the back to see two unusual visitors.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	23. Ch 23 School Affairs

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 23 School Affairs**

~PS 116 Elementary School 30 min. Earlier~

"Okay class before school let's out and you start to ignore me," the teacher Miss. Shine said blue eyes filled with happiness. "I've gotten news that Jake Long will be joining us again on Tuesday after his two week absence" she announced.

All the kids began to talk amongst them selves; all had heard about the 'incident' whether it had been from watching the TV or hearing their parents talk about it.

The bell rang and the kids made their way to the cubbies to grab their things and leave for the weekend.

"Trixie, Spud would you two hold up for a minute" Miss. Shine said to two of her 2nd grade students. "I was wondering if one of you two could take Jake the homework he's missed" she asked putting one hand on a stack of books and a manila folder.

"Yea, of course" Trixie answered quickly.

Both Trixie and Spud took each half of the books.

"I wrote down the address of his grandfather's place here…" Miss. Shine started when Trixie stopped her.

"That's okay we've been there before we know where it is" Trixie said as her and Spud walked out of the class room.

Trixie and Spud boarded a city bus to take them to a stop only 3 blocks from the shop.

"Trixie, I'm not sure we should of done this my mom told me everyday to take the same bus home right after school and if I'm going to a friend's house have their parents call her" Spud told his friend thinking of what might happen if his mother found out about the plan.

"Spud, you want to see Jake or not" Trixie said. "Beside we'll just take the number 06 bus that will drop us off 5 blocks from your house 10 minutes later then our bus and if your mom asked well just then the buses were running late she'll never know" Trixie explained.

"Well, okay I guess" Spud said relaxing back in his seat.

It wasn't long till Spud and Trixie reached the shop. As they walked in the bell gave a ding singling that someone was entering the shop. The place seemed deserted till Trixie noticed the head of Loa and his dog peek out from the back room.

"Yo G" Trixie said to Loa as he stepped fully to talk to the two youngsters.

"In my day children greeted there elders by their full name" Loa told Trixie not much caring for the slang of any generation.

"Whatever," Trixie answered "we heard Jake's coming back to school on Tuesday so we brought the homework he missed."

Spud and Trixie deposited the books on the counter.

"Well thank you I'll be sure to give them to Jake" Loa said.

"Hold up" Trixie said.

"Can't we see Jake" Spud asked.

"I'm afraid that's not possible" Loa said.

"But we tried to talk to him at the funeral but lost track of you. And now we went out of our way to bring him this homework. Why can't we talk to him" Trixie demanded to know.

"Because his asleep," Loa answered "the funeral was hard on him and he didn't get any sleep last night so he needs this nap."

Loa was lying through his teeth but Jake's two friends couldn't see Jake as they may think something was up when Jake won't wake up.

"Maybe you can see him on later this weekend and if not you'll see him on Tuesday" Loa said pushing the two out of the shop's front door.

"What was up with that?" Trixie asked once the door closed behind them.

"Maybe Jake is under a sleeping spell and he doesn't want us to know" Spud suggested.

"Spud that is so whack" Trixie said as she grabbed Spud's wrist to run off to catch the bus.

"Almost got our selves in a pickle there" Fu said as Loa walked into the back room after getting rid of the two kids.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	24. Ch 24 Chang Shows

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 24 Chang Shows**

~6 o'clock that night~

"Yeah, that's right and don't forget the fortune cookies this time" Fu said into the phone.

As Fu was hanging up the phone Jake began to stir. The boy rolled over and gave a groan before he sat up. Jake rubbed his eyes before he became aware that he had fallen asleep. Jake got over the shock when he realized how refreshed he felt now. But now he was wondering where his grandfather was at.

"Nice to see you're awake feeling better" his grandfather said as he came down the stairs. Loa continued to walk to the front of the shop and returned with the stake of books. "Some friends came by earlier and dropped off the homework you missed" Loa said placing the books on the table next to Jake. "Maybe if you start working on it now you can have it all caught up by Tuesday when you go back."

The thought of going back wasn't very appealing to Jake. It wasn't just that he didn't like school it was also because of all the other students. Would they still look at him the same and what about the teachers? He could hear the wishers of people he didn't even know talk about him when they recognized him as the boy in the paper who oddly survived.

Needing a distraction from such thoughts about her school mates and teachers he pulled the manila folder from atop the stack of books labeled assignments.

In side were papers and work sheets. There where dividers in it for each subject. A paper at the beginning of each divider had the subject written on it plus the assignments written down in order and the dates next to them. It was all done to make sure Jake didn't do an assignment out of order and confuses him self.

Jake's fingers flicked each tab dividing the subjects trying to decide which one would be the most distracting. The word math seemed to be teasing him. Math was never his strong suit and now he missed so much it was like taking a later ship then everyone else only to have that one hit a storm.

Jake figured there's nothing more distracting that a storm so he dove into it.

Jake opened up his math book to the assigned page. The difference between elementary math books and the upper grades was you actually wrote the answer in the book other than on a separate sheet of paper.

Jake's brain was starting to hurt half way through penciling the answers into the book and worksheets. Luckily dinner came to pull him out of his math dilemma trance and give him a breather.

The bell for the front door had rung announcing someone's arrival.

"Jin's Garden delivery" a young man's voice said.

Loa came to get the food and pay. Loa put the bags down on the counter before going over to Jake. He could tell by the expression on his face he was having a hard time with his math.

"Why don't you have dinner Jake and take a break" Loa said putting a hand on Jake's shoulder.

Jake was more than happy to listen to his grandfather and take a break.

Upstairs in the kitchen it was a bit amusing to watch Jake try and use chop sticks for the first time. He eventually got the hang of it.

~Monday morning about 11:15~

Jake his therapist switched sessions to every other day and he spent most of the weekend on homework. By now Jake was almost completely caught up there was a chapter from a book for English he had left to read.

That's exactly what he was doing this morning.

Jake was in his room, sitting on the edge of the bed reading. He was only a page in before he heard his grandfather's voice and a voice he didn't recognize coming from downstairs. He couldn't help but be curious as to who was down there. He left the book forgotten on his bed and made his way to the stairs. He made silent steps down the stairs to the bottom. He stayed on the last step peeking his head around the wall to see. He didn't feel like he wanted to be noticed till he chooses to be noticed.

Loa was sitting on the couch with an elderly lady in of Asian decent. There was cup of tea for each of them and Jake caught his Grandfather addressing her as Chang.

"Councilor Chang you are here 45 minutes early" Loa said seeing Chang walk into the front door of the shop.

"I thought I'd come early and we could catch up" Chang said.

Loa couldn't help but think of the last time him and Chang was alone. That was before he had meet his future wife but now he was single once again.

"Won't you came and sit down" Loa said welcoming her into the back. "I'll make some tea."

"Chang" Fu dog exclaimed seeing the councilor enter the back room taking a seat on the couch.

"You still hang around" Chang said turning an angry look at the dog.

"Hey, sorry about the mess in the bedroom," Fu answered. "Besides I made up for it later."

"I'm sure the two of us would have been able to handle it on our own" Chang said still unwilling of the dog's assistant.

Fu got up grabbing the paper and left for the roof. He wasn't going to stay where he was unwanted.

Loa poured tea for the both of them and sat down beside Chang.

"Sorry we have to get together under such tragic circumstances" Chang expressed. "How is the young boy" Chang said with odd interest.

"He's holding up as well as expected" Loa answered taking a sip of tea.

"How do you suppose he survived" Chang asked.

"I may think it's the same reason his seal is cracking" Loa suggested.

Chang gave Loa an interesting questioning look.

Luzi4200- Spud won't tel his mom because he's afraid of getting punished for not asking her if he could go first.

KaliAnn- It's hard to get your point across using the language of an 8 year old. I'm trying to make them talk like their age in later chapters no granite.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	25. Ch 25 Chi

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 25 Chi**

"The seal was made to hold Jake's dragon chi," Loa started. "But now it's holding more then just Jake's. When a member of the family passes away their chi is divided evenly between the next generations. But since it's only Jake he got it all. My best guess is the combined chi was able to make a shield against any attacks. To add the dragon chi wasn't affected by sphinx hair because it was in its purest form, energy."

"If what you say is true Jake now holds all the abilities, skills, and power of every member of his family but you." Chang said. "His body is a deep well of power. To think what he could do with it" Chang stated trying to keep from showing intent in her voice.

Loa made a sudden change of subject. Not far into the conversation Loa felt two brown eyes watching him.

Loa looked over to the stairs to see two almond brown eyes peaking around the corner at him.

"Jake" Loa called out taking a sip of tea, letting the boy know that he knew he was there.

Jake thought for a second of what to do now that he was found out. Figuring it was pointless to try and keep hidden around the corner when someone already knew you were there.

Jake took a step forward revealing him self to the two adults.

Chang got he first look at the boy 'deep well of power'.

Her eyes went over the boy in a critical fashion. His body looked thin and small for his age, almost frail. His face was expressionless, that a poker player would envy. Yet his brown eyes held a calculating look that matched Chang's. She saw his natural green tinted hair no doubt it was the only indication to the boy's dragon heritage.

"Jake, why don't come over here," Loa started "This is an old friend I'd like you to meet."

Jake was staying rooted in that one spot. Chang looked at the boy's eyes and noticed they were developing a red haze over them.

The red hazed eyes lingered on Chang for less then a minute when Jake turned and ran up the stairs like he was scared to stay there longer.

"He doesn't do to well with new people," Loa decided to explain.

And yet in the last few weeks he's meet a lot of new people from the detectives to the doctors but he had no trouble meeting them.

Jake had retreated to his room taking in deep breaths to calm him self. Jake didn't look long but it was long enough to know he didn't want to see anymore. Chang brought with her a dark truth that Jake didn't yet understand.

Noon soon rolled around and Councilor Andam and Kulde showed up.

"Chang when did you arrive" Kulde asked.

"Shortly before you did, I pride my self on being punctional" Chang said lying yet again as she had been there for 45 minutes.

"I'll go get Jake" Loa said not feeling the need to tell the Councilors of Chang's little white lie.

"Give him this" Councilor Kulde said giving Loa a small vial of a light blue liquid.

"Is it necessary to give him a sleeping potion" Loa asked looking at the vial now in his hands.

"We don't know how long it will take to repair the seal," Andam said.

"And he needs to stay still through the whole process," Kulde added. "I don't expect your 8 year old grandson to hold still for long."

Loa accepted the explanation they gave and walked up stairs.

'This only helps me' Chang thought smiling on the inside.

Loa poured a glass of fruit juice then slipped the potion in before going to Jake's room.

'Keep giving Jake sleeping potions and I think he'll start to become immune to it' Loa was thinking on his way to the room.

Loa came into the room to see Jake sitting on his bed taking deep breathes.

"Jake you okay" Loa asked in concern coming up to Jake.

Jake turned to look at his grandfather returning his breathing to normal and gave a nod.

Loa decided to let his grandson's behavior slide and gave him the glass of juice.

After emptying the glass the potion started to take effect and Jake fell onto the bed drifting off into sleep.

The sleeping Jake was carried down the stairs and placed on the couch in front of the councilors.

The councilors surrounded the couch with the sleeping boy on it. The three placed their right hands over Jake's body and they seemed to go into a trace.

Jake on the other hand was deep within his mind.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	26. Ch 26 Family Bonds

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 26 Family Bonds**

Jake was wondering the endless world that was his dreams. The world was an even shade of gray until the gray slowly began to fill with color. The color made a place very familiar to Jake. Jake later found him self at the entrance to the kitchen at his old home. Despite the kitchen was smaller in reality within his dream it look like it was a mile long.

Jake walked into the kitchen light to see a sea of relatives stretched out across the larger than usual room. Few of the relatives he recognized and some he was only able to recognize from photo albums as they left the land of the living long before he was born.

To his left was the round kitchen table. Seated on the furthest end of the table was Haley dressed in a white blouse, pink skit, and pink unbutton sweater, her black hair still in pig tails. To Haley's left was Jonathan Long. He was in his usual brown suit with short cut hair and glasses. He adjusted his undamaged glasses before returning to reading the newspaper. Standing next to him was Susan Long placing a plate of toast and eggs in front of her husband. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt with flare jeans. Her hair was in a short thin pony tail.

As soon as she placed to plate down she turned to see Jake and gave him a smile.

"Hey Jake" she said her smile never fading.

His father put down his paper put on a smile and said "welcome back Jakers."

"Hey big bro" Haley said with the same smile as her parents.

Seeing his family alive and well made Jake's eyes begin to water. He ran forward and hugged his mom.

"You're back" Jake cried into his mom's leg.

"In truth we never really entirely left you" his mom said.

"Yes you did," Jake insisted "but you back and home with me."

"This isn't home" his dad said.

"What" Jake asked pull slightly away from his mom to look at his dad?

"O course," Haley piped in "Our real kitchen isn't nearly this big."

"This is kind of like a dream" Susan told her son.

"So this is a dream and you're not really here" Jake said taking a few steps back ready to cry again but this time in sadness.

"No we're really here but this is basically a dream" Jonathan said.

Susan hugged her son before saying 'you know what's happened and there's no way to bring back the dead.'

Susan then pulled back from her son to look in his face.

"There are many steps between living and dead" She stated to explain. "When one is in a deep sleep those on the outside can crawl their way to that step and find them. That's what we have done. But even when this is all over we're still with you."

"Sadly true" his sister remarked earning a quick glare from her parents.

"How" Jake asked.

"In a family… unique like ours when a family member dies all their power, like wisdom, strength, and skill is evenly dispersed to the next generation" Susan said. "Since you are the only one left of the next generation you got it all."

"So" Jake asked.

"It's like you are carrying around a bit of us with you so we're always behind you even if you can't see us" Susan explained. "Every member of the family is behind you."

"You ever need help just call" Jonathan said.

"But warned that we are merely to help not control, take advice and help but not let them take total control of your actions" Susan warned. "But more importantly more dangerous events wait for you on the horizon."

"How do you know" Jake asked.

"In the land of the dead there is not such thing as time we see the past, present and future" Susan said. "I want you to listen to your grandfather and always try to do the right thing."

"But…" Jake started before blackness started to seep into the sentimental and informational moment.

The black was engulfing the kitchen turning it to nothingness. Susan pushed her son behind her as stood to face the impending darkness.

Jonathan and the other relatives came forward putting them selves between Jake the blackness.

"Jake, I want you to get out of here find a safe place" Susan said turning around and gripping her son's shoulders.

"Where" Jake asked.

"It's your dream you can make anything you want," Susan said to her worried son "now go."

Once Susan let go of Jake's arm's he slowly started to back out of the room. When he was half way to the back door he turned around completely and made a mad dash for the door.

Once he opened the door and stepped out it disappeared. Jake found him self in the school yard. Many kids from his elementary were running around playing games and talking to friends.

It would have been a normal scene if it wasn't for the fact that hanging on the jungle-gyms was a 7 year old Trixie, Spud and Jake while the older 8 year old Jake was also standing there, but it seemed no one noticed him.

"So you're saying you believe in Santa and big foot but no the lochness monster" Spud inquired to his two friends.

"Well I use to but then some guy admitted it was a hoax" Jake answered.

"He said it was a sub with a cut out of a head and neck" Trixie explained.

"Yeah, the photo he said was fake but what about all the sightings" Spud asked.

"I don't know the photo is what made me believe in the first place now that that's out I don't really… ya know…" Jake told him.

Jake remember the conversation his and his friends younger self were having. He remembered the news story about some guy on his death bed confessing his photo of the lockness monster as a hoax. Not that a lot of 7 year olds listen to the news but the parents talk about it and then if filters down to the kids and something like this was an interest to kids worth hearing about.

Jake would have hung around for more of the happy memories but the blackness was beginning to engulf it.

Jake ran for the doors of the school but once through he wasn't in the hallway but his kindergarten classroom. Like before were the younger, 5 year old, versions of everyone just as he remembered them. And also once again no one saw the older Jake in the room.

The kindergarteners were sitting on the carpeted floor on the colorful numbered and lettered circle.

The teacher was sitting with them legs crossed slowly revealing cards with letters.

"And this letter is" the teacher said as she took the previous letter card that she had on floor to revile a new letter.

"L" the whole class responded.

"Good, does any one know a word that begins with the letter L" the teacher asked as many hands of students went up.

The teacher pointed to a red headed girl in pigtails "Lake" she said.

"Yes" the teacher responded before pointing to a blond head boy.

"Lion" the boy announced.

Jake was for a moment at a happier simpler time of his life and loving it. But soon the blackness had followed him a sought to take over this memory as well.

Jake went for the emergency exit in the back of the room. Once through the door he came into what looked like a hospital. To his right was a large window looking into a room filled with babies, newborns.

A younger Jonathan was looking in at the babies. A 3 year old Jake was tugging at his dad's leg begging for attention.

"You want to see your little sister" Jonathan asked finally looking down at his son.

Jake nodded as his father picked up and pointed out one of the babies. The older Jake looked in on the newborns to look at the same baby his younger self and dad were transfixed on.

Asleep covered in a pink blanket was a baby girl with a tuff of black hair on top of her head, not a lot just enough to tie a pink bow in. The card attached to the small plastic crib read Haley Elizabeth Long. It also had some other information like date of birth, gender, birth height and weight.

Jake could only look so long before the uniform white of the hospital was giving way to the blackness. Jake once again took off running and dash through some double swing doors of the hospital. Once through he was in his old room but it was much different. It was still the baby blue but stuffed animals piled a corner and many different furniture adorned the room. Like a changing table, rocking chair, and crib.

Jake heard a soft cooing coming from the crib. Jake walked over to peer through the bars to see a baby him wrapped in a red blanket. He wasn't asleep; he was wide awake with a toothless smile on looking up at his still mobile.

While Jake was preoccupied watching his baby self the darkness began to engulf the room. Noticing this Jake went for the door only to have it eaten by the blackness before he could reach it. With Jake's only way to escape gone he backed up to the center of the room as the blackness started to seep in around him.

Jake only had a small circle left of the floor the rest of the room fell victim to the blackness. The last bit of floor was swallowed up in a rush and Jake began to sink into the black like quicksand.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	27. Ch 27 Dark Meeting

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 27 Dark Meeting**

In a matter of 2.5 seconds Jake was drop into an unfamiliar setting flat on his face. It looked like some very large cave that was illumined but pools of magma. Jake began to get up on his hands and knees when he noticed someone standing in front of him.

"It's easier to except the inedible then to run from it" the cloaked figure said looking down at Jake it's face covered in shadow of it's hood.

Not sure how to respond Jake just rose to his feet. They just stared at one another for a minute before a shadow fell over him from behind. The feeling of dread rose in his body as he turned to face the one casting the giant shadow.

When Jake turned he was looking at a black scaled body. Jake craned his head back to look up into it's face.

The last time Jake felt fear like this he was staring death in the face but he was beginning to wish he was looking death in the face instead of this monster.

This was a dragon a plain and simple description. But a more detailed one would be it was a 2 story tall lizard with purple scales on it's under side and the rest of it's body was covered in raven black scales. It's wings were in the same shade of black as it's scales. He had pointed, almost like dog's ears. A purple ridge ran up from it's head down it's back all the way to the tip of it's tail. It's large claws were the same color as it's ridge. It had razor sharp teeth and a few stuck out of it's mouth even when closed. But what made Jake's blood run cold were the solid, glowing yellow eyes looking down at him.

The black dragon's mouth turned into a frown as he looked down at the small boy.

"A bit disappointing but you are after all still a child" the beast said after looking over Jake's body.

For some day to be a great powerful dragon the boy didn't look it. He had a thin frame and short even for an 8 year old. The boy didn't show any signs of being the deep well of power he was rumored to be.

Then the dragon noticed Jake's expression and stance. The dragon gave one of his rare small smiles.

Despite the fear a normal child should feel in his presents Jake didn't show any. His body didn't shake, he made no moment to run, he stood still and strong like a rock. The boy didn't utter a scream or a cry not even a gasp at seeing him. Jake's face didn't hold an expression of fear or shock merely a look of mild amusement. He was wondering was the boy testing him, is this how he looked when freighted, or perhaps he had no idea how to look. But either way he was a bit impressed at how the boy held him self.

"Do you know why you are here child" the dragon asked to boy in a commanding voice.

The boy didn't make any motion or response.

Not caring the dragon continued "I am called the Dark Dragon soon to rule over both the human and magical world. And I want you to join me, think of all that will be at your fingertips."

The Dark Dragon looked down into Jake's eyes to see red slowly begin to cast a curtain over them.

The cave vanished in Jake's eyes and changed to New York City but not the city he know. The buildings were in ruins, fires burn everywhere and the sky was clouded over with a hue of red. And perched on a building over looking it all was the Dark Dragon him self.

Jake could feel the fear, panic, and suffering of the people living through this.

Jake fell to his knees grasping his head willing the scene and feelings to go away. Tears streamed down his face from his crimson hazed eyes. Then a voiced echoed in his mind.

"This is your dream," the voice said before continuing "you can make anything you want."

Then the realization came to Jake. 'This is a dream none of this is real. This is my dream I control what's in it.'

Jake took in a calming breath and closed his eyes. He searched through mind looking for something to contour the scene before him.

Behind Jake a bright, cloudless, blue sky started to spread out from the horizon. The blue pushed back the red sky. The buildings under the blue went back to their original forms standing tall and firm. The blue came to the center of the sky where it came to an end unable to push the red back any further they swirled in an eerie purple in the center. The buildings under the purple stood part solid and part ruins.

A few feet behind Jake, on the solid side of the building Jake kneeled on, came a swirling blue mist. The mist slowly began to take the form of his grandfather.

Jake didn't need to think of his next move as he ran to his grandfather's side. Once with his grandfather the dark dragon and his destruction went away and Jake slipped into peaceful dreams.

~Later that day on Draco Island~

The council members had finished and returned to their home countries. They didn't notice one of them had instead returned to the island.

In a cave deep in the volcano of the island a cloaked figure arrived.

On a rock island in the center of a magna pool stood the dark dragon.

"I'm sorry things didn't go as planed master" the cloaked figure said.

"Has rather good control over his mind for a child" the dark dragon said with displeased look.

"The true problem is his strong bond he has with his grandfather" the figure explained.

"It's a good thing bonds can grow weak or brake with time" the dark dragon finished with an evil chuckle.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	28. Ch 28 First Day of School

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 28 First Day of School**

**~At the shop~**

Jake couldn't concentrate on the words in the book; his mind kept going to his dream, which at one point was a nightmare.

'Was any of it real? Was just a dream? What's up with this dark dragon?' he thought to him self.

After thinking about it long and hard Jake came to his own conclusions. With conclusions drawn Jake was able to push it to the back of his mind and concentrate on his reading.

As Jake was finishing he caught the scent of ramen drifted to his nose. The scent made Jake realize how hungry he was. Deciding to satisfy his hunger Jake made his way to the kitchen for dinner.

Dinner like usual was quite till his grandfather broke it.

"Looking forward to going back to school tomorrow" he asked.

If Jake could speak he would responded with something like 'not really.'

Loa Shi could tell by the look on Jake's face that the answer was no.

**~Tuesday Morning~**

Jake stood in front of the school his green backpack slung over his shoulder. The building loomed over him making him dread going even more. His grandfather stood at his side but it was little help to suppress the feeling.

"Jakey" called a girl's voice.

Jake turned to see his friends Spud and Trixie walking toward him.

"Welcome back buddy" Spud exclaimed.

The school bell rang signaling the start of school.

"Come on time for school" Trixie said.

"Remember if need any help just go to the office, they'll call me and I'll be right over" Loa said to Jake.

"Don't worry Gramps we'll take good care of him" Trixie said wrapping her arm around Jake's shoulder and guided him toward the school followed by Spud.

Loa couldn't help but worry about his grandson.

As Jake walked through the halls with his friends he couldn't help but feel uneasy with the whispers and looks of the other students and the few teachers that were out of their rooms.

Jake was escorted down the halls in-between his friends keeping his head down not meeting the peering eyes.

Jake and his friends eventually made it to the classroom. Upon walking in he was greeted by the teacher, Miss Shine.

"Hello Jake, it's great to see you back" She said with a smile.

Jake just removed his backpack from his shoulders and pulled out the manila folder that held his homework and handed it to the teacher.

"Finished all of it" Miss. Shine said taking the folding.

Jake gave a nod before he let his friend accompany him to the coat room.

Jake and his friends hung up their backpacks on their assigned hooks then grabbed their books from the packs and went to their desks as the bell rang.

"Good morning class" Miss. Shine said as soon as all the kids got into their desks. "Today Jake has returned from his two week absence" she announced.

All eyes turned to look at Jake. He felt uneasy having all eyes on him.

"Well, with that said lets start class, everyone pull out your history books" Miss. Shine instructed.

**~Later at Lunch~**

Jake sat at his lunch table with Trixie and Spud. He wasn't eating just picking at the so called food that was on his tray with his fork. He could hear the whispers of the other students around him. They would look at him then quickly look away and whisper to their friends. Despite they were whispers Jake could still make out what many of them were saying.

"His whole family" a student asked his friend.

"Yeah, it was all over the news stations" his friend replied "I watched them."

"You didn't watch closely, they say the grandfather survived too" a girl across the table informed.

"The picture in the newspaper is of a guy wearing a dinosaur skull" a popular kid said.

"What kind of idiot thinks that up" his partner stated.

"The idiot sitting at that table" the popular kid said pointing towards Jake.

"Find it odd out of all of them only he survived" a girl whispered to her friend.

"Sounds suspicious to me" her friend agreed.

That and other conversations like them were going on all around the lunch room. Jake was wishing he was somewhere else; he didn't want to hear more accusations and rumors that seemed to follow him.

The day just seemed to drag on. At last the final bell rang ending Jake's miserable school day. If it hadn't been for Trixie and Spud staying by his side the whole time he didn't think he'd survive. But he did and now the three were heading home.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	29. Ch 29 Guests of the Order

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N Important- **In response to the reviews about the lunch scene the kids only think those things because they heard their parents make accusations about the whole thing and they're all before that rebellious teen age were they disagree with them.

**Ch 29 Guests of the Order**

**~At the shop~**

LS had just stepped out for a few minutes while Jake as at school only to come back and find two figures sitting on the couch in his shop.

He couldn't see their faces do to wearing hoods up but their apparel gave them away.

They both wore green cloaks with a gold symbol on the back. It was a circle around a triangle with the all Seeing Eye inside. They were members of the Ulrich Prophecy Order.

"Hello Loa Shi" said a female voice coming from the member on the right.

"News is you wanted to speak with the order" said a male voice from the member on the left.

"Of course I do," Loa answered "did you know what's happened?"

"Of course we do" the female said.

"It was part of the prophecy" the male said.

"So you knew what was going to happen" Loa yelled.

"Sorry for you're loss but we can't tamper with the prophecy" the female said.

"We may only watch" the male said.

Loa was filling with anger but stood still not sure how to release it.

"There had to be tragedy" the female said.

"The event is to help with his decisions" the male said.

"What do the decisions of an eight year old deserve this" Loa yelled letting out only half his anger.

"He's eight now he's going to get older and…" the female was saying then stopped. "I can't say anything more it would be part the prophecy."

"The boy has a destiny and he can make the right choice or the wrong choice that decides how it ends" the male explained. "You just have to live with the fact."

With that they both got up and left.

"You think having the crimson vision will really help to make the right choice" the female asked once they were out the door where LS could no longer hear them.

"It doesn't hurt" the male said.

"He was born with the power the rest of the family's chi only causes a struggle" the female said.

"Some people need a struggle in life" the male said.

"A purpose doesn't make watching any prophecy easier" the female said as they continued to walk.

They had only left five minutes before Jake had returned from school.

LS hadn't realized what time it was till he heard the ring of the front door opening. LS looked down at his watch then looked into the front to see Jake, Trixie, and Spud. LS was going to pick Jake up at school but apparently he was taking to long for Jake and he had his friends help him home.

Normally you should be mad at the child for not doing as you said but the fact that he didn't wait for him was a sign he was starting to act like your average child. LS was going to let it slide just happy Jake felt safe with his friends or at least enough to make his way home.

"Yo gramps, you were late so we'd figure to bring Jake back on our own" Trixie explained at seeing Loa coming out from the back.

Loa wasn't much for the slang of any generation then his own but what could he do.

"Thank you, I had some visitors and just lost track of time" Loa said thinking about his unwanted guests. Then Loa got and idea. "Would you two be willing to accompany Jake home from school from now on," Loa asked.

"I'd have to ask my mom" Spud said.

"Well ask them tonight and you can tell me tomorrow" Loa said.

With that said Trixie and Spud were leaving.

"See you tomorrow Jakey" Trixie said waving to him as she headed out the door.

"Yeah, unless…" Spud started but Trixie pulled him out the door before he could finish the sentence and jinx it with a what if.

The rest of the day went as any normal day except for three boys planning something in a house many blocks from Canal Street.

"This is going to be great" Brad said as he looks at the items brought by his two friends.

"I know, makes you wish you had a recorder to catch it all" one of this friends said.

"Just be careful with the stuff my dad doesn't know I grab them from the store" the third friend warned.

"He's not going to miss them till next Halloween" the second friend answered.

"Just remember the plan" Brad reminded as he stuffed the items into a gym bag. "I bet ya Long will scream like a girl and faint" Brad laughed.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	30. Ch 30 Prank Gone Wrong

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 30 Prank Gone Wrong**

**~Next day~**

Loa had dropped off Jake at school and once Jake joined his two friends Loa left like last time.

The school was going like any other day till after lunch.

**~In the boy's restroom~**

"Okay you go get Jake while we get ready" Brad said to his first lackey in a baseball cap.

"Are you sure we should do this" the capped boy asked.

"You're not backing out are you" Brad demanded.

"No it's just what if we get caught" the boy asked obviously worried about the consequence of getting caught.

"We won't, we walk in, Jake gets scared, he either runs scream or faints, we walk out ditch the costume and the no body sees anything" Brad explained.

"Okay so long as we're in the clear" the boy said finally leaving

Once he was gone Brad and his other lackey started to suit up.

After lunch the kids had recess and all the kids were outside including Jake, Trixie and Spud.

Jake and his friends were standing by the jungle gyms not really doing anything when Brad's first lackey walked up to them.

"Hey Long, Miss Shine wants to see you in the class room" he informed Jake.

Jake, Trixie, and Spud started to walk into the school without a word till baseball cap stopped them.

"Just you" he said pointing at Jake.

"What up with that" Trixie asked.

"Hey it what the teacher said okay," the boy said. "What little Jake can't handle a little talk without his friends" the boy teased.

Jake gave his friends a look that said 'I'll be okay' and walked on leaving his friends behind.

Once the boy had Jake in the classroom baseball cap said "Wait right here I'll go tell Miss Shine you're here." With that the boy left the room closing the door leaving Jake alone.

**~Boy's Restroom~**

"Perfect" Brad said looking at him self in the mirror "almost identical to drawing in the article of the newspaper."

Brad was sitting on top of his second lackey's shoulders to make him look taller. Covering most their bodies was a maroon robe with a black cape. The robe fell only a few inches from the floor and you could make out a pair a large boots. That only stayed on the small feet by a few layers of thick socks.

On the robe's shoulders and belt buckle was a familiar symbol from the drawing.

Over Brad's head he was wearing a rubber dragon mask painted white and the eyes black. On his hand were large oversized black gloves.

"I won't say that" Brad's lackey said from under the robe.

"What are you talking about" Brad asked.

"You weigh more then me shouldn't I be on top" his lackey asked as Brad was sitting on his shoulders.

"No, I'm on top so I can see the look on Jake's face" Brad explained.

"Hey," the capped boy said peeking his head into the boy's restroom "I got him in the room."

"Great let's go" Brad announced.

"Can you get off me to go there" the lackey under Brad asked feeling his knees about to give out.

Once Brad was walking on his own feet the three made the short walk down the hall to the classroom.

"Okay were here now bend down" Brad hissed.

The black booted lackey reluctantly bended down to let Brad climb back onto his shoulders.

"Hand me the weapon" Brad said to the capped lackey once he was a top the other boy's shoulders.

The capped boy handed him a plastic, oddly shaped spear with the handle painted green.

"You stand watch" Brad whispered to the capped boy as he opened the door.

Jake was standing in front of the teacher's desk waiting. He hears the door open and close then footsteps. He didn't think to turn around figuring it was only the teacher till he caught sight of what was behind him in the teacher's shiny name plate sitting upon the desk.

Jake felt the fear fill his body and his lungs constricted making it hard to breath.

Begging it to be a mistake in reflection he turned around.

Now Jake was face to face with a likeness of his families' murderer. He was backed up against the desk in fear and did the first thing that came to mind.

The back of his arm made contact with something hard, he grabbed it and threw it at the man. The something just happened to be a heavy stapler and when Jake threw it he looked at the eyes of the masked man and didn't see the eyes that he feared.

Some where between throwing the stapler and it making contact Jake realized it was a fake.

The stapler made contact with the Brad's head cause him to yell ouch and loss his balance. The sudden movement of Brad caused the boy on the bottom to trip over the large boots and fall forward. This caused the boy's face to hit the floor hard and painfully while the back of Brad's hard head also made a painful contact with the floor and a devastating injury to his arm.

At that moment the voice of an annoyed Miss Shine asked why she couldn't enter her own classroom.

Miss Shine opened the door and took one step in before seeing the whole scene and yelled what's going on here.

Seeing the surprised look on Jake's face, which she mistaken for fear, ran over to the boy asking if he was okay.

Jake took a moment to realize how this looked. In a split second he had a brilliant idea. He gripped her skirt in his small hands and buried his face pretending to cry with fake tears.

Miss Shine turned to the two fallen boy's and the other trying to sneak away from the door.

"You don't move," She yelled at him and then looked down at Brad and the other boy and continued "you three are in so much trouble."

Everyone unable to see Jake's face he gave a smile, he was going to see that the biggest bully in the school was finally going to get what was coming to him.

~In the nurse's office~

"Why isn't he in trouble" Brad demanded. "Long threw a stapler at me and made me fall giving me this killer head ache and probable broken arm."

Brad sat on the exam table with an ice pack on his head and another wrapped around his now swollen arm. The other kid was holding paper towels up to his nose waiting for it to stop bleeding from its earlier hard contact with the floor.

"Serves you right," Miss Shine said. "It was a natural reaction to fear and when the parents get here we'll think of a real good punishment for you two and your other little buddy" Miss explained as she began to walk off.

"But if my arm is broken I'm going to be out of half of pee-wee football" Brad whined.

"If there's any karma left in the world when your parents take you to the hospital for your x-rays it will show it is broken" Miss Shine said and finally left.

**~Jake~**

Jake was in the administration office pretending to get over his terror able scare from earlier.

Once Jake seemed to calm down he was asked if he felt well enough to return to class. Jake not really traumatized agreed to go back to class.

By the end of the school day everyone had heard about what had happened with Jake and Brad. Every kid ever bullied by Brad was ecstatic to hear that not only was Brad finally in trouble but got hurt while trying to be his mean self.

As Jake went through the halls of the school at the last bell many kids were patting him on the back, slapping him high fives, and complementing him.

Once Jake was walked home and Trixie and Spud left Loa asked Jake how school was.

Jake was heading up the stairs when the question was asked. Jake turned around and gave him a small simile as if to see 'it was good' then Jake continued up the stairs. Loa felt a small wave of happiness as it was the first genuine smile Jake had given since the families' death.

The next day it was found out Brad had indeed broken his arm and was going to miss the first half of pee-wee football season. It was also announced that he and his three friends were suspended for the rest of the week and all of next week. The students for two weeks wouldn't hear what the parents did to punish their boys.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	31. Ch 31 The Anniversary

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N Luiz4200- you can come up with what ever punishment you want for Brad and his lackeys.

**Ch 31 The Anniversary**

Spring blossomed into summer, then summer faded into fall, fall gave way to winter and spring resumed.

Over the last year a new normal came to life. Somethings changed while others stayed the same Jake resumed a healthy weight, was taken off his pill regiment and his hair had even more green in it. It was anyone's guess how green it be when he was an adult.

9 year old Jake's voice stayed silent but he had managed to find a way to communicate with those around him. The family of two (three if you include Fu) had slipped into routine and life moved forward. Jake had even achieved to have times of happiness after his tragedy. Many of those times were with his friends at the skate park. But then the first anniversary of that fateful day descended upon Jake and Loa Shi.

Loa let Jake stay home from school that day and Jake ended up sleeping in till noon.

Loa couldn't help but notice that the news paper had an article about the one year anniversary and even some radio stations were talking about it.

Jake came down the stairs shortly after noon and Loa noticed he reverted back to the depressed 8 year old he was a year ago.

The now 9 year old Jake had started slowly changing back a week before that day. Dark circles formed under his eyes, he started to become thin, and the sad disposition.

Like everyday Jake had his silver dragon necklace on. Besides that he was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt with white shapes printed on to make a black and white tiger on the front. The dark clothes were befitting the mood they both felt today.

"Hey Jake how about we go out to get some lunch and then visit the family" Loa asked his grandson.

Jake just gave a nod his face never changing expression.

With Jake's approval Loa closed the shop and the two left.

They went to LS favorite Chinese restaurant to have lunch. LS was hoping eating at his favorite place would help him and a full stomach would help Jake. Lunch was a long silent one for the two.

Before heading to their next destination they made a short detour at the flower shop to pick up 30 red roses. They were taking a cab to the cemetery but as if to hurt them more the normal route had construction going on and the cab had to take an alternate route that just happened to go past what was once the Long house.

As the cab went down the street Jake spared a glance at what was once his home.

The house held an eerie air around it. It was un-kept since no one had lived in it in a year.

Most contents were moved out of the house and people tried to sell it but many were reluctant to live in a house that had such a horrible event happen with in it. A few braved to go inside but everyone who tried felt a presence within the walls making them feel uneasy as well as unwelcomed.

The house was declared hunted and was left vacant. Now it only served as a reminder. Despite some kids using it as a dare to others to prove their bravery by either standing with your back to house at night timing how long before you scare and turn or some dare that involved you actually going inside.

It wasn't long before the pair found them selves in the cemetery in front of the many graves holding the family. A single rose was placed at each headstone the only color to the other wise blane landscape.

The two stood still lost in their own thoughts and memories as time moved around them.

Eventually they jerked them self from that state and made their way home. The rest of the day was spent in silence of all three occupants of the home.

The next day it was as if yesterday never happened everything went back to normal just like any other day.

More time passed once again spring became summer, then fall, then winter, and finally spring once again. It was 3 days before the anniversary but this year history was going to try and repeat it's self. And Jake was also to learn the lies surrounding the truth.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	32. Ch 32 The Past Repeats

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 32 The Past Repeats**

It was a Friday and school had just ended and 10 year old, Jake arrived home. Despite how close it was to the anniversary Jake was rather happy. The fact that school let out and it was a Friday put Jake in a rather happy mood.

Jake had entered the shop seeing that his grandfather wasn't in the front he dropped his bag behind the counter and went to look for him. Fu as laying on the couch his head resting on his front paws as he slept the TV still on. Jake let sleeping dogs lie and proceeded up the stairs. Not seeing his grandfather upstairs he went to the only place left he could be. Jake opened the door to the roof and found his grandfather attending to the plants.

Jake took one step forward when he felt something wrong in the air, then Jake saw him.

The one that haunted his nightmares and forever was the symbol of fear and loss.

It was like something out of a sci-fi movie as he approached on what looked like a flying surf board. He black cape was bellowing out behind him, he knees slightly bent, and his weapon angle forward ready to attack.

Jake was frozen in place and the air ripped from his lungs.

The approach of the attacker went unnoticed by Loa Shi as he turned to face Jake.

"Jake… what's wrong" LS asked seeing Jake's freighted expression.

Jake desperately tried to get air into his lungs and release a warning.

The when the attacker was mere feet from attacking Jake surprised even him self.

"…b…b… behind you" Jake yelled out in a creaked voice from lack of uses while pointing behind his grandfather.

For a moment LS was surprised but then he registered Jake's warning and turned just in time to see the on coming attack, he side stepped to his right dogging the attack.

The huntsman jumped from his flying board and landed on his feet upon the roof.

Then for the first time Lao Shi and the huntsman meet. Both their eyes burned into each other as a fire of hatred centuries older then both of them ignited.

"You" LS exclaimed. "Thinking you can just take out my family then come to finish me off without any payback. You are mistaken, now let's see how you deal with the former Chinese dragon" LS exclaimed as he transformed.

If Jake's jaw wasn't already on the floor it was now. His once human grandfather was now a fearsome blue dragon.

The battle between the two started with the huntsman trying to cut LS with his weapon and LS swiping at him with his tail and claws but both were dogging the other's attacks.

Then the huntsman shot a net from his weapon. LS dodged to the side to avoid it but he was a split second to slow. The net wrapped around his legs immobilizing them. The rest of his body was free but it didn't matter the net was made of sphinx hair and caused him to revert back to his human form and weakened.

"It seems you are mistaken in thinking you could win against me" the huntsman said looking down at the relatively defenseless man.

Then the huntsman shot LS with a green beam of light knocking LS to the edge of the roof and causing him to loss conciseness.

"Now for my payback" the huntsman said turning to Jake.

Jake was in shock and fear but currently more fear. Jake begged in his mind for any one to come to his rescue. His pleas were answered. A sudden burning sensation spread through out his body and next thing he knows he was surrounded by a golden light. He blinked his eyes once and when they opened again they were solid gold glowing orbs.

The huntsman took a step back frighten by what he saw. Jake suddenly shot forward and jump kicked the huntsman in the chest. The huntsman was able to stay on his feet but dropped his weapon. Then the gold glow around Jake's fingers became claws and he started slashing at the masked man with his glowing claws. The huntsman was able to just barely doge them but unnoticed to the two the golden glow became a tail behind him and Jake's tail swung out at the huntsman's leg knocking him down on his back. Jake stood in front of him with an emotionless face that suddenly turned into an evil smirk.

As soon as the smirk came to his face the gold took the shape of an Asian dragon around his body.

"Prepare to die" Jake said in the voice of a man not a boy.

Jake's right hand reached for the huntsman's throat but Jake's left hand grabbed his arm and stopped it.

Jake was suddenly having and internal and external battle with him self. There were many voices inside him but currently one had won dominance over his mind and body it was telling him to kill the man. But Jake couldn't he wasn't a murderer no matter how much he hated this man and the pain he caused Jake. Jake couldn't kill him. Something his grandfather told him when was about 7.

~flashback~

LS was watching Jake after school while his father worked and his mom took 4 year old Haley to a doctors appointment.

LS was at the house waiting for Jake to get home from school. The moment Jake walked in LS saw his green tinted hair and face covered in mud. Under the mud he could see an angry face under the mud.

"Jake what happened" his grandfather asked a bit concurred.

"Brad pushed me and Spud into a mud puddle" Jake said as he started to walk into the kitchen.

"I think you should go the bathroom to wash off instead" LS advised.

"I'll wash off later first I need a bucket" Jake answered.

"Dare I ask why" LS said following Jake into the kitchen.

"So we can fill it with mud and dump it on Brad tomorrow" Jake explained.

"Jake hold it right there" LS demanded.

"What" Jake asked?

"There's a saying that goes an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" LS said.

Jake just gave his grandfather a confused look.

"What I'm saying is doing the same as the kid did to you only make's you no better than him. And when that happens it just fuels more wrong doing and soon the whole world is blind to the consequence" LS explained.

"But" Jake tried to say.

"Go through with it and you will be blind" LS said.

Jake heaved a sigh then said "but Brad should get something for push me and my friend."

"There's another saying that goes 'what comes around goes around'" LS quoted. "Just wait for it Jake" LS said putting a hand on Jake's shoulder.

The next day it came around as Brad was laughing at a joke he made of Jake and Spud in the mud a car sped by drenching Brad in sludge gathered by the storm drain.

~present~

Jake didn't want to be a murderer like the huntsman he fought with the dominate one for control.

While Jake was fighting to regain control the huntsman decided to escape. He got to his feet grabbed his weapon called back his flying board and flew off out of sight.

Jake finally forced the presence back and was in control of his mind and body again. The gold glow around Jake disappeared and Jake was feeling a bit weak but otherwise back to normal.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	33. Ch 33 Smater Than the Average Dog

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N I'd like to remind everyone Jake has just started speaking again but he hasn't for two years so he doesn't always speak in full sentences yet and when he speaks picture it all horse and kind of cracked.

**Ch 33 Smarter Than the Average Dog**

Fu was standing at the doorway to the roof in a moment of shock at what he just saw. The commotion on the roof had woken him up and he ran up to see what was happening he got there just in time to see the huntsman making his way toward Jake.

What just happened wasn't what Fu was expecting to happen.

Fu finally pulled him self out of his shock and saw LS laying unconscious. Fu ran over to the old man and shook his shoulder with his paw.

"Gramps, gramps, speak to me" Fu pleaded.

Then Fu noticed that Jake was looking at him with a risen eyebrow.

"I mean a… woof, woof" Fu tried to cover up his mistake.

Jake just crossed his arms and gave Fu a serious look.

"You got me" Fu admitted.

"I knew it" Jake yelled in his horse cracked voice as he pointed at Fu.

But Jake immediately dropped it as his eyes fell on his grandfather. He ran over to him dropping to his knees looking for any sign of life in his grandfather's body.

The light rise and fall of his chest was the only sign he was still alive.

Knowing he had no other chose Fu pulled a cell from his folds and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance at Canal Street Electronics there's an injured old man on the roof" Fu said into the phone then hung up.

Luckily the police would leave the call at an anonymous good citizen when they came and didn't find the caller.

The police showed up about 6 minutes after Fu made the call. They came to find a worried boy and dog sitting on either side of an unconscious elderly man. On closer inspection they realized it was Jake Long and his grandfather.

LS was taken in the ambulance while Jake and Fu (since Jake wouldn't let go of the dog's collar) were loaded into a squad car.

Before they closed the car door Jake grabbed the officer's sleeve and was able to get out the words 'detec…tive Lee Da…Da… Dawson.'

"Sure" was the officer's reply as he closed the car door.

Jake put his hand up to the car window as he saw the ambulance speed away with his grandfather.

~At the police station~

Jake and Fu were alone in the captain of the precinct's office. Jake and Fu were sitting across from each other in two of the four chairs in the room only a low table separating the two occupants. As they sat there Jake was staring hard at Fu with accusing eyes.

Fu felt as if the eyes were burn holes through his skin.

"Okay enough with the eyes," Fu begged "just tell me what you want."

"Truth" Jake said pointing an accusing finger at Fu.

"Okay where to begin" Fu said to him self.

Fu took a deep breath and began to explain about how he was 600 year old canine from an ancient breed of magical animals that can talk and have other human characteristics.

Finally Fu finished taking a big intake of breath. Despite the information he was just given Jake seemed to be rather passive about the whole thing.

Seeing that Jake wasn't hanging there with his mouth open and surprised expression on something Jake said earlier came to mind.

"How long have you known" Fu asked.

"6" came Jake's simple answer as he held up six fingers.

"6, since you were 6," Fu started. "I don't believe this I've been barking and walking on four paws for the past 4 years for nothing. How?"

"Not stupid" Jake answered.

"Leave it to a kid to accept a talking dog than think their imagining it" Fu had to explain for him self.

He saw Jake make a motion with his hands to go on. There was more Jake need to know.

"You know the whole explanation about me and everything is easy to explain but everything else I think is better explained by some one else, like Gramps" Fu pressed knowing full well not only was LS suppose to be the one to someday tell Jake but also he wasn't a dragon expert.

"Why" Jake yelled.

"Why I won't explain anything else to you or why no one else ever told you" Fu asked.

Jake put two fingers up mentioning he meant the second one, with some what of an angry look on his face.

"Don't be mad at Gramps for not telling you. It was your mother that asked him not to tell you, at least not till you were older. Gramps was only fulfilling your mother's wish" Fu said trying to calm Jake.

Jake was upset it was easier to be mad at Gramps you can't be mad at your now dead mother.

Jake was thinking this had to be the weirdest day ever. First he finds out his grandfather's dog is some magical talking canine, his grandfather's a dragon, and his grandfather didn't seem too surprised to see a man wearing a skull. On top of that all he was keeping all a secret. Jake could only imagine what other secrets were being kept from him.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	34. Ch 34 Story of Survival

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 34 Story of Survival **

~outside to office~

"You sure we should leave the kid in there alone with the dog" an officer asked.

"What, you thinking the dog's going the talk to the kid and tell him blame a cat or something" another officer joked.

"So what's the story" the head of the precinct asked the other officers as he walked into the room.

"Well," a male blonde officer began. "From what I gather we have another attempt on Jake Long's life. There's an unknown caller to 911, the grandfather was taken to St. Mercy General hospital."

"How's the old man" the head asked.

"He has a second degree burn to his chest and a bad hit to the head but other than that just a few scraps and bruises" the blonde officer explained.

"Yet he's still unconscious" a Hispanic female officer added.

"And social services is still trying to get Long's social worker over here" blonde said.

"And Jake insists the man that attack his grandpa was the same man two years ago" the female officer put in.

"Anything else" the head asked scratching his balding head.

"Just that the kid asked for detective Lee Dawson" the Hispanic answered.

"If I've been keeping up with the other precincts Dawson left homicide for NYPD almost two years ago" the head said.

"It was a few months after the Long case went cold" the female informed.

Just as she said that a blue eyed, chestnut hair officer in uniform walked in. He looked around spotting who he assumed was the head of the department.

"I'm Lee Dawson," he said putting out his hand and having the head shakes it.

"Captain Jay Stapler" the boss now known a Jay said.

"Getting to the point why was I called down here" Lee asked.

"You remember Jake Long from a previous case" Jay asked.

"That's not a case you can just forget" Lee replied.

"Well, about half an hour ago he and his grandfather were attacked" Jay said.

"By the same guy from the case" Lee asked.

"That's what the kid said, and the boy asked for you by name" Jay explained.

"That's impossible last I heard he was still mute" Lee exclaimed.

"That can change in two years" Jay attempted to explain.

"Yeah, well last I heard was a month ago" Lee said.

"How do you know that" Jay asked a bit curious.

"Since the case went cold I kinda been checking on him, from a far" Lee admitted.

"Okay nothing creepy with that" Jay stated.

"So is he in your office?" Lee asked pointing toward the Jay's office. "I'll just go see him now" Lee said as he walked off to the office.

~In the office while the discussion was going on~

With Fu no longer able to give answers Jake was trying to figure things out him self. Jake picked the first thing he should try and figure out and that just happened to be the whole glowing thing. He was thinking 'what was it, who were the voices, what was the presence, and has this happened before.'

Jake probed his mind trying to bring up memories that may be buried. Jake wasn't coming up with anything but then a spark was found and that turned into a shock of memory.

~Flash back, Memory~

The man had his weapon raised ready to end Jake's life.

Jake was to terrified to move, it seemed all hope for Jake's survival was gone. But unseen by the two occupants of the room something was coming to life around the death.

Gold mist seemed to seep from the bodies of all the dead. The gold spilled like liquid as it left the bodies. Then as if some unseen force called for them the gold began to all head in the same direction moving like serpents. The gold from every body came all to converse on one thing, Jake.

Every gold, liquid mist moved so fast time around them stood still as they came to Jake. One right after the other seemed to be absorbed into his small body.

All Jake felt was fear but in a split second he suddenly felt warm. The feeling changed from warm to hot till it felt as if he was on fire. His whole body felt like it was burning painfully. He dropped his head and wrapped his arms around his body in hopes of stopping the burning. For what felt like hours, that was actually only 5 seconds, his body burned.

The murderer brought down his weapon but Jake's hand came up lighting fast to grip the blade stopping it.

Jake looked up at his attacker his eyes no longer a chocolate brown but now a pure glowing gold. Then his whole body was encased in a flame of gold.

Jake pushed the blade back sending his attacker and weapon crashing into the stairs. Jake walked toward them like he was in a trance. The man pulled out a braid of sphinx hair holding it out in hopes of stopping him.

Jake only felt a momentary tinge of weakness but it quickly left.

Jake continued to close in on him. The glow around Jake's fingers became claws as he swiped out at the man. His claws went across the man's chest making a deep but not fatal wound.

Jake moved to strike again but the man leaped out of Jake's way. He came to land behind Jake hoping to hit the kid from behind but it didn't go as planed.

As he thrust his weapon forward to plunge into the body, Jake spun around so fast the eye couldn't catch it and took hold of the man's wrist. The weapon halted inches from Jake.

Jake tightened his hold on the wrist and the gold fire seemed to burn the man's skin as he tried in vain to pull his wrist free.

Jake's glowing gold eyes locked with the man's as he said "leave and never return or else."

Those words seemed to be said by many voices all at once.

He let go of the wrist and the man stumble back a few steps.

For the first time in a long time the man was afraid and in his fear and surprise he left the home.

Once he was out of the house the gold fire around Jake dissipated and disappeared leaving a normal Jake.

Jake felt like all his energy was drained and he fell to the ground unconscious. When he awoke the memory of what happened while he was on fire was locked in his subconscious not to be remembered again for years.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	35. Ch 35 Lee  Katie  A Lot

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 35 Lee + Katie = A Lot **

~Present~

Now Jake remembered it all he couldn't figure why he had forgotten. Maybe repressed memory or the shock hindered on his mental state. Before Jake could ponder his thoughts further a familiar face from the past entered the room.

Lee opened the office door to find Jake and a dog sitting in chairs opposite each other.

The dog looked indifferent to Lee's appearance while Jake's eyes seemed to light up and a small smile graced his lips when they fell on Lee.

Jake remembered him as the man who carried him from the house the night his family died and the first one he confided in about his families' murderer.

"Hey Jake" Lee said not thinking of anything intelligent to say.

"Detective" Jake replied.

Lee got over his momentary shock of Jake speaking and replied "It's just officer now."

Lee took the chair next to Fu to sit across from Jake.

"You know since I'm now an officer I'm no longer assigned to your case" Lee admitted.

Jake gave him a look that said that's not why he wanted him here. He just wanted someone he trusted and familiar.

Lee seemed to understand Jake.

They were silent for a few minutes when the door was opened by a lady dressed for success.

The lady was maybe in her 30's with straight blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a pair of rectangle glasses and a skirt business suit that was a uniform black.

She saw the police officer and Jake (basically ignoring the dog) and asked in a polite voice "Sorry am I interrupting?"

Lee not enjoying the awkward silence they were engaged in just seconds ago answered "No not really."

At that answer she proceeded to walk into the office her flat, black shoes were almost silent on the tile floor.

"I'm Miss. Summers but you can call me Katie" she said addressing Jake.

Jake lifted an eyebrow not seeing why her name was any concern to him. Lee also had a similar expression.

"I'm Long's new social worker" she continued noticing the expression on the two.

She wasn't like the social worker Jake knew. For starters she had a sunny disposition not the serious, snake like person like Miss. McCain. He hated McCain she was almost like some calculating villainess. He also noticed that unlike McCain she didn't have a briefcase but had a gray and silver bag on her shoulder. It was like one of those bags used for carrying around a laptop.

"McCain" Jake asked.

"She retired just days ago and the boss just drop all the cases on me at once and I haven't gotten to notify all of them about the change yet" Katie explained.

'Retired, thank fate I won't have to see her again, her visits were so unpleasant' Jake thought.

Katie proceeded to drop her bag onto Jay's desk; she pulled the Velcro flap back, and then unzipped it. Her fingers walked across the many colored tabs inside the bag till they came to one labeled 'Long, Jake'.

She pulled a folder, pen and a writing pad out from the bag and placed it on the table separating the two sets of chairs then took the chair next to Jake's.

Katie began to flip through the many papers in the file before speaking again.

"I'm sorry to say I'm going to have to place Jake in a group home till a foster home can be arranged" Katie said as she took the pen and began to write something down.

"What, why" Lee asked.

"Jake's guardian and only living relative is currently unconscious in a hospital," Katie stated. "Until his grandfather is awake and released from the hospital with a clean bill of health we can't put Jake into his custody again. Jake's currently in the custody of the state of New York."

As one could guess Jake wasn't happy about the situation but he had no say in the matter. The best way Jake could think to describe today would be 'when it rains it pours.'

"I'll take it from here, I'll drive…" Katie was saying but never got to finish.

Jake in a flash jumped from his seat, hopped over the table and grabbed Lee's sleeve and demanded "I want go to hospital now."

Jake wasn't going anywhere till he saw his grandfather first.

"Let me finish that sentence for you," Lee said to Katie then continued. "I'll drive you two to the hospital."

"Two" Katie asked.

"I'm off the clock so no cut in my pay check to come along" Lee said standing up and leaving followed by Jake and Fu.

~On the road~

Katie was in the driver's seat while Lee took the front passenger's seat. Jake was in the back seat with Fu who had his head sticking out the window like a typical dog.

"You know I just thought of something," Lee said out of the blue.

"And what would that be" Katie asked currently unpleased that Lee had just took control of the whole situation.

"I'm sure the home doesn't allow dogs so where the mutt going to go" Lee asked.

Fu growled turning his head to look at the officer muttering under his breath 'mutt I'm a pure breed.'

"I don't know, I work at social services that places kids, I'm not the ASPCA" Katie answered to Lee.

Finally they got to the hospital. As the three humans were getting out of the car when Fu grabbed the back of Jake's shirt holding him back for the moment.

"I don't want to leave you in your time of need but I can't stay" Fu whispered to Jake so the two adults wouldn't hear. "But I better go stay with some friends before I end up in the pound."

"What" Jake exclaimed causing the two adults to look at him as they were closing the car doors.

Fu just shrugged his shoulders at the boy.

"Okay Jake time to go so stop taking to the dog" Lee said.

"No loyalty" Jake said slamming the car door.

As the three were walking away Jake looked over his shoulder to give Fu one last angry glare before they were out of sight.

~inside the hospital~

Jake was sitting at his grandfather's bed side. He pulled a chair right up to the bed and was resting his crossed arms on the bed's side with his head atop them. He kept his eyes on his grandfather quite figure listening to the heart monitor beep.

"So how bad is it" Lee asked the doctor just outside the room with Katie.

"The worst is the burn to the chest and the knock to the head," the doctor started "other then that he's fine."

"Then why hasn't he woken up yet" Lee asked.

"Well, you got to bring into account his age" the doctor answered then left.

Katie and Lee looked in at Jake feeling sorry for the kid.

Lee came up to the boy putting a hand on his shoulder and said "come on Jake let's go to your place you pack some clothes and other things you'll need and maybe on the way we'll get ice cream, would you like that?"

"Hey I'm driving I'd like to be consulted first" Katie said.

They got the reluctant Jake to finally leave the hospital.

When they got to the car the two adults were surprised to see the dog gone.

"Where's the dog' Lee asked seeing the empty car.

"He's staying with friends" Jake answered a little monotone as he waited for Katie to unlock the car.

While Jake was packing his things in his room he was thinking that this day came in a close second to the day two years ago as his worst day. Tomorrow was the first day of May from now on May was going to be Jake's least favorite month.

The drive was pretty quiet till Lee decided to break it.

"So what flavor of ice cream you want," Lee asked.

"Are you one of those guys who believes sugar make's everything better" Katie asked.

"Yes, there are few things sugar can't fix" Lee said.

"Chocolate" Jake answered.

"That's the best one of all" Lee said.

A few minutes later Jake was a bit happier licking a the chocolate ice cram from it's cone in the back seat of the car. But like all good things it must come to an end and Jake's end just happened to be St. Laurence's group home.

A/N I wasn't going to put Katie in here for the full chapter but what do you think do like her should she appear again like Lee will continue to show up. This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	36. Ch 36 Unhappy home

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 36 Unhappy Home**

The building was very plain and depressing. I was like a gray rectangle with a few windows and a door. It had a black iron fence around the small yard. In front of the walkway to the front door the fence was an arch. From what he could see the building was four stories high. The top three floors had five windows going across and last floor only had four windows as the front door took up the space the middle window would have been.

Jake had planted his feet on the sidewalk outside the arch looking at the building. He shifted his weight one foot then the other and pulled a little on the straps of his backpack, grip tightening on the handles of his other bag. He was reluctant to go inside but Lee and Katie were giving him a gentle push. And by gentle push it meant each one gripping a shoulder and pushing him forward.

Inside the building boy's of multiple ages were everywhere. They didn't seem to pay any mind to the three new comers entering the facility.

Jake was next lead to one of the three office's in building left of the entrance. They were the only rooms on the ground floor with doors.

"The only officer's allowed in here are those that have a case with one of the kids and since you no longer working Jake's case…" Katie said as they reached to office door.

"But" Lee wanted to object.

"You shouldn't have gone past the front door you should go now before a worker sees you and has you forced out" Katie informed him.

Lee gave a sigh and said "Maybe I'll see you later Jake." Then Lee left.

Once Lee was out of sight he and Katie entered the office.

Jake's file was handed over to the head director of the home (introduced as Mr. Lakes) and Katie left.

The director led Jake to the dorms on the second floor.

"This is your bed," the director said pointing to one of the many beds.

The dorms had beds lined up on opposite sides of the long room and at the end of each bed was a chest.

"The bathroom is down the hall, breakfast is at 6, lunch at noon and dinner at 6 in the evening" the director went on explaining the rules. "If you're late to a meal you get left overs and if there's no left overs then you have to wait till next meal. First floor is the commons, second floor is only for ages 8-12, third floor is for ages 13-17, and forth floor is storage. So stay out of the offices, kitchen, and the third and fourth floor. Lights out at 10 and here" Mr. Lakes finished giving Jake a combination lock. "Lock your chest up things tend to get stolen if you don't."

With that Mr. Lakes left the room.

"I can't think of a word to describe how I feel now" Jake said out load to no one.

Jake just dropped his two bags in the chest at the end of his bed and locked it. With nothing else to do Jake went down to the commons.

The commons had multiple chairs, tables, and couches, one TV and one stereo. It had shelves with books and board games.

There where 24 boys, including Jake, living there currently. All were waiting on a foster home placement. There were various situations that lead all the boys here. Some had abusive or neglectful parents, many of which were connected to drugs or alcohol. A few were runaways who didn't give an address when found, having their own reasons for not wanting to return home.

Jake was the only kid there with (for sure) dead parents and a relative that wanted to take him in, even it that relative wasn't currently able to say so.

Most of the boys didn't know or care if their parents were still alive and none had a relative to take them in. They were now in the system till they were adopted or 18.

Jake was trying to keep his distance from the other kids but one wasn't going stay away from him.

Jake was sitting on one of the old couches his arms folded behind his head when a boy about 16 came over.

"Okay newbie lets just set down some ground rules," the 16 year old with military cut blonde hair with a bandana said folding his arms in front of him and held an air of superiority. "I'm called Ice and I'm in charge so do what I tell you and we'll get along."

Jake merely brought his arms down and folded in front of him much like the older kid. Currently the two were sizing each other up. This game usually ended in one backing down or a fight breaking out.

"Nice necklace give it to me" Ice demanded and reached out to grab it.

Now there were two things you never do one is stop Jake from skate boarding and two never even so much as touch his necklace without his permission. And Ice just broke number two.

The moment Ice's hand made contact with the silver surface Jake's foot made contact with the teen's stomach. Ice pulled his hand back so he could warp both arms around his stomach as he doubled over in pain.

The whole commons went silent as everyone wanted to see what would happen. No one had stood up to Ice except for any kid bigger than him.

Jake grabbed the front of Ice's shirt and brought Ice's face up to his.

"No one touches MY necklace" Jake said then released the shirt.

Once that was said a bell rang signaling the kids to dinner.

The meal was tense as Jake was sitting across from Ice on the long dinning table. The two kept shooting daggers at each other. Ice was a sore loser and he was going to do something drastic.

It was an hour to 10 and Jake was alone in the bathroom showering. Since the bathrooms had to accommodate multiple boys at once it was set up quite differently than one may think.

On one side was like the showers you find in the locker rooms. On the opposite wall were stalls like in a public bathroom for the toilets and between the two on the wall opposite the door was a line of sinks.

Jake was showering with his necklace on not wanting to give any one the chance to try and take it again. He had just finished his shower and was wrapping a towel around his waist when some one entered.

~Just minutes ago~

"This is a bad idea" a boy with dyed black hair said to Ice.

"He's right who knows what he'll do if he finds you doing this" another boy with blonde spiked hair added.

"We're begging you to reconsider" the dyed hair boy tried on last time.

But Ice wasn't about to listen. He disregarded his two lackey's pleas and proceeded with his plan.

Ice flung the door to the bathroom open. Ice saw Jake standing alone in the bathroom with nothing but his necklace and a towel on.

"Payback" Ice said.

Ice advanced on Jake backing him into the sinks. They were only four feet apart when Mr. Lakes walked in.

"Christopher I've told you a thousand times to stay off the second floor" Mr. Lakes practically yelled at him.

"I told you I changed my name to Ice" Ice muttered.

"I don't care if you changed your name to Betty I'm calling you by your legal name and if you don't start following the rules and stop picking fights I'll send you to the home for troubled boys. And that's just one step away from Juvy" Mr. Lakes informed him.

With that Ice reluctantly sulked back to the third floor leaving Jake in peace.

Jake tossed and turned in his bed as a strange dream plagued his sleep.

Jake was standing on the roof top of the shop; covering most of the roof was Jake's deceased relatives. One was hanging in front of all of them looking down at Jake with a displeased look on. Jake recognized him as his great uncle Shin.

"Why'd you stop me, why didn't you kill him" Shin yelled.

"I didn't want to I'm not a murderer… wait you" Jake said suddenly realizing his uncle's words.

"I was so close but you had to go and get all righteous on me and break my control" his uncle accused.

"Well it's not your choice" Jake's 2nd cousin Samantha said coming up to stand next to Shin.

"And it wasn't my choice to die either" Shin yelled at her. "I'm going to take my revenge on that bastard anyway I have to."

"By taking control of Jake" Jake mother came to stand behind Sam facing Shin.

"If I can get my revenge" Shin responded.

"You let your anger take over and used it to control some one, that's despicable" Susan snapped.

Jake was feeling rather ignored but his mother seemed rather angry and he didn't want to make her any angrier so he decided best to keep quiet.

"We're here to protect and give advice not use him to exact our revenge" Sam explained.

A number of relatives gathered around Shin but more were behind Sam and Sue.

"It seems we have more support" Sue said.

"Majority rules" Sam added.

"Maybe but our anger for our murder and need for revenge far out weigh the number of those behind you" Shin said. "And we will get a second chance."

After that Shin and all those behind him disappeared like dust in the wind.

"So now what" Jake asked.

"Nothing really just do as you did you know right from wrong and could take back control on your own" Sam said.

"Just stay that way" his mother said as she and the rest of the family left the same way.

Jake awoke from his dream. He looked around the bare room at all the other sleeping boys; they all looked comfortable in their beds.

Jake laid back down, wrapped him self in his blanket, and tired his hardest to make sense of the dream and sleep once again.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	37. Ch 37 Hospital Attempt

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 37 Hospital Attempt**

The rest of the night Jake didn't have any more dreams. Jake came to a conclusion about his dream earlier last night and left it at that he had to many other questions in his mind to dig to deep in to his dreams.

After breakfast Jake found him self lying on his bed flipping through an old children's book.

Jake flipped the pages not bothering to read the words has he had memorized them years ago.

Jake came to stop at a page that sported a picture of a huntsclan member and a dragon facing off. Jake now knew that this was more then just a story; some how there was something underneath it.

Jake closed the book and went into thought. 'His grandfather was a dragon and he was attacked by a similar man to the one in the book. Was the murderer a member of the same group in the book? Was he a dragon, was he, he's entire family?'

Jake was getting more questions with no answers and currently the only ones who could answer were either in the hospital, maybe still unconscious, or abandoned him.

Jake went downstairs not able to do anything else.

Jake was sitting with his back to the window fiddling with his gameboy when he heard a light tap on the window. Jake turned to see Fu standing outside the window, standing there like he never left.

Jake stuffed the gameboy in the deep pocket of his tan kaki and ran outside to see him.

"Hey kid" Fu greeted once Jake was with him.

Jake crossed his arms over his chest and gave Fu a displeased look.

"Still mad" Fu asked.

"Yes" Jake said giving the simplest answer.

"Okay sorry but I came back" Fu tried. "So how you doing?" Fu asked for a change of subject.

"Let me see, I'm in the custody of the state, I just found out at least one family member is a dragon, I'm talking to a dog, and he's talking back; how do you think I'm doing" Jake answered.

"Okay stupid question but how about I make you feel a little better and we go see the old man" Fu suggested.

Jake liked that idea.

~At the hospital~

Jake was able to walk right in no one taking notice but Fu had to be sneaky knowing there was a no dogs allowed policy.

It took some time but Fu finally able to get in. Jake was waiting for him at the elevator. They were going to have to tread casually any hospital worker saw Fu and they'd be back to were they started.

Oddly enough the floor his grandfather was on was pretty empty. As Jake got closer to his grandfather's room he felt a chill run up his spine like something was wrong.

Jake opened the door and knew what the chill meant. Standing over his grandfather was a man in a surgical outfit with a pillow in his hands. He was holding it over his grandfather ready to place it over his face to suffocate him.

A gasp from Jake stopped the man's moments and had him turn to Jake. Despite most of his face was covered the eyes were well known.

How he had found the very hospital and room his grandfather was in was anyone's guess but that didn't matter at the moment.

Fu bit into the man's leg that made him drop the pillow and try and shake the dog losses. While the murderer was distracted Jake hit the code blue button on the wall. Within a minute two nurses and a doctor were in the room to see the whole scene.

At that moment the masked man had removed Fu from his bleeding leg. Before anyone could further react he produced a green glowing orb that exploded into smoke and in a flash he was gone. Nothing was left of the man but the pillow he dropped and a small puddle of blood on the floor.

Now that Jake was over the fear of his grandfather dieing he dreaded what was coming next.

The police showed up asked the standard questions and collected the blood for DNA. As they did so Jake thought 'they didn't catch him two years ago they're not going to now.'

Jake was sitting at his grandfather's bedside; Fu had since disappeared during the commotion, when he heard two familiar voices say at the same time 'what are you doing here.'

Jake turned to the door the see none other that Lee and Katie.

"Well I'm the case worker they called me in of course" Katie answered.

"I heard it on my radio" Lee gave his own answer.

"Jake you okay" Katie asked walking over to Jake followed by Lee.

"I'm fine" Jake gave his simple answer.

With that said the room fell into silence as the three sat in the room not saying a word to one another.

After about 10 minutes Lee decided to break the silence.

"I don't quit like hospitals" Lee said.

That one comment started a long conversation with him and Lee.

Jake was starting to nod off in boredom from the conversation held between the two adults. Jake could tell by the way the two carried on with the conversation there was something between them. And if any one had been looking closely at his eyes they would of seen crimson lining his irises.

By the time the two took a breather from their talking Jake all but a split second away from falling asleep.

"It's already one" Lee exclaimed looking at his watch.

The sudden exclamation from Lee caused Jake to jerk awake.

"I'm hungry how about you two" Lee asked.

"Maybe we should get lunch" Katie suggested and Jake just nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to the cafeteria" Lee said then got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

As Jake and Katie were getting up from their chairs Jake stated "You like him."

"Who" Katie asked not sure who Jake was referring to.

"Lee" Jake answered.

"No, not really" Katie tried but Jake could see a bit of a blush grace her cheeks.

After the three had lunch afternoon visiting hours were over. That meant Jake had to return to one of his least favorite places.

It was obvious when Jake returned that the director didn't really care where the kids were so long as they were back by lights out.

That night when Jake went to sleep he had a bit of a disturbing dream.

Jake sat cross legged on a red cushion between two white pillars. The room he was in was like a long hall. Lit torches on the multiple pillars lining the hall were Jake's only light.

Another interesting thing was Jake was a teen within his dream. Maybe 14 or 15 it was hard to tell. He was dressed in a regal red robe. The fire on the torches flickered for a moment and you could see two scaled bodies coiled around the two pillars on either side of Jake.

Coming into the light two dragon heads came to each side of Jake. One dragon was maroon and the other blue. The blue one resembled Jake's grandfather.

"You look tired Jake you should sleep" the maroon dragon said in a deep, cold, and calculating voice.

"No Jake don't listen to the maroon dragon, leave now" the blue dragon said with urgency in the voice of his grandfather.

"Sleep, you're so tired, just sleep" the maroon one cooed.

The two dragon's snake like bodies continued to slither around the pillars they were wrapped around. Jake felt his eyes begin to droop.

"No don't, Jake run now get away" the blue yelled.

"Yes sleep forever," the maroon dragon said as it's head came in front of Jake. "Just like the rest of your family" it finished then opened it's mouth shooting forward to consume Jake. Jake shot up in bed sweat covering his body.

After a few minutes Jake was able to calm down and go back to sleep think the dream of no significance.

The next day Jake was looking for anything to do. Jake found breaking one of the rules could be fun.

Three kids ages 11, 10 and 8 convinced Jake to look around fourth floor when the first day there he was told to stay off that very floor.

"What's all this stuff" Jake asked as he looks at the hallway filled with what one could call junk and another treasure.

The fourth floor had many rooms and those two were filled with a trove of items.

There were some old paintings, furniture, books, old toys and clothes. It was like an attic or basement of an ancient house. Of course a lot of NYC buildings were as old as the city it's self and the city was older than the American revaluation.

This building had a date carved on it at the front door that was 1801. What this was used for in the past was anyone's guess.

Jake was a bit to fascinated by everything that had accumulated over time in the storage floor.

The 3 kids plus Jake went to work digging into the vast amount of fascinating items of the forbidden floor.

Jake went into one of the many doors with in the hall. The shades were drawn on the windows of the room so Jake reached for the light switch that had a fine layer of dust on it. With the dim light on, mostly dim due to the fact the light bulb had a dust caked on it, he could see the rest of the room had a similar layer of dust on everything.

Jake walked through the maze of items looking at everything, it was almost like a museum but with out the dinosaur bones.

Jake noticed something on an old table that looked caught his interest. Jake went over to the table to find it was an old fashion sheathed knife sitting next to an ancient vase. Jake picked it up unsheathing it to get a better look.

There was something very different about the knife. Burned into the blade was a dragon's skull. In curiosity Jake looked closely at the top of the handle and saw a familiar symbol. A maroon symbol like the head of a double ax adorned the handle. That very symbol was the one printed on the uniform of the very person he most hated.

Jake dropped the knife on the wood floor in disgust at the symbol. Then he realized in his other hand was the sheath and upon realization he through that to the ground. He then took a closer look at the vase to see the scene painted upon it's surface.

Multiple figures dressed in maroon suits and masked filled to aged glass with a few mystical creatures being chased and attacked by them. Jake lifted up the vase to see the maroon symbol on the bottom.

Jake's felt a sudden shock of hatred threw the vase across the room and it shattered on the opposite wall.

"Jake" and angry voice yelled at him from behind.

Jake was so lost in his mind he hadn't noticed Mr. Lakes come into the room.

"I don't know everything that's been collecting up here but I'm sure that vase was an antic and most likely very valuable and you just break it. On top of which you're not even suppose to be on this floor in the first place" Mr. Lakes went on to yell.

"You in my office now," Mr. Lakes said taking Jake by the arm "I'll deal with your friends later."

A few minutes later Jake was sitting in Mr. Lakes' office. Lakes sat in behind his desk in a nice cushioned chair with giving off the impression of superiority while Jake sat in a simple wooden chair facing him.

"What were you doing on the fourth floor and what do you have say about breaking things that aren't yours" Mr. Lakes asked.

Before Jake could get one word in the door to the office was slung open to ravel…

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	38. Ch 38 Awake

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 38 Awake**

"Lee" Jake exclaimed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lee apologized then said "Jake your grandfather just woke up about an hour ago, including the 20 minute drive here, and he's been asking for you non-stop."

Jake's eyes brightened with happiness.

"You can finish whatever you were doing later right" Lee said taking Jake's arm. "Great bye" Lee said not waiting for an answer as he guiding Jake to the car.

Jake gave a quick look at Mr. Lakes that obviously said better luck next time.

While in the car Jake couldn't seem to sit still in anticipation of see his grandfather 'awake' again.

Once in the hospital Lee found it hard to keep up with an overly excited, newly energetic 10 year old. When they finally made it to Loa Shi's room Lee was finally able to catch his breath.

"I said I'm fine now discharge me so I can leave" LS yelled at the doctor and nurse.

He'd been doing that shortly after he woke up. LS wasn't a big fan of hospitals.

"You've been unconscious for almost three days, we really suggest you stay for 24 hour observation" the doctor tried to tell him.

"You suggest which means I don't have too" LS informed them.

Not able to argue with that the nurse and doctor left the room. The doctor and nurse walked out just as Jake and Lee got to the door.

Jake's happiness of seeing his grandfather well and awake couldn't be described in words so Jake did the only thing he could to show his happiness. Jake ran over to the hospital bed jumping on and hugging his grandfather in all the blink of an eye.

"Jake" his grandfather replied returning the hug.

Then LS noticed Lee as he walked into the room.

"Here to ask more annoying questions" LS asked with a good memory of the last time he saw him.

"Actually after the case went cold two years ago I left homicide" Lee explained. "I could ask questions but it wouldn't be in my best interest as it's no longer my case."

"So this is a social visit" LS questioned.

"A bit, I've been the one kinda looking after Jake since he asked for me by name after the police showed up" Lee explained.

LS gave Lee a skeptical look then turned to Jake who had let go of his grandfather while Lee and LS were talking.

When his grandfather turned his eyes back on Jake the boy just smiled back and surged his shoulders.

"How about I just leave you two alone" Lee said backing up a few steps before turning around completely and walking out.

"So tell me Jake my memories a little fuzzy due to the bump to the head but did you say something on the roof to me" LS asked thinking back to the event three days ago.

Jake decided to humor his grandfather and replied "nothing important."

The two just smiled at each other. They didn't need words to describe what they were feeling. Jake was happy his grandfather was awake and well and LS was happy Jake found his voice.

The hospital having no way to keep LS overnight for 24 hour observation like they wanted to, the two returned home.

When the two returned to the shop they found the familiar canine resting in his arm chair.

"Hey welcome back you two" Fu chimed.

"What happened to staying with friends" Jake asked. "They kick you out?"

"I felt better at home" Fu answered.

Gramps was stunned by the way the two talked to each other like they'd been doing so for years.

"Fu" LS yelled at the 600 year old canine to get his attention.

Fu looked at the old man and said "The cat's out of the bag."

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	39. Ch 39 Family Secrets Revealed

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N: Well here it is what most of you have been waiting for Jake's about to get told about his family secret.

**Ch 39 Family Secrets Revealed**

"I suppose I owe you an explanation" LS said looking at his grandson.

"I deserve an explanation" Jake responded.

"Very well then, but first tea" LS said walking off to make tea.

Fu and Jake looked sideway at each other that said 'should have seen that coming.'

The TV set had been turned off and the three were gathered around the coffee table with a hot cup of tea in front of each of them.

Jake was sitting on the couch and to his right was his grandfather, sitting in a chair in what seemed like an effort to keep a distance from Jake, and on the couch to Jake's left was Fu.

Jake hadn't touch his tea as he was more into answers not drinks.

"Tell me now" Jake almost yelled getting more impatient with every second that went by in silence.

LS gave and sigh and said "Understand I thought it be another few years before I'd have to explain any of this, I've got to say I'm a bit unprepared but here it goes."

"Your father's bloodline has been average humans as far back as anyone can trace back, while on my and your mother's bloodline has been dragons as far back as anyone can trace back. So as you already seen for your self I'm a dragon."

LS simplified deciding Jake would ask questions that he would answer to fill in the blanks instead of going into details Jake wouldn't be able to absorb.

"So the whole family's dragons but how, you and all of them look human" Jake said turning the statement into a question.

"All dragons can take on human form it's a power dragons have mastered since humans first appeared, dragons existed long before apes evolved. It's a way to blend in and hide us from the many dangers and persecution we would suffer if we walked the world in our true form 24/7" LS explained. "Some do have small characteristics in human form that indicted their dragon heritage like you and your green hair."

At that Jake ran a hand through his hair. The thought never occurred to him to question why his hair always had green in it; of course then again it wasn't really noticeable till he was almost 5. Age seemed to have a part in his green hair color.

"But dad was human you said wouldn't that make me half human" Jake asked. "I can't turn dragon, true I never tried but still" Jake said more to him self then to LS.

"Half," LS said with a chuckle "there's others out there with only 1/12 of dragon blood and still are able to take on dragon form. You'll be able to later," LS said before going on to explain. "Every dragon is born with a seal that keeps them human for a time. When the time comes your seal will crack and you'll learn how to change from dragon to human on your own before the seal disappears completely. But I'll go deeper into that when it happens, explaining in any more detail now would only confuse you."

LS left out the part about how his seal had already cracked and how it needed to be repaired. He felt Jake didn't need to ever know that.

Jake was a bright kid and everything was sinking in fairly easy but LS could see in his expression that it was still like a slap in the face, a very hard slap in the face.

"Why didn't anyone tell me" Jake demanded a previous anger returning.

He'd already been the answer from Fu but he wanted to hear it form his grandfather.

"It was your mother's idea" LS gave the same answer.

"You're the parent you didn't have to listen to her" Jake said.

"Your mother's puts up a very good agreement," LS answered but went on before Jake could reply. "She didn't want the whole thing about being a dragon hanging over your head all through out childhood; she wanted you to have an as normal one as you could."

The real truth was she didn't want the pressure of being the American dragon hanging over his head but LS, like Susan long ago agreed, he didn't need to know that yet.

Jake wanted to be so mad but the expiation was pushing it away.

"Beside I have been slipping hints about the whole magical world to you in form of books and stories" LS added.

"Great there's more, I really hate my life right about now" Jake said falling back in his seat letting his head hit the back of the couch.

Then another thought came to him.

"Wait the masked man, the one on the roof, why did you talk as if you knew him" Jake asked his anger restored.

"I don't know him personally but I know his kind," LS said. "He's a member of a clan that is all over the world. Almost every dragon meets with a member of this clan at least once in their life time. I've faced my fair share of them they're all the same."

"You knew, you know all along," Jake said ready to accuse his only family member left with betrayal. "You knew who was responsible all along and you didn't do anything. You just let him get away."

"First if it's not easy to find even one headquarters of the clan forget finding on particular member. Second revenge is an ugly thing if I go out looking for him purely on revenge I'll only be infecting my self with a deadly virus." LS explained.

Jake just gave him a strange look at the last part.

"Revenge is like a poisonous two headed snake while you take out one head you're bitten and poisoned by the other" LS decided use that example to get his point across.

Jake must of gotten the point as he went silent, letting his anger cool.

"You couldn't help the police out" Jake said as an after thought.

"If I did I'd have to tell them all about dragons and the rest of the magical world and that must remain a secret" LS answered. "And also everything we just talked about just now stay's between us."

"Even if I did tell anyone who would believe me" Jake said.

"All the same let's just keep it quiet" Fu said.

With everything about the big picture answered there wasn't much else for the three to do. They went to bed early since tomorrow was going to be the second anniversary.

A/N So how was that? This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	40. Ch 40 Anniversary 3 and Friends

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 40 Anniversary 3 and Friends**

Jake awoke the next morning at 11 even though it was a Monday. It didn't matter Jake wasn't going to school on the anniversary.

Jake slowly went through the morning routine; brushing his teeth, ruffling his hair into it spiky up position, then getting dressed.

Jake decided to wear some faded blue jeans and a black hoodie with a black and white tigers face growling on the front of the fabric it's two eyes made of green gems.

Jake walked into the kitchen and poured him self a bowl of cereal then took it down stairs.

"Where's Gramps" Jake asked Fu who was currently yelling at the TV.

"He went out shopping we're low on food" Fu said stopping his yelling at the TV for a moment.

"How can we be low," Jake asked. "We were still pretty good on food on Friday and we haven't been here for three days. Where'd it go?"

"Uh…" Fu answered.

"How much food did you eat while we were gone" Jake said was an accusing look.

"When I'm worried and lonely I feel like eating" Fu explained.

"You were worried and lonely," Jake yelled. "I was the one in a home with no one. You were here the whole time and you could of gone anywhere at anytime. You don't exactly need a legal guardian."

"You've got some abandonment issues" Fu assessed.

"Yeah, I have issues with you abandoning me" Jake informed the dog.

With that said Jake had a very silent breakfast with the dog.

Jake finished his cereal and set the bowl down on the table. Jake sat for a few minutes before he got up and said "I'm going."

"Where are you going" Fu asked taking his eyes away from the TV screen.

"To see mom and the rest of the family" Jake replied before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking out the door.

Fu knew what Jake meant and let the boy go.

The sky was clear with the exception of a few scattered clouds: and the temperature was not to warm and not to cool. So Jake decided to walk all the way.

The city of New York was never lifeless it was always full of life even in the dead of night. But Jake was finding him self in one of the few places of the city that was lifeless. The stones stood rigid and silent, the air held a feeling of sadness as well as an eerie sensation. The only sense of life was a barley noticeable breeze that pushed the grass and the trees' branches back.

Before Jake could think further he noticed his feet had subconsciously brought him to a stop at his mother's headstone.

The words engraved in it read Susan Long, her birth date and day of death, then loving and devoted wife and mother.

Jake stood in front of the grave before sitting on the ground and did what he came there to do, alone.

He opened his mouth and recapped all the events and thoughts that he'd been through since he last saw her a year ago.

Once he got to the end he finished with an 'I miss you so much.'

Jake crawled forward placing his cheek against the stone. He wished to feel the comfort of his mother's warm and soft hand. But the stone felt cold and hard against his skin only deepening Jake longing for his mother. Nothing in the world can substitute the feeling your mother can give you.

Not receiving what he wanted he backed up and sat down, cross legged, in his original spot. He wasn't sure how many minutes it was he sat there in silence before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jake turned his head to see his grandfather standing behind him with an arm of red roses.

Even though neither physically smiled there was still an inner smile exchanged between the two.

One rose was left on each grave like last year.

"I got some take out from my favorite restaurant before I got back," LS said "we can go home heat up for dinner."

"Sure I like their food" Jake replied.

As they left the white clouds turned gray and a roll of thunder rumbled as they steeped through the door of the shop.

The two were only five steps from the door when the bell rang announcing the arrival of unexpected visitors. The two turned to see Trixie and Spud briskly walked in.

"Jake where you've been" Trixie asked. "The attack Friday was in the news we came to see you…"

"But like no one was home" Spud finished.

"Well you three have things to talk about I'll go up stairs and warm up our dinner" LS said as he left picturing the surprised looks that would soon appear on the two youngster's faces.

"So where have you been" Trixie asked once again wanting an answer.

"Around" Jake answered.

"Around, what kind of answer is that? I'd like a like a little…" Trixie stopped short as she came to a sudden realization.

"Jake you just talked" she said with enthusiasm.

"Good for you dude" Spud said putting up his hand for Jake to high five.

Jake responded to Spud's action with five.

His friends momentarily excitement was a distraction from reality and pulled Jake from his depression that usually came to him on this day.

The trio sat down and Jake explained where he'd been and what happened the last three days being careful to leave out dragon and magical related from the story. It left a few blanks in the story but the two 10 year olds really didn't need them filled in.

"You walked you self to the hospital but you couldn't come to see us or call" Trixie accused.

"Sorry, family was kinda the only thing on my mind" Jake explained.

"I've had a rough weekend."

"I get it" Trixie said.

"Apology accepted man" Spud added to sum up what Trixie would have said next.

"So we'll see you tomorrow at school" Trixie asked as and spud got up to leave.

"I make no promises with the randomness I've been through but I'll try and make it" Jake replied.

"Fair enough" Trixie said walking to the door.

"Drat, looks like it's going to rain" Spud said looking outside.

"Then let's hurry" Trixie said. Grabbing Spud's wrist "See you later Jake" Trixie said turning around for a second before running off with Spud.

Now with his friends gone Jake felt the all too familiar sadness return. Jake went upstairs to eat dinner. When he was done Jake went straight to his room and watched the lightning streak across the sky. It was like a dance/light show. The lightning would make dazzling images in the sky, the rain made rhythm of pitter, patters as it fell, and then the thunder would sound drowning out the other night time city noises.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review

Luiz4200- Just so you know the conical has no say over how or when you tell a kid their a dragon now if you're a dragon and you tell a human you're a dragon totally different story.


	41. Ch 41 School and Dark Enemies

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 41 School and Dark Enemies**

Jake awoke Tuesday morning to see the storm had stopped some time last night. The clouds had left leaving the sun to dry the wet city.

Despite all that had happened over the weekend today was like every other day.

On his way to school Jake was happy he didn't another distraction keeping him from his friends.

Trixie and Spud were standing in front of the chaining fence surrounding the school waiting for Jake but Spud kept leaning his back up against it forgetting it was wet causing him to get the back of his shirt damp.

They scanned the crowed streets for Jake. It wasn't hard to spot him as the gold dragon on the front of his red t-shirt reflected the sun light making it like a beckon.

"Jake you made it" Trixie exclaimed as Jake came up to the two.

"And miss another enjoyable day of school" Jake tried to joke.

The three walked into school but as soon as they did Jake found what the news circuit had been up to.

"Hey, Long" Jake heard in the hall and saw Brad and his two lackeys coming towards him. "Made it to the second anniversary" Brad said a one of his lackeys held up a newspaper that had a headline 2nd Anniversary of the 76th Street Slaying. "Impressiveconsidering what happened Friday" Brad went on as the other lackey held up Friday's newspaper with a headline saying Mystery Slayer Returns for Unfinished Business. "Maybe he'll come after ya in school, if so get me a front seat for that" Brad mocked.

"If you're so smart can you answer me one question" Jake asked.

"Yeh, sure" Brad replied.

"What's hairy has eight legs and fangs" Jake said.

"I don't know what" Brad said crossing in arms.

"I don't know either but it's on your shoulder" Jake answered.

Suddenly Brad was dancing around swatting at this shoulder. In the process he knocked down the other two boys on the floor.

Jake, Trixie, and Spud were laughing their heads off at the whole scene.

"Good one" Trixie said putting up her hand up for a high five.

Jake gave her his five.

The rest of the school passed by as usually minus the sudden shock or surprise of Jake speaking by the people who Jake well enough to know he'd been mute for the pass two years.

You could tell by the look on Brad's face through out the day he was still upset about the day's earlier prank.

When Jake got back home LS and Fu were waiting for him.

"So how was school" LS asked.

"It was okay minus the newspaper articles" Jake answered.

"Should of known that was coming" Fu said.

Jake just adjusted his backpack and went up the stairs to his room to drowned him self in homework.

"I really hate the news" Jake said to him self as he jumped onto his bed.

Somewhere in disclosed place inside a dark room a conversation concerning Jake, LS and their enemy, was taking place.

A minor injured hunts man was standing in front of his three superiors.

"Elite hunts member number 34" the 3 addressed. "Due to your failure twice we have decided to assign Elite hunts member 27 to take your assignment."

"But you can't do that just give me one more chance" the Elite 34 begged.

"Our decision is final" the three said together. "You're expected to tomorrow to present all the information you have on the target to Elite hunts member 27."

"Yes my superiors" Elite 34 said bowing his head and walked off to his cambers.

~Ranking~

The entire hunts clan ranking was rather complicated but a generalization is as follows… At the bottom of the chain are the hunts students that are still in the academy and haven't done any actually field work, and they go by a simple number. Next would be those who left the academy and now are actually out of the field and are acting as an apprentice to a higher ranking member. These students go by huntsboy or huntsgirl with a number but to save on time in the field the master usually doesn't use the number when addressing them while working. The next rank has a much larger range of members. This rank can have you either as an academy teacher, huntsmaster, or free lance either alone with a group of same ranking. The members of this rank have finished their apprentice ship and most likely have a dragon under their belt but a few lucky members have done something just as notable act or acts as killing a dragon but those are few. These members depending on what they do have their own title and go by code names of their choosing. One of the ranks are the Elite the members to make it to this rank are few this rank is only allowed about 50 members at any given time. The best way to make the elite is to be the best hunts member with decollated accomplishments and hope one of the 50 elite dies so you're a candidate to take their place. They usually addressed as Elite and given a number and the higher the number the higher elite you are. The highest rank is the three superiors are usually the oldest members of what use to be a member of the elite. It's really just a three old geezers to obsessed with the clan to retire and spend their golden years relaxing.

And that's the ranking putting it simple it's a bit more complicated then that an each of the outlet for every country has its own variation of the ranking.

~Back to the story at hand ~

Elite 34 once in his camber brought his fists crashing down on his desk nearly breaking it.

He started ranting in his head.

They can't do this to me I killed 31 dragons, made it to the elite pass 16 elites 'knocking elite 50 out of the elite' and all because a one little boy their going take me off my current life's work to give it to some old stuck-up jerk. O no, no one's taking what is mine. I'll finish with what I started and when it I do I'll be one of the highest elites.

With that in his mind he destroyed all info he had on Jake and grandfather, the only info left was in his head. Then he packs anything he needed and left.

Now he would be known as a rouge hunter a member who doesn't does their own thing without answering or associating with any member of the hunts clan. And without his info on the two dragons the whole clan was back to square one, not knowing where they are or what their human forms or names are.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	42. Ch 42 Tiger's Mystery Present

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N: Sorry about not updating last week but I was on vacation and I wasn't paying extra for internet at the hotel.

Onej6- Yeah, they could read the newspapers to find Jake but then it be a whole different story.

Luiz4200- Dragon one is his mask and the other 30 are Jake's family even if one was actually human (Jake's dad) but the huntsman didn't know that.

**Ch 42 Tiger's Mystery Present **

Time passed and the seasons flew by. Most of the year went by relatively normal for Jake and his grandfather at least normal for them.

Although LS had forgotten how much energy a normal child has so he was having quit a time keeping up with Jake now that was back to being a normal 10 year old now 11 year old.

Then the third anniversary came by again. And like the last two years Jake sleep in, didn't go to school, and dressed gloomily. And the two went to the cemetery with 30 red roses, put one on each grave, and got dinner at LS's favorite Chinese restaurant.

The day slipped away and they survived the third anniversary with out injury.

More time passed and Jake's 12th birthday came around. This year Jake's birthday came on a Saturday which for most people is a good day for a birthday.

Jake got up and at the moment he realized what day it was he jumped out of bed with excitement of the day.

Jake came into the kitchen dressed in a red t- shirt with a black and white tiger on it, blue jeans with black stripes going up the lower legs, and to finish it off he had a tiger necklace on while wearing his original dragon necklace under the t-shirt.

Jake looked around the kitchen seeing no one was in it he went for the cake box on the counter. He opened the lid and was about to steal some icing from the top when a voice stopped him.

"You wouldn't be trying to steal frosting behind my back now would you" his grandfather said walking in unfolding the newspaper.

Jake sighed taking his fingers from the box and let the lid drop closed.

"So where are you and your friends going today" LS asked his grandson.

"We were going to the skate park, then some milkshakes, and end at the arcade" Jake explained. "We'll be back by 6 for dinner and cake."

"So I start worrying about you when you don't show up by 6" LS stated was a slight smile on.

Jake just rolled his eyes and went downstairs.

"Hey birthday boy" Fu said a Jake came down the stairs. "A package came for you" Fu informed Jake as he held out a brown package with a green envelop tied to it.

"Who's it from?" Jake asked taking the package and looking over it and the envelope for a return address.

"I don't know, it doesn't say" Fu said.

The only indication who it was for was the name Jake printed in neat penmen ship on the envelope.

Jake quickly ripped open the envelope in hopes the inside contents would have a clue as to the mystery sender. The only content was a single card with the words Happy Birthday on the front with the picture of a cartoon tiger with a birthday hat on and a piece of cake with a candle on a plate in its paw. Jake anxiously flips the card open to read what was inside.

On the inside of the card was a hand written message in the same penmanship as on the envelope.

It read 'Dear Jake, happy birthday. Enjoy your special day and special present on your last year of being human.

With best wishes, a friend.'

"That was odd" Jake said putting the card aside and focusing on the square package.

He undid the brown paper from it to find a simple black square box. He took off the lid to find a small green pouch. Jake took it out of the box and from the weight he could tell there was something inside. He pulled the draw string of the pouch loose and dropped the contents into his hand.

12 gold coins fell into his hand and Jake looked at them closely seeing as they weren't any kind of coins he'd seen before.

"What's this" Jake said holding out the coins for Fu to see.

"It's leprechaun gold," Fu exclaimed at seeing the contents of Jake's hand. "Quite valuable in the magical community, in fact quite valuable in the non-magical community as well since that's high quality gold."

"Who would send me leprechaun gold," Jake asked "And what would I do with gold?"

"Well, you know if you don't want it I have some use for it" Fu said hopefully.

"Just because I don't know what to do with it doesn't mean I'm not keeping it" Jake said stuffing it in his pocket as the shop bell rang.

"Yo, Jake" Trixie's voice called from the front.

"See you later" Jake said as he ran out to meet Trixie and Spud grabbing his pads, helmet and skate board.

The three were skating down the sidewalk to the skate park when Trixie asked "What's with all the tiger ware?"

"I figured since I was born in the year of the tiger and it's my 12th birthday meaning it's the year of the tiger again it be appropriate" Jake answered.

"What are you taking about" Spud asked.

"How could guys not remember I explain this every year to you on Chinese New Year" Jake said.

His friend just gave a blank look.

Jake gave a slight groan and shook his head.

He took a deep breath and said "Chinese new year happens in February because China follows a slightly different calendar. Chinese new year is like every holiday wrapped into one big celebration, complete with presents and sweets."

Jake took another deep breath before continuing.

"Chinese legend said the god of the forest was dieing and he called all the animals to come to him before he died but only 12 animals came. In honor of the 12 animals that went each was given it's own year. There's the year of the rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, roster, dog, pig, rat, ox, and tiger in that exact cycle. It's called the Chinese zodiac"

"Oh" both Trixie and Spud said.

"So every 12 years the year of the tiger comes into play again" Trixie surmised.

"True," Jake said "But the zodiac is like what America does with the months like what sign you're born under decides what personality you have so do the animals in the zodiac."

"That's kinda cool" Spud said as the reached the park.

"So what's a tiger suppose to be like" Trixie asked before they entered the park.

"I read that the tiger is brave, enthusiastic, self- confident, gets carried away, is stubborn about what they think is right, have a tendency to be hot headed and a rebel" Jake explained.

"That does sound a lot like you" Trixie with a smile as they entered the park.

A/N I you haven't noticed by now I've had Jake in multiple tiger outfits through out the story and this is why. I chose the tiger because it fit Jake and if Hailey were in the story she'd be a horse it fits her better than the snake personality. It says the horse is intelligent, friendly, optimistic, with plausibility you could beat the opponents easily. Yet has shortcomings of being selfish and impatience. And since Chinese new year doesn't follow the rest of the world's new year I can make her a horse even though she's only 3 years younger than Jake in my story.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	43. Ch 43 New Sun

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 43 New Sun**

Jake and his friends got back to the shop right on time.

"Okay where's the cake" Spud said as they entered the upstairs kitchen.

"Dinner first" LS said pointing to the pizza box on the kitchen table.

The three kids engorged on pizza and soda. Fu wished he could have joined but he couldn't reveal him self to the two humans and stayed downstairs trying to resist the smell of pizza.

After pizza they still had room for the cake.

"Okay Jake make a wish" Trixie said as LS set the candle lit cake in front of Jake.

Jake took a deep breath and blow out all the candles in one breath.

As LS cut the cake Trixie and Spud gave Jake his gifts.

Jake opened Trixie's gift first.

"Cool, Grind and Shred 3 for my gameboy" Jake said.

"Me next" Spud said handing Jake his colorful wrapped present.

"Okay" Jake said ripping the paper away. "And we have the new Batman movie on DVD. Thanks" Jake said setting the DVD next to his new game.

"Now I guess it's time for my present" LS said placing a piece of cake in front of each kid.

LS left the room to get his present for Jake that he'd been hiding from Jake in his room.

"Here" LS said place his present on the table.

Jake stopped eating his cake and put down his fork to open his present.

Jake ripped the paper off to reveal a box he opened the cardboard flaps to find a bran new laptop.

"This is mine" Jake asked.

"I thought I need my own computer back and you need something newer and faster for your homework" LS explained.

"Actually mostly use the computers for games and the internet" Spud exclaimed.

Jake gave his friend a look saying his grandfather didn't need to know that.

Later that night Jake was getting ready for bed, he was checking his jean pockets for any thing before throwing it into the laundry when he felt a cloth.

Jake pulled it out of the pocket seeing it was the pouch he got earlier that day holding the leprechaun gold.

Not sure what to do with it he put it in the drawer of his night stand and forgot about it.

What neither he nor Fu saw was the small symbol in gold sewn in the corner of the pouch. The symbol was a circle with a triangle inside and inside that was the all seeing eye.

Sunday passed by uneventful and soon Monday came with the promise of school.

Jake, Spud, and Trixie were talking about their 4th period class on their way to that very class.

"So why do we have to take Home Ec. any was" Trixie asked.

"I heard only girls did Home Ec. but sometime in the 1960's they made boys take it to" Jake explained. "I don't know why, I mean I already know how to cook and do I need to know how to sew."

"You forgot baking" Spud added.

"Well you're taking it whether you like it or not" Trixie said.

"While we're on the subject do know anything about the teachers" Jake asked.

"Well there's Mrs. Baker and there use to be a Miss. Crawl but she got married and moved out of New York" Trixie informed him.

"So who's the new Home ec" Jake asked.

"I don't know" Trixie admitted.

"Maybe we'll find out" Spud said as they walked into the class room.

The bell rang and all the students took a seat.

"Hello class I'm the new Home Ec. teacher Miss. Park" the new teacher said turning to the class.

She had long black hair, chestnut eyes, with a yellow shirt and light blue skirt. She also appeared of Asian decent.

"How about we start class with role call" Miss. Park said picking up a clipboard with a list of names. "If you have a nickname you'd rather go by just tell me as I call out your name."

Miss. Park went down the list in alphabetical order saying the name then looking up and scanning the room for the raised hand and checking off the name and if said their nickname (if they had one), till she came to Jake's name.

"Jake Long" Miss. Park called out.

Unlike the other teachers she didn't say Jacob and she didn't scan the room looking for him. When she looked up her eyes fell on him right away.

Jake decided it was in his head.

Miss. Park finished the rest of the role call then went over the class curriculum before the bell rang.

"Jake can I have a minute" Miss. Park asked as the trio was walking out the door.

Jake stopped from leaving the room, usually a teacher only hold a student back alone for only one of two reasons. One they either did something wrong or two they did something very well. Since it was first day Jake doubted it was either.

"What is it Miss. Park" Jake asked facing his new teacher.

"Please you can call me Sun, Miss. Park is so formal and only for my regular students" Sun said with a smile.

"Regular students" Jake inquired rising an eyebrow.

"Jake I know you're special and are destine for great things" Sun said with an almost critical look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about I'm just your average, everyday, 6th grade, 12 year old student" Jake said backing out of the classroom wanting to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.

"Maybe," Sun giving Jake the same smile she'd been giving all day "talk to you later."

With that said Jake left the room without another word.

"Okay, creepy" Jake said to him self in the hallway then entered his next class.

"So what Miss. Park want to talk to you about" Trixie asked.

"I'm not entirely sure she just said some weird stuff" Jake said.

"Like what kind of wired stuff" Spud pressed.

"Just stuff" Jake answered not really wanting to go into detail and his friends didn't push for more.

After school Jake went to the skate park to unwind from another day of school before heading home.

"Hey G, I'm home," Jake called and went toward the back. "I was weird our new Home Ec. teacher…" Jake stopped suddenly at seeing Sun sitting with Gramps and Fu sipping tea.

"Miss. Park" Jake exclaimed.

"I told you to call me Sun" Sun said putting down her cup.

"What's my Home Ec. teacher doing here" Jake asked his grandfather.

"She's Sun Park the former Korean dragon" LS explained.

"My teachers a dragon well that explains the earlier weirdness" Jake said understanding the conversation from earlier in the day.

"Sorry I couldn't just come out and say I was a dragon" Sun apologized.

"Want to stay and talk with us" LS asked.

"Is going to be about other magical things I know nothing about" Jake asked.

"Most likely" Fu admitted.

"Pass, I'll be upstairs" Jake said walking away

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	44. Ch 44 Alphonse, Water Element

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 44 Alphonse, Water Element**

If getting leprechaun gold and finding out your new teacher is a dragon isn't enough magical things in Jake's life there were still more to come.

It was Sunday morning and Jake was trying to get his school items together so he didn't have to go on a frantic search for them on Monday morning.

"Gramps have you seen my world history book" Jake asked coming down the stairs.

"Hey Jake I want you to meet some one" Gramps said taking Jake by the shoulders and leading him to the couch were a boy about his age, with blue hair, jean shorts and tennis shoes was sitting with a book.

"This is Alphonse, an elemental elf" LS introduced.

"I prefer Al" the boy now known as Al replied.

"Hey is that my history book" Jake said seeing the boy had his book.

"Some history where's the part about the troll, goblin war of 1734 or the elf revolution, and all that other major events" Al asked closing the book and setting it down.

Now with the book down you could see he was wearing blue t-shirt, matching the shade of his hear, with a lighter blue design on it.

"It's a human history book" Jake said.

"Human history sucks" Al stated.

"Any way," LS interrupted "Al's been getting into fights at his old schools and his parents thought maybe that stop if he went to a human school."

"First could that transfer him to another magical school and second how is going to a human school going to help?" Jake asked.

"I've kinda got expelled from most of the schools and the ones I haven't don't want to take the chance" Al explained.

"Due to conflicts in the magical community it should go away in a school that has no knowledge of such thing will stop it" LS explained further.

"You lost me there on the second half" Jake said.

"Jake remember when I told you those stories about elemental elves" LS asked.

"Kinda hard to not remember stories like that" Jake said.

"Well, they weren't just stories it's all true" LS said.

"He's going to human school because of a conflict between two elemental clans" Jake asked.

"That the short answer and let's leave it at that" LS said. "How about you two spend today getting to know each other since you'll be going to school together now."

~Elemental Elves~

There are four prime elements and a fifth not to well known element in the world. The elements are fire, water, wind, and earth and the fifth was plant life.

Elemental Elves are elves that have control over the elements and every region has its own clans for the five elements and while some elements work well together, other elements don't. Fire doesn't mix with plant and water. Wind doesn't mix with earth. And even water has fights with earth.

Usually the five were able to keep distance from one another and conflicts and fights at a low. But with the magical world pinched for space in over populated human areas conflicts became more common. In this modern time living space is only one issue. Now there are issues of work, money, and other modern needs cause the clans to fight.

Usually the appointed dragon of the region would step in when conflicts escalated into fights but in those parts with no dragons the elves either resolved it them selves or went from fighting to a full of battles.

But more detail later.

"So," Jake started taking a seat next to Al. "Guess from your hair I'll say you're a water element elf but your eyes suggest fire."

"I got my mom's eyes and my father's hair and power" Al replied. "My mom's a fire elf and my dad's water."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but fire and water don't mix" Jake said.

"That's my parents always fight," Al informed. "The New York fire and water clan were always fighting so to end it they had a high ranking member of each clan marry and thanks to that I'm considered a freak."

"They kept sending me to private schools but those schools are all about money, power, and breeding" Al went on. "I had money and power but my breeding…"

"So that's why you got into a lot of fights" Jake surmised.

"What can I say fire elves have a hot tempter" Al admitted. "Then they tried putting me in public school but the bullies always find something they can use to get under your skin."

"Yeah I know that" Jake said having the same problem with Brad but Jake had his temper under control enough to stay with insults and never threw a punch.

"So what do you do in the human realm for fun" Al decided to ask.

"Well there's video games, movies, skate boarding…." Jake listed.

"What was the last one" Al stopped him.

"Skate boarding" Jake replied. "You skate board" Jake asked.

"Not to brag or anything but no one does a half pipe like me" Al boosted.

"Care to prove it" Jake asked now that they found a common interest.

"Sure," Al replied "But I got to go to my house and get my board and gear."

"Well how's far your house" Jake asked.

"If we take train A36 of the subway maybe half an hour one way" Al informed.

"Hey Gramps is it okay if I go skateboarding with Al" Jake called out looking toward the stairs.

"Yes," his grandfather replied from upstairs "But be home before dark."

"Okay let's go" Jake said turning back to Al.

Al pulled a bracelet from the pocket of his black pants.

The bracelet was basically a black string with a white stone with some weird symbols on it. He slipped it over his wrist and the stone gave a soft silver glow. As soon as the glow went away Al's pointed elf ears became round like the humans.

"Elf magic concealment spell" Al said as he go up from the couch.

Jake grabbed his board and green backpack and followed Al out the door.

~on the subway~

"So how does this work again" Jake asked again as the train of the subway came to another stop to let another wave of passengers off.

"You'll see the next stop is ours" Al said to the anticipating Jake.

The train started up again and then came to a stop rather soon. The doors didn't open and no announcement was made over the speakers.

Ten the train began to lifted the tracks and floated toward the ceiling of the subway tunnel. Al was completely calm about the whole experience.

The train just phased through the brick top of the tunnel and appeared in a suddenly different plain.

The current passengers suddenly changed into beings of myth. Humans became elves, cloaked wizards, centaurs, trolls, and goblins.

The train then landed on the new ground. The doors opened and Al got up to get off and noticed Jake was a bit stunned. Al grabbed Jake by the arm and pulled him from the train.

Looking around the new plain to see it looked a lot like Park Avenue but the streets were filled with magical creatures.

"What is this place" Jake asked.

"You never seen a hidden magical community" Al questioned. "And you're suppose to be a dragon."

"Give me a brake I just found out I was a dragon two years ago and my grandfather doesn't exactly do much magic related things or talk about it" Jake informed.

"Your grandfather's sheltering you" Al said. "Come on my house is this way."

As they walked down the three blocks to Al's house Jake was taking in the sights. It wasn't just the creatures that walked around but the further they went the higher quality the homes got.

All the houses on the block Al lived on were mansions.

"Wow" Jake said in amazement looking at Al's home.

"Yeah" was Al's simple reply.

"So" Jake began to ask "what exactly do your parents do?"

"My dad's the president and owner of N.E.R.D." Al went on to explain. "The company kinda stays in the family so every son of the family becomes the president."

"You know N.E.R.D. spells nerd" Jake said.

"It stands for New Elfin research and development" Al informed.

"O" was all Jake could say.

"Wait here I'll go get my gear be back in 5" Al said running into his house/mansion.

Jake was left on the sidewalk of magical Park Avenue looking with amazement at the luxurious … everything. Jake's intake of everything was interrupted by the snickering and chuckling of two well dressed teens across the street.

"Hey you got something to say it to my face" Jake yelled at them.

Both teen boys put on a smile and walk across to stand in front of Jake.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	45. Ch 45 Fire in the Mouth

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 45 Fire in the Mouth**

One of the teens was wearing a wizard's cloak and had slicked back brown hair. His hazel eyes were behind a pair of oval specks. The other had black hair, golden eyes and he was dressed in all black.

"Well Lucas what do we have here" the one in the wizard cloak asked.

"A poor little urchin come looking for scarps Blake" the black dressed boy answered.

When he spoke Jake could see he had fangs meaning he was possible a vampire. Jake's suspicion was confirmed when he applied more sunscreen from a bottle labeled PF 500.

"At least I don't sleep in a coffin when I sleep" Jake snapped back.

"I got a designer casket that's more comfortable then most beds" the boy named Lucas bragged. "The best money can buy."

"What's your bed like or do you just sleep on a cot" Blake asked as a joke.

"Who are you to insult me" Jake hissed his temper starting to boil.

"We're rich and you apparently… aren't" Blake replied.

"Apparently" Jake said another spike in his temper.

"Of course" Lucas said. "I mean with the cheap clothes, the second hand looking gear, and obviously the look on your face tells everyone you're out of your element on this side of the tracks."

Two teens gave a smirk and a chuckle at their own joke. This had Jake's temper burning but Jake was feeling a physical burning in his throat at the moment.

He ignored the feeling to talk back to the two stuck up snobs.

"At least I'm not some over dressed fancy boy with a stick up my butt" Jake said but as he did a flame a size just smaller then his temper shot from his mouth. It was quick and did no harm but it was enough to get a desired effect on the teens.

Both Blake and Lucas were staring wide eyed at Jake with surprise and a bit of fear. Unknown to the two Jake was just as surprised.

There was a stretch of silence between all 3 boys until Black broke it.

"You a fire elemental elf who dyed his hair green?" Blake asked.

"No" Jake answered getting over his surprise.

"Then you're a…" Lucas started with having a death grip on Blake's arm.

"Dragon" they both said simultaneously taking a step back.

"Yes" Jake confirmed their statement.

Both Blake and Lucas took in a gasp.

"Man sorry about all that before" Lucas apologized.

"Yeah we didn't know, we didn't mean any disrespect" Blake explained.

"Yeah we cool, right?" Lucas asked.

Jake got an idea in his head seeing as the two were now suddenly afraid of him.

"I don't know you were treating me pretty bad" Jake said "I don't know if I can forgive just like that."

Both boys pulled out their wallets and each pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Here's $20 from me and $20 from Lucas" Blake said handing Jake the money. "We cool now?"

"I guess but leave before I change my mind" Jake said looking at the two 20's.

Blake and Lucas turned tail and ran.

"Wow, a little fire and you get an apology and $40" Al said coming up to Jake.

Al was now dressed in blue and black knee pads, elbow pads, and helmet. The blue design on the helmet was like waves. Al was holding his skate board which had a whole under the sea design on it.

"Usually you got to punch them to get them to shut up" Al explained. "I should know I've done it a few times. It's going to be so great having a dragon for a best friend."

"How long were you standing there" Jake asked.

"About the time they started with 'of course'" Al said. "I was going to step in but before I did the whole fire thing happened."

"Now I need to think about what to do with $40" Jake said looking at him money.

Later both Al and Jake were at a, human, Skate Park showing off the each other trying to best the other like normal boys do. But the sun began to set and Jake remembered his father wanted him home before dark.

"Hey, Al it's getting late I got to go home before my gramps worries about me" Jake told him.

"That's nice having a legal guardian that worries when you're out late" Al said.

"What's with…?" Jake stared "on second thought never mind."

The two boys parted ways as the both made their way home; at least he thought Al was going home.

When Jake got home he grabbed his history book from the table to put in his backpack upstairs. He found his grandfather in the kitchen watching the 6 o' clock news.

"So how'd your time with Alphonse go" LS asked seeing that Jake as back.

"It was cool, I think we're friends" Jake said.

"Good because I need you to help him fit in at a human school were magic doesn't exist" LS explained as Jake was walking away to his room.

"Wait a minute," Jake said backing up back into the kitchen. "I don't remember agree to that."

"You have to" LS said. "Part of a dragon's duty is to help magical beings. Alphonse parents are making him go to human school and you need to help him to fit in so he doesn't draw any human attention to the possibility that there's a magical world."

"O sure never talk about any of this magical stuff earlier just dump it on me and then tell me" Jake fumed. "You know it help me a lot if you taught me about all this magic stuff instead of avoid the subject every time it comes up."

"I've been secretly teaching you the basics through books and stories since you were a baby, everything else is on a need to know bases, I'll explain more one day" LS told his grandson.

"So if have a question about magic will you answer" Jake asked.

"Of course if you have a question I'll give you an answer," LS said. "But I still would go off on explaining extra magical information just when it comes up in conversation."

"It never comes up in conversation every time you think that's were it's going you change subject" Jake stated.

"Talking about the details of the magical world is teaching you can't just go on about it in normal conversation" LS explained.

"Then teach me" Jake exclaimed.

"I'll teach you when you need to learn it" LS said.

"This like asking where babies come from and the adult always saying 'tell you when you're older'." Jake said under his breath so only he could hear.

"Is there really a question you need ask" LS asked.

Jake was brought out of his silent fuming.

"O Yeah," Jake said taking a moment to remember what it was.

"Is it normal to breath fire" Jake asked.

"Actually it is quite normal for young dragons to sometimes usually no one notices" LS informed. "Do you do that today?"

"Yes and the two magical teens noticed" Jake answered.

"The humans don't notice and if they do they think their eyes are playing tricks on them, as it should be" LS added after hearing Jake's answer.

"Aw, now I can't amaze the kids at school by cooking marshmallows and weenies" Jake decided to say before making a bee line for his room.

"Don't you just love those pre teen years" Fu said obviously standing off in the side lines the whole conversation. "And just think next year he'll be a teenager and a simple conversation like you had will be and agreement he's trying to win."

The idea of raising another teenager wasn't a thought LS wanted to think about. He had hoped it was over when his youngest, Susan, turned 20.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	46. Ch 46 An Elf in School

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N Trixie is may seem a bit ooc in this chapter.

**Ch 46 An Elf in School**

"So no magic" Al said walking to school with Jake.

"Human don't do magic" Jake responded.

"You mean all the time" Al asked.

"Yes, all the time" Jake answered.

"Man it sucks to even pretend to be human" Al said.

"I would appreciate if you won't say that around my friends" Jake said. "Trixie and Spud are both human."

"If they're good enough to hang with a dragon then they got to be two of the cooler humans" Al assumed.

"They don't know I'm a dragon" Jake said.

"I know that and that's why they got to be cool," Al was explaining. "Most people try to hang with a dragon for the perks but they must be hanging with you because you're really friends."

"Okay, but how do you seem to know so much about dragons" Jake asked.

"My dad's company takes us around the world sometimes so I've meet a few dragons in other countries" Al admitted.

"Hey Jake" Jake heard Trixie call him.

Jake hadn't realized he and Al had already reached the school since they were too engaged in conversation. Jake and Al made their way to Trixie and Spud.

"Who's this" Trixie asked seeing Al.

"This is Al he's going to school here now" Jake answered. "Al that's Trixie and Spud" Jake introduced as he pointed them out.

"What's with the hair, are we all suppose to dye ours a different color" Spud asked. "Cause I always thought I'd look good with orange hair."

"How do you each other" Trixie asked seeming to be suspicious of Al.

"Apparently gramps knows his parents" Jake said.

"A lot of people know my parents," Al added "just not all personally."

"What was your old school" Trixie asked more.

"More like old schools" Al said. "I've been to mostly private schools but for reasons I don't need to divulge it's time for a change."

"Dude you should have stayed with the private schools they got better everything" Spud butted in.

Before the conversation could carry on the bell rang and the kids started filing into the school.

"Well, that went well" Al said to Jake before following Trixie and Spud into the school.

In the first class Jake sat across from Trixie and decided to ask what she seemed to have against Al.

"Trixie what's up?" Jake asked her.

"What do you mean" Trixie answered.

"You to seem to be overly suspicious of Al" Jake accused.

"I just have this feeling there's something off with him" Trixie admitted.

"Is it that you feel that he's from upper class" Jake asked.

"I know it he's not one of us" Trixie announced.

"He may be upper class but he doesn't act it you'll see" Jake tried to reassure.

"Stop talking both of you" the teacher said ending the conversation.

They didn't get to talk much more till lunch.

"So after I hit he was so out of it he threw a punch at another kid with blue hair" Al said entreating the three in his stories of previous fights.

"You must have one good right hook" Spud responded.

"Years of practice" Al bragged.

"What upper class kid gets into so many fights" Trixie questioned.

"The upper class schools are like any other school just they take everything a little more critical and I don't need to take those bullies insults about every musical thing that wrong with me and my family" Al explained.

"Speaking of bullies don't look now but here comes Brad" Jake announced.

"Look fresh meat with the losers" Brad said stop by their table.

"Don't you have something better to do" Trixie asked.

"Better then checking out the new kid" Brad responded. "What's with the hair it looks like Windex" Brad poked at Al.

"That's the best you got I've been insulted much worse by better men than you" Al said.

That come back seemed to strike a cord in Brad.

"Yeah well I just getting warmed up" Brad said walking off.

"Maybe you need to cool off" Al said freezing a patch of spilt fruit juice on the floor causing Brad to slip and fall on his butt.

Most of the lunch room started to laugh.

"I'm started to like him better" Trixie was saying to Jake but Jake had other things to think about.

"I thought I said exca on the magic say" Jake whispered to Al.

"No one saw anything" Al informed.

"Yeah this time" was Jake's response.

School finally ended and the four were heading to their lockers.

"So who want's to do some boarding before heading home" Spud asked.

"Awesome now I can serve you two like I did yesterday to Jake" Al said.

"Who served who" Jake questioned.

"If you're any good at skate boarding you're in the group" Trixie said.

After skate Jake went right home.

"How was Alphonse first day at school" LS asked at seeing Jake walk in.

"Like any kid" Jake answered deciding to leave out the part in the lunch room.

"Good" LS said.

Most of the time went by like usual until May.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	47. Ch 47 Falling Down

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 47 Falling Down**

It was May 3rd again and Jake once again didn't go to school. When Al got to school and Jake wasn't there he asked Trixie and Spud were he was. Their answer was Jake never came to school on May 3rd and if he wanted to know why he'd have to ask Jake.

A slit of sun light seeped through the curtain into Jake's face waking him. He didn't want to wake even in his sleeping mind he could remember what day it was. He didn't want to awake on this day. He wished he could sleep through the day awake when it was over but the sun wouldn't' allow it as it hit his face.

Jake woke up with a groan his 12 year old body felt so much weaker then it was. He pulled clothes out from his drawers and dragged him self to the bathroom.

Jake emerged decked in black shorts and a black t-shirt with Chinese words run down the front left side. Any one who could read Chinese would tell you it read Eternal Blackness of Night.

Jake went into the kitchen and for the first time that morning looked at the clock. It read about 12:30 'yea that seemed about the right time he usually got up this day' Jake thought to him self.

Jake went downstairs and was greeted by his grandfather, unlike Fu who was currently transfixed on some game on the TV.

"Good morning or good afternoon" LS said to Jake as he walked in. "How you doing?"

"Hungary," Jake replied "I could go for some lunch."

"Bring me back a doggy bag" Fu said.

Of course they both know were they were going to get lunch. The day of the anniversary seemed to become a routine. Wake up at noon, eat lunch at the Chinese place a few blocks away, get 30 roses from the flower shop, visit the graves and return home with of completion and sorrow.

The lunch passed in silence as did the ride to the cemetery and the placing of the roses.

Upon their return home Jake went up to the roof top. He sat on the edge his back facing out. He engrossed in a book not common for a 12 year old boy but the story was reaching its climax and Jake couldn't stop reading.

As the climax of the book ended Jake felt a climax coming in real life. The unnerving feeling felt like it was taking control of his body. He had put his book down and listened and looked around. Not seeing or hearing anything unusual he turned around just in time to catch sight of a weapon coming down on him.

Jake brought his right arm up to block the attack and let out a yell of surprise and fear.

An inch from the weapon hitting Jake the golden light surrounded Jake's body to protect him like it always did. When the weapon made contact with the golden shield it bounced of with a clank. Had it not been for the gold the weapon would have sliced his arm.

When Jake realized the imminent danger had passed he brought his arm down to look at his attacker but in the back of his surprised mind he already know who it was he was about to face.

Sure enough upon looking at his attacker he saw a familiar maroon suit, green weapon, dragon skull, and the eyes that marked to worst day of his life.

The huntsman had come leaping across roofs and had his weapon posed to strike Jake while his back was turned. After the attack failed he was able to in the split second move his body so he landing on his feet.

Now he was face to face with Jake.

Deep within Jake the force he had to survive all the other time kicked in.

Jake's fingers began to sharpen and he was sprouting a tail.

Before anything more could happen the huntsman pulled out a crystal and said "Not this time."

Suddenly Jake felt weak, he collapsed to his knees.

The huntsman heard the hurried footsteps coming up the steps to the roof. He left the weaken Jake and leapt to the door to the roof awaiting for the newcomer.

The door was swung open to reveal LS who was worried when he heard Jake's frighten yell. But before he could do anything the huntsman attacked.

The huntsman weapon sliced at LS's side. It wasn't fatally but it was enough to debilitate LS.

He fell to the ground his side searing with pain. His warm blood seeped through his blue clothing as it spilled from his wound. LS lay on his unwounded right side using his right forearm to keep him somewhat probed up while he applied pressure with his left hand to his wound. He kept his teeth clenched to stop any sound of pain escape his mouth.

The huntsman left the injured elder dragon to finish the more important target. LS tried to rise or move but ever movement he made resulted in throbbing pain coursing through his body.

By now the missing strength caused Jake's whole body to give out leaving him sprawled out on the floor. His golden glow was dimmed to resemble the embers of a dying fire.

As the huntsman's shadow fell over him he found enough strength left to lift his head to look up at him.

The huntsman lifted his weapon to take out Jake. Jake closed his eyes waiting for the strike…

As the huntsman brought down his weapon the golden glow brightened.

Jake still felt as weak as ever but if the spirits of his family didn't have the energy to fight back then used the energy of their will to defend Jake.

The weapon bounced off the golden shield leaving Jake with out even bruise. Jake opened his eyes and keeps them on the enemy as if to say 'I win.'

"I won't go away empty handed" the huntsman said with anger as he turned his gaze to the immobile LS.

Jake knew what was going to happen. The huntsman started to walk toward LS.

Jake was down but not out. He dug his fingers into the hard material of the roof and pulled. His body moved an inch and he placed his other arm out and repeated the action. His body moves another inch but the very act was taking so much strength he didn't think he had.

'I can't let him, I won't let him, I will stop him, I will be victorious' Jake yelled into his head.

His thoughts went from I'll try, to I can, to I will. Jake's strength was gone but his will was driving him on as he pulled his body on.

He hadn't realized that the huntsman had only taken five steps before he caught up with him.

Not sure was else to do Jake gripped the hunter's leg and hugged it in hopes of stopping him.

When Jake did so the huntsman lost his balance and fell over the side of the building. Upon his fall Jake had lost grip on the leg. He heard the huntsman scream and the thud as he hit the ground.

Jake used what was left of his energy to look over the side. He saw the huntsman's body laying face down in the ally down below. Jake then passed out.

The scent of LS's blood hit Fu's nose and he came to the roof in time to see the huntsman fall.

Fu first went to LS's side but LS was too focused on his grandson to care about his injury and insisted Fu check on Jake.

Fu went to the unconscious boy's side and looked over the side to see the same thing Jake did. He gripped the boy's shirt and pulls Jake to his grandfather's side and raced down stairs to get a healing potion.

LS looked down at his grandson he wanted to touch him but his hand that wasn't supporting him was covered in his blood. He didn't want to get any on Jake.

Fu had returned with the potion and LS quickly took it. If any one could of seen what was going on under LS's cloths they would of seen the skin around the edge of the wound pull together.

LS stood up and felt a bit of sting were the wound was. He knew it would stay with him till morning but it was a manageable pain.

As LS ignored the pain to lift his limp grandson he heard the siren of the cop car and then the red and blue lights flashing off the buildings' walls.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	48. Ch 48 Halloween

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 48 Halloween**

Apparently a neighbor had seen the fateful fall and had called the police. By pure coincidence the closes car on patrol sent to the scene happened to be Lee Dawson's.

Lee and LS seeing each other after 2 years was unexpected but not award.

After Lee had responded that he was there the ambulance showed up and they sent some investigators over to ask questions.

"There's no body there" one the investigators said.

"But I saw it," Jake insisted.

Jake had woken up moments after the investigators got there.

"I caught a glimpse of it too" Lee announced.

"Well were is it," the investigator asked. "It's not there any more."

"Even if he did survive that fall it's not like he'd be un-injured" Lee insisted. "Call the hospitals and have them on the look out for a man with a number of injuries that could be sustained by a three story fall."

"We'll get the word out but who knows if we'll find him" the investigators said not giving much help before leaving.

"Of course he has to survive a three story fall" Jake exclaimed once the investigators were gone.

"It sucks" Lee stated.

"Definitely" LS also agreed.

Even though Fu didn't say anything you could tell by the expression on the canine's face he was thinking the same thing.

A silence passed between three, four it you include the dog.

"So… how's your fist year of middle school going" Lee asked to break the silence.

"It's like any other school just more movement between classes and a different teacher for each one" Jake answered. "So how's your relationship going with Katie?"

"Why you asked she say something" Lee asked.

"Well," LS started deciding to answer. "Last time she was over for her annual follow up visit she said something about dragging knuckles and asking the question."

"What does dragging knuckles have to do with asking some one the marry them" Jake asked.

"I should leave and start looking at rings" Lee said inching toward the door.

"And next time I see her and she tells me I'll act surprised" Jake said just as Lee left the shop.

"I hope it works out for him" Fu said now that the humans were gone.

~The next day at school before 1st period~

"Any one else hate the newspaper as much as I do" Jake said holding up the newspaper.

The headline of the morning paper read '4th Anniversary of 86th St. Slaying Turns Dangerous.' As any one could guess the paper had a nicely sized article about Jake's and his grandfather's ordeal, the eye witness account of the fall from the neighbor, and some words from the investigators. Jake and LS spent the rest of the night stuck inside as reporter began to gather as news about the incident got around.

"Don't they do this every year at the anniversary" Trixie said.

"Yes, but can't they let it die" Jake almost yelled.

"News milks a story for all it's worth" Al explained. "It's been four years but every other year around the anniversary something happens so they write about the anniversary every year hoping for a bigger story to follow."

"I hate everything right about now" Jake stated throwing the paper into the recycling paper bin.

"Even your three best friends" Al asked unable to not smile.

"Three, we've known you for a whole what four and a half month" Trixie said.

"So what that's not enough for me to be a best friend" Al said before putting on a hurt face. "That hurts right here" Al continued putting his hand to his heart.

"Yeah Trixie words like that can hurt" Spud agreed.

"If you're my best friends you'll stop fighting, this is the last thing I need" Jake begged.

"For your sake we'll stop" Trixie promised.

The rest of the day went like usual minus a few taunts from Brad.

School soon ended letting summer in before fall decided to end the kids' freedom.

September, went to October and soon the October 31st arose bring the holiday of Halloween.

Jake and Al were at the shop waiting for the duo, Trixie and Spud to show up so they could all go trick or treating together.

Jake was dressed as a samurai; he liked it minus it was giving him helmet hair.

Al went a little traditional or at least traditional in elemental elf sense.

Al wasn't wearing his concealment bracelet showing his pointed ears sticking from his messy blue hair. He was wearing what he said was a traditional water elf warrior outfit.

The outfit was now used mostly for traditional water elf celebration or a treasured antique or maybe even a family air loam the outfit had went out for a more modern look. Just as humans went from bright colored uniforms (example: red coats) to the more blain colors of today.

Most water clans would have a slight alteration in the outfit as that was unique to their clan's culture and area.

Al's outfit had a connection to the Atlantic Ocean.

The traditional pants and shirt were roomy so the fighter could make the moves needed to control the elements. The coloring of the water clans were a multitude of different blues making the material seem to move like water every time the wearer made the slightest movement. They also gave the illusion of waves and currents. The footwear was a dark blue, almost black, boot made of a tough but light weight material. The belt would have a number of water gems on it, and the belt would have a sheath for a water sword. It was like any sword other then it was made by craftsmen of the clan and had martial from what ever body of water the clan lived by in or on it. Some swords would have the hilt made of coral or coral in it, elemental jewels on it, sand as a weight, shells, and even fish scales were common for many swords. The finishing touch to any elemental elf warrior's outfit was jewelry usually a necklace, bracelets, anklets, rings, and/or earrings.

Al's outfit was all authentic except for the belt and sword. He had a necklace made out of coral, shells, and scales of fish found in the Atlantic Ocean but no elemental jewels. The coral and shells had water elf symbols carved on them a few like his usual bracelet he used to hid he was an elf in human public.

"I love Halloween" Al said walking toward Jake his outfit looking like water moving on his body.

"The candy or the dressing up part" Jake asked.

"Well, there's that but most of the magical community undresses for Halloween" Al explained. "No humans think anything of seeing a magical creature running around on Halloween, plus it's the one night a year the spirits walk among us."

"Are there really ghosts?" Jake asked.

"I don't know I'm magical, ghosts are supernatural" Al said.

Just as Jake and Al were finishing their conversation the bell to the front font door dinged and the voices of Spud and Trixie announced their arrival.

Jake and Al went to the front to greet them. Spud was dressed as a vampire and Trixie was a ninja.

"Nice samurai costume" Trixie said seeing Jake. "But what are you suppose to be?" Trixie asked Al.

"I'm an ancient warrior elf" Al answered.

"Okay what ever that is" Trixie said.

"Yeah I would have guessed elf from the ears" Spud added. "What you use to get them all pointed like that?"

"An illusionist never reveals his secrets" Al answered.

"Great let's go the night isn't getting any younger" Jake said as he made his way to leave with his three friends.

"Wait" LS said walking into the front. "First how about a photo op" LS said taking out a camera.

"Whatever" Jake said as him and the trio gathered together with staged smiles on.

"Say cheese" LS said getting the camera in the best possession for a snap shot.

"Cheese" all four said as the flash went off momentarily giving them spots in their eyes.

"Okay let's do this thing" Al said now that the photo op was over.

"Have fun and be home by 8" LS called out after the four kids.

~Later that night~

"Well this was a fruitful night" Al said looking into his treat bag.

"I'll say" Spud said.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jake asked remembering his grandfather wanted him home by 8.

"It's five past 7:30" Trixie answered pulling her glove of her ninja outfit to look at her watch.

"I guess I better go now to get back home by 8" Jake said.

"We should go likewise" Trixie said.

"Hey we should get together tomorrow and trade candy" Al suggested.

"Sure, call me and we'll set up a time" Jake said then ran off to get home in time.

Jake was maybe 10 blocks from home when the concrete came rushing up at him.

Jake hit the cement hard luckily Jake put his hands out to avoid his face hitting it.

Jake rolled to his side to look over his shoulder. He felt a foot before falling.

Brad and his two friends there, dressed as zombies with their all so unlikable smiles on.

"What the hell Brad" Jake yelled standing up. "What's your problem and I could have really gotten hurt."

"Sorry we didn't mean to hurt you we just wanted your attention" Brad explained.

"Well, you got it, what do you want" Jake snapped.

"In the tradition of Halloween we thought we'd do a little bravery test" Brad said. "And we want to invite you."

"Pass" was Jake's simple reply.

"What's the matter you scared" Brad asked.

"No I just don't feel like participating in your stupid game" Jake said making his way to walk away.

Brad and his friends followed Jake and continued to taunt him about being scared.

"O shut up already if I go will you leave me alone" Jake asked.

"O course" one of Brad's friends answered.

"Fine what do I do" Jake asked.

"I'll explain it to you along the way there" Brad said.

"And were is there" Jake asked.

"Just supposedly hunted house" Brad said with a hint of excitement.

"Joy" Jake said sarcastically as they walked off.

"Are we almost there" Jake asked just wanting to get it over with.

"Almost but fist close your eyes the rest of the way" Brad said to Jake.

"Why" Jake asked.

"For dramatic effect" one of the friends said.

"I don't trust the three of you to not lead me into a man hole with my eyes closed" Jake explained.

"Trust us we'd much rather hear scream like a girl in a hunted house then push down an open man hole" Brad explained.

"Fine" Jake gave in putting his hands over his eyes.

Jake felt hands on his shoulders leading him to where ever it was Brad and his friends were taking him.

"Okay open your eyes now" Brad and his friends said.

Jake opened his eyes to find him self standing in front of the steps to his old house.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	49. Ch 49 Stained and Haunted

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N **Warning-** there's a lot of blood in this chapter.

Luiz400- Brad knows it's Jake's house it's all part of the prank he planed.

**Ch 49 Stained and Haunted **

Jake didn't want to be here. This place held nothing but bad memories, a monument to the worst day of his life.

The house hadn't been up kept well. The paint was old and peeling in various places. The windows were covered in grim and soot from cars' exhaust; it was a safe bet not light could get through them. It was anyone's guess what the inside looked like.

Many retailers tried to sell it but minus the event that took place in it many other things turned away people.

Things left in the house were moved around, strange noises could be heard, sudden drops or rise in heat, and a putrid smell. But most strange they clamed every time they cleaned the blood stains they returned. They tried bleach, paint, and even grout. And for the floor some retailers had new tiles put in the kitchen but even the new tile was stained along with the new cabinets they once put in.

This lead even some very un-superstitious people to believe the place haunted and some would even say cursed.

Jake was breathing hard and irregular. He took a step back before Brad's friends grabbed him by the upper arms. Jake tried to pull him self free of their grip but it was to strong.

"Let me go" Jake yelled.

"What's the matter, scared?" Brad asked Jake.

"Yes, now let go" Jake admitted not really caring what Brad or anyone thought of him right about now.

Brad had a moment of confusion, Jake response wasn't the one he was expecting but he got over his momentary confusion, he put way too much planning into this.

"Yeah well you think you're scared now…" Brad answered. "Boys" Brad simply said since the two knew full well what he wanted them to do.

The two boys started dragging Jake toward the house. Jake was wiggling and kicking to get free he couldn't. Jake kept yelling for them to stop and let him go but they refused to listen.

Brad opened the door as his two buddies dragged Jake forward. They both threw Jake into the house and quickly closed it before Jake could get his bearings back. To keep Jake from just opening the door and walking out all three leaned up against the door.

Jake fell face first onto the old wood floor but the impact with the hard surface did little to faze Jake. The moment he hit the floor he was back on his feet before you could blink. He pounded and pushed on the door begging for Brad to let him out but he could hear the laughter of the trio outside.

Jake's pleas and begging turned into teary sobs as Jake slumped against the door sliding down to his knees. Jake turned around putting his back against the door pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and crying into his lap with his head looking down. He was like he was 8 years old again; frightened, alone, and trapped in a nightmare he couldn't escape. He was a mere four and half feet from where he broke down four years ago.

In the desperation of his mind a plan came to the top. He stopped sobbing and sniffled before taking a few deep breaths. The only way he could think to get out was to take the back door.

To any average person in any other circumstances this would have been a walk in the park but to Jake it was walking through hell and hoping he got out before the devil knows he's there.

Jake clawed forward a few paces, the air inside the house felt ice cold. He got to his feet with much effort due to his shaking knees. Every step he took was slow. Jake at the time hadn't realized but he just walked over the spot on the floor where his mother blood pooled and the stain was still there.

The moment his feet make contact with the red mark he felt a sudden spike in heat starting from the back of his neck like someone was breathing down his neck. Another step and a rotten smell reached his nose. Jake ignored all that as he pressed on into the kitchen. He was now going over the stain of his uncle, the last time he was in that spot he tripped over his body.

Jake could see the back door but he felt like he was in a horror movie where you're walking down a hall but no matter how fast or far you walk the door at the end doesn't get any closer the hall just gets longer.

Jake looked down and took a deep breath when had he wished he hadn't. He could see his small bloody shoe prints that led to where the kitchen table use to be and the images of his father's dead body plagued his mind. He took a few more deep breathes to will the images away and walked on. He took a few more steps but tripped, the key chain with his key fell from his pocked and skidded across the floor into the dark half of the room.

Jake needed his keys but he was scared to go into the dark. But before Jake could crawl to them they came sliding back out into the dim light.

The sudden movement of the keys made Jake freeze in fear for only a moment before reaching for them. As Jake's hands landed on the keys he felt like they were right next to ice. Jake was keeping his eye trained on the keys and he saw a white transparent hand hovering over the keys next to his.

Jake quickly swiped up the keys and jumped to his feet backing away from the spot. His fear, finally reaching it's max, made Jake ran for the back door and shot out.

Once in the backyard out of the house Jake bent over, his hands on his knees breathing hard.

After a few deep breaths (which he seemed to be doing a lot of) Jake felt much better and decided it best to leave.

Jake went over the wooden fence to leave so as not to get put in the same situation twice by Brad.

On the other side of the house Brad and his two friends were beginning to notice something a miss.

"Uh, Brad I haven't heard Jake in a while you think he's okay" Brad's brown haired friend asked.

"I'm sure he's fine he just probably fainted" Brad said.

"Don't you think we should get him out then" the blond boy brought up an important point.

"Fine" Brad said all three releasing their weight from the door.

Brad and his friends opened the door and peered inside. Not seeing Jake they started to converse on what to do.

"I don't see him" blonde said.

"Maybe he's further in the house somewhere" Brad said.

"Well, what do we do now" brown asked.

"You know if something did happen to him we'll be held responsible" blond said.

"Great, looks like we'll have to go in and get him" Brad said stepping threw the threshold of the house. "What are you waiting for" Brad asked seeing his two friends hanging outside.

"But it's haunted" blonde said.

"Yeah, it's cursed" brown added.

"O don't tell me you believe that" Brad said. "Now get in here" Brad demanded.

The two were clinging to each other as the walked into the house shaking.

"Let's look upstairs" Brad suggest heading to the stairs.

"Can't we not" blonde asked.

"You two cowards" Brad yelled. "Now get your butts upstairs."

They reluctantly followed Brad up the stairs.

"You hear that" brown said the moment they made it to the top.

"For the last time the place isn't haunted" Brad said rubbing his temples in annoyance. "They only thing in this house is Jake and maybe a few rats."

"Ep" the two boys got out.

"That's not a rat" brown said pointing to the end of the hall.

Brad looked at where he was pointing.

At the end of the hall was a figure much shorter than Jake. It had small pigtails on each side of it's head.

It began to walk closer but after three steps it blinked out of existence but then returned five steps further from where it disappeared.

It kept doing the same action. Blinking in and out and getting closer with each blink.

It was at last a few feet from Brad and his friends and they were able to see what the figure really was.

It was little girl maybe 5 or 6. Her hair was caracole black and was currently dressed in a pink night gown but that were anything that would make the girl normal ended.

Her eyes glowed a dull red, skin was grayish white, red steaks of blood ran from the corners of the mouth and a red gash across her throat dripped blood down her neck staining the upper half of her night gown.

Brad and his friends were, like anyone in such a situation, royally freaked out. In a panic they ran down the stair forgetting there was door in front of them and ran into the family room. They stood in the center of the empty room when a shadow appeared in the entrance of the room. It caused the boys to back up till they were pressed up against the far wall. Then they heard scratching on the wall to their right and looked that way to regret it.

To their right was a transparent man with scaled arms with claw tipped fingers. He was running his left arm over groves in the wall looking down at them with the same eyes as the girl.

Fear over took them and they ran for the front door. They pushed and rammed the door but it refused to open when streams of blood began to flow down the stairs. They looked up the stairs to see many dark figures with the dull red eyes looking down at them.

They made a dash for the kitchen but Brad got caught up.

Something was holding onto his ankle. He looked back to see a grayish white, transparent woman laying at the bottom of the stairs, her right arm out reach holding onto Brad's left ankle.

She lifted her head and they saw the same eyes, as every thing in this house, look at them.

Brad was able to wiggle his foot free and followed the others into the kitchen.

"There's got to be a way out of this house" blonde yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Look a door" brown yelled pointing to the back door in the kitchen.

As they ran for the door they noticed shadow figures with the eyes gather in the kitchen.

They got to the door and desperately pulled and pushed at it to get out but it to wouldn't move.

The shadows were getting closer to them and they was no way to run pass them. They pressed them selves against the un-opening door when the door swung open and they fell into the backyard.

Upon falling on their backs on the backyard they sat up to look at the door. It stood open for a few moments before slamming shut with a load bang.

The three were out of the house but weren't going stick around any way and took off running. They were a few blocks away before they realized they wet them selves.

Jake arrived at the shop 15 minutes late and was greeted by a worried grandfather.

"Jake you're late I was going to call you're friends, I was really getting worried" LS yelled.

But he fell silent when he saw the distraught and freighted face.

"Jake what happened" LS asked with concern.

"I don't want to take about it" Jake said passing his grandfather making his way for the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

LS decided not to push seeing that what Jake really need was comfort with relaxation and rest.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	50. Ch 50 The Reaper Dragon

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 50 Reaper Dragon**

Jake had removed his costume. He was too tired to put on his PJs and fell asleep with just his t-shirt and boxers on.

Jake fell into the dream world were anything is possible.

Jake found him self in the kitchen of his old house, before the slaying, his father was leaning against the counter. He held up his right hand holding Jake's keys.

"You shouldn't drop these" Mr. Long said to his son.

"I didn't exactly drop them," Jake started to explain going up to his dad. "I tripped and they fell out of my pocket but thanks for retuning them."

"How do you know it was me, I'm not the only one here" his father stated.

"If it wasn't you why are you holding the keys" Jake asked.

"It's a dream…" his father said. "But yes it was me."

"Thanks also for the heart attack" Jake said.

"We were keeping a low profile, other than the key incident we didn't do anything else" his father was explaining. "Now as for the trio that came in after you we gave them a clear message to stay out."

"Trio… you mean Brad and his two friends" Jake concluded.

"If that's his name" his father simply put.

"So what are you doing running around in the house?" Jake asked. "I thought you were in me or something of the sort."

"You are misunderstanding what we've been telling you apparently" an old voice said from behind Jake.

He turned to see his aged great uncle Chow sitting at the table with a cup of warn tea. Jake knew right away there was going to be a conversation very much all spiritual, like it was some times with his grandfather. After all the two where brothers.

"You seem a bit confused," Chow said before taking a sip of tea then continued. "Our chi is in you, our spirits are with you, and our souls are having a little trouble leaving the house."

"Wait, a minute aren't spirits and souls the same thing" Jake asked.

"I they were would I be using them in two different contexts" his uncle stated.

"So when you say having trouble leaving is it like trapped" Jake went on with his questioning.

"For lack of better word yes" Chow answered.

"But who's keeping you here" Jake demanded to know.

"Not who more like what" Chow explain without detail.

"Well then what" Jake asked.

"You really don't need to know and try something dangerous to fix it" Chow informed his grandnephew.

You could see Jake was fuming a bit.

"Just stay out the house if you can" Mr. Long said. "He's always here watching and waiting."

"He saw you and senses a bit of us in you. The dead with the living is confusing who knows how he'll interpret it" Chow said.

"Who's he" Jake asked confused.

The bright cheery kitchen went dim and all the color went to black and white. His father and great uncle disappeared from the now changed kitchen.

Then Jake felt hot breath on his back. He turned to meet with something out of a fantasy horror movie.

Jake was looking at a dragon standing on all fours with leathery skin, grayish brown.

Upon his appearance the air filled with the stench of rot and decay. It was most likely due to the fact some of his skin was rotting or had rotted away. Jake had to plug his nose feeling like it was burning at the smell.

The most noticeable spots of rot was a large chunk on it right side exposing bones of the rib cage, you could see noticeable size of missing flesh on the side of his tail showing some tail bone, and everything from the elbow down of his left front leg was bone.

There were also various other places were the flesh was rotting but less noticeable.

The end of his tail had a curved silver blade off to one side giving it the look of a scythe. He had horns on his head that resembled the blade as well.

His eyes were just empty black sockets with a small circle of glowing red in them like a piece of heated caracole.

Even with the absence of eyeballs he could still tell the dragon's eyes were trained on him.

The dragon gave a low growl in the back of it's throat before un-folding it's wings.

The wings had various holes in them making one think the dragon could no longer use them to fly.

It released a snort sending a gust of it breath on Jake but even with his nose plugged he could still notice it's breath smelt of brimstone.

The dragon let out a roar and Jake shot up in bed gasping for air.

He fell back letting his head hit the pillow as he started at the ceiling. He hadn't had such a nightmare in some time.

It took quit a while before Jake could fall back asleep and the rest of the night's sleep was dreamless.

~The next morning~

Jake walked into the kitchen with a good case of bed head. He was still wearing the t-shirt from last night but put on a pair of jeans on instead of walking around the house in boxers.

LS was already at the table reading the newspaper.

"Guessing from your bed head I say you slept well" LS said as he peeked over the top of the paper to look at his grandson.

"I did the second half" Jake said pouring him self a bowl of cereal.

"O and what of the first half" LS asked.

"Just a bad dream" Jake said continuing to eat his breakfast.

The two spent a few more minutes in silence when the burning question in Jake's mind just had to be asked.

"Gramps, can I asked you about a dragon" Jake asked.

"Of course you can what do you want to know" LS said putting down the paper to give Jake his full attention.

Jake went on to describe the dragon from his dream.

LS tried to hide it but you could tell he was bit disturbed by hearing of the dragon Jake described.

"…So have you ever heard of a dragon like that" Jake asked.

"It's a dragon of legend" LS said. "The graveyard dragon, reaper dragon, dragon of death, dragon of the underworld, the list of names goes on forever but it's basically the grim reaper of dragons. But it only appears around the dead or dieing… where were you last night?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Jake said starting to stir his cereal around with his spoon.

LS knew by the way Jake was acting he shouldn't push but he needed to know.

"Just tell me" LS tried.

Jake kept his mouth shut.

"I promise not the get mad" LS promised.

Jake gave a short pause before he answered "I was inside… the house."

To any one else the house could of meant any house but to LS and Jake there was only one house he could mean with out giving it a name.

"What were you doing there," LS yelled. "Stay out of that house."

"I didn't do it on purpose and you said you wouldn't get mad" Jake accused.

"I'm not mad" LS insisted.

"Yes you are, you haven't even let me explain" Jake said.

"Then please explain" LS calmly said.

"I didn't want to be there let alone inside," Jake started to explain. "It was Brad and his two goons."

"What they do" LS asked.

"I was on my way home when the three came up to me wanting me go with them to a hunted house. I refused but then they called me scared, I didn't care but then followed me and kept taunting me" Jake explained.

"You shouldn't give in to their taunts besides a little fear is a good thing it stops us from doing dangerous things… at least the ones we don't need to do" LS said.

"It wasn't that they were taunting about me being scared it was them annoying me with their taunting. I just wanted them to stop I didn't want the going on all the way to the front door and come Monday through the hallways." Jake explained. "And I didn't go inside willingly they threw me in. But don't worry I won't be going there willingly, so I don't get forced inside, ever again.

"Good" LS said as the two continued to finish their breakfast.

Come Monday Brad and his two friends had told everyone they know about their terrifying experience in the house. Then everyone they know in turn told everyone they know, and they told everyone they know and so on and so forth.

Now a test of you courage was how close you get to the house or going inside. No one had been to break the record of an 18 year old that made it five minutes before running out so hysterical he ran into a parked car.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	51. Ch 51 Wing It

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N** You should be able to tell were this chapter is headed by the end of the third paragraph.

**Ch 51 Wing It**

It was three days till Jake's big one three.

Like any kid he was looking forward to his 13th birthday but something was bothering him.

Jake shifted in his seat quit uncomfortable. For a little over a week his shoulder blades and the lowest part of his back had been sore but with some of the wipe outs he took on his board he didn't think anything of it at first, he just wait for it to go away. But it had been almost two weeks now and it got worst. What started as soreness grew to pain. I felt something was trying break through his skin. In the earlier week he had been trying to rub the soreness away but currently applying such pressure only made it more painful.

Jake was shifting around in his seat again trying to get in comfortable position that didn't hurt his lower back as well as anticipation for school to be over. This pain wasn't normal Jake figured it was time to seek help in case this was going to be a serious medical problem.

Finally the bell rang and Jake couldn't be happier. It was Friday and he just wanted to leave.

Trixie, Spud, and Al all ran to Jake outside the school, in his desperation to leave and the pain on his mind he got to his locker and outside very quickly forgetting about his friends.

"What's the rush" Al asked.

"Trying to quickly get to the skate park to release some school stress" Trixie piped in.

"Actually a few parts of my back are really sore," Jake explained. "I think I should just head home take some pain killers and relax."

"Maybe you should take this time to work on that book report" Al suggested.

"What makes think that" Jake said.

"The fact that you told us during study time in Home Ec. that you haven't picked a book yet" Trixie tried.

"It's hard Mr. Reeds doesn't want two students reading the same book and it can't be books that were turned into a movie" Jake said.

"I know I wanted to read Tarzan, Lord of the Apes but…" Spud said.

"No offence but that book seems a bit above you" Al had to say.

"I have to agree it's a very old classic" Trixie added.

"I guess I'll spend down time going over my possible choices in a book" Jake said admitting he needed to get to work. "See ya later" Jake said as there were about to part ways.

"Wait it's your birthday Sunday so when should we celebrate" Al called out.

"Hey right" Spud added.

"O ya um…" Jake said the pain still on his mind. "I'll call you guys tonight with the details" Jake said backing away just wanting to get home.

Jake finally got back to the shop.

"Hey kid how was your day" Fu said from the armchair.

"Pretty normal, where's Gramps I need to talk to him" Jake asked at a rush.

"Right here" LS said coming down the stairs. "You sound like there's some urgency, what do you need to talk about."

"I think I might have a serious injury" Jake said trying to seat him self on the couch in a way that didn't aggravate his already hurt areas.

"What's wrong" LS pouring him self some tea.

"Well…" Jake said getting ready for a detailed answer. "Almost two weeks ago I had a sore feeling in my shoulder blades and lower back. I didn't think it was anything serious, I thought it go away but it didn't and now it's not just sore it's getting painful. I worried there's something really wrong."

Once Jake finished LS abruptly placed his cup of tea to the side and turned to Jake with the most serious look on his face.

"Where does it hurt" LS asked.

"I said my shoulder blades and lower back" Jake answered his grandfather serious look worrying him.

"How long has it been" LS asked coming right up next to Jake.

"It will be exactly two weeks next Monday morning" Jake answered after thinking about the exact day he first felt sore.

"I've been waiting for this day to come" LS said hugging his grandson.

"Your excitement has me even more concerned" Jake said after his grandfather released him.

"It's nothing to be concerned about it's perfectly naturally thing, for a dragon at least" LS said.

"This isn't some dragon puberty thing is it" Jake asked.

"Not really," LS answered taking a seat next to Jake "your wings and tail are just coming in."

"That is so not making me feel better" Jake shot at his grandfather.

"Calm down this is a normal stage for every dragon" LS said. "Except the wings coming in, that's only for dragons that have wings of course."

"And how do you know I have wings" Jake asked.

"If you didn't your shoulders wouldn't hurt" LS answered.

"How much longer is this pain going to last" Jake asked thinking he couldn't take this pain for long.

"It depends" LS said before continuing to explain. "Every dragon is born with a seal that holds the dragon chi and keeps them human until a certain age when the seal begins to crack. When the seal cracks chi is being released.

The tail and wings are the hardest to conceal and will emerge first but the chi isn't flowing to them directly. The pain you feel is your tail and wings being stimulated by the chi and trying to emerge on their own."

"So I have to wait for them to emerge on their own" Jake asked.

"No, we don't now that would take much longer and it will be more painful then what you feel right now" LS answered.

"Then what" Jake inquired.

"You must learn to control your chi flow and make them emerge your self" LS said. "Then you must learn to stop the flow and hide them."

"And how long should that take" Jake asked scared of the answer.

"Getting them to emerge shouldn't take more than a day or two but hiding them could take anywhere from a week to two weeks."

"Two weeks" Jake yelled. "I can't go out in public with a tail and wings. What about school."

"I'll tell the school you came down with the flu" LS answered.

"And my friends, my birthday's on Sunday" Jake said.

"You have to postpone it and I'll tell your friends they will have to stay away to not catch the flu as well" LS explained.

"Two weeks stuck inside, aw man" Jake whined.

"I hope you don't get cabin fever easily" Fu said.

"Looks like I'll have plenty of time to work on my book report now" Jake said.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	52. Ch 52 A Tail of Wings

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 52 A Tail of Wings**

LS called Jake's friends to tell them to stay away and he'd call the school Monday to let them know Jake be absence for awhile.

Jake was lying on his stomach atop the couch to avoid adding pressure to his pained back.

"I think now would be a good time to start working on controlling your chi" LS said standing next to his pained grandson on the couch.

"If it will take the pain away" Jake said pushing him self up and off the couch. "What do I do" Jake asked once he was on his feet.

"First take a deep breath to calm your self" LS said.

Jake did as his grandfather said.

"Now close your eyes and focus on the pain in your shoulders" LS instructed.

"That's easy enough" Jake informed.

"I want you to think of your chi flowing to the area of your pain" LS explained.

"How do I do that" Jake asked.

"You have to figure that out on your own" LS said.

Jake gave a moan at his grandfather's sudden lack of help.

Jake thought about what his grandfather said 'think of your chi flowing.'

Jake began to contemplate what was said in his head. 'Okay what flows? Liquids, like water… or blood.'

Jake knew how blood flowed he'd seen it many times. Jake closed his eyes and thought of his veins how his blood flowed through them. Then he pictured it flowing to his point of pain. Jake focus on nothing else but the picture of the flowing blood to his shoulder blades.

As Jake focused he felt a seen burning sensation on his shoulder blades, ending his focus, it lasted only a second or two before it ended. As soon as it ended the pain he'd been feeling in his shoulders was gone. His back felt like it had gained a few pounds. Jake turned his head to look over his shoulders to see red wings folded against his back.

Jake thought of unfolding them and they followed his order and unfolded showing off his entire wing span.

Jake heard a whistle and for the first time since he walked in noticed Fu was still in the room.

"Impressive," Fu said coming closer to get a better look. "Not many dragons have a wing span like this to start. Most dragons it takes months to a year. Learning to fly for you is going to be a breeze."

At Fu's whistle LS walked in to see his grandson sporting a new pair of wings.

"Nice, that didn't take you long at all" LS said looking at Jake.

"So now what" Jake asked.

"How about you work on the tail" LS suggested.

"Okay that can't be too hard if it's anything like the wings" Jake said before focusing.

Jake did as he did with the wings but focused on his lower back.

He felt the same sensation he did when his wings appeared. He looked back but his wings were still spread out. He folded them against his back again and looked back to see a red tail with a green ridge draped on the couch.

Jake may of now had a tail and wings but the pain was now gone putting in a much better mood.

"Good now time to work on stopping the flow to hide them" LS said.

"No problem, I mean look what I've already did" Jake said.

"Don't get cocky stopping a flow is a lot easier then starting one" LS warned Jake.

"Whatever" Jake said back.

Jake focused on the flow and tried to stop it but as his grandfather warned it wasn't as easy.

It was about 6 and by that time Jake was too exhausted or frustrated to continue at the moment and fell back on the couch. He forgot about his tail and leaped back off upon sitting on it with a yelp.

He heard Fu to his left laugh at the incident.

Trying out his tail, Jake snaked it over and behind Fu and pulled it back to him. Fu was knocked off his feet on his butt on the floor.

"Hey, don't be taking your anger out on me" Fu yelled.

"Well, don't be laughing at my predicament" Jake said. "This whole chi flow stopping thing is so hard" Jake added to him self out load.

"I told you," LS said. "Why don't you come and have dinner an empty stomach isn't going to help the process any."

Jake hadn't realized how hungry he was till food was put in front of him. Controlling chi flow is very hungry work and he devoured about three full bowls of stew. After dinner Jake went back to trying to control his chi.

"Got to give the kid an A for effort and determination" Fu said to LS as they watched Jake continued trying.

"He might get an A in school if he put this much effort into his school work" LS responded.

"What am I doing wrong" Jake said after trying and still making no progress.

"Maybe you should call it a night and get some sleep" LS suggested. "It's almost 10."

"What" Jake exclaimed turning to look at the clock. "I can't believe it's been almost four hours now."

Jake reluctantly trudged up the stairs to go to bed. Jake hadn't realized till he was in his bedroom, but how was he going to sleep like this. As he found out that night as he lay in bed, very hard.

He couldn't lie on his back due to having wings and every time he rolled over he had to be careful to not get his tail tangled around his legs. But finally Jake was able to get comfortable and fall asleep.

The next morning Jake awoke and his whole body felt horrible.

"Good morning" LS said to his grandson as he entered the kitchen.

Jake just moaned in response.

"What's wrong" LS asked.

"My whole body's stiff and sore plus it feels like someone's drilling in my head" Jake explained.

"That's to be expected" LS said going to the medicine cabinet. "Your body isn't use to the chi flow." LS came back with a bottle of aspirin.

"I thought my chi was flowing two weeks ago when my seal first creaked" Jake said opening the bottle and dropping two pills into his hand.

"The chi was leaking through the cracks flowing to parts of you body and was just sitting there" LS explained. "Growing your tail and wings has caused it circulate it through your body."

Jake took the two pills and waited for the pain to go away.

"Take today off and let the chi circulate and you'll feel fine tomorrow" LS said. "And the circulation might help with the control once you body knows how flowing feels."

Jake was spending the morning and afternoon lying on the couch doing nothing. The pills took away the headache and soreness but his still felt stiff.

"Come on go faster" Fu said watching some magic channel on the TV.

Jake had been listening to Fu all day and found how bad at betting Fu really was.

"Noooo" Fu howled as his pick lost what ever sport was on.

"Fu you suck at picking a winner" Jake said.

"And you can," Fu snapped back. "Here you pick someone from the next centaur race" Fu said throwing the papers of races and runners at Jake.

"You want a 12 year almost 13 year old picking for you" Jake asked.

"I'm pretty far in debt as is you can't make it worst" Fu answered.

"You have a gambling problem" Jake said looking at the names for the next race.

Fu ignored Jake as he was looking up the status of the racers for the next run.

"I'm betting it on Slim Legs" Fu said as he dialed the numbers on the phone.

"I was going to go with Hyper Hoofs" Jake said.

Fu paused for moment.

"Just to show you your no better then me at picking winners, I'll bet on him then" Fu said as he dialed the last number.

The next race started and both were watching to see who the better gambler was.

"And Hyper Hoofs wins by a nose" the racing announcer yelled.

Fu looked at Jake and said "beginners luck, bet you can't do it again."

"You're on" Jake said with enthusiasm now that he actually had something to do to kill his boredom.

Race after race Jake picked the winners.

"From now on I'll consult you before making any racing bets" Fu said.

"Gambling is bad enough but involving a minor in it isn't only wrong but illegal" Sun said walking into the back.

"Sun what are you doing here" Jake asked at seeing her.

"I want to see how you were doing with the dragon chi and to give you this" Sun said handing a book to Jake.

"A book" Jake asked looking at it.

"I heard Friday how you had a book report to do and you hadn't chosen a book yet I thought you should read this one" Sun said with a smile.

"The Dragon's Cry" Jake said reading the title.

"It a classic and provide a little in sight into a dragon's role" Sun answered.

"Well, I mine as well read it I don't have anything else to really do and I do need a book for the report" Jake admitted.

As soon as Sun left Jake opened the book to the first page to find $20 inside with a hand written note saying 'Happy 13th Birthday.'

By the time it was time to go to bed Jake was pretty engrossed in the book.

He noticed many characters didn't have names, it was like the author was trying to make you identify with them more by not giving them a name and putting you in the story.

It was hard for Jake to put the book down but eventually he gave in to how tired he was and marked the page he ended on. He set the book on his nightstand next to his bed, turned off the reading light and fell asleep.

At least tonight it was easier to get comfortable now that he had experience on how to lie due to last night's lessons.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	53. Ch 53 Elf's Woos

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A passage from A Dragon's Cry-**The magical word and those that inhabit it often fight. Their battles if un-resolved become wars. Their wars cause blood to be shed and the blood shed doesn't stop till a victor is named. In the after mass of the wars and times of peace they shamed them selves in the blood that was spilt.

To end the bloody wars the most powerful and noble being of the magical world was named to be the great equalizer to resolve the battles and end wars.

**Ch 53 Elf's Woos**

The next morning it was Jake's birthday and he when he went downstairs he was about to meet an unexpected visitor.

"Morning dragon boy" a familiar boy's voice said once Jake came to the bottom of the stairs.

Jake came rounding the couch to see Al sitting there with a bowl of water in front of him. He was moving his hands in a way to make the water moving in a pattern.

"Alphonse" Jake said surprised to see him.

"I told you to call me Al, I hate Alphonse" Al said stopping his water bending.

"What are you doing here" Jake asked.

"I want to see what a dragon learning to transform looks like" Al said looking at Jake's wings and tail.

"How did you know" Jake demanded.

"Your grandfather may have to make a lie about the flu to you human friends but I come from a realm where magic is everywhere" Al said meaning his grandfather could and did tell Al the truth.

Jake sat down on the couch next to Al.

"Besides it may help to have some one who understands the down sides of magic to talk to" Al decided to add.

"Willing to listen to my complaints of this whole thing" Jake asked.

"Only if you listen to my woos after" Al said.

"Like what else am I going to do go out to see a movie" Jake joked.

Al gave a chuckle slightly humored by it.

"Bummer" Al said after hearing Jake go on about everything bad and wrong with his chi flow ordeal.

"Tell me about it" Jake said.

"This my be a tough time for you but I kinda was wishing you became the American dragon before I was born or better before my parents were married" Al said.

"The what" Jake asked.

"The American dragon of course as a dragon you should know each country has one appointed dragon to take care of the real important magic problems in their land" As explained.

"Yeah but I'm the American dragon" Jake exclaimed.

"You didn't know, wow you've really been kept out of the loop" Al said.

"Wait what makes you want me to be the American dragon earlier" Jake asked.

"You know how you said if I listened to your problem you listen to mine" Al said.

"Yeah" Jake answered.

"Well, it's like this…" Al was about to tell Jake the depths of his life story.

"As I told you my mom's a fire element elf and my dad's a water element. They're only married by force. My mom's clan and my dad's clan have been warring for centuries they decided to end it by a union between two high ranking members of the each clan. And to make it truly strong have a child of the union, me.

They can't stand each other they both spend time in completely different wings of the mansion and that's when their in the same building.

Their always fighting that's why I don't want to ever go home."

"That's ruff" Jake said.

"It gets worst" Al continued. "My parents use to put everything away to spend time with me but not any more. As you can guess since my parents don't have a loving relationship they have other partners at discretion. But my dad got one of his pregnant and now I've got a little 6 year old half brother, all water elf. Ever since he came into the picture it's been horrible. My dad spends all his free time with his love child and my mom can't stand my dad's blunder and is rarely is ever home.

Both my parents have left me out of their lives. This is the only reason I look forward to our hostile family reunions. At least the rest of the family feels sorry for me so they pay attention to me."

"You seem pretty mad at your brother but it's not his fault" Jake said.

"I'm not mad at him, it's my dad" Al snapped. "It's his fault for not being careful and driving my mother away. They give money and things I want but one thing I can't have is their attention. They totally neglect me. Now you're totally in on why I hate my parents and my life."

"What does that have to do with me" Jake asked.

"If you were the American dragon before my parents got married it would have been your job to stop the clans from fighting and then they wouldn't have to get married get it" Al said getting to the point. "Not that I'm mad at you it's not your choosing."

"Now I get what you meant earlier" Jake said

"Yeah but now I can take you into the magical community with me to do some of the things I do and I don't have to explain my self" Al said with a naughty grin.

"What" Jake exclaimed.

"Now that you're going all dragon you can come with me on my rule breaking bad boy spot in the magical world" Al whispered snaking his arm over Jake's shoulder. "Being a bit of the bad boy is how I get back at my parents and it's fun. You can consider it a delayed birthday gift."

"Uh," Jake responded not sure what to say.

But before the conversation could continue the sound of the shop bell rang.

Fu who had been ignoring the kids' conversation and was watching the TV. Got up to see who was there and peeked his head out from the curtain canceling the back area.

When Fu pulled his head back with a look of alarm on his face.

"It Trixie and Spud" Fu exclaimed looking at Jake and Al in a panic.

At soon as Fu said that LS had reached the bottom of the stair.

"I ya" LS exclaimed upon hearing the news.

"Did you tell them to stay way because Jake has the flu" Al said.

"Yes, but they didn't listen" LS said. "You two stay here and don't let them see you."

"Why can't they see me" Al asked.

"One you're currently elf and second you're not suppose to be here" Jake explained.

LS went to the front to confront the two unwanted visitors.

"I thought I told you two not come over the flu is very contagious" LS said to the two kids.

"We know but we figured it is Jake's birthday…" Trixie started.

"It's a major bummer being sick on your birthday" Spud said cutting of Trixie.

"So we decided to drop off his presents for him, we'd thought it make might make him feel better, at least emotionally" Trixie explained putting the presents on the counter.

LS was so worried about their arrival that he hadn't noticed the wrapped packages they been carrying.

"I'll be sure to give them to him when he's awake" LS said.

With that said Trixie and Spud left.

"Your friends wanted you to have your birthday presents despite you being sick" LS explained to Jake as he returned to the back carrying the two packages.

"O that's right, I forget to wish you a happy 13th" Al said.

Later that day at dinner after Al had left Jake decided it was time to ask his grandfather about what Al had told him earlier.

"So when were you going to tell me" Jake asked his grandfather.

"Tell you what" LS answered not sure what Jake was talking about.

"The American dragon" Jake said.

There was momentary pause from LS at the question.

"I was waiting for you to get control of your chi before I told you" LS said. "But since you asked it's only fair I tell you. As you are already aware every country has a prime dragon assigned to keep the balance between the magical and non magical world. You are the first," LS said then with saddened voice added "and now the only candidate for the position."

"Why me, surely there's got to be stronger more experienced dragons that can take the job" Jake asked.

"It doesn't work that way, it was decided that the first dragon born on the soil of the land will be the dragon protector. You are the first dragon born on American soil and therefore you are the first candidate and seem to poses qualities need as the country's dragon."

"What qualities" Jake asked.

"Well, persistence for one" LS answered.

Jake's birthday ran into Monday as a large black envelope arrived in the mail addressed to him.

Jake had taken the envelope to his room and ripped it open. Inside was a card and black box. He read the card and it said 'happy birthday' and nothing more. Fist Jake thought that it was late for his birthday but then again the mail didn't run on Sunday then he thought how odd that it just said happy birthday without anything else and no sign of who sent it. Then again this wasn't Jake's fist birthday gift with no name to give to the sender.

Jake dropped it and opened the little black box. Inside was a ring. The ring was silver with what looked like a black opal. There was a tag tied to it that read 'wear to uncover the powers of teen hood.' Jake thought the short card was weird but this was far weirder. Jake had left the ring in the box and left on his dresser were it would be forgotten for days.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	54. Ch 54 Deep Well

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N-**Sorry not posting yesterday but there were some technical difficulties.

**Ch 54 Deep Well**

It been a week, Saturday to be precise, and Jake had managed to either hid his wings or tail but had yet to master both at the same time.

"This is more frustrating then not being able to hide either" Jake complained his wings now hidden but the tail refusing to follow suit.

"I'm just impressed you got this far in a week but yet you have been working at it rather hard all week" LS said.

Not caring for what his grandfather had to say Jake gave a groan as the tip of his tail swished back and forth in irritation.

"It takes time young dragon; you can't master an ability just because you want to" LS said trying to calm his grandson.

His frustration wasn't so much the fact he wasn't in complete control of his chi it was more due to cabin fever. He had finished his book and the homework he missed, that Al had been kind enough to bring him everyday, and was left with nothing else to do.

Fu, Gramps, Sun, and Al were the only people he'd seen all week and the last people a teen wants to hang out with are the authority figures which minus Al, was everyone.

Jake was in his room bounce a ball against the wall and his tail when a miss calculated throw sent it off the wall and onto his dresser knocking a few items to the floor. Jake groaned at seeing his many belongs crash to the floor.

He slipped off his bed and got down on his knees picking up the items when he noticed an object he hadn't thought of in a while.

The ball had knocked the ring box off the dresser causing it to open and the ring fell out.

Jake crawled in closer to the ring. It had landed in front of his window having the rays of sunlight hit it.

Jake could swear he saw flames dancing in the black opal. He picked it up and brought it closer. It wasn't a trick of the light or his imagination there were actually flames dancing inside the jewel.

Jake wasn't sure why but he thought to put it on. Any normal person would have been pondering about the flames.

He slipped over his right ring finger and was surprised to see it fit perfectly but the surprise was short lived.

Suddenly Jake felt as if something was digging into his body. Borrowing deeper with every second, he wrapped his arms around him, shut his eyes, and clenched his teeth to not make a sound then as he fell on his side. His right arm reached out digging into the floor, at doing so it suddenly felt like his right hand was on fire. But as suddenly as the pain came it left.

Jake opened his eye and breathing hard. He got back onto his knees; he quickly removed the ring and throws it away from him across the room.

Jake felt odd it wasn't a bad feeling in fact it was good.

He felt like he had more power and energy then ever before. It was like some one unsealed a deep well and now he could reach into it and pull up all the power he needed.

Then he remembered to burning of his hand and looked at his right hand that seemed to be un-harmed. He then looked down at the spot in the floor his had been digging into. That spot on the floor was scorched like a lit mach the size of his had fallen there and burned to floor. Jake looked at his right hand again confused.

'Okay weird' Jake thought.

Then an idea struck him maybe this uncovered well could be used. Jake focused on his chi and tried focusing it into the well. After a minute Jake took a look at his back. It was clear of both wings and a tail.

A smile spread across Jake's face, he couldn't contain his excitement. He had to show his grandfather right away. He raced down the stairs to find his grandfather.

"Gramps," Jake called.

LS turned his eyes away from his work to look address Jake.

"Look" Jake exclaimed turning around to show his sudden lack of dragon appendages.

LS smiled and congratulated Jake on a job well done. Fu turned away from the TV to have a look as well and gave a quick clapping of the paws.

"Finally I can get out and get some fresh air," Jake yelled. "In face I'm going to do that now." Then Jake ran up to the roof.

"Aw, to be a teen again" LS sighed.

"Glad that's over with" Fu added.

On his way to the roof Jake stopped in front of his room and retrieved the ring.

Once on the roof Jake sucked in as much fresh air into his lungs as he could. It felt great to be outside again after a week of confinement.

After getting some air his thoughts went back to the ring. Before he put it on he was still working on controlling his chi but as soon as he did he could control it.

Then there was the burning the floor thing. Jake thought could he do it again.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of the feeling he had when he did it.

Jake dug into the well and he felt an intense heat spread over his hand.

Jake opened his eyes and look at his hand it was completely engulfed his fire.

Jake stood wide eyed at his hand before a voice called to him.

"Jake" Sun's voice called from behind Jake.

Jake turned around hiding his hand behind his back.

"Sun what you doing here" Jake asked.

"I hadn't seen you since Thursday and I was wondering if you be joining us on Monday" Sun said making it obvious she didn't see the fire in Jake's hand. "Guess from the lack of wings and tail I you will" Sun added.

Jake felt the heat disappear from his hand and brought out form behind his back seeing it was free of any fire.

When unhide his hand Sun saw the ring in it.

"Jake, what is that" Sun said with the sound of worry in her voice.

"It's a ring" Jake said holding it up.

"Give me that" Sun said with urgency and snatched it from Jake's hand.

Before Jake could say or do anything Sun throw the ring to the ground and stomped on it.

The opal of the ring shattered and it gave off a small black flame that fizzed out in five seconds.

"Jake where did you get that ring" Sun demanded turning to Jake.

"It was a gift" Jake answered.

"From whom" Sun asked.

"I don't know" Jake responded. "What's wrong?"

"That ring is black magic" Sun said.

She picked up what was left of ring and left the roof.

"Are you sure you don't know who sent it" LS asked Jake.

After Sun had found and destroyed the ring she decided to tell LS and now Jake was being asked a series of question about it. Jake hadn't told his grandfather or Sun about the pain he felt when putting it on or the fire.

"No I told you like 20 times" Jake said getting a bit irritated.

"Don't you find it suspicious that you get a gift without a name" LS advised Jake.

"Why not I got a present without a name last year" Jake informed.

"What" LS yelled in surprise he was just finding out about it.

"Yeah it was leprechaun gold" Fu said entering the conversation.

"Actually a friend of mine sent it" Sun admitted.

"Why would your friend send him leprechaun gold" LS asked.

Sun just gave an 'I don't know jester' and it was left at that.

"Are we done" Jake asked not wanting to continue with the repeating strand of questions.

"Yes" LS said as Jake walked away and went to his room.

Jake went to his dresser and got the gold pouch out. He sat down on his bed and pulled out a coin to look at it but then a cherry voice came from his window.

"Looky who can pass for human now" Al said sitting on Jake's window sill.

"And look you took the fire escape, forgot we have a front door" Jake replied.

"Yeah but that's no fun" Al said getting off the sill. "Don't make plans for tomorrow I've got plans as my birthday gift to you. Be ready to go by two and bring the gold."

With that Al left back down the fire escape.

~In a dark cave~

"My master it appears our gift has been destroyed" a hooded figure said to a large dark dragon.

"It doesn't matter it has served it's purpose" the dragon answered.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	55. Ch 55 Bet on it

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 55 Bet On It**

Jake had told his grandfather he was going out with Al Sunday and like usual LS was okay with it so long as Jake was back before dark.

Come Sunday Jake was wondering since he woke up what they were doing. Jake was leaving the house for the first time in over a week and over the course of the week he felt different.

Jake rummaged around in his closet looking for something to wear to suit his new feeling. He pushed clothes aside, sliding their hangers across the railing till his eyes fell on red and yellow.

The red jacket complemented how he felt so well.

Al was waiting for Jake just outside the door.

He was dressed in black jeans and black button up shirt with a ban of blue waves across the chest. He also had a small pack hanging off his right shoulder.

Jake was dressed in sneakers, knee long jeans, white t-shirt, and red jacket with yellow patches on the elbows.

They left on their skate boards and since they left Jake was following Al blindly.

"Are you going to tell me exactly where we're going" Jake asked.

"It's a surprise" Al replied with as smile.

"We're here" Al announced stopping in front of an ally with a dead end.

"An ally real impressive" Jake said.

"Haven't you learned anything," Al said going up to the brick wall. "Things aren't always what they appear." Then Al walk through the wall like there was none.

Jake hesitantly walked forward and stuck is hand to the wall and it went right through. Jake walked forward and the rest of his body passed through, it was if the wall didn't exist.

"Don't you just love the tricks the magical world has" Al said turning to Jake.

"I guess" Jake said not quite sure what else to say. "So where do we go from here?"

"Just around the corner" Al answered. "But first" Al said opening his pack.

Al pulled out a leather jacket and slipped it on. He then ruffed his hair putting it into spikes, put on a pair of sunglasses and then removed his concealment spell bracelet.

"Here clip this on somewhere" Al said handing Jake a small clip that had what looked like a crystal dangling from it.

Jake put it on his right side belt loop of his shorts. Once it was clipped on the red of his jacket turned black, as did his shorts, then the shorts became pants.

"And put on theses" Al said handing Jake his own pair of sunglasses.

"Do I want to know why were going bad boy fashion" Jake asked.

"It's to blend in" Al said as they were walking around the corner.

Jake saw a goblin standing guard in front of a metal door.

Jake followed behind Al letting him make the move.

"Hey" Al said to the goblin and he opened the door for Al.

Jake was following Al in when the goblin grabbed him by the back of the jacket.

"Hold it" he said holding Jake.

"He's with me" Al informed the guard.

"Sorry my bad" the guard said letting go of Jake quickly.

Jake walked inside to see an assortment of many magical beings walking or standing around.

Against one wall was a bar with many creatures sitting in the stools. The rest of the inside had a section for pool tables, darts, cards, and in the center of everything was a fighting ring.

"What is this place" Jake asked Al.

"The only underground fighting ring that allows minors to place bets" Al answered. "As well as play a few games of their own for some extra scratch."

"How do you know about this place isn't your family a little too high class for this" Jake asked.

"Normally yes but I have an uncle whose kinda the black sheep of the family he took me a few years back when I went to him about my family issues. I kinda do this as a bad boy, get back at mommy and daddy thing" Al answered.

"How's that working out" Jake said.

"Not to well, they don't seem to wonder were I'm spending and sometime loses my large allowance every week" Al explained.

Al guides Jake through the whole process of the way it all worked.

"Get it" Al said finishing.

"I think" Jake said.

"The only way to fully understand is to do it" Al said taking Jake over to the betting booths. Over each one were two screens one had the name of the two fighters and there status while the second showed the two fighters posturing.

"Pick a fighter and place a bet" Al said.

"Okay" Jake said taking a good look at the screens trying to decide which one to choose. It was two ogres going against each other. When it's two ogres fighting it was all about brute strength.

In the end Jake bet five gold coins on ogre two.

"Going big the first time" Al said as they gathered around the ring to watch the fight.

At the beginning of the fight it seemed as if the ogres were evenly match but not far into the fight the under dog began to totally beat down his opponent.

"Beginners luck" Al said turning to Jake.

"Care to find out" Jake said.

The two were placing bet after bet on a total of six fights. Al had won three and lost three, while Jake had picked the winner of all six. Al found out, like Fu, Jake had a real knack for picking a winner. Now it was the 7th fight and they figured they call it a night after this and collect their money.

The last fight was two fire elemental elves. Jake watched the two they moved like martial artists but with every move fire was conjured and manipulated. Watching the fight had an event of yesterday surface in his mind.

After Jake and Al had collected their money, in the form of dollars, and left a thought was tugging at his mind, one he decide to ask Al.

"Al I've got a question about fire bending" Jake started.

"Like the fire, I wish I could control the element of fire but like my hair dad's genes took over" Al said before throwing in something more. "What be really cool is if I could bend water and fire."

"Wouldn't it conflict with each other, besides no one can control two elements, can they" Jake asked.

"There have been stories of elves that have mastered two or more elements but I've never seen it so I guess they're just stories" Al surmised.

"Well back to my original question" Jake said.

"Okay shot" Al asked.

"Is it possible for a dragon to be a fire bender" Jake asked.

"I'm not dragon master but I never heard of a dragon bending fire," Al answered "Now breathing fire definitely. Why you been bending fire."

Jake stopped Al before they went through the fake wall.

"You could say that' Jake said doing what he did yesterday and held up his hand showing it completely incased in flames.

"That's not normal and at the same time so cool" Al said staring wide eyes at it. "Did you tell your grandfather, what did he say?"

"I haven't told him," Jake said stopping the fire and getting the look of guilt on his face.

"Why not" Al asked.

"I don't know I just didn't maybe it's the starting of teen rebelling kicking in" Jake surmised.

"As your friend is my duty to keep you secrets from other people so if you don't want to tell your grandfather I won't tell him" Al told Jake.

"I'm worried one day I'll burn something I don't mean to" Jake admitted.

"Well if it's control you worried about I can help" Al offered. "Tomorrow after school I can take you to some one who may help."

"The sooner the better" Jake said before he and Al continued on their way home.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	56. Ch 56 The Master Teacher

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N- **The last chapter was to set up Jake and Al's charter. Jake is a rebel, self confident teen. Al's a rebel, bad boy with parental issues.

**Ch 56 The Master Teacher**

~Monday Morning~

"Nice to see you back at school and over the flu" Trixie said taking her seat to the right of Jake.

"Flu, right" Al muttered then chuckled to him self.

"What's so funny" Spud asked.

"O nothing I just thought of something funny I saw" Al answered.

The rest of the school day passed normal till it was over.

"Finally sweet freedom" Trixie said.

"You said it Trix" Spud replied.

"Let's hit the skate park" Trixie said.

"All right" Jake said ready to walk off before Al grabbed his shoulder holding him back.

"What about that thing you had to do" Al said.

"Right" Jake said slapping his forehead. "Hey, guys I just remembered I have help my gramps with some earns" Jake said hoping it was a believable enough lie.

"You sure you can't just do it later" Trixie asked.

"Sorry, can't" Jake said.

"Then I guess it's just the three of us" Spud said.

"Make that two" Al informed.

"What's your excuse" Trixie asked.

"My parents are attending a business dinner party and I've been forced to attend as well" Al explained. "So I need to go home and get ready."

"Well I guess we'll see you two tomorrow" Trixie said a little disappointed it was just her and Spud this afternoon.

"Trust me I'd rather be skating then the dinner but my parents find out I skipped I wouldn't have a board for a week" Al said just to keep the lie up.

"Later" Spud called as he and Trixie walked out of sight.

"So shall we get to those earns" Al said turning to Jake.

Jake and Al were on the magical line subway taking them to the part of town Al friend was in.

"He's a fire bending master and teacher, if anyone can teach you to control fire it's him" Al was explaining.

The subway came to a halt at it next stop.

"We're here" Al announced as he got up from his seat heading for the door followed by Jake.

Once out on the streets they looked like any other busy street in New York, minus the array of magical creatures walking around, but along with regular stores there were a lot of buildings that were related to magic in some way. There was a Wands 'R' Us store, a clothing store with a sale on capes, a blood drink store, and many other such stores.

"This way" Al said grabbing Jake's arm to get him to move since he was currently preoccupied taking in the sights.

Al took Jake to a large building that was labeled Elite N.Y. Elemental Training.

"Elite" Jake said.

"Masters training the most talented or those who get in because their parents can pay some serious big bucks to have their kids taught by masters" Al explained.

"And which are you" Jake had to ask.

"A little of both my parents are rich and I'm talented but no greatly so" Al informed him.

With that said Al lead Jake into the building and stopped in front of the directory by the elevator before entering it. Al hit the 12th floor button and they rode the elevator up. The elevator gave a ding as they came to the 12th floor and got off.

Jake followed Al to training room 1205.

Al opened the door; a man with bright red hair was pacing back and forth behind a line of boys and girls. All the boys and girls had red, orange, yellow hair or, a combination of the two colors or all three colors.

As the man with red hair paced back and forth behind the kids he was yelling 'fire punch.' At every fire punch the kids would throw a fist forward sending a ball of fire at a target.

"Hey, Frank" Al said coming up to the red headed man.

"Alphonse first I told you to address me as Mr. Barns and second I told you to stop seeing me especially during class" the man now known as Frank said.

"And as I told you don't call me Alphonse and second I need to talk to you about something important" Al explained.

"This I highly doubt now leave" Frank said to Al turning away.

"Gee, it sure be awful if my mom was to stop donating money to the fire bending branches of this school and they had to lay off a few teachers and some one was to say mention to my uncle that you're losing your touch with teaching…" Al let the rest of his threat hang.

"Okay fine I'll listen" Frank said giving in. "Students practice your breathing exercises" Frank said walking out into the hallway closing the door behind him. "Whose he" Frank asked now seeing Jake for the first time.

"He's what we need to talk about," Al went on to explain. "This is Jake and he needs a fire bending teacher."

"What for, your friend isn't a fire elemental elf in fact he's not even an elf" Frank said taking in Jake's appearance.

"This is an unusually circumstance" Al said.

"How" Frank said losing interest in this conversation as he started inspecting his nails.

"I'm conjugating fire and when I say that I don't mean breathing it" Jake informed.

"And why would you be breathing fire in the first place" Frank asked now taking a little interest.

"Because dragons breathe fire" Jake explained "and I'm a dragon."

Now Frank was interested a dragon breathing fire was as common as fish to water but conjuring fire any other way that wasn't normal.

"And you want me to teach you how to how to control your new found skill" Frank surmised.

"It was Al's plan" Jake explained. "He said you were the best."

Frank looked at Al in a way Jake wasn't able to read.

"You may not like me from the past but you are the best… at least at teaching fire bending" Al admitted.

"Yes I am but that doesn't me I have to teach him" Frank said getting ready to return to his class.

"Gee, it be sure awful if…" Al started but was cut short by Frank.

"Alright I'll teach him" Frank said. "You are quit the manipulative and underhanded little boy. And your parents were worried you didn't have any skill when comes to running a big business."

"My friend" Al asked getting Frank back on track.

"Right, my new beginner class starts next Monday at three be there with your $100 lesson pay and we'll start."

Then Frank left back to his class.

"$100" Jake exclaimed.

"Good thing for that lucky streak at the fights" Al said patting Jake on the shoulder.

"This is an example of easy come easy go" Jake sighed.

"Or a fool and his gold are soon parted" Al quoted.

"But I'm not a fool" Jake said with a bit of anger.

"O sorry right" Al apologized.

The rest of the week passed normally for every one then Monday came once again.

A/N In the next few chapters this story will start to fallow the show but some episodes won't appear like but feel free to put in put on how you think some of the episodes should go with the new back story. This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	57. Ch 57 Begginer's Element, Fire

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A passage from The Dragon's Cry- **A dragon's element has been and always will be fire. The dragons were the first and original bringer of fire and the first to control it.

Only a dragon could tame the dangerous element and teach others to respect it's voracity.

**Ch 57 Beginner's Element, Fire**

"I want to remind every one your book reports are due this Friday" Mr. Reeds the English teacher said over the clambering of students pack up their things to leave as the bell rang. "Remember five pages and title page doesn't count" he called out as the students left the room.

"Man, all I got is my title page so far" Trixie said.

"I've got a few more pages to do as well" Spud added.

"What about you guys" Trixie asked Al and Jake.

"I guess I'm about half done, with the first draft" Al answered.

"I've got to think of something in my report to fill up half a page to make the 5 page requirement" Jake added.

"You need to re-read it and look at were you could add some details" Al informed.

"So what we going to do" Spud asked.

"I know I don't normally say this but maybe we should all go home and finish our reports so we don't rush at the end and we can spend the rest of the week after school on the half pipe" Jake suggested.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Jake" Trixie asked.

"He's not the real Jake. If he's not the real Jake am I the real Spud" Spud asked due to his baffling mind.

"I'm just having a moment of clarity" Jake explained.

"Well then I guess I see you tomorrow" Trixie said as the four started to walk off.

Jake and Al were leaving together.

"Nice work getting everyone to work on there report while you go to beginners but what are you going to tell your grandfather" Al asked walking along side Jake.

"I just tell G I was with my friends" Jake answered.

"I just hope neither calls the other to collaborate your story" Al said. "And what are you going to say for the rest of your training days."

"I'll tell Trixie and Spud I'm working at the shop and I'll tell G I'm with my friends" Jake explained. "Man I'm lying a lot now a days, my friends my family" Jake said feeling a little guilty about lying to everyone.

"If it makes you feel any better you're not lying to me" Al tried.

"So far you're the only one" Jake said.

Jake had paid in cash at the front desk and went to the 12th floor room 1201.

Once inside Jake was standing in a sea of boys and girls with warm colored hair and eyes.

Frank or as he wanted to be called Mr. Barns was standing in front of the class he tried to get the kids to stop talking and get their attention but a few didn't seem to care. Then Mr. Barns shot off a flare of fire just over all their heads and the got everyone to shut up and pay attention.

"Good now that I've got your attention," Mr. Barns started. "Welcome to fire bending beginners. I'll be your teacher Mr. Barns but for this class you will address me as teacher or master. I will teach you the fine art of fire bending unlike other schools you will not advance to the next level merely by spending a few weeks with me. You advance in classes at any time when I feel you have mastered the previous level." Mr. Barns went on to explain fire bending.

"Fire can be both life and destruction. Fire has been used for warmth and light, to cook our food and protect us from danger. While at the same time fire is hard to contain, it burns, can burn you or fill your lungs with smoke. It can turn almost anything to ash. Fire bending isn't a game it is about control and understanding. Understand and respect fire and you may control it.

Fire bending like all bending is based on a form of martial art. Actually the humans took martial art from us and we took marital arts from the elements and animals. But that's another story.

We'll work on breathing and basic forms." Once he had explained the finer points of fire he started the actually teaching.

Mr. Barns would get into a form then make a simple movement and have the class would mimic it.

"Focus on your breathing as you move. Breathing is a big part of fire bending" Mr. Barns said.

~After class~

"So how was your first class" Al asked as the sat at The Scoop licking ice cream cones.

"Easy" was Jake simple reply.

"The first class usually is" Al informed taking another lick of his ice cream.

"Was your first class" Jake asked.

"All first classes are basically the same for any element," Al started to explain. "The teacher gives you a nice long speech about the origin of bending and the element then you work on breathing and movements. There's no actual bending till the second level."

Jake and Al continued eating their ice cream changing the subject of the conversation to something other the classes and bending.

~Weeks later~

"No, no, no" Mr. Barns said coming up to a red haired boy. "You're not even close, when doing this move you got to move much faster" Mr. Barns informed the boy.

"How about now" the red hair boy asked trying the movements again but by the way Mr. Barns shook his head you could tell it was wrong.

"Need an example?" Mr. Barns asked looking around at the other students. "Look at Jake for an example, he seems to have the hang of it" Mr. Barns said seeing that Jake was doing it perfectly.

"I don't believe this" Jake heard a girl whisper to her friend.

"I know we're being shown up by him" her friend responded.

"On top he's not even a fire elf" a boy said joining in the conversation.

Jake ignored them he was use to it by now. Most of the class was made of kids from the upper crust of society and were just as stuck up as most of the upper class kids he had the displeasure of meeting. Al had to be the only kid in the upper class that didn't keep his nose in the air. That might be partly due to the fact that the very same class of society he was in also acted like they were better than him and did what they could to knock him down because of his mixed blood. And added at the end of class when Jake met up with Al they did just that.

When Jake left class he went to the lobby to find Al waiting for him like he did on occasions but he wasn't alone and by the look on Al's face it was unwelcome company.

Al was sitting in one of the black chairs with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face as standing next to him was an older girl with aqua hair and matching eyes talking to him.

As Jake got closer he was able to make out what she was saying.

"So like I said I applied for an internship at N.E.R.D and I was hoping could put in a good word for me when they're looking at inters for the year" the aqua girl said hopeful as she brought her hands together in front of her like begging.

"For the last time I don't know you, so why or how could I put in a good word," Al started obvious to any one paying attention he was fuming. "Also me and my family have nothing to do with the internships that's all decided within one of the company's division we don't interfere, my parents have more important matters to attend to. Now leave me alone" Al yelled at the girl.

The girl looked hurt for only second before she got the same snobbish air around her the other kids around here had before she stomped off.

"What was that about" Jake asked walking over to Al now that the girl was gone.

"It's the time of the year were the company picks graduating high schoolers for an internship in the company for the summer. It looks good on any college resume as well as a good opportunity so graduates left and right will do anything to get it" Al explained. "She thought talking to the head's son would do it but my dad doesn't have anything to do with the internship other than knowing that there is actually an internship at the company."

Al kinda laughed at the last part as it seemed to be a joke to him self.

"Look at that a fire bending dragon, freak, and a water bending halfling together, quite the match" a boy with red hair from Jake's class said looking at the duo.

"Well ones a freak and the others a mess up by blood, it makes sense they'd be good friends" another boy from Jake's class with yellow and orange hair said to the red boy.

"Tell me Alphonse it your mother disappointed you're a water bender or just disappointed she had to give birth to you" red teased.

"When I'm through with your moms going to be disappointed of you because I'm going rearrange your face" Al threatened getting out his chair.

Jake was sure Al would win in a fight between the two and gripped Al to stop him from punching and kicking the boy till something was broken.

"Let the halfling go I'd like to see him try" red said.

This red head had to be new at this as he didn't seem to think Al was really go to do it, as anyone who went to any of Al's old schools could tell you when he make a threat where fighting involved he'll do it.

This was an everyday occurrence in every school he went to before he schooled with Jake.

"Though talk coming from some one who's can't do as well and the freak and won't pass beginners class before him" Jake snapped still holding Al back.

Jake seemed to strike a nerve but before any of the four boys could go further the lady who worked the front desk returned and took her seat at the desk again.

All chances of a fight died as any fighting in the lobby was grounds for expulsion from the facility.

Al was still fuming but was no longer struggling in Jake's hold to attack so Jake let go.

"You got a very hot head and short temper you know that" Jake said.

"I can't help that, it's the fire element from my mom's side" Al insisted.

"You ever think you're just short tempered and your personality has nothing to do with one's elemental blood" Jake asked.

"With an elemental elf half or more of their personality is depended on their element" Al informed.

**IMPORTANT!**

A/N In the next few chapters this story will start to fallow the show but some episodes won't appear like but feel free to put in put on how you think some of the episodes should go with the new back may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	58. Ch 58 Summer of Transforming

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N Sorry it's short my writer's block is over but my muse is still flowing slowly. But here's another chapter it's my Christmas present to you. Merry Christmas.

**Ch 58 Summer of Transforming**

**A passage from ****The Dragon's Cry****- **The young is always trained by their elders because of their wisdom and experience. So is also true for dragons.

For the young learn and the old understand.

Time began to pass and summer came. Jake and his friends were looking forward to 8th grade; the highest grade always rules the school.

Jake came back home from another summer day with his friends and he was headed upstairs when he was stopped by his grandfather.

"Jake, can I talk to you" LS said looking at items at his desk/work station stopping his grandson.

"Sure G, what's up" Jake asked coming to stand next to his grandfather sitting on his stool.

"It's about time we began your dragon training" LS answered.

"And that means" Jake asked not sure he'd like where this was heading.

"It means from now on you will be learning everything there is to know about being a countries' dragon protector, you'll start to perform you duties as such, and now I'm not just your grandfather but also your dragon master" LS explained. "And you can start learning by reading this" LS said handing Jake the large book and papers from his desk.

"Aw man" Jake responded. "G it's summer; it's the time of the year kids take off from learning."

"There's not such thing as time off from learning," LS said. "You're always learning even if you don't know it."

'Worst summer ever' was the first thing that came to Jake's mind.

~The next day~

"Lesson one transforming into dragon completely" LS said as he and Jake were standing on the roof.

"Is this like with the wings and tail" Jake asked.

"Yes, just now instead of focusing on a direct point on your body you focus on your entire body" LS explained.

"Is this going to be like one of those things were you make it sound really easy but it's actually really hard" Jake asked.

"I won't lie, it's not easy" LS admitted.

"Why can't anything be easy" Jake whined.

"Life isn't easy" LS said. "But I suppose breaking it down into particular parts of the body before doing a complete transformation will make it easi**er**."

"Tail" LS ordered.

Jake complied as he sprouted his tail.

"Wings" LS ordered next.

Then Jake brought his wings out.

"Now for something harder" LS said seeing Jake with his wings and tail. "How about we start with your hands first" LS suggested.

"Okay" Jake said unsure of the whole thing.

"It's just like what you do for your tail and wings but in your hand" LS explained.

Jake closed his eyes and focus on the flow. He clenched his fist as he forced the flow to go to his hand. Then a burning sensation went through his arm. He opened his eyes to see his entire right arm coved in red scales and his fingers tipped with black claws.

"A bit more then I was thinking but still good" LS said seeing Jake's entire arm go dragon. "Now stop the flow" LS said.

Jake reversed the flow and his arm went back to human.

The rest of the day tended to go the same way one body part after another and getting more accurate. But all the work was wearing on Jake.

"G can we pick this up again later I'm feel really wiped out" Jake asked his grandfather.

"What, it's only been 3 hours" LS said.

"Only 3 hours" Jake exclaimed.

"I was using what you kids call sarcasm" LS explained.

"You need work on that," Jake informed "you sound way too serious when you say it."

"Fine I'll work on that," LS admitted "we'll call it a day and pick up were we lest off tomorrow."

With that said Jake spent the rest of the day relaxing and getting back his strength. All the while Jake was still thing 'worst summer ever."

~Tomorrow~

The next day Jake was on the phone complaining to the only friend who knew about his dragon secret.

"Al this is the worst summer ever and I've had some bad summer moments before" Jake said into the receiver end.

"It could be worse" Al tried.

"How" Jake asked.

"He could expect you to read all the information he gave you in one night and then throw you out in the field immediately with no accidence" Al suggested.

"I guess" Jake answered scratching the back of his head.

"Jake" LS called for his grand son.

"Talk to ya later, gramp's calling me" Jake said hanging up the phone and heading up to the roof.

"What do we do this time" Jake asked meeting his grandfather on the roof.

"Well now that you got all the body parts down lets work on fully transforming" LS informed.

"I'll give it a try" Jake said.

Like he always did before doing any dragon based transforming he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused on the flow.

He made the chi circulate through out his entire body then tried to force it to turn him dragon.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review

Onej6- Since Haley is dead there will be no Haley gone wild.

Luiz4200- I'm not sure I can do Fool's Gold because Jake get's extra cash from betting on the fights with Al.


	59. Ch 59 School and Dragons

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N Sorry it took so long but my writer's block is over so enjoy this new chapter.

**Ch 59 School and Dragons**

He didn't get the desired effect the first time around.

Jake had everything from the waist down dragon while the rest of him stayed human.

This was a case of that top so doesn't go with that shoes and pants.

The next hour went pretty much the same way. Jake's teenage hormones were shorting his patience causing him to become frustrated quickly.

"The heck with this," Jake exclaimed. "I'm taking a break."

"You haven't been at it that long" LS exclaimed him self.

"When you were practicing the parts you didn't give up till much longer" LS added.

"Whatever" Jake said as he walked away.

"Curse who ever came up with that word" LS cursed. "The youth of the past two generations have used that word for every situation" LS fumed a little more.

Then a gust of wind came to the roof before the sound of shoes touching ground was heard.

"Judging by the way you look things could be going better" the ever calm and cheery voice of Sun said from behind LS.

"The lack of discipline in a teen confounds me," LS answered turning around to face Sun. "You know what I mean?"

"I teach middle school half of my students are teens" Sun explained. "Besides every dragon finds transforming hard, even you," Sun went on. "It does get frustrating. In my years of teaching I've learned teens need moments of relaxation and time of fun. That what lunch and after school activities and hung outs are for."

"And you're saying" LS asked not sure what she was saying.

"Turn the practice into short sessions and when Jake walks out give him some time and try again later once he's clamed down" Sun put it simply.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice" LS said.

"But I didn't come here to give you advice on teenagers" Sun said getting to the point of why she came in the first place. "Since you're starting Jake's training you will be taking Jake out into the field."

"That's what the dragon master prepares their students for doing it on their own" LS explained.

"I know that but that will later mean he may have to take on a member of the huntsclan" Sun got to the point. "Jake has history with them who knows how he'll react. And sources have indicated huntsclan activity around the area one can only guess a hunter might be coming to occupy New Your City."

"I see" LS started. "But Jake will have to face them on later on when he takes on the full duties of the American dragon."

"True as it is I suggest until you know how he'll react and resolve it maybe the two of us should back him up on any mission involving the huntsclan" Sun suggested.

"I would prefer to handle it alone but considering I to have a darkened history with them same as Jake I suppose I could use some one with a cool head" LS admitted see the point Sun was trying to get across.

"I'm glad you agree and understand" Sun answered. "Please take this" San said handing LS a black wrist band that resembled a watch but the face didn't have hands or numbers it was just clear glass over a black circular surface.

LS new it was a magical communicator it's a lot more useful then a cell phone. On top of being smaller and fitting on your wrist you don't need and numbers you merely need to think of whom you want to talk to and it will link you up to them. On top of that it was harder to trace it then it would a cell phone. To do so you'd have to very skilled in magical tracer spells to use this item's signal to find some one. It's also harder to tap.

The only catch was there was not texting, taking photos, and of course you need the other person you are to contacting had to have on too.

Other than that it was a very useful magical device.

"I thought this be better then a cell phone that all my students seem to be using these days" Sun said.

"Technology always gets the attention of the young easily" LS admitted.

With Sun finishing telling LS what she came there to say and giving him advice on teenagers and left awaiting the fateful day she'd be called to help her two friends with the huntsclan.

Taking Sun's advice LS shorted his sessions and gave Jake time to calm down when the boy got frustrated.

Summer came to an end and school came back into session.

It was the fist day of school and the four was now starting 8th grade and that allowed them to take two elective classes.

"So as long as we take the same electives it almost grantees that we'll at least have two classes together" Trixie said as they were picking up their class schedules for the year.

"And our electives are." Jake said looking at the schedule "Spanish and magical mythology."

"Can you say easy A" Al said.

"What makes you think it's easy" Trixie asked.

"You and Spud don't know this about me but I happen to be an expert in magic" Al said.

"O cool you're a magician too" Spud said.

"No" Al simply answered.

Jake just rolled his eyes.

They learned the teacher Rotwood was crazy and the class sucked but to bad they were stuck with it.

~At school at last bell~

Jake was still working on fully transforming for over a week he hadn't gotten it fully but he was getting better.

"How's the training going" Sun asked Jake before he left school for the day.

"I've gotten better from were I began" Jake answered. "But I've been at it for a week and it doesn't seem I'm getting as far as I should in that time."

"Well with your first learning to control your chi one day after a week you suddenly got it down" Sun said. "Maybe a week is the magic length."

~Later that day~

Jake was on the roof practicing his transforming. After the fist day Jake went to practicing on his own or more like his grandfather let him practice on his own. Jake had been at it for almost an hour now, he was going to give it one last try before calling it quits for the day.

He focused on the dragon chi flowing through his body, and then willed it to transform his body into that of a dragon. He pictured what kind of dragon he'd look like by adding parts of him he all ready seen in dragon form put together. It was pretty sketchy picture thou.

Jake felt a tingling warm sensation engulf his entire body. He felt it before but it never so fully around his body.

Jake opened his eyes and looked down at himself. His body and limbs were dragon and he could feel his wings and tail. He grabbed a small mirror and looked in for the moment of truth. He looked in it to see a fully dragon head. He finally did it.

But Jake's victory was cut short when a voice behind him exclaimed 'cool'.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	60. Ch 60 Flying's Fun, Falling Stinks

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N Sorry it took so long my hard drive was totally fried enough said.

**Ch 60 Flying's Fun, Falling Stinks**

Jake turned around in surprise and fear only to have a wave of relief when he saw it was Al.

"You scared me there," Jake said. "How'd you get up here, the fire escape?"

"No I water bended some ice stairs" Al informed.

Jake laughed till he noticed Al wasn't.

"You weren't joking" Jake said as he went to the side of the building, followed by Al, to see an ice staircase. "Nice, get rid of it before some one sees it, it's a bit obvious" Jake insisted.

"Says the big fire breathing lizard" Al added.

"Two shay" Jake answered.

With that said Al turned the ice stairs back into water leaving a significantly sized puddle on in the ally below.

"So this is what your full dragon form looks like" Al said now that the ice was gone.

Jake was so excited that he finally fully transformed that he hadn't taken a good look at him self as dragon. Jake had a nice coat of crimson red scales with a yellow under belly. He had a green ridge, the same color of his hair, running down his back. 'Well, that explains the hair color all these years. The claws that tipped his fingers and toes were raven black. And curiously when he looked at him self in the mirror his eyes were as green as his ridge instead of the brown as in his human form.

"I guess so" Jake answered Al. "What do you think?"

"Red is so your color" Al said.

Now that Jake could fully transform it was time to train and the first part was learning to fly.

"So I finally get to learn to fly" Jake asked his grandfather rather excited.

LS nodded in reply.

"Cool, how do I start" Jake asked.

"First we go to a perfect location for a first time flyer" LS answered.

No more then half an hour later Jake found him self looking over the edge of a very tall building.

"Okay how is something this tall a perfect spot for a beginner" Jake asked a little freaked out.

"Up here we getting the right up draft of wind to help give you lift you don't have the ability to achieve on your own yet" LS explained.

Jake gave his grandfather a questionable look.

"It's safe if you feel your self going down fully open your wings and the wind up here will keep you air born. On top of which I'll right next to you the whole time, you trust me to not let you fall right" LS asked Jake.

"I trust you it's gravity I don't trust; in the past it hasn't been so forgiving" Jake answered remember previous falls off skate ramps that weren't almost 30 or taller, making a guess at this building's height.

"Clam your self and transform" LS commanded.

Jake and his grandfather changed into their dragon forms.

For the second time Jake saw his grandfather as a dragon. The first time Jake was 10 and worried about him and his grandfather getting killed.

At the time Jake was so worried he didn't exactly get a good look at LS dragon form, so now he was taking it in.

LS's dragon body was snake like with no wings, like Asian artifacts depicted them, and was in the coloration of blue with a cream underbelly. Jake remembered that from three years ago but now he was getting a better longer look at the old man's dragon form taking in more details.

The dragon form also had a white ridge running down his back with a matching white mustache like he had in human form only longer and his claws were also white.

His eyes were the same dark brown as in LS's human form which Jake found odd that in his own dragon form his brown eyes turned the same color green as his hair and ridge.

'But it was ironic to think why one's eye color changes when one who looks completely human suddenly turns into a dragon' Jake thought.

"Well waiting for" LS asked pulling Jake from his thoughts.

Jake was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized his grandfather had left the rooftop and was hovering just a few feet away.

"Um" Jake said looking over the edge not so sure about leaving the roof.

LS seeing Jake reluctance to take the leap him self so LS did what birds did, pushing the baby birds from the nest.

While Jake was preoccupied looking at the long way down LS snaked his tail behind Jake and knocked him on the back with enough force to send him over the edge.

Jake screamed as him self falling. He didn't know how long or how fast he was falling before he came to a sudden halt as he felt to clawed hands grip his shoulders.

Jake turned to see his grandfather holding him. He looked at the building to realize he'd only fallen four stories before his grandfather caught him.

"Open your wings and you won't fall" LS said looking down at Jake.

Jake opened his wings to their full span.

LS let go of Jake and the wind from the height kept Jake aloft and lifted him up a few stories.

"Wow" Jake said once he realized what was happening.

LS was going to instruct Jake on the finer points of flying now that Jake was air born but Jake beat him to it.

"Wahoo" Jake shouted as he maneuvered around the sky.

Seeing as Jake didn't need his instructions for the moment LS stayed on the roof watching Jake thinking 'he's a natural.'

~An hour later~

"Now it's time for you to learn of to take off and fly with out the winds help" LS said to Jake while they were in a secluded part of central park.

Jake found out flying was easy taking off was a bit of a challenge especially from the ground. Jake found it was easier to get lift if he jumped up or started at a run. Either way his wings were getting a work out.

Jake eventually got the hang of the taking off from the ground and flying without any help.

"So now that I got the transforming and flying thing down what's next" Jake asked later that evening at dinner.

"Going into the field" LS answered.

"Isn't there other things I should learn before I actually go out into the field" Jake asked.

"You already know the two basics of training and there's no better training then experience" LS replied.

~An office in the huntsclan academy~

"Huntsgirl #73 you have completed your hunts academy training and will now start your apprenticeship" the hunts academy principle said before continuing. "Your huntsmaster will be huntsmember #66.

Then huntsmember 66 walked in to stand next to huntsgirl.

Huntsmember 66 was in standard huntsclan attire but his dragon skull he wore was a little different. The dragon skull was like others but instead of straight horns it had curled horns in almost a complete circle a lot like a rams.

"66 you and your new apprentice shall be assigned to the New York area New York City to be exact" the principle informed. "Your living accommodations have been taken care of, huntsgirl's been enrolled in a local school, and we have supplied you with all the equipment you will need on your hunts, dismissed.

The two placed their right fists over their hearts and bowed their heads as customary then left.

A few moments later another hunts member entered the office.

"Sir, I heard you sent the new graduate and her master to New York" the member said.

"Yes, so?" the principle answered.

"Well it's just elite #27 is in that area on the top mission to find the elder dragon and the child. Aren't you worried they'll get in his way" the member asked.

"He hasn't completed his mission yet and it's been four years maybe they could help" the principle said. "Besides huntsgirl 73 needs to slay her first dragon and Intel says us there's at least three in New York" the principle finished.

'If elite 34 hadn't gone rouge and taken all the information with him it won't have taken elite 27 this long and there be one or two less dragons' the huntsmember thought leaving the office.

A/N This may get confusing later on if it isn't already so any questions just ask. Review


	61. Ch 61 Old School Training

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

A/N Sorry it took so long it's hard to get it just right with Jake meeting the huntsman with his history with another one.

**Ch 61 Old School Training**

It was only a day after learning to fly and LS was taking his grandson out this evening for some hands on training.

Jake, LS, and Fu were in Central Park the sun had finally dipped below the horizon giving way to a black sky.

New York being a large city many area's of the city never went completely dark. The light pollution obscured the stars from view but in the vast center of Central Park the light was at a minimum letting a few of the brighter stars show in the skies above.

LS was talking about the balance needed to be maintained between the magical and non-magical world and how it was a dragon's duty to do so. But Jake was only half listen he herd so much of this in the last year he could recite it in his sleep.

LS went on saying how dragons have immense power but one must train to master it. Then he started naming off dragon body parts and with every dragon part Jake changed it to dragon until he was fully transformed.

"I am so all over that" Jake responded in his normal over confident cocky attitude.

"Also the dragon student must do as his dragon master says without hesitation or question" LS informed.

"Ya, I'm all about obeying" Jake said with the same confidence.

While the two dragons were talking Fu was currently sniffing the ground. Then he came across a nasty scent. It was very unique scent, the scent that was common with the huntsclan. Fu came to one conclusion there was a huntsmember in the park hunting.

Fu cautiously approached LS and got the old man's attention while Jake was striking poses.

"A member of the huntsclan is on the hunt" Fu whispered to LS "How you want to handle this?"

"I'd known this happen sooner or later," LS answered "I'm going to find out how Jake will react."

LS knew they couldn't simple ignore the huntsclan hunting and to see how Jake would react to know how to handle later encounters with the huntsclan but he wasn't going it alone with the boy he had contacted Sun with magical communicator she'd given him earlier. It gave out a signal for Sun to come to their location.

"Jake" LS called breaking Jake from his self absorbed trance.

"Huh," Jake said turning back to human.

As Jake came over to Fu and his grandfather Fu released some magic dust reveling footprints, making them glow, that would have otherwise been invisible.

"What's with the glowing footprints" Jake asked.

"Huntsclan footprints" Fu informed.

A chill ran up Jake's spine. He'd been warned time and again he'd sooner or later have to face a huntsclan member but he didn't think it happen this soon.

"What's one doing here" Jake asked after a pause to get out of his moment of dread.

"You tell me young one" LS answered. "The footprints head north esat on the night of a full moon."

Seeing Jake was without a clue Fu did his best impression of a unicorn behind LS.

"Hunting unicorns" Jake said with gasp feeling sorry for the poor animal. Of course you feel sorry for almost any animal the huntsclan's after.

"Ding, ding, give the boy a prize" Fu exclaimed.

Not far way a huntsman was looking through a telescope at a heard of unicorns drinking from a pond.

"Unicorn horn a valuable item on the magical black market" the huntsman said as he readied his weapon and stealthily got closer.

"So what do we do" Jake asked seeing the huntsman get closer to the drinking unicorns as he, Fu, and LS stayed hidden behind a bush.

"Not we, you" LS answered.

"Me" Jake asked.

"You must learn to fight on your own, I'm not going to be around to help you forever" LS explained.

Jake swallowed his dread and fear and ventured forward. LS had taught Jake it is better to avoid head on attacks and use the element of surprise if you can. So as the huntsman was preparing to make a sneak attack on the unicorns Jake was preparing to make a sneak attack on him.

While Jake was preparing Sun had arrived and was currently watch from the branch of a tree opposite of LS and Fu.

The two more experienced dragons and dog were watching Jake intently. Had Jake been any other dragon student they wouldn't be on as edge as they were but Jake wasn't any student with an uncompromised past.

"Dragon fire" Jake whispered once he was close enough behind the huntsman changing his head into that of a dragon.

"Use dragon fire" LS whispered as well from his hiding spot.

Jake took in a breath readying to breathe fire but lets just say it came out the wrong end. The attack may not have managed to stop the huntsman but it did however fortunately warn the unicorns of the danger allowing them to run away to safety. Unfortunately it sent Jake's pants on fire.

"Hot pants" Jake repeated as he jumped into the pond to put it out.

But now Jake was going to face to face with the huntsman.

"Dragon" was the only word the huntsman said as he came forward for an attack.

"Dragon up, come on dragon up" Jake chanted.

He realized how hard it was to dragon up when you're in danger; it's so much easier when you're calm.

LS and Sun were about to jump in when Jake did a backwards flip changing into a full dragon in the process.

"Yeah, that's all you got" Jake said getting into fighting stance he temporarily locked eye with the huntsman but he didn't feel the same fear he did looking at the eyes the one responsable for slaying his family. It gave him confidence that he could take on other members of the huntsclan without letting his past ge in the way.

Jake got ready to fight him but he didn't get to fight the huntsman.

Before either of could attack another maroon, masked suited hunts member kicked Jake from behind.

This hunts member was different from the other, smaller, with a long braid of blond hair, and wasn't wearing a dragon skull.

"How was that huntsmaster" the smaller hunts member asked.

"Nicely done huntsgirl, your training has served you well" said the larger hunts member now known as huntsmaster.

The huntsgirl leapt forward to kick Jake again but Jake dodged.

"Now what's a nice girl like you doing hunting unicorns" Jake asked as he and huntsgirl circled each other.

Huntsgirl punched Jake dodged, then Jake punched and huntsgirl dodged. Then huntsgirl grabbed Jake by the wrist and in one swift motion had his arm held behind his back.

"What's a nice guy like you doing in his boxers" huntsgirl mocked holding Jake's arm.

"Aw man" Jake said looking down to see that his lower half was now human with boxers on but no pants.

Huntsgirl then released Jake's arm and pushing him forward.

"Here's a golden opportunity to slay your fist dragon" huntsmaster said throwing his weapon the girl "finish him."

"With pleasure" huntsgirl said aiming.

But before she could fire a line of fire appeared separating Jake from the two huntsmembers.

LS and Fu came forward to stand next to Jake.

"This is not over dragon" the huntsmaster said as huntsgirl took hold of him and the two teleported out of there.

"Though break kid" Fu responded.

"Young dragon you must learn that smack father…" LS said when Jake cut him off.

"It's smack dad" Jake corrected.

"Whatever you call it the point is you need more training," LS went on "meet on the roof right after school."

The three then headed home.

Sun seeing she wasn't need didn't reveal her hiding spot and left the park her self.

The next day Jake and company were spending another 'exciting' time in Rotwood's seriously messed up class.

Rotwood was going about some other nonsense about the magical world, that most likely was incorrect, but Jake and the other were paying little attention. Yet Al was probably paying the least amount of attention.

"…So what can we conclude is the size of a dragon's brain" Rotwood asked. "Mr. Long" Rotwood yelled as he slammed his yard stick down on the front of Jake table to get his attention back.

"Um, I conclude that a dragon would have a very large brain and be smart and coo…" Jake didn't get to finish.

"Wrong, we conclude that the brain is small the size of a pea maybe a walnut" Rotwood said.

"But…"

"Quiet," Rotwood commanded "write that down it will be on the test." Then Rotwood walked back toward the front of the room.

Al leaned over towards Jake and whispered "I don't think you have a small brain just that you use a small amount of it."

Jake gave Al a glare as the blue hair boy leaned back in his chair smiling at his own joke.

Trixie raised her hand the said "Yo Mr. Rot…"

"Professor" Rotwood demanded.

"Professor Rotwood," Trixie changed "this is mythology, you know made up, so how can you know the size of a dragon's brain? I mean pixies, elves, dragons, they're not real yo."

"That's what she thinks" Al said to him self but Jake could make it out anyway.

"Yes well yo; this is certainly the prevailing belief but…" Rotwood went on ranting about his life of being ridiculed for believing in magical creatures but the class had herd it so many times they began to zone out again.

The bell rang as Rotwood came to his climax falling to his knees.

"Okay class dismissed" Rotwood said getting to his feet recomposing him self but the class had left before he got one syllable out.

Jake meets Trixie, Spud, and Al outside of the school. Trixie was talking about how they were going to Washington Park for some boarding.

"So are you in or what" Trixie asked.

"I wish I could but I'm working at my grandpa's shop again" Jake responded.

"Again that's like the…" Spud gave a short pause and he counted on his fingers "the 12th time."

"Don't they have child labor laws in this city" Trixie exclaimed.

"Maybe next time" Jake said strapping on his helmet and getting on his board. "Later" Jake said to the trio as they hit fists and responding with the same 'later'.

Jake going backwards on his board knocks into somebody.

"I'm sorry my bad" said kneeling down to help pick up the books then looked at who it was he hit. "Hi" Jake said looking up into sapphire blue eyes.

"Hi you're self" the girl said brushing back a strand her sunny gold hair.

Jake saw the mark on her hand as she grabbed for her books.

"Nice dragon tattoo" Jake said.

"Actually it's a birthmark" the girl answered.

"Yeah but it's cool" Jake said as they both stood up and he handed her the final book.

"So I'll see you around" the blond said as she left.

"Yes, definitely" Jake said enthusiastically. "I mean if you have time and I have time." But by the time he was correcting him self she was already a good distance away but Jake couldn't see with hearts in his eyes.

Fu and LS stood on top the roof waiting for Jake.

"3, 2, 1, and he's late" Fu said looking at the stop watch in his paw.

"I'm here" Jake called flying into a sheet on the clothes line and then making a crash landing.

"You're late" LS said.

"What by like three seconds" Jake said.

"Three seconds or three hours late is late" LS yelled getting a little red in the face.

A good distance away on a roof top was huntsmaster looking through his telescope at the dragons.

"You know what would look great hanging in the lair" huntsmaster said.

Huntsgirl leapt onto the same roof as her mentor and said "Let me guess…"

Huntsgirl looked through the scope her self saying "a pair of dragon skins."

Fu turned the sign on the store from open to close as training began.

"Today we're going to be doing some old school dragon training" LS said.

"So where do I start airily maneuvers or fire balls" Jake asked.

"You can start in the bathroom" LS said.

"What" Jake said confused.

By the end of today's training Jake was confused and grossed out. Fist he clean the toilet using his dragon tongue (it was so unsanitary), sweeping the floor with his tail, using his scales as a wash for the laundry, balancing on and old TV with metal rods to get reception, claws for foot rubs, teeth to trim the plants, and trash pick up.

"That's enough training for today" LS said.

"Training, what does cleaning and chores have to do with being the American dragon" Jake asked.

"The seed doesn't question where the wind takes it" LS answered.

"I don't think I've been like a seed at the age of two" Jake said back.

"What he means is listen to the old man a get back here right after school" Fu said. "I'm going to need a deep wrinkle massage."

Later that night Jake was on the phone in his room with the door shut talking to only person he could talk to about this.

"G has seriously lost it" Jake said.

Jake could hear Al laughing on the other end.

"It's not funny" Jake insisted.

"I'm sorry but cleaning a toilet with your tongue is both funny and gross at the same time" Al responded his laugh dying down.

"I don't see how any of it has to do with dragon training" Jake informed.

"I'm no dragon master but I have to agree" Al admitted. "But anyway I've got to go and bush my teeth so I have an alibi for when the maid find the rugs on this floor smeared with mud."

"You don't have problems you have issues" Jake said.

"I know" Al admitted before hanging up.

Jake sighed and put down his cell dreading tomorrow.

A/N There you go review tell me how well I did keeping with the show as well as staying true to the background of my story. Also the whole frist episode took me nine pages to I broke it into two chapters.


	62. Ch 62 Hunt on the Roof

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 62 Hunt on the Roof**

As Jake was coming out of the school at the end of the day he saw the blue eyed, blonde hair girl called Rose again and suddenly romantic scenes began to play through is mind. Running through a field, ice skating, and on top the empire state building looking at sky writing saying 'Jake + Rose 4ever'.

Trixie waved her hand in front of Jake's face and said "Jake tell me you're not still crushing on that Rose girl. She so out of you league you don't even know."

"She like Tiger woods on the green and you're first hole on Pee-wee's Put Put" Spud added.

"Or the flame of a candle vs. a water bending master" Al tried.

"A water what master" Trixie asked both her and Spud giving Al a weird look.

"Inside joke" Al used.

"Anyway we've got better things to do" Trixie said as she prepared her board.

"I'd love but I got…" Jake said letting it hang.

"Not the shop again that's like" Spud went to count on his fingers again.

"Dude that man is stealing your childhood" Trixie replied as Spud counted. "Don't you have anything to say" Trixie turned to Al.

"A good portion of my childhood was taken by my parents, you learn to muddle through" Al said.

Trixie didn't get the opinion she wanted and turned back to Jake.

"I can't do it Trix" Jake said.

"Whatever Jake but you're missing out" Trixie said as the three skated off.

Once the three were out of sight a blue and cubby pixie in a delivery man's uniform handed Jake a mini clipboard he had to sign. Once signed the pixie handed him an envelope. Jake ripped it open and a smoke version of his grandfather appeared and yelled "hurry to dragon training grandfather needs you to use dragon teeth to scope sludge out of rain gutters."

The thought disgusted Jake and he called for the trio to wait up for him.

Trixie and Spud slowed down but Al came to a total halt and gripped Jake's jacket as he attempted to skate pass.

"Hold up Jake, what about your gramps and the you know what training" Al asked.

"I'm not doing house chores that make me gag as an excuse for training and when I'm done skating today I'm going home and laying it down for the old man" Jake answered then taking off.

"Okay but your gramps is going to be flaming when you go back and being a dragon that might be literal" Al informed before following.

Back at the shop LS and Fu were on top the roof waiting for Jake. LS was pacing with worry something must be wrong if Jake as this late.

"Jake is an hour late, I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach" LS said looking at his watch.

"I know but that's what you get when you eat at a place called The Chuck Wagon" Fu said rubbing his belly. "Later pops nature calls" Fu said heading for the door.

"Jake where are you something must be wrong" LS said looking at his watch again.

But no sooner did he finish that thought then a flash of green light blinded him.

"How right you are dragon, so we meet again" huntsmaster said as he and the huntsgirl appeared. Huntsgirl did some acrobatics to get behind LS readying for a battle.

"It is always an honor to defeat you" LS said transforming into his dragon form.

LS shot off a series of fire ball at the huntsmaster that he deflected by spinning his staff. Then the huntsgirl attack LS having him go after her but too late he realized it was some well planed moves causing him to knot up his snake like body.

Then the huntsmaster fired a net make of sphinx hair pinning LS he tried to fight it but to no avail.

"Forget it old man that net is made of pure sphinx hair" the huntsmaster said.

The net drained him of his power forcing him to return to human.

Fu had cracked to door open just in time to see LS pinned.

"One dragon down one to go" huntsmaster said.

Fu realized he was in danger and quickly closed the door. Huntsgirl herd something and went inside to check.

"Okay just be quiet they'll never know I'm in here" Fu said hiding in the lock bathroom.

"Who's in there come out" Fu herd huntsgirl shout as the door knob jiggled.

"I have got to stop talking to my self" Fu said.

Have only one option out Fu jumped into the toilet and flushed him self. Not something a normal dog could do but Fu was a magic breed canine.

Huntsgirl got the door open to find the bathroom empty and returned to the roof to wait with her master.

Jake was living it up at the skate park while Fu dragging his furry butt through the sewers.

"This is just great I'm down here in the sewer with that smell and no cell service. Lassie always made this getting help thing seem easy" Fu said as he walked.

"Who dare enters the lair of the one eyed fearsome swear troll" a voice said from the dark with on red eye looking down at him.

"Hey look I don't want any… Stan is that you" Fu asked.

"Hey Fu it's been a while what's it been two, three hundred years. What brings yo down here" the one eyed swear troll said.

"Big trouble Stan I don't suppose you know the way to the closes skate park" Fu asked.

Fu could only figure it the huntsman hadn't gotten Jake yet he'd be at skate park and he'd have to check them all or at least find one and if wasn't there maybe he'd get some bars there and he could call the kid.

"Sure there's a path to one right under the zoo" Stan answered as picked up Fu and took him there.

As Jake was skating home a manhole opened up in front of him. He was able to stop just in time to miss falling. Fu climbed out and was both happy and angry to see Jake.

"Kid where were you" Fu asked trying to wring the swear water out of his fur.

"Listen if gramps thinks I'm going to spend my free time cleaning the whole house he…" Jake was cut off.

"You don't understand you left me and gramps on the roof completely exposed when the huntsman came…" Fu was explaining.

"The huntsman, where's gramps" Jake said grabbing Fu.

"Long story short, it's not looking good for the old man" Fu answered. "We've got to get help."

"No I've got to do this" Jake said.

"No offense kid but this isn't a rehearsal this is show time, you still have trouble going full dragon on cue" Fu said.

"O yeah watch this" Jake said going dragon. "How you like that" Jake said fully dragon.

"Okay kid let's fly, you're not going to crash land again are ya" Fu asked climbing on to Jake back.

"I'll try" Jake answered back.

Fu was looking a little pale to the fur at the answer as they flew off.

~On the roof~

"I'll ask you one last time old man where is the American dragon" the huntsmaster asked.

"Right under your noses" Jake said hovering above the roof.

Fu jumped off wanting his paws on solid ground after the frightfully flying experience he just had.

The huntsmaster came forward to attack but the huntsgirl grabbed his staff and said "allow me I have unfinished business with this dragon."

Jake and huntsgirl were going at it with their all. Each one dogging a few hits and taking a few. As the two went at it Fu pulled out his cell and called Ernie to make a bet.

"Hey Big Ernie I'd like bet a few bisects" Fu said. "What are we strangers you know I'm good for it" Fu answered to whatever Ernie said on the other line.

Jake used his tail to knock the weapon out of huntsgirls hands and gave a kick into the huntsgirl's stomach then throws a fire ball. Huntsgirl dodged and the fire ball took out one of the supports of roof water container causing it to spill and washes him out.

"Enough" huntsmaster said catching the staff and shooting a net at Jake.

"Young one clean toilet bowl" LS yell from his net.

The remembrance of his grandfather's instructions to go clockwise then counterclockwise when through his mine. He shot out his tongue catch the net then twirling his tongue clockwise then counterclockwise. The net went back straight at the huntsmaster.

"What how did he" huntsmaster said before the net trapped him.

"Yeah how you like that huntspunk, huntschump" Jake mocked.

"Young one sweep floor" LS yelled as huntsgirl came in for an attack.

Jake tail sent her flying. Huntsgirl got back up and went in for another attack. Punches were thrown, tail swiped, and bite avoided.

"You're pretty good huntsgirl" Jake said.

"Not bad your self dragon" huntsgirl replied. "And I'm also known as Thorn."

While the two were at it once again Fu called Ernie up again.

"Okay Ernie I changed my mind put all my bisects on the kid, yep the whole thing" Fu said.

Jake tail wrapped around huntsgirls arm and pulled off her glove as she pulled free.

The huntsmaster finally got out of the net and got ready to blast Jake. Huntsgirl now thorn grabbed Jake's arms to hold him still.

Not having any other option Jake did what he did in their first encounter. Fire blasted out his back end and hit the huntsmaster straight on sending him across the street into a billboard. Fu freed LS from the net now faced with two dragons Thorn figured it was better to retreat to fight again later.

She ran off grabbing her glove on the way out and slipped it back on. If Jake had gotten a better look he would of seen the dragon shaped birth mark on her hand.

"We'll be back" Thorn said before disappearing.

"And I'll be ready" Jake said.

Fu tapped Jake on the back and said "a kid you got a little problem downstairs."

Jake looked down to see he was in his boxers again.

"Aw man" Jake said.

Jake and LS went back to human and Fu said "nice kid I never doubted you for a minute."

Jake glared at the dog.

"Okay maybe for a minute but that's why you love me" Fu admitted.

"Well done you one," LS said "but a word to wise not good idea to flirt with mortal enemy. Trust grandpa his been there."

"Even a mortal enemy that fine" Jake asked.

"There will be many more battles you can't get distracted. We'll pick up dragon training tomorrow right after school" LS said.

"I'll be there on time, I'm sorry I doubted you" Jake apologized.

"Apologue accepted, it's late let's have some dinner" LS suggested.

~at the dinner table~

"Okay I get how the toilet tongue thing and the sweeping with the tail works but what's with the laundry" Jake asked.

"I needed my laundry done" LS said.

"By hand" Jake asked.

"I'm still fixing the machine" LS answered.

A/N I heard that Rose was once called Thorn and it's easier to write Thorn than huntsgirl and I'm so tired of writing hunts I'll be referring to huntsmaster as Hmamster or HM. Review tell me how well I did keeping with the show as well as staying true to the background of my story.


	63. Ch 63 Indifference in Eyes

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N It was noted by a reader and my self that Jake was over his huntsclan fear suddenly so I did a little filler to get deeper into Jake's mind about the whole thing.**

**Ch 63 Indifference in Eyes**

Jake tossed and turned in his bed at the turmoil currently going on in his head and life. So much has happened in less then a week. The events conflicted with his past, present and future. All frames of time had on thing in common, the huntsclan. A member appears in all three of the times and it conflicted with one another. This caused the nightmares of his past to return.

Jake was facing the trouble in his life within his dreams.

Jake was a young child again around the age of 10. He stood surrounded by the many faceless members of the huntsclan, all eyes on him. Looking at all the eyes triggered a feeling within him. I was like a cut reopening letting a droplet of blood drip out. But he could sense one pair of eyes above all others. He followed his sense till his eyes fell on the pair he knew among all others. The feeling he had was worse then what he felt with the others. It was like you were reopening a large wound, a gash that ran through most of his body releasing a flood of blood. Jake memories of the blood of his family being spilled filled his head; he felt the fear rise in his body as he kept staring into the eyes.

His stare was broken when he felt a shadow come over him and saw the shadow take shape. He realized the sudden danger coming from behind. Jake turned just in time to catch the hunts staff with hid hands holding it back inches from his face.

He could still feel the eyes of the slayer of his family boring into his back keeping him weak in memories of fear. He was feeling so helpless like he was when he was young.

Jake closed his eyes as his strength wavered allowing the blade to grow ever closer to it target.

'Helpless' was Jake's single thought as he felt the cold metal slipping in his hands. Then another thought occurred to him he wasn't 10 he wasn't the helpless child he had once been. He was older and stronger.

Jake opened his eyes and looked up into the eyes of his opponent forgetting the other eyes behind him. The wound closed back leaving a small more manageable cut. He still felt fear but it was a manageable fear.

It is said 'bravery isn't about not being afraid it's about what you do when you are afraid.'

Jake felt an indifference to the eyes. The uniform with the memories is what set off any felling of fear. So long as he kept his vision locked on the eyes the fear was lessened.

Jake's body became that of a 13 year old and his hands changed to that of a dragon. Jake's strength returned and he was able to push the weapon back and over power his opponent.

Buzzing hit Jake's ears and his eyes shot open. Jake's arm reach over to the side of his bed to turn off his alarm as soon as he realized it was dream.

Once the alarm was off he took a minute to lie in bed and reflect.

It was a dream but an informative dream none the less. He could handle the future battles with his new foes. He wasn't a helpless child and he had no past interaction with tragic memories to hinder him with fear. And the last time he did face his greatest fear he was able to fight back when another was in danger.

All this filled him with confidence as he arose from the bed to begin his day.


	64. Ch 64 Fall Dance Dates

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N Just a reminder that the episodes are really long when you write them out so this is just the first half.**

**Ch 63 Fall Dance Dates**

It was late at night and Jake, LS, and Fu were out to take care of an unidentified creature terrorizing a few of the sewer dwellers. They came to the very area it was spotted in to see many sewer livers popping out of an open man hole and running off into the streets.

"Something tells me this is the place" Fu informed.

The three looked down the hole hearing a roar not made by human or any other animal any one knew.

"Time to go to work" LS looking up at Jake.

"With all do respect G, I'd rather not get my face rearranged the day before the fall dance" Jake explained.

"The thirsty frog can not drink from two ponds" LS said as Jake gave a look saying 'huh'.

"The old man means duty before one's own wants" Fu said "now get down there."

"I hate my life" Jake muttered before dropping into the sewer.

Jake heard the roar go off again and saw a blurry, black figure in the darkness.

"Okay whatever you are you're going down" Jake yelled. "Dragon up" Jake said as he turned dragon.

Jake's dragon eyes were much better equipped to see in the dark but by the time he was in dragon form the creature had moved. Jake's eyes scanned the sewer and when he was hit from behind. Jake turned and breathed fire but what ever it was wasn't there anymore. He took one more hit from what ever it was; the second hit caused him to turn back to human. While sitting in the sewage he caught sight of the creature, still not seeing what it was, taking off.

"Yeah you better run" Jake yelled before pulling him self out of the hole. "How you like that" Jake exclaimed to his grandfather.

"It will be back" LS said walking off.

"Way to kill the celebration" Fu said before he and Jake followed.

~the next day~

"Well it's that time of the year again. Time to make things right with the universe and do the charity thing" Trixie said as the group (minus Al) arrived at school.

"So what you're volunteering at the homeless shelter instead of going to the dance" Jake asked.

"What you crazy?" Trixie asked. "The dance is my charity thing. I'm taking Spud, not only is it charity for him but for all the home girls that won't have to go with him."

"So Jake who are you going to take" Trixie asked.

"I'm gonna ask Rose" Jake replied.

"Gonna!" Spud exclaimed. "You better get on the train buddy, or Rose is gonna pull out of the station without you. She'll be all whoo-hoo, later dude I got an older guy and you'll be all nooo, I'm mature and then bam! You hit a telephone pole ant then you'll just be laying there, watching as she get's further away, get…"

"What Spud is trying to say is," Trixie interrupted Spud's rant "Rose is pretty up there on the desired date scale, she's going to get snatched by some other guy."

Then the bell rang signaling the start of school.

"Hey, it's time for school where's Al" Spud asked.

"I think he had a dentist appointment" Jake said more preoccupied by his thoughts of Rose getting asked to the dance.

"Hey Rose," Jake said coming up to Rose while she was at her locker.

"Hey Jake" Rose said grabbing her things and closing the locker door.

"I was wondering if you… um had a date for the dance" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Brad asked me" Rose answered.

"O good because I have a date and I wanted to make sure you had a date. So good we both have some one" Jake said fast to avoid an awkward situation and rejection.

"Good so I'll see you at the dance" Rose said walking off.

~At lunch (Al's back from the dentist) ~

"So how'd it go with Rose" Trixie asked.

"She's already going with Brad" Jake answered dropping his head.

"I told ya" Trixie said.

"You have to complicate it when it comes to getting a date" Al said.

"O yeah and like you can get a date easily" Trixie asked.

"Of course I can get any girl I want, watch" Al said getting up and headed to a random popular blonde girl.

"Hi I'm Al you want to go to the dance" Al asked.

"I don't think so" the girl said.

"Girls who say yes get $50" Al replied.

"Pick me up at 7" the girl quick changed her answer.

"See you at 7" Al said walking back to the table.

"Hey what about the money" the blonde yelled.

"I'm not stupid you get the money at the end of the dance" Al then continued walking. "See" Al said sitting down.

"That doesn't count, you used money" Trixie exclaimed.

"Yes it does, you didn't make any terms on how I get a date" Al explained.

"Great now everyone has a date but me" Jake said letting out a long breath.

"You'll just have to get some one else" Al tried.

"Ya'll smell something" Trixie asked sniffing the air then scrunching her nose.

"It's not me. I showered today, wait… was it yesterday. Or maybe it was last… Tuesday? I can't remember when I showered last" Spud said.

"Jake I think it's your breath" Al said.

Jake breathed on his hand and smelt. He crinkled up his nose realizing how bad it was. There was no way he could get a girl with that breath but he was going to try anyway.

The rest of the day he spent asking every girl he could with the same effect of knocking them out with his breath.

~End of school at the shop~

"Bad breath is normal for dragons your age" LS said to Jake

"Your fire breathing glands are maturing it will be gone in a week, maybe two." "Is there anything with being a dragon that doesn't take weeks" Jake muttered. "Besides I got a dance to go to and a lady friend to impress."

"Bad breath isn't important, what important is for us to identify the creature in the sewer" LS said looking through books. "The dragon conical is awaiting a full report."

"Anything in the books about getting rid of this rank breath" Jake asked looking over his grandpa's shoulder sending a whiff of his bad breath to the old man's nose.

"You shouldn't worry about other people's perception of you" LS said quickly fanning away the smell. "The horn doesn't make the unicorn."

"Actually it does otherwise it's just a horse" Jake commented.

"Don't question your dragon master" LS commanded.

As Jake was walking away Fu grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him into the back.

"You're seriously taking advice from a man who hasn't had a date since the Ming dynasty" Fu said. "Follow me I got something."

"A little rosemary, crushed bat guano, and lastly some ode to toad" Fu said dropping ingredients into a bowl.

Then there was a quick red glow once all the ingredients had been added.

"There you go one dragon breath naturalizing necklace" Fu said dipping a necklace in the potion then placing the jewelry around Jake's neck.

"Fu you're my dog this is awesome" Jake explained.

"Just be careful toad isn't back in season till June" Fu said. "Now about getting you a date for the dance."

"But I asked every girl in school" Jake said.

"Who said anything about school" Fu replied walking out followed by Jake.

Jake and Fu were riding the subway as Fu started talking.

"Now if you want to impress Rose you got to show up with a hot date to show you're a serious player" Fu informed.

"But I am a serious player" Jake said.

"Yeah sure, just keep telling your self that" Fu said with a chuckle as a little girl pulled at her mother's sleeve to alert her to a talking dog.

"Now I know some ladies on my side of town that might be willing to help you out" Fu said giving Jake a punch in the arm.

"Bring it on Fu" Jake responded.

The train came to a stop; it was the final stop for humans but as Jake learned in his earlier years not for others. All the human passengers got off. Once all the humans were gone magical beings shed their disguises. The train floated up into a portal into the magical stop.

Many magical creatures walked around going from stand to stand as the venders yelled out protects and prices.

"Welcome to the magus bazaar anything you need you can find it here" Fu said.

"So this is the magus bazaar, Al talked about but we never actually came here" Jake said.

"With good reason a few of these characters are a little unsavory," Fu informed. "I don't want you talking to anyone unless I give the thumbs up."

Fu gave a whistle "Hey, Veronica you back there?"

"Fu dog," a lady with a purple shirt and brown hair responded from behind a cart. "You out of bat liver oil already?"

"No I'm good," Fu said "Jake this is Veronica" Fu mentioned to the girl then nudged Jake to say make a move.

"Hey I'm Jake and I…" Jake was saying when he came to a surprised halt. The cart was moved out of the way to reveal the lower half of Veronica was that of a spider.

"I need to go" Jake said making a quick retreat.

Fu caught up with Jake.

"Okay so you're not a leg man" Fu said. "Let's try another prospect" Fu urged.

Fu brought Jake to a pair of twins. Both had red hair but one had curly hair the other had straight. The curly haired one wore a green and yellow dress with a flower in her hair and sandals. The other straight haired twin had a dull green shirt and pants with a blue jacket.

"Alright twins one for each arm" Jake said walking toward them.

"Careful kid their oracles, as in can see the future and stuff" Fu said following right beside Jake.

"Hi, you're cute (giggle)" the curly red head said to Jake as he came up to her then her eyes flashed white for a moment.. "Want to know the exact date a place you're going to die" she asked.

"You're getting a gamestation 3000 for Christmas whoop-de-tap-dancing-do" the straight haired one said.

"Yeah here's the thing Jake Sara little miss sunshine can only see the bad stuff and Kara miss dark and downer can only see the good things" Fu explained.

"You should so have that mole checked" Sara said grapping Jake's hand.

Jake once again retreated finding a spot to sit down.

"I want to impress Rose not traumatize her for life" Jake said.

"So two choices didn't work out we just got to try again" Fu tried.

Jake looked up to see a good looking girl. She was wearing a red dress had long black hair and alluring eyes.

"Okay but how about I pick the next girl" Jake said getting up to talk to her.

"O no this is a dangerous area a lot of un-wholesome guys around here" Fu was saying when he ran into such a guy. A big troll grabbed Fu by the collar holding him off the ground.

"Why you've got a lot of nerve showing your self around here Fu dog" Big Ernie said stepping out of the shadows.

"Come on Big Ernie I'll pay you back I just need a little more time" Fu begged.

"O you'll pay" Ernie said.

"Hi you come here often" Jake asked the beauty.

"No I'm just visiting from out of town" the girl answered.

"Then might I suggest the perfect tour guide" Jake said.

"You" the girl asked.

"Jake Long at your service" Jake said bowing. "And while I'm at it there's this dance tonight and I was…"

"I'm sorry no" the girl quickly said.

"Why is it my breath because this necklace is suppose to…?" Jake was saying.

"Chill your breath is fruity fresh it's just have this early curfew, I stayed out so late last night and got in so much trouble" the girl explained.

"How early" Jake asked.

"O about 9 o'clock in 5 minutes" the girl said quickly "It's this whole lunar cycle thing."

"Well that's cool I'll get you home in time can I see you around 7" Jake asked.

"Sure, I'm Jasmine by the way" she said holding out her hand to shake Jake's.

"Yes" Jake exclaimed in excitement as Jasmine walked away.

Then Jake realized Fu was in trouble and turned dragon saving the dog from the beat down he was about to get.

"Thanks kid" Fu said now that he was out of danger. "So maybe we can get you a date in troll town" Fu said.

"It's cool Fu I'm fine" Jake said looking back at Jasmine she gives him a wave. "Just fi-ine."

A/N Okay I'm not sure how to let LS find out Jake took nix since Jake mother isn't there to take pictures so I'm open to suggestions from people.


	65. Ch 65 The Nix

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N Thanks for you reviews and suggests. **

**Ch 65 The Nix**

"So how hot is she" Al asked Jake as he helped him with his tie.

"Smoking hot" Jake answered.

"Nice," Al commented, "You know it may be easier if you place that accessory under your shirt" Al suggested have some trouble getting the tie just right.

Jake took Al's suggesting and Al was finally able to tie the tie.

"So where did you learn to do a tie" Jake asked.

"I'm a high profile, rich kid. I've been putting on a tie for business and high society events since I was 4" Al explained as he and Jake walked out from the back into the front of the shop.

The bell for the shop's front door rang and Jake and Al looked at the person to come in.

Al's jaw dropped, he quickly remembered his up bring and closed his mouth.

"I so envy you" Al whispered to Jake.

Jasmine stood there in a short red dress and a charming smile on.

"Jasmine you look great," Jake said offering her his arm. "Hope you don't mind we have to make a stop to pick up Al's date."

"Hold it," Al said.

When Jake and Jasmine turned around they where assaulted by multiple flashes of a camera on Al's cell phone.

"I'm making this my wallpaper" Al said with a smile.

~At the dance~

"So you wanna dance" Spud asked.

"Yo, Spud just because I went to the dance with you doesn't mean I have to do anything else" Trixie said to Spud.

"Wow" Spud said seeing Jake walk in with Jasmine on his arm.

All the boys in the building stopped what the where doing to look at the girl that just entered. Most of the boys abandoned their dates to talk to the drop dead gorgeous girl to come through the doors.

"Hey you got a sister" one boy asked.

"Or even a half sister" another asked.

While Jasmine was getting compliments from almost every boy, Jake was bragging, Al was at the table with his date who was more interested in consoling her girl friend who was left alone on the dance floor the moment Jasmine walked in.

Al now boded since his date had other interests he flips open his cell and went through his photos and noticed in every photo Jasmine's eyes were red.

Suddenly Jasmine started panicking urging Jake she needed to leave but Jake was to busy lapping up the attention he was getting.

Al looked up through the sky light and noticed the moon was about to reach the center of the sky.

'Okay girl with red eyes, needs to leave before the moon reaches the center' Al thought.

"By Poseidon's trident" Al yelled standing up and slamming his hands on the table getting a quick look by his date before she went back to her girl friend. "She's a nix" Al said his panic rising as he knew in less the two minutes hell would break loses.

Jasmine decided to make a run for home when she was stopped by Brad.

"Hey babe how about a dance" Brad said dragging Jasmine onto the dance floor.

Jasmine growled at Brad her eyes turning red.

"Grrr to you too" Brad said before Jasmine sucked out his soul.

While that was happening Al pulled Jake off his high horse and off to the side.

"Jake do you know what Jasmine is" Al asked.

"Uh I don't get it" Jake answered.

"She's a nix" Al exclaimed.

"Bless you" Jake said.

"No she's a soul sucking monster" Al said.

"Does that look like soul sucking monster to you" Jake asked mentioning to Jasmine then saw her suck out the soul of another random student and fell into line with the others that had their souls sucked out walking around like zombies.

Jake ran over to Trixie. "Trixie whatever you do don't let Spud dance with Jasmine" Jake told her.

"Yeah right like I'm letting Spud dance with another girl while he's with me" Trixie said as Jake went back to Al.

Trixie looked to see Spud looked out of it. She waved her hand in front of Spud's face but no response.

"Spud" Trixie yelled hitting him with her purse "snap out of it."

"Al" Jake called not seeing him where he left him.

Jake was pulled under a table by Al. Al had already called LS while Jake not knowing called Fu.

"Fu my date just sucked the souls out of the entire student body, talk about killing the party vibe" Jake said to the dog.

"What" Fu asked?

"He took a nix" LS said on the phone with Al coming over to Fu.

"O kid your dates a soul sucking monster" Fu said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that" Jake said.

"You don't want to know what happens when the moon reaches the center of the sky" Fu informed.

Suddenly Jasmine became a monster. She had the lower half of a snake the upper half of a human but with green skin. Her arms were talons and she had feathered wings on her back.

"I think I just found out" Jake said looking out from under the table. "What do I do" Jake asked finically.

"Just keep her busy we'll be over with help soon" Fu said hanging up the phone.

"Great keep her busy" Jake said getting out from under the table.

"Good luck" Al said still under the table.

"You're not going to help" Jake asked.

"Hello I'm a water elf you're a dragon, no question here who's better qualified besides she's your date" Al said staying where he was.

"Dragon up" Jake said as he went dragon.

Jake flies forward to punch her but was knocked back by her tail. He landed on a table breaking it.

"Okay try this" Jake said breathing out fire.

The nix dodged but got the tip of her right wing singed causing her to let out an angry roar like in the sewers. She came at Jake talons ready but Jake gave her a taste of her own medicine and hit her with his tail in the side sending her into the wall. She got right back up and flew at Jake.

The two were exchanging blows when she got her tail around Jake's ankle. With a quick yank he fell on his back and the wind was knocked out of him.

Jake was trying to get his breath back but the nix wasn't going to wait for Jake to get it back and posed for attack.

"Hey, you she-devil" Al yelled throwing the whole bowl of punch at her.

Then Al used his water bending to cause the punch to freeze her.

"Nice" Jake said getting his breath back and getting up.

Then the nix with great strength freed her self.

"You know punch is only part water so it doesn't freeze as well" Al said to Jake before ducking out under the table.

"My hero" Jake joked.

"Hey, kid" Fu said coming into the gym followed by LS.

Fu threw Jake a potion vial; Jake uncorked it and drank it.

"No kid, you weren't supposes to drink it she was" Fu explained.

You could hear the sound of some one smacking their forehead came from under a table.

The potion took away Jake's powers and he reverted back to human.

The nix shot forward and pinned Jake to the ground.

'Now what' was Jake could think but then an idea struck him.

Jake wiggled a hand free pulled off the necklace, threw in a trash can, and then let out a long string of dragon breath.

The smell of breath was enough to knock the nix out and cause her to change back to her human looking form. Going back to her hotter form caused her to loss the souls she sucked and they returned to the bodies.

"We'll keep her at the shop till morning" LS said as he and Fu picked up Jasmine and carried her out of the gym.

All the students minus Al were wondering around the gym going 'what happened, what was I doing, and the like.'

Jake quickly ran to the DJ's microphone.

"And that is why they call it the hypnotize dance people," Jake said "every body howlar."

With out the necklace Jake dragon breath slipped out with every word.

It was clear to Jake time to leave until he was stopped by Rose.

"Hey, Jake" Rose called.

"Rose, sorry about Brad kinda leaving ya and all" Jake said.

"Brad said he only asked me out to go with the prettiest girl in school" Rose answered.

"I guess we both came here with the wrong dates" Jake said.

"Well, the dance isn't over yet one dance" Rose asked.

"Love too" Jake said before Al pulled Jake over for a second.

"You might want this back" Al said handing him the necklace he'd thrown in the trash.

"Thanks" Jake slipped to Al before he went to dance with Rose.

~Later~

"Sorry about the whole sucking the souls out of your friends" Jasmine said as Jake walked her home.

"No it was my fault you tried to tell me it was time to leave but I wouldn't listen" Jake apologized. "I'm just glad everything's back to normal."

~Back with Spud and Trixie~

"Dude, I could of sworn I was dude" Spud said in Trixie's body at he looked at him self in a compact mirror.


	66. Ch 66 The Chalice

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n I don't know how to spell the name of the chalice or Spud's stage name I just gessing by how it sounds.**

**Ch 66 The Chalice **

Legend tells of a magical chalice that has been fought over and lost to many in its quest to posses it. Currently it has fallen in with a collection of mass produced 1st place trophies.

"Forever," Spud said looking at the 1st place trophy in the display case "I waited forever for principal Derceto to announce the school talent show."

"Here we go again" Trixie said to Spud's left.

"This is my year I can feel it" Spud said.

"Uh Spud you say that every year" Jake said on Spud's right.

"I going to do it," Spud insisted "this year's trophy is the nicest one yet."

"All the 1st place trophies are just cheap massed produced pieces of tin" Al said as the foursome started to walk away.

"It can't be" Rotwood said stepping out of the shadows in an almost villainous way. "But it is" Rotwood said looking into his magical artifacts book. "Soon it will be mine" Rotwood than gave a creepy laugh causing the students in the hallway to give him a weird look. Rotwood straighten his bow tie and said "as you where" then continued down the hallway as if he hadn't just acted crazy.

The gang was at Spud's locker as he dug through it looking for his cape and hat. Once found they were quickly thrown on.

"Ta da" Spud said "Spud the Spudnifagent magician ready for action."

"Maybe this whole talent show thing isn't such a great idea" Trixie said.

"Yeah remember last year" Jake said having a momentary flashback of Spud ripping off his clothes leaving him in his underwear.

"I remember that" Al said with a chuckle.

"And the year before that" Trixie said flashing back to Spud getting the rabbit stuck in his hat and the birds attacking him.

"And the year before that" Jake said flashing back to Spud using an ax to take an apple off Trixie's head.

"At lest the hatches were made out of rubber" Spud added.

"That don't make the nightmares go away" Trixie reminded.

"Okay this isn't about hatches this is about a dream" Spud said dramatically. "My great-grandfather was a magician and he taught me to never give up."

"To bad he neglected to teach you magic" Trixie mentioned.

"What do humans know about magic anyway" Al whispered to Jake.

"I never forgot his catch phrase," Spud went on ignoring Trixie "words of immense magical power 'abego ares agee octom'."

"What the heck does that mean" Jake asked.

"I don't know that's always about the time he was laughed off stage" Spud admitted. "That's why I've been trying to win all these years for super gramps and also because the trophies are always so shiny."

"You really want to win don't you" Al asked.

"More than I want air to breath" Spud responded.

"We're in" Jake said.

"What" Spud responded?

"Spud the Spudnificant just got him self three lovely assistances" Trixie said. "We're going to help you win this thing."

"You mean it, you guys are the best friends ever" Spud went over the hug them.

"Actually you've got two assistances and one guy who only works behind the stage" Al said.

"Uh why" Trixie asked.

"I've vowed never to go on stage since a horrible incident during an elementary school talent school that I also vowed to never speak of or flash back to again" Al explained. "So no on stage appearance in sequence for me just moral support."

"I can respect that" Spud said.

~Later that nigh in the school~

"Wednesday 11 hours, 38 minutes, 16 seconds universal time" Rotwood said into his recorder, dressed as a ninja burglar. "Has learned that Taranush's Chalice is the first prize in the talent show" Rotwood finished as he took a crowbar to the lock of the display case forcing it open. "The Chalice contains a magical creature I shall unless thus proving once and for all that…" Rotwood was ranting reaching for the chalice till the beam of a flashlight blinded him.

"You there hands up" one of two cops said shining their flashlights on him.

"Taranush's Chalice is mine" Rotwood yelled grabbing for the chalice and making a run for it followed by the two cops.

Rotwood came to a halt at a water fountain and said "you shall be my witnesses when the chalice runs over with water the creature shall be released and all my research will be proven true." Then Rotwood tuned on the fountain to fill the cup with water.

"Looks like we got another one for Bellevue" the larger of the two cops said.

"Behold the…" Rotwood stopped realizing he had actually grabbed the chess club trophy instead of the chalice "Chess club."

See as this was a mess he throw the chess trophy at the cops and made a run for it.

~The next day in school~

"Okay I've been working on this one for the show" Spud said spreading out a deck of cards between his hands. "Pick a card… any card" Spud said holding the cards out to Trixie making one card separate from the others.

Trixie picked a card.

"No not that card" Spud said. Trixie pick another. "No" Spud said throwing the cards up in the air. "How am I supposed to do the trick if you keep picking the wrong card?"

Jake noticed two cops and the principal talking by the display case. Thinking why two cops would be there said "ear of the dragon."

Jake right ear turned into his dragon ear and his sense of hearing was magnified.

"I wish I could tell you more but the perp escaped before we could question him" the skinnier of the two said.

"He was ranting about the talent show trophy like a mad man" the other cop added.

"Vandals," the principal said "looks like I'll have to keep the school talent show trophy somewhere safe."

Jake's ear went back to human as in the back round Spud was trying to have better luck with his card trick by having Al pick a card with little success.

~In Rotwood's class~

Rotwood was talking about how he was going to prove that magical creatures were real, like usual, but unlike usual Rotwood was almost falling asleep as he spoke. Most likely from his failed late night robbery.

"Man I've never known a teacher so boring he put him self to sleep" Brad joked.

"O we're a mister funny man, well I've got a joke for you knock, knock, who's there? You're failing my class" Rotwood yelled standing in front of Brad's desk. "And as the school rules say any student failing a class even the star quarterback losses their sports eligibility" Rotwood added.

The bell rang and the students started to leave.

As Jake and his friends were passing Rotwood's desk Spud said he had another trick for the talent show.

"Check out the table cloth trick just without the table cloth or the dishes" Spud said as he yanked the desk pad off casing the items on the desk to fall on the floor.

"Dude don't go messing with Rotwood" Trixie said as she, Al, and Jake quickly grabbed the items off the floor putting them back on the desk.

"Humans know nothing of magic" Al muttered under his breath.

Jake picks up one of the books and opened it up to the page that had a corner bent.

"Hey Jake you coming" Trixie asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute" Jake said seeing the page was on something call Taranush's chalice with a picture of it that looked a lot like the school's talent show trophy.

~At the shop~

"Taranush's chalice" LS said looking at the page from Rotwood's book Jake brought. "Made 2,000 years ago by nomadic elves. I ya," LS said. "What is this trash" LS exclaimed as he pushed the book off the desk.

"So the school talent show trophy isn't the chalice" Jake asked.

"No it is" LS looking through a drawer of scrolls.

"But everyone knows the ledged of the chalice knows it was made by goblins not elves" Al said.

LS unrolled a scroll that projected a holographic image of the chalice.

"Taranush's chalice contains a powerful Djinn when the chalice is filled to the point to which it runs over it shall be released" LS explained.

"So how do you get it back in" Jake asked.

"You don't" LS answered. "The magic incantation used to seal it has been lost."

"As the ledged says" Al added. "Of course I guess it's not a ledged any more."

"And Professor Nutwood knows about the chalice" Fu said.

"Yo, I bet he was the one that tried to steal it last night" Jake concluded.

"It makes sense he could barley stay awake in class today" Al explained.

"Jake you must get the chalice the fate of the magical world depends on it" LS said.

Later Jake was in his dragon form sneaking in through the window into the principal's office.

"Okay if I were an ancient magical chalice where would I be" Jake said out load looking around the office.

Just the he heard talking outside the door and handle start to turn. Jake made a quick disappearance by digging his claws into the ceiling and hoping no one looked up.

"I just wanted to make sure the talent show trophy was safe in where ever you hid it" Rotwood said as he followed principal Derceto into her office.

"Why Rotwood I've never seen you take such an interest in the talent show before" Derceto said.

"Well, I just feel some students have some special talents, talents that need to be revealed" Rotwood said stirring his coffee.

Jake was finding it hard to keep on the ceiling and a bead of sweat rolled off his face and into Rotwood's cup luckily un-noticed.

"I assure you Rotwood the trophy is safe and the next and only person to touch it will be the winner of the talent show, now if you'll excuse me" Derceto said in a voice of authority.

Rotwood walked out of the office sipping his coffee and said to him self "mmm, fresh roasted it tastes."

Derceto went to her desk and stared to work but a bee came buzzing in the decided rest on Jake's nose. He tried to blow it of but it wouldn't go so Jake roasted it. Bad move as the burned bee fell on Derceto's desk making her want to look up from her paperwork.

Jake quickly went human and lighting quick fell on the other side of the desk.

"Why Jake what are you doing in here" Derceto said seeing Jake standing up.

"O I was just looking for the bee, o and there it is" Jake lied as he picks up the bunt bee flicking it in to the garbage and walked out. This was weird but Derceto shrugged it off as teenagers almost always acted weird.


	67. Ch 67 The Talanted Mr Long

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n This chapter is rather long just bare with it.**

**Ch 67 The Talented Mr. Long**

At the shop LS was pouring cups of tea and addressing the problem at hand.

"Well you know what you have to do, you must enter the talent show and win the chalice" LS said.

"But Spud's in it, you can't expect me to compete against my best friend" Jake said.

"Kid you got to do it if you don't magical creatures will be exposed and science wants answers, next thing you know unicorns are getting dissected in some lab" Fu panicked.

"You must enter the talent show and you must win, it is your duty as the American Dragon" LS said as the steam rising from the tea took the form of a dragon.

"Aw man" Jake whined.

Rotwood was in his room stamping F's on the papers when Brad came to stand in the doorway.

"Knock, Knock" Brad said.

"Who is it" Rotwood asked. Brad didn't answers see as Rotwood could see him.

"What no joke Mr. Funny how can you make a knock, knock joke with out a punch line" Rotwood said.

"You asked me down here but I can just come back later if you're busy" Brad said nervously.

"No, no, I asked you here to offer you an extra credit opportunity, to keep your status on the football team" Rotwood said. "Have a seat" Rotwood said mentioning to the chair. "I've been looking at your transcripts and I see you're quit the pianist, you've taken 11 years of lessons" Rotwood said looking at Brad's file.

"Actually 12 years" Brad corrected.

"O well 12 how about we discuss this further at the talent show" Rotwood said.

At the talent show auditions many kids were showing off their unique and maybe somewhat disturbing talents while Trixie, Spud, and Al waited off stage.

"Wow competition is going to be tough this year, here put this on" Spud said handing a sequence dress to Trixie.

"Do I look like a disco ball to you" Trixie said.

"Hey, guys" Jake said walking over with a case.

"Jake tell Spud here a lovely assistant can look just as good in jeans and a t-shirt I don't see him trying to put you in a sequence dress" Trixie said.

"Well actually" Spud said taking out another dress.

"Um about that I sorta gotta back out of Spud the Spudnifiacant act," Jake said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm entering the talent show too."

"My bad but I thought I heard you say you're enter the talent show too but I know that's not what you said because if you take that trophy away from Spud you be crushing his dreams" Trixie explained.

"Now Trixie I'm sure Jake has a perfectly good expiation for stabbing his friend in the back, right jerk, I mean Jake" Spud said becoming less clam with every word.

"Right, yea I do if I did but I don't so I guess…" Jake gave into defeat of the situation.

"Come on Spud lets go" Trixie said leading Spud away.

"If it's any constellation I know why you're doing it" Al said staying at Jake's side.

"Still feeling back stabbing" Jake said.

"Now Jake will perform a ventriloquist act with his dog puppet" Derceto announced as Jake sat down and opened his case lifting out Fu who was dressed in a pirate hat and eye patch.

As Jake went on with his act Spud and Trixie watched.

"Dude, he's good" Spud said to Trixie.

"I trust you'll be better" Rotwood said to Brad.

As Jake walked off stage pass Brad, Brad knocked him in the shoulder.

"Admiral attempted Mr. Long, but I'm afraid you'll never beat my young piano prodigy with that, mangy puppet" Rotwood said.  
**"**Who you callin' mangy there Molly McHair-piece" Fu said while still in Jake's hand.  
"I bet your pardon?" Rotwood said turning around to Jake thinking it was Jake making the insult.  
"Ahaha, take it easy Captain Ar-Ar" Jake said to Fu.  
"Seriously, you might want to call an exterminator for that rat's nest you call hair. I'd like to introduce you to a new concept, it's called a comb!" Fu couldn't stop so Jake throws him back in the case.

"What can I say he's got a mind of his own" Jake tried.

"Yes hilarious you'll be laughing all the way to last place" Rotwood said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a lovely concerto to listen to."

Brad sat down to play the piano and he played, horribly. Rotwood and any one else still around plugged their ears.

Brad was walking down the sidewalk when Rotwood pulled up along side him in his car.

"12, 12 years of piano lessons" Rotwood yelled.

"Hey I said I took them I didn't say I was any good" Brad defended.

"I you don't get me that trophy you'll fail my class and be removed from the football team" Rotwood informed.

"I may not be any good at piano but the Bradster's got other talents" Brad said.

"Like referring to one's self in the third person" Rotwood asked.

"Like eliminating the competition" Brad said cracking his knuckles.

Jake was in the shop with Fu as Fu was trying to get Jake to practice the act with him.

"Come on kid get with the act, your timing is off on the empi-ar state building bit" Fu said before Trixie walked in.

"Yo that puppet is ill, it just so real" Trixie said grabbing Fu from Jake. "So where do you put your arm" Trixie said turning Fu around "do you just stick it…"

Jake quickly grabbed Fu and stood him off to the side.

"So uh Trix what's going down" Jake asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Trixie answered "Spud's really upset about this whole thing. His big ol' Spud heart is just crumpling.

"Trixie I just… I have to do this" Jake said.

"Don't give me that, you're really putting a hurting on Spud" Trixie said. "I'm asking you to drop out as a friend."

"I can't" Jake said dropping his head in defeat and shame.

"Okay you do what you got to do, I just hope you know what you're doing" Trixie said leaving.

Jake kicked some heavy boxes in frustration and anger but all he did was hurt his toe.

"The pot which boils over every day is soon empty" LS said coming out from the back.

"I know gramps but this is so messed up" Jake said.

"I know young one but as the American dragon you will have to make many difficult decisions" LS advised.

"So what do I do" Jake asked.

"We are faced with many roads on our journey but we can't always choose the easiest to travel. Sometimes we must make sacrifices. Why do you think Grandpa's only friend is a 600-year old Shar-Pei?" LS said mentioning to Fu.  
"What can I say? I'm great at parties, whoo-hoo!" Fu said putting a lamp shade on his head.

Jake just sighed in response.

It was the night of the talent show and tension ran higher.

As the contests went on something went wrong with every act thanks to Brad.

"Now all I need to do is get rid of Jake" Brad said to Rotwood behind stage.

"What about this Spud the Spudnificant" Rotwood asked.

"Don't worry prof, I don't think he'll be a problem" Brad said pointing to Spud failing to pull a rabbit out of the hat.

"Has any one seen a little white rabbit" Spud said looking around.

"Man, that's like the third rabbit you lost," Trixie said turning around "the things I do for that boy."

"Listen" Brad said coming up to Spud and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It just you, me and puppet boy left in the show so how about you and me get rid of Long and make this a fair contest?"

"No way Jake's my best friend" Spud answered.

"Fine good luck with your talent magic boy" Brad said walking off.

"Hey that's magic man to you" Spud shot back as a rabbit popped out of his hat.

"Listen kid I know you're bummed about this but… trouble off the starboard bow" Fu said pointing to Brad coming.

"Hey Jake principal Derceto wants us to wait upstairs till our turn" Brad said.

"Why" Jake asked.

"I don't know if I could read her mind I'd be like a mind reader" Brad said. "You coming or not."

Jake followed Brad up the stairs but once at the top Brad grabbed Fu and threw him into the bathroom, Jake dove after him.

"Next Brad Morton" they could hear Derceto announce from down stairs.

"There's my cue to bad you'll miss yours" Brad said shutting and locking the door.

"Like a lock door can keep in the American dragon" Jake said.

"Uh kid got a problem" Fu said his butt stuck in the toilet.

"O gross Fu" Jake said.

"Yeah like I planed to make my hinny one with the pluming. Will you get me out of here" Fu said.

Jake made a great effort to pull Fu from the toilet.

Brad finished his bad playing and Spud was up next.

"Trixie I can't go on I can't find…" Spud was saying when Trixie pulled the rabbit from the top of Spud's hat.

"My rabbit" Spud said putting the rabbit on top of his head and under his hat.

Jake was still upstairs trying to dislodge Fu. He finally got Fu free and transformed into dragon but his tail knocked the porcelain bowl free and it hit him on the head knocking him out.

"O man dragon down" Fu said as water flew from the pipes flooding the floor.

What no one knew is that water was leaking through the floor, dripping from the ceiling and falling into the chalice sitting on the table down below.

"Where's Jake" Al thought to ask out load as he watch Spud go on. Al decided to head up stairs to find his bud.

"Come on kid wake up, some animal sidekick I am letting the American dragon get bested by a toilet" Fu said trying to wake up Jake.

The door was unlocked by Al and he walked in to the scene.

"What happened" Al asked.

"No time, help me wake Jake" Fu said.

Al used his water bending to spray a massive amount of water in Jake's face waking him.

"Huh, what, we need to get out of here" Jake said.

"I'm ahead of you" Al said.

Jake went back to human and grabbed Fu running back downstairs followed by Al.

"Jake Long did I miss my turn" Jake asked the three Judges then seeing the chalice over flowing.

"No" Jake yelled kicking the chalice off the table and into Spud's hat.

"This won't end well" Al said.

"Watch as Spud the Spudnificant pulls a rabbit out of his hat" Spud said as he reached into his hat but gripped the Djinn's hair and pulled his head out. Then a blast of green and black erupted expelling the rest of the Djinn.

The Djinn started to fly around shooting off a green beams.

"What kind of rabbit is that" Trixie asked.

"The magic kind" Spud responded. "Behold the magic of Spud the Spudnificant" Spud yelled and the crowd cheered as the Djinn flew over their heads.

The Djinn kept firing green blasts at Spud and Trixie which they dodged.

Behind the curtain Jake transformed and was fighting the djinn giving it all he had while every one just enjoyed the show.

"O magical creatures" Rotwood said pointing at Jake and the djinn. "There are magical creatures on stage."

"Well Rotwood it is a magic show" Derceto said.

"No not magic magical creatures, real living breathing…" Rotwood's hair was set on fire that he quickly batted out "fire breathing for that matter."

"O please it's all done with a slight of hand and pyro technics" Derceto said.

"Pyro technics my eye, I'll prove it" Rotwood yelled. "Every one look at…"

Rotwood was cut off by a sand bag falling on him burned from it rope during the fight.

Jake flew forward toward the djinn but it grabbed him and threw him over the audience by his tail. Jake did a u-turn and headed back toward the djinn but he punched Jake in the face sending him into a wall knocking Jake back to human.

The djinn turned to Spud as he desperately waved his wand. All the on lookers had a freighted expression on as it wasn't working. Then Spud recited the magical words his great-grandfather gave him and the djinn disappeared back into the chalice.

"Put your hands together for Spud the Spudnificant" Trixie said.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"I guess we know the words of the long lost incantation" Fu said.

"Go super gramps" Jake added.

"We should write that down should any future generation over flow the chalice" Al informed.

After the cheering died a little Derceto announced it was Jake's turn.

"Okay kid let's win us a chalice" Fu said.

"Hey good luck out there and watch out for Brad he was talking about getting rid of you" Spud said as he walked pass Jake.

"Kid what are you waiting for" Fu asked.

"Sorry Fu but I got to do what I got to do" Jake said walking on stage. "I with draw my self from the competition" Jake announced.

"In that case the winner of the talent show is Spud the Spudnificant" Derceto said.

Spud took the trophy and raised it above his head and said "this is for you super gramps."

Jake, Fu, and Al were walking outside the school.

"So I guess you have to steal the trophy from Spud now" Al said.

"Hey Jake" Spud said running out to Jake with Trixie.

Fu jumped into Jake's arms to keep up appearances.

"Hey Jake I just wanted to thank you for everything" Spud said.

"Nuh, I should have never entered the talent show in the first place" Jake said. "No one can beat Spud the Spudnificant."

"Personally I glad you ditched the ventriloquist act. That puppet is creepy the way his eyes keep following you around" Trixie said.

"What can I say sister I'm full of surprises" Fu said.

"Seriously creepy" Trixie said.

"Here man" Spud said handing the trophy to Jake "I know you dropped out of the competition because of me, I want you to have this."

"You sure" Jake asked.

"Totally" Spud said.

"I mean it Jake give that tired old thing to charity" Trixie said.

As Trixie turned her back Fu made a face at her. Trixie turned just missing it

~At the shop~

"Aw you should of seen Jake as he was fighting off that djinn" Fu said.

"I know what you're going to say gramps; I picked the wrong road…" Jake was saying.

"You may of picked the wrong road for the American dragon but you picked the right road for a friend" LS said. "Now let's put the chalice somewhere safe."

Both Fu and Jake looked at each other.

"I thought you had it" Jake and Fu said at the same time.

"You had it at school" Jake said.

"Yeha well you had it on the subway" Fu said.

"The subway both" said in a panic.

"At least we know the incitation not a total loss" Al tried.

On the subway fat woman got up with the chalice wedged between her butt cheeks.


	68. Ch 68 Act 4 Scene 15

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n This chapter is rather long just bare with it.**

**Ch 68 Act 4 Scene 15**

Down in the docks of New York City a fight between two dragons and two huntsclan members was going on. All the fighting was over a little scarab beetle, a magical beetle but a beetle none the less.

The Hmaster was shooting away at the dragons actually hitting more crates in the process. Thorn made a dive for the bug but missed allowing Jake to make his own grab for the beetle only to have it slip from his claws.

One of the Hmaster's many shots caused the beetle to fly through the air off the ship and land unharmed in a dead flower bed.

Thorn and her master went to the ship's side to see where the beetle landed. They didn't get time to spy their prey being Jake came swing on a crane's chain knocking both hunters into the water.

"How you like that gramps" Jake said before he made hard contact with a wall. The hard hit forced Jake back to human as he slid down the wall to slump next to the flower bed.

"Gotcha" Fu said planting a glass jar over the beetle and slipping the lid under trapping the bug in the container.

"Come we must get the scarab out of here" LS said helping Jake up.

"I don't see what's so important about this bug" Jake said as the three ran off.

Unseen to the three the once dead flowers suddenly came to life in full bloom.

~Next morning at school~

"So you're saying the little bug can bring junk to life" Al asked in a wispier while they were in the computer lab.

Trixie, Spud, Al and Jake where in the computer lab currently. Al was on Jake's right trying to keep their conversation quiet from Spud who was reading a book upside down on Jake's left and further left Trixie on a computer.

"That's what my gramps says" Jake responded.

"Maybe you should wave it over Spud's head and wake up some brain cells" Al suggested a little loader.

"Good luck those guys are pretty heavy sleepers" Spud said knocking his head at hearing Al.

Just then Rose walked in and Jake's eyes where filled with hearts. In Jake's eyes Rose was moving in slow motion and glowing.

"Yo ga-ga lover boy" Trixie said elbowing Jake breaking Jake from his trance. "If you still hot for that Rose girl just ask her out already and make the suffering end."

"Ask her out" Jake chuckled "Yo mac daddy Jake's got to play it cool. Watch and learn" Jake said getting up.

Rose was typing on the computer when Jake came over to her.

"Uh, Rose" Jake said as Rose looked away from her screen to look at Jake.

"I haven't danced with you since the talk, I mean I haven't talked to you since the chance, I mean…" Jake was so nervous around Rose that he couldn't get out the right words.

"All I'm learning is the Mac daddy Jake's English is whack" Trixie said.

"It's cool Jake, I know what you mean" Rose said ending Jake's embarrassment. "It's cool to see you too."

"Cleopatra" the drama teacher called walking into the computer lab. "Rehearsal in five."

"Did Miss. Jakens just call you Cleopatra" Jake asked Rose.

"Yeah, the drama club is doing Anthony and Cleopatra this year" Rose answered.

"And Rose is my queen of the Nile" the black teacher now known as Miss. Jakens said. "Now sugar, the curtain calls."

"Sorry Jake I'll see you soon" Rose said as Miss. Jakens whisked her away.

"Soon, o no for the next week you got to breath, eat, drink and study Cleopatra" Miss. Jakens dramatically said. "Come we must work on finding you an Anthony."

"Anthony huh, as in Cleopatra's main squeeze" Jake said.

"O no Jake tell me you're not going to try out for some play just to get all up in Rose's grill" Trixie said.

"I agree with the lady on this" Al added.

Rose stood in a large arcade dressed in an Egyptian dress dropping a quarter into the jute box. A fan blew her hair and her brow was sweating as she ran a glass of ice and water over it. Then she turned to face the door as Jake came in dress in roman armor.

Jake said some lines as he walked over to Rose.

"Then let us rehearse" Rose said as they sat down at the table both reciting lines from the play and were about to kiss when Jake was broken from his daydream by Fu.

"Kid, stop, you don't where that thing has been" Fu yelled seeing that Jake was about to kiss the mop head.

"Huh? Aah! Aah! Heh heh" Jake said coming back to reality dropping the mop pushing it off to the side.

"JAKE! Did you hear anything I just said?" LS asked his spaced out grandson.  
"Sure. You were... just... saying... some ancient Chinese proverb that holds the key to me learning a valuable lesson" Jake said nervously.

LS set the jar containing the beetle down.

"Gramps was saying you need to protect the scarab beetle until we figure out how to get it back home to Egypt" Fu said.

"What no problem I'm all over that" Jake said. "So anyone know what aperture means."

~At the huntsman's lair~

"Blast the American dragon" the Hmaster yelled. "We'll pick up the search tomorrow. We will find him and the beetle."

"For all we know the dragon could of already sent it back to Egypt" Thorn said removing her mask. "Maybe we should just give up and…" Thorn was cut off.

"Give up" the Hmaster yelled. "Those dragons need to be slayed. It is your calling as it is mine" the Hmaster said as he removed his glove to show the dragon birth mark on his hand. "As it is theirs" the Hmaster said mentioning to a row of statues of former huntsclan members.

"I understand Huntsmaster" Thorn said looking down at her own birth mark. "But what's so important about one Egyptian bug?"

"For generations the huntsclan has hunted magical creatures" the Hmaster said leading Thorn throw some underground tunnels. "And for generations dragons have stood in their way."

The two came to stop in front of a door with two hunts staffs crossing and a stylish H under them. The door then slide open leading to a tomb.

"But no more" Hmaster said walking in.

The tomb had a large ceiling maybe two or three stories high and lining the walls where shelves holding coffins of passed huntsmembers.

"But once we have the scrub beetle we can use it's life giving power to revive passed members of the huntsclan. Hundreds will be reborn as my army and will wipe out all dragons once and for all" the Hmaster said giving an evil laugh.

~At the Anthony auditions~

Brad, some Spanish kid, and one lost hockey player thinking it was hockey try outs went on before Spud auditioned for understudy since he said he memorized the entire works and he rocked.

Finally it was Jake's turn. Jake did some 80's slang before reciting one of the most important lines of the play. Once he was done the teacher and drama club president nodded to each other.

"Yo, my plan worked I got the part" Jake said rushing out to Trixie and Al.

"And I get to be his understudy" Spud added.

"Just come off the Mac daddy playing Jake and just ask out Rose straight up already" Trixie said.

"So why did you try out" Al asked Spud not needing to enter the clash of Jake and Trixie.

"Hey Cleo p" Jake said seeing Rose and going over to talk to her.

Trixie gave a sigh.

"I try, I try" Trixie said.  
"I know you do, honey I know you do" Spud said putting his arm over Trixie's shoulder. Trixie getting disgusted by it knocked his arm off.

"I think with Jake you need to do more than try" Al said sighing him self.

"Jake this is so great, I can't wait to start rehearsing" Rose said.

"My thoughts exactly how about some one on one time rehearsing at your place" Jake suggested.

"Actually my place isn't such a great place how about your place" Rose asked.

"Uh sure I guess" Jake said but a little less then thrilled about the idea.

It was a good day LS was out and if Fu kept glued to the TV all Jake had to do was turn the sign to close.

Rose arrived just as Jake was flipping the sign.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Jake said opening the door for her.

"So where should we rehearse" Rose asked.

Hearing the TV on high volume captivating Fu's attention.

"Uh my room is quiet and empty of distraction" Jake said then gripping Rose's arm and leading her upstairs.

Rose looked around Jake's room. It looked like some one took china and the average teenager then throws it into the room. There was a normal bed with red sheets. Next to it was the nightstand with a lamp, alarm clock, framed photo, and on either side of the photo was the figure of a dragon and one of a tiger. Next to the door against the wall was a long dresser with an oval mirror. Running along the top of the dresser was a line of dragon, tiger and samurai figures and two Chinese lions started and finished the line. Opposite wall from the bed was tall dresser with a TV on top with DVD player and video game set up with two wireless controllers lying with it. On the same wall just a few feet from the dresser was the closet door. And pinned on the door was a Chinese calendar poster that had a picture of all 12 animals and their description. The farthest wall from the door had two windows and between them was a small desk with a laptop and printer. Most of the walls were covered with skateboard and rock band posters along with a few china based paintings. Through what little space you could see between the decorations the wall was painted off white. On the ceiling hung a dragon kite and the floor was hard wood and guessing from a few corners of things visibly poking out from under the bed and sleeves and pant legs hanging out of the draws Jake had tried to do a quick clean up job.

"So your parents are out" Rose asked.

"Actually I live here with my gramps" Jake answered.

"What happened to your parents" Rose decided to ask.

"They passed away a few years ago" Jake said.

"O I'm sorry" Rose apologized for bring up the subject. Rose quickly filled through the play dialogue to make a quick change of subject.

"So Anthony and Cleopatra are natural enemies made to choose between love and responsibility to their cause" Rose explained.

"Love and responsibility I think I got it" Jake was trying make a move to place is arm over her shoulder.

"I think we should skip to act 4 scene 15" Rose decided.

"You mean the scene with the kiss, here, now" Jake said a little unsure about the whole thing.

"Yeah it's the emotional center piece of the play" Rose explained. "Is that okay?"

"Yea I kissed girls before totally, kissed girls before" Jake said remembering that the only girls he kissed were family members and a dog named princess.

"It's not just a kiss Jake it what the kiss represents, it show the intense connection between them, it doesn't just happen it happens because they're ready to fully surrender their self to one another." Rose explained. "So are you ready?"

Jake took a gulp nervous about the whole thing.

"Yea totally ready for act 4 scene 15" Jake said. "But my mouth is a little dry I need a glass of water" Jake said looking for moment of delay.

Jake went into the kitchen to get a glass a water unknowingly followed by Rose.

"You know I could use some water too" Rose said from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sure" Jake said coming over to her with two glasses but still nervous causing him to be clumsy and tripped that sent off a chain of events. First some water spilt making him slip then sent off a mouse trap that sent a piece of cheese flying through the air into LS open bedroom door making a poorly shelved book fall off knocking over the beetle's jar breaking the jar and freeing it.

At the sound of the crash Jake put both glasses on the table say to Rose he'll be right back.

He entered the room to see the beetle trying to make a break for it. It scurried under the bed; Jake made a dive under the bed for it but couldn't get far enough under as the beetle kept going. Jake leapt over the bed to cut it off on the other side only to have the beetle making to the other side before him and into the hall. Jake rushed out into the hall only to have the beetle disappear into a crack in the floor.

"Aw man, I'm dead" Jake said looking at the crack in the floor.

**A/N IMPORTANT! next chapter in shapshifter but if Jake trasformed in Rotwood his grandfater might know it's him at the conference.**


	69. Ch 69 Beetle, Rising of the Undead

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n This chapter is like 6 pages and the last one was 5 these episodes are taking a lot more space to write.**

**Ch 69 Beetle, Rising of the Undead**

~Later~

"What do you mean you lost the beetle" LS asked angrily.

"I don't know I was rehearsing lines with Rose and there was water and tripping and…" Jake was trying to explain.

"What lines" Fu asked.

"For the school play I'm Anthony she's Cleopatra" Jake answered.

"Jake, you're responsibility as the American Dragon is to protect magical creatures" LS said calmly then yelled "NOT FLIRT WITH SCHOOLGIRLS!"

"Want me to start flirting with huntsgirl again" Jake muttered.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Fu said accusingly before whispering "Act 4 scene 15, huh, whoohoo!"  
"I'll find the beetle I promise" Jake said.

LS just walked off into the back.

"So you finally planted a big smooch on the Rose girl" Fu asked.

"No not really I tried but I just freaked" Jake admitted.

"Don't worry every one freaks their first time I remember my first time …" Fu went on about his past telling Jake things he didn't need to know. "The point is it will happen when the time is right no pressure" Fu finished.

The next morning at school Jake was approached by a number of boys asking him about kissing with Rose.

"Sorry but the mad player Jake doesn't kiss and tell" was Jake's reply as he walked away.

"Hey, Rose about last night" Jake said seeing Rose at her locker.

"I'm so sorry it's just act 4 scene 15 is such a passionate part of the play I just really want to get it right I'm sorry if I freaked you out" Rose said.

"Freak out, no the man Jake is all about the passion I just wanted to make sure you weren't freaked out" Jake said.

"Not at all, how about we pick up rehearsals tonight" Rose suggested.

"Sure how about your place" Jake asked.

"My place, well I guess we could" Rose said still a little unsure.

"Cool your place it is" Jake said not noticing her uneasiness. Also unknown the beetle last night had found it's way to Jake's pants pocket after it's escape through the floor and now moved to the inside of Jake's backpack.

"This place is sweet" Jake said looking around "my church isn't this big."

"Yeah I live here with my uncle it's kinda like his castle" Rose said coming into the room carrying a tray. "I made us some punch."

"So in this part of the play Anthony visits Cleopatra in Egypt which is enemy territory for him" Rose said.

"Okay so let's do act 4 scene 15" Jake said getting ready.

"If you're ready" Rose said then stated to say her lines.

Jake was sweating think in his mind to stay cool when a load bang of a door freaked them.

"My uncle's home early you got to hide" Rose said throwing Jake under the table. "He's really strict."

The beetle for an unknown reason left Jake's pack.

"Why was the door bolted and latched in six different places, is some one here" Rose's uncle asked.

Jake lifted the table cloth to see what was happening but saw the beetle scurrying away. He reached out grab it getting his hand stepped on and he snuffled a yell of pain.

"No one, just can't be too careful" Rose responded.

"I have a plan how the carry on with our mission follow me" the man said.

Jake made to grab the beetle again but before he could Rose grabbed him and throws him and his pack out the door.

"Sorry I'll call you later bye" she said quickly shutting the door.

"Oh man" Jake said into the floor.

The Hmaster was putting on his dragon skull in a very Darth Vader way.

"So what's the plan" Rose asked her master.

"We don't know the American dragon's true identity but we know the dragon masters" Hmaster said projecting a hologram of LS "he is the key to finding the scarab beetle." As he was talking the beetle crawled into Rose's pack.

"That's it kid concentration and balance are a key part of dragon…" Fu said while he was on top of Jake as he was balancing his body with his tail when Fu was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock" Rose said opening the door.

At the fist knocking sound Jake had lost the tail and Fu fell off.

"Hey Rose just doing my morning stretches" Jake said.

"I wanted to apologize about last night you see my uncle is just really strict and…" Rose was saying.

"Jake if that's a customer tell them electronics are like bikinis, all sales are final" LS yelled from the back.

"Yeah my gramps can be that way too" Jake said.

Fu came over to Rose sniffing her.

"I guess we need to find a new place to rehearse" Rose said.

"Your place is perfect let's go there now" Jake said putting an arm over Rose's shoulder pushing her to the door.

"I told you Jake we can't" Rose said.

Jake thought for a minute and then said "I've got an idea."

Jake and Rose where on the couch in Trixie's apartment saying their lines and leaning in for a kiss.

"(Chough) Okay just because I said you could rehearse at my place doesn't mean I got to watch, let's go Spud" Trixie said.

"But it's act 4 scene 15" Spud said sitting down with a bowl of popcorn.

"Come on Spud" Trixie said grabbing Spud and dragging him out.

"Awwww" Spud whined.

"See ya grandma, me and Spud, we out" Trixie called upstairs to her grandma.

"Take a coat and bring back a carton of milk" she called back.

"Looks like we're alone" Jake said when a coughing fit came from upstairs "sorta."

"I think I know why we're having so much trouble with this part" Rose said.

"Trouble what trouble" Jake said.

"Anthony and Cleopatra have been through so much together and we haven't" Rose went on when the beetle crawled out of her backpack and out the window.

"Oh no" both said.

"I've got to go to the bathroom" Jake said.

"Good I need some air" Rose said.

Jake went dragon and Rose went Thorn once the where both out of sight of each other. Both came onto the roof after the beetle.

"Dragon, Let's make thing quick" Thorn said.

"Works for me" Jake said whipping his tail at her.

Jake reached down to pick up the beetle Thorn steps on his hand and punches him. Thorn picks up the beetle and Jake wraps his tail around the throwing her into a clothes line. They exchanged a few more blows.

"Would you kids turn down the TV, that kung fu movie sounds like it's coming through the roof" Trixie's grandma yelled.

They wrestled some more then the beetle went down a gutter.

"Where'd it go" both said "I so don't have time for this."

Both went back into the house turning back to their normal teen selves.

"Do you mind if we take another 5, I have to go to the bathroom" Rose asked.

"Sure I need some air" Jake responded.

Both went back to the roof and fought both were knocked back when the beetle crawled out of the gutter. Jake being the closes went for the snatch only to have the Hmaster show up and grab it first.

"Ha finally my huntsclan army can be reborn" Hmaster said as Thorn came to his side and they teleported out of there.

"Aww man" Jake said realizing how screwed he was.

~At the shop~

"You sure you heard him correctly" LS asked Jake.

"I'm sure" Jake responded.

"Yep according to my potion book the scarab beetle is the key ingredient to bring the dead back to life" Fu said.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry G if I had just listened to you and stopped obsessing over Rose…" Jake said.

"Don't worry Jake, Grandpa has been there too. Young, wide-eyed, easily blinded by beauty and passion and…" LS was saying.

"Whoa, whoa, Gramps. TMI, that means too much information" Fu stop him.

"Yeah love stories about you and grandma never" Jake added.

"I've dated more girls then her" LS admitted.

"Okay enough of that it says here it can only be done in the light of a full moon" Fu said slamming down the book. "Which is tonight."

"Tonight but tonight's the play" Jake exclaimed but then saw the look his grandfather gave him. "Which I can totally miss."

"We've got two hours to find the huntsclan tomb" LS said looking at the clock.

"Sorry I didn't get anything from asking around or the world wide web" Al said to Jake while he typed at his magical laptop while they were backstage. Just then Rose walked in.

"I got to tell you something" both said at the same time.

"You go first" Rose said.

"No you" Jake said.

"I can't do the play tonight" they both said.

The drama teacher freaked out and fainted.

"This family thing came up" Rose said.

"Me too" Jake said.

"I guess act 4 scene 15 was never meant to be" Rose said as both she and Jake looked disappointed. "Although my family thing shouldn't take to long if I leave now I can make it back in time."

"Me too" Jake said.

"It's a date" Rose said running off leaving hearts in Jake's eyes.

"Found something" Al said. "It's believed a huntsclan owned camber is in this cave by the park due to the fact a man went in and never came out but found his camera with this" Al explained clicking a photo that was the tomb's door.

"Okay I'm going, whatever happens keep the play going till act 4 scene…" Jake was saying when Al stopped him.

"15 I know" Al said.

~In the tomb~

The moon light was coming into the tomb and the Hmaster took out the beetle chanting some spell.

"Dorkus Freako give-it upus" Jake said as he, LS, and Fu stepped forward.

"Dragons and dog" the Hmaster said before firing.

Jake and LS tackled the Hmaster and Thorn dropping the beetle.

Back at the play all the other actors plus Spud where keeping the play going with some minor problems from Trixie.

The fight in the tomb continued when the beetle was on the move again making it's way to the moon light.

"Kid whatever you do don't let the scarab beetle get into the moonlight" Fu called.

But Jake was trying to not get hit by Thorn.

Fu dove for the beetle but was to slow and the beetle went into the moonlight and the dead huntsclan arose.

Being surrounded by huntsmembers especially the undead huntsmembers was causing a reaction in Jake not done for years. His eyes were covered in a curtain of red and the beetle and spell book stood out the most clear in Jake's vision.

LS jumped up grabbing the beetle but a member grabbed his tail making him crash to the ground.

"Gramps" Jake called wanting to rush to his grandfather being stopped by to members of the undead.

"Hand over the beetle old man" the Hmaster said pointing his weapon at LS.

Jake kicked the two members out of his way and flew to the clearest thing in sight. Jake took the book and said "Can't finish the spell without a spell book."

"Finish him" Hmaster said to his troops but Jake threw the book in the air and burnt it.

The undead evaporated leaving only their clothes and weapons.

LS went forward and grabbed at the weapon of the Hmaster and shots were fired off in every which way.

Jake's eyes were still crimson and as he looked at Thorn a transparent blossoming rose was over her. Jake was temporarily pondering the vision when one of the stray shots gets Thorn in the leg causing her to grip it in pain. More shots went off and caused a hole to appear in the roof of the tomb. Hmaster finally got his weapon free and leapt to Thorn and said "next time dragons" before teleporting out.

"Well done young dragon" LS said as he changed back to his human self. "You know if you hurry back you can still make it back in time for act 4 scene 15" LS said looking at his watch.

"Thanks Gramps, Howler" Jake said flying off.

Jake walked onto stage ready to kiss Rose when she turned around it wasn't Rose but Spud in a wig. Jake paused but the drama teacher harshly whispered from him to continue.

"Keep facing this way so we look like we're kissing with out our lips actually touching" Jake said to Spud as he leaned forward.

Next morning at school Jake was still using some mouth wash at the water fountain.

"Our lips merely bushed and I can still taste you" Jake said to Spud.

"Marvelous acting, great show" Al said laughing as he clapped.

Then as they walked down the halls Jake saw Rose talking to some kids.

"Rose" Jake called as he got closer he saw Rose's leg. "What happened to your leg?"

"O I'm such a klutz while I was at my family thing I fell and hunt my ankle" Rose said. "That's why I didn't get back last night."

Jake looked at the injury going into a thought. "Hey it's…cool, it's cool" Jake said pulling from his thought before the last word.

"Well you know their doing Shakespeare on ice and I was thinking you could addition for Juliet and I for Romeo and…" Jake was saying.

"Uh hm" Trixie said.

"Or maybe we could go on a real date some time" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'd like that" Rose said "see you later" then Rose walked off.

"Finally you asked her out I was getting impertinent" Spud said.

"See it wasn't that hard player" Trixie said elbowing Jake.

Jake just fell over in a faint.

"Apparently it was" was Al's response to the faint.

~Later that day~

Jake was given the task of dropping off the beetle to a magical ship crew currently getting ready to make a shipment to Egypt. But he made a stop at the cemetery along the way.

While standing in front of his families' graves Jake ran his fingers over the jar containing the beetle. A thought was running through his head for a while now. It was a conflicting battle between right and longing, hope and sadness. Just being here with the jar was like the mind and heart being pulled in the opposite directions at what he should and shouldn't do.

Jake was turning it around in his head he knew the right thing to do but like any one who lost some one they cared for the longing to see them again was over whelming.

The longer Jake was there the further he went into thought. It was said the scarab beetle could bring any one back to life but the price was there was no guarantee that the soul would be brought back with it and wasn't that was really matters not the body.

Jake took one last sigh of air before heading toward his original destination.

Unknown to Jake he was being watched by LS on one side of the grounds and on the other Sun. Both were proud of him coming to a realization and making the right decision but they didn't need to tell him.

**A/N I am so sick of writing act 4 scene 15 I never want to write it again. So why not review to lessen my frustration.**


	70. Ch 70 Being me not so Great

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n **

**Ch 70 Being me not so Great**

The day started as usual, he got up, he went to school but when he got back from school he was unhappy to find his grandfather was waiting for him. It could only mean more work for the American dragon.

"So what are we doing here again" Jake asked dressed as a shoe shine.

"Waiting, it's a stake out" LS answered.

"So put some elbow grease on those shoes" Fu added.

"Okay I know I'm not suppose to question my dragon master but why am I a shoe shine" Jake asked.

"Undercover" Fu said.

"How many shoe shines do still see in the city, especially in the middle of the night? We would have been less conspicuous if we dressed like business men" Jake said. "Plus I feel ridiculous in this."

"Hey cheer up you're out here doing the whole dramatic, heroic American dragon thing in my book that's glamorous" Fu said.

"When does the glamorous part start" Jake asked.

"Now" LS said as a city bus pulled up.

The doors opened and a troll stepped off.

"That's him" Jake said looking down at the photo and back at the arrival. "I'm going in" Jake continued making a move.

"Wait," LS tried "goblins have a very sensitive sense of smell. Element of surprise is very…"

The goblin sniffed the air before exclaiming "dragon" and bolted just as Jake was about to grab him.

"Important" LS finished as Jake missed his target.

Jake ran after him and dragoned up. He tripped over a trash can, slid on mud across the street knocking into the goblin sending them both into a roll into a brick wall. It would have been the desired effect if Jake hadn't lost him when a trash can that was against the wall didn't fly up when he hit it only to have it land on his head. While Jake was getting the can off the goblin tried to make an escape by fire escape. The stairs not making it to the roof and had the goblin make an attempt to shimmy along the building by rain gutter.

"Yo it's over goblin" Jake said flying up toward him.

But the gutter was giving way to the goblin's weight turning the gutter at a slant and spilling the collected gutter water right into Jake's open mouth. As Jake was coughing the water out the goblin lost his grip but before he could fall very far Jake caught him. But to add to Jake's bad night he caught him in front a window that was opened by a fat lady who was getting ready for bed.

"Dang peeking tom" she yelled then processed to hit Jake with a broom.

While he was getting broom whacked he dropped the goblin who fell toward the alleyway below where LS was waiting, in dragon form, and caught him before he hit the ground.

After a few hits with the broom Jake to fell toward the ground.

"I got ya kid" Fu said coming to stand below Jake with his arms out. "What am I thinking" Fu said realizing catching a full sized dragon was stupid.

Fu then moved a dumpster below Jake. Jake landed on the top of the dumpster and bounced off into an open man hole. Some sewer sludge landed on LS's shoes while he was tying up the goblin's hands (in human form).

"Hey kid looks like gramp's shoes need another spit shine" Fu dog said with a laugh to Jake in the sewer.

"Aw man" Jake said from down in the sewer.

The next day at school Jake meets up with his three friends.

"Hey guys" Jake called out to the trio in the hallway.

"Yo, Jake I was talking to you last night at the skate park but, o ya you weren't there" Spud said.

"Sorry I had this thing last night" Jake explained.

"Check it we were all about to do some serious shredding but then these fancy pants rich snobs show up and booted us out" Trixie said.

"Yeah so they were all like get out and we're all like no you get out and their all like our dad's own you" Spud said repeating what was said last night.

"Man I hate rich snobs" Al said.

"But you're rich" Trixie informed.

"Yeah but I'm not a snob about it and these aren't fancy pants" Al said mentioning to his jeans.

"Anyway, what Spud was trying to say is it's not a game, we going to show them later who really grinds the half pipe. Now let's roll" Trixie said pulling open a class room door and walking in.

Spud followed but tried to push the door open.

"Man this door is like broken, okay one more time" Spud said pushing again.

"And he passed 7th grade how" Al asked.

Then some girl and Rose talking got Jake's attention.

"Ear of the dragon" Jake whispered as he got behind a locker row.

"He is pretty cute" the other girl said.

"Pretty cute, I just want to wrap my arms around him" Rose said.

Jake got a grin on at hearing that and walked up to Rose.

"Hey Rose" Jake started "I heard you're conversation and I feel the same way."

"You think Jaren MacArthur's cute too" Rose asked skeptical.

"Yeah I totally… who" Jake asked coming to realization that the two where on a different page.

"Jaren MacArthur," Rose said opening her locker wider to show a poster of the teen pop singer she had tapped on. "He sings that song Girl Don't Be Trippin' he's playing radio city tonight."

"O yeah what I meant to say was uh… want to see some cool skate moves" Jake quickly said putting his helmet and doing some moves on his skate board.

While Jake was doing a spin he lost balance sending his skate board across the hall, to bounce off some lockers, narrowly miss a group of students and firmly wedges it's self into a picture of Rotwood hanging on a hallway wall. As Al took the moment to laugh at Jake's accident that caused the scene that looked like Rotwood having a board stuck in his mouth the real Rotwood came forward.

"Mr. Long might I have a word with you" Rotwood said keeping his anger rather well hidden.

Rose and the other girl gave a few giggles as Jake walked to a no doubt bad conversation.

~Jake and Rotwood alone in the classroom~

"Jake Long I don't like you, now do you know why I don't like you" Rotwood asked.

"Because my Mac daddy moves are so fly" Jake suggested.

"No, no, no it's because you have a bad attitude" Rotwood answered. "You have lack of respect toward authority figures and mediocre grades.'

"First I'm 13 not many 13 year olds respect authority and the grades aren't my fault I'd have more time to study if I wasn't out all night learning to be a drago… a drag racer" Jake said making a quick save of his secret identity.

"A drag racer" Rotwood asked.

"Yeah you know like go carts" Jake said pretending to steer while making noises of a car engine.

"Enough with the noises" Rotwood said. "I think it's time I find out more about you, Mr. Long."

"Hey, no prob. Let's see… I'm a Pisces, I dig extreme sports, I like girls…" Jake was listing off things about him self.

"Eh, no, I meant a parent teacher conference, tomorrow, 4pm" Rotwood said. "I'll be looking forward to it" Rotwood then spilled coffee on him self. "That was deliberate."

Later while heading home Jake was accompanied by Al.

"So a parent, teacher conference, although for you it's more of a grandparent teacher conference" Al tried to joke but seeing it wasn't working went on. "So how you going to tell your gramps" Al asked.

"I was thinking of telling him before bed and hoping that he'll be too tired to get angry" Jake explained.

"Good plan, hope it works, bye" Al said parting ways with Jake about 5 blocks from the shop.

~Once Jake got home~

"I'm telling you G being the American dragon is seriously ruining my life, I wish I could just pass the baton to the next kid and be done with it" Jake was telling his grandfather as the man was fixing a toaster.

"Sorry young one but the duties of the American dragon fall to you and you alone" LS said putting the toaster down. "Speaking of duties Fu dog preformed a truth spell on our goblin friend" LS said mentioning to the goblin in magical cage watching TV.

"The orb of Malorphis" Fu said setting down a magical holographic book and opening to a page that projected a picture of the orb. "Is it A) a funky paper weight of B) a great big ball of evil" Fu asked. "If you picked B you're right. It seems Ralph here was going to be paid a hefty sum to pick up the orb from the huntsclan and deliver it to a goblin crime ring in Ohio."

"Hey goblins got to eat too" Ralph said in his defense.

"The orb holds a high constitution of dark magic in the wrong hands it could be highly dangerous, that's why you must intercept it" LS said to Jake.

"Don't sweat it I'll just go dragon and…" Jake was saying.

"No it is best you do it undercover, as the goblin" LS explained.

"Okay but how is something this handsome going to turn into something that…" Jake said pointing to Ralph only to have the goblin growl back.

"Please we both know you're not winning any beauty contests" Jake answered to the growl.

"Dragons have natural shapeshifting abilities" LS said.

"Is this anything like learning to go from human to dragon and back again because that took like a week and I don't think we've got that time" Jake explained.

"No Fu dog will make a potion to tap into that ability" LS answered.

"Unicorn hoof clippings, ogre nose hair, and bottled troll belches" Fu said throwing all of it into a blender then turning it on.

Once blended Fu poured it into a glass then handed it to Jake.

"There you go one shapeshifting smoothie with wheatgrass enhancement" Fu said.

Jake took a whiff of the concoction and held it at arms length.

"Well bottoms up kid" Fu said.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to drink it not to mention the smell at the fact you said everything that was in it out loud for me to hear" Jake said before plugging his nose and tried to get it pass the tongue quickly so not to taste it like he did medicine.

"Uh that's nasty I'm going to totally Ralph" Jake said swallowing the stuff and gagging before he turned into the goblin.

"Dude check it out. I'm Ralph the goblin" Jake said looking at him self.

"Ralph is not that big in the hips" Ralph said.

"Hey Fu how long does this shapeshifting mojo last" Jake asked.

"One serving gives you about 24 hours of shapeshifting fun" Fu answered.

"Alright" Jake said with great enthusiasm.

"The meeting with the huntsclan is in an hour" LS informed. "You should use this time practicing goblin voice."

"Yeah and I wouldn't go to crazy with all the shapeshifting the more you use it the harder it is to control" Fu warned.

"Wait, are you saying I can shapeshift into other people" Jake said getting a mischievous grin on. "Check this" Jake announced turning into his grandfather. "The sparrow with the most of patience is more patient than the one who's impatient" Jake said all spiritual like.

"You said it just like the old man" Fu said laughing.

Jake turned into Fu then said "Yo forget about it, I'm going to go bet some dog bisects and give my self a flea bath."

"I don't talk like that" Fu said stopping his laughter.

"Until the potion wears off you won't be able to use any of your dragon powers, you must take this mission very serious" LS said.

"Don't worry G I'll be very serious" Jake said before shifting into the huntsman. "Now brothers and sisters bust a move and bring on the huntsclan" Jake yelled.

**A/N **


	71. Ch 71 Shapeshifting

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n This is long but it has some important pertaining to his past moments you'll be glad you read. **

**Ch 71 Shapeshifting**

LS, Jake and Fu all arrived at the park close to the bridge that was supposes to be the meeting place. They could clearly see from their place behind the bushes the huntsclan members approach.

Watching them gave Jake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Joking and acting confident when talking about the huntsclan was easy when there were none around but when they were in sight Jake became uneasy, yet he'd never admit it. Jake was always uneasy the moment he saw a huntsclan member but he'd became quit good at faking a brave and confident front. But already Jake's hands were sweating, something larger than butterflies were in his stomach, and his mind worked frantically to eclipse past memories.

"It is time Jake you mustn't keep the huntsclan waiting" LS said.

"Uh yeah" Jake said with his uneasiness of the situation then quickly changed to his mask of confidence. "I mean no worries G" Jake said transforming into Ralph the goblin. "Ralph the goblin is in the hiss house."

Jake walked onto the bridge to stand in front of the huntsclan.

"What's up hunts" Jake said in goblin form. "And hunts girl looking good" Jake could resist. Huntsgirl or Thorn, as her master sometimes called her, was hot if you got past the whole I'm going to slay you thing.

"Goblin, we meet again" the huntsman said.

"Uh, that's right. We met before at the place with the things and the people" Jake rambled "Ah, good times."

"You seem different goblin" the huntsman said looking Ralph over.

"Ralph is trying something new with Ralph's hair, highlights it really brings out Ralph's eyes" Jake tried to cover up as he removed his hat for a minute. "Now about the orb of Malorphis" Jake said getting but to subject hoping to end this meeting quickly.

"Yes about that, there's been a change of plans" the huntsman said aiming his staff at Ralph (Jake) and it developed the green glow.

Jake gulped thinking 'I'm so dead'. But then a hologram of a letter appeared and the huntsman explained.

"I received this telegram from the suppliers it seems the orb of Malorphis has been temporally held up" the huntsman said.

"Really" Jake said in soft voice "I mean this is unacceptable, Ralph spits on your supplier" Jake yelled then spit on the telegram but being just a hologram the spit went through it and hit the huntsman in the chest.

The huntsman just growled then said "met us at the troll bridge tomorrow at sundown we will have the orb then." Then the huntsclan teleported out.

"They bought it, this shapeshifting spell is awesome" Jake said changing back to his human self.

"Yeah well make sure they buy it tomorrow" Fu said as they began to walk off.

Jake stuffed his hands in his pockets and felt the request for the parent teacher conference in his pocket.

"Uh gramps I need to tell you something" Jake said.

"What is it" LS said turning to his grandson.

"Uh," Jake said then got an idea.

"You know what it's not important just forget it" Jake lied. And with that said the trio continued walking.

~Next day at school~

Rotwood was impatiently tapping his foot waiting for his meeting with Jake's grandfather. While outside the door Jake looked down both ways of the hall before smiling and taking on the form of his grandfather and walked into Rotwood's office.

"You're very late tick tock" Rotwood said as who he thought was LS walked in. "Like grandfather like grandson" Rotwood commented.

"Mr. Rotwood I…" Jake said crossing his arms.

"Uh, uh, uh, it's Professor Rotwood" Rotwood insisted.

"I don't care if it's Wacko Rotwood" Jake yelled. "You no good player hater. You're just jealous of my grandson because he's got supper fly Mac daddy moves and you don't. If you know what's good for him and you, you'll leave him alone and move into a far away county like Berbeckamania. Good day Mr. Rotwood!" Jake finished.

"Actually, it's Profe…" Rotwood said a bit scared but was cut off.

"I said good day!" Jake said slamming the door. "Man this power is so sweet" Jake said turning back into him self once the door was closed.

"I am so bummed you can't go to the concert tonight" a brown hair girl said to Rose who were both standing close enough for Jake to hear.

"I know and I've been so obsessing over Jaren MacArthur I can't even think about any other boys" Rose responded.

A thought came to Jake's mind.

Suddenly Jake disguised as pop star Jaren MacArthur walked down the hall as girls cheered and screamed.

"Hey beautiful, Yo" Jake said coming up behind Rose. The brown hair girl got an annoyed look on her face then when she saw who it was and her face went to stunned at break neck speed.

Rose turned and at seeing the teen star she screamed. "It's pop teen sensation Jaren MacArthur" Rose yelled shaking her friend.

At her loud announcement every girl within ear shout gathered around Jaren.

"That's right, how about we make some beautiful music together" Jaren responded.

"Sure, I mean I love your music" Rose said. "Sing us one of your songs" Rose begged.

The crowd of girls all agreed.

"I love you Jaren" some random girl yelled from the crowd.

"But I don't know any of his… I mean… hey yo, I don't have my guitar" Jake said trying to make a believable excuse.

But unfortunately some one handed him a guitar.

"Uhh.. but I don't uhh…" Jake was trying to think as the crowd stares at him. "This one goes out to Rose" Jake said as he started to play the guitar and sing. "Rose, Yo, You have such awesome toes. Rose and a really hot noose. Yo, and your forehead is so shiny that I glows. Rose Yeah" Jake finished.

The crowd just stares and him.

"Uhh... well uhh... that's what happens when you forget to rehearse... see ya peace" Jake said getting out of there as fast as he could

"I still love you Jaren" the random girl yelled again.

~At the skate park~

"Yo home slice how about sharing that with the rest of us" Trixie said to Brad and his two just as rich friends.

"Sorry kiddies but we paid management to close down the half pipe to everyone but us" Brad said. "So come back tomorrow kay."

"Tomorrow o no this is America" Trixie said.

"Yeah and not just America this is North America" Spud added.

"Yeah and in North America money talks" Brad said from the top of the pipe waving a wad of money.

"You know I could pay the management more to…" Al was starting to say getting out his wallet.

"Hold up we don't need to stoop to their level" Trixie said stopping Al from pulling out his wallet, that had a credit card and more money then Brad's wad it just looked thin because Al's wad was in hundred dollar bills.

Jake had come to the skate park after his transformation fun at school to his friends but decided to do something about them getting dissed. But Jake needed to figure out just how to do it then he saw the poster for skate legend Tommy King. Jake transformed into Tommy King and skates down the half pipe knocking Brad off his board.

"Dudes what seems to be the problemo" Tommy asked dismounting.

"Yo Tommy King snot for brains here thinks…O junk you know who you are" Trixie said realizing who she was talking to.

"Pro skating sensation and skater aid spokesman Tommy King" Tommy said making some more moves on the half pipe.

"But your website says you're on vacation in France" Spud said. "Dudes maybe this isn't North America" Spud pondered.

"Well, my good friend Jake Long totally told me some kid was giving his friends some trouble and I hopped a plan and…" Tommy responded but then cut off by Brad giving a fake laugh.

"Trouble, who said anything about trouble. Any friend of Tommy's are friends of ours" Brad said hugging Trixie, Spud and Al.

"Yeah we can shred" Trixie said as she and Tommy where riding to half pipe.

But as Tommy was shredding he suddenly turned back to Jake. This was only seen by Al and Spud who at seeing so did a face plant for his grinding on the rail.

"Dude did you see that" Spud asked Trixie.

"See what" Trixie asked as Jake skated by as Tommy again.

"Wow, that last hit to the head must of really mess me up good" Spud said.

"No more messed up then normal" Al muttered. "And Jake leaving me out of the loop."

"Yeah Jake didn't tell us either" Trixie said talking about that fact Jake never mentioned to her knowing Tommy King while Al was referring to Jake not telling him about the shapeshifting into other people thing.

~Later that day~

The huntsclan appeared from the fog as they walked onto the bridge.

Fu and LS were already waiting in their hiding spot.

"Sorry I'm late" Jake said coming up on his board.

"No time for excuses" LS said "turn into goblin, the huntsclan is waiting."

"No prob" Jake said in good mood transforming into the goblin but his left leg stayed Jake until he gave it a shake making it right.

"I have a bad feeling he misused his shapeshifting powers" LS said a Jake walked off.

"You think" Fu responded.

"So I'm here to see a clan about an orb" Jake said.

The huntsman snapped his fingers and another member of the clan stepped forward with a small chest in his/her hands. The member opened it to reveal the ord.

"The orb of Malorphis as you requested" the huntsman said.

"Yes lets see" Jake said coming forward to get a better look. "Round, dark, creepy glow looks good. Now if you don't mind Ralph as to be some…" Jake said reaching for the orb when he felt his shapeshifting ability suddenly activate.

Jake backed up and went into some interesting shapeshifting combinations before settling on Jaren.

"He's a fake" Thorn yelled.

The huntsman swung his staff and Jake did a few flips to avoid it.

Then Thorn came forward to try her luck despite Thorn having extensive training in the martial arts part of fire bending, that Jake had been secretly training in, is martial art moves making Jake about to meet her blow for blow until; she got behind him and struck him in the behind.

"Had enough" Thorn asked as Jake turned to look at her.

Before Jake could respond he was surrounded by all the present clan.

"Play time's over boy" the Hman said his staff glowing as he stood in front of the Jake.

LS had transformed into his dragon form and shot toward them with a yell. The Hman quick shouted dragon and put up a circular force field LS couldn't penetrate.

"And this must be the American dragon" Hman said turning back to Jake after watching LS's failed attempt.

Jake's face that was currently Jaren's, paled as fear and dread filled his young body.

Before any one could do anything else the huntsclan teleported leaving Fu and LS in worry for Jake's life.

Jake was chained up in a current huntsclan safe house knowing this was looking very bad.

"I have no doubt you are the American dragon" the huntsman said coming to stand imposingly in front of Jake.

"I've waited for this for a long time, to slay my first dragon and become a member one of the huntsclan" Thorn said.

"Patience Thorn, his shapeshifting spell should ware off soon I want him alive long enough to see his human face" the Hman said.

"We got exactly one hour before the spell wears off" Fu said as LS looked at a map trying to think of were the huntsclan could of gone. "Until then the kid completely defenseless" Fu continued.

"The huntsclan could of taken him anywhere" LS informed.

"There's got to be someway to sniff him out to bad I'm not a bloodhound" Fu said as the two began to think when there train of thought was interrupted by the goblin. A thought occurred to them.

"So you will free Ralph if he sniffs out the boy for you" Ralph said turning off the television set.

"Yes but Jake was not Jake when he was taken" LS said.

"He was Jaren MacArthur" Fu said holding up a magazine with Jaren on the cover "FYI his favorite food is fajitas and he buys all his clothes at Abercrombie Flinch."

LS gave Fu a look that asked 'and you know this how?'

"What a 600 year old canine can't be hip to the latest trends" Fu asked.

"Ralph will help you but first Ralph needs scent from pop sensation" Ralph said.

A news report went out about a tube of hair gel and extra baggy jeans being stolen from Jaren MacArthur's dressing room. The news reporter said and Jaren MacArthur had this to say. The screen switched to Jaren in his underwear saying 'why yo, WHY!"

"No word on yet if he can summon the courage to go on with his concert tonight" the reporter went on to say as a girl popped up in the background yelling "I love you Jaren."

The whole time Jake was being held Thorn was keeping the closest to him while the huntsclan lingered it the background.

Thorn was like death staring him in face sending a fear Jake hadn't felt in years coursing through his body. This was something he felt and only saw in his nightmares. Memories played through his head in a continues loop blocking out much of his reality. He hung his head and began to think 'was this how they felt that day, were they even given time to realize they were going to die, this is probable the same way my mother felt before she was cut down.'

Jake felt tears for his dead family welling up in his eyes, he tried blinking them away but a few managed to escape.

"I can't wait to slay you and take my place in the huntsclan" Thorn said then noticed a glimpse of a tear.

"Are you crying" Thorn asked.

"You heartless bitch" Jake said his anger now fueling him. Thorn was taken back by his insult. "Your clan is a bunch of cold blooded murders" Jake exclaimed.

"What would you know" Thorn shout back.

"You kill innocent people" Jake responded.

"There is nothing innocent about the magical kind" Thorn informed.

"Tell that to the all human man you killed, the 7 year old boy, the sick 5 year old killed asleep in her bed, and the two 3 year olds all killed in cold blood" Jake listed.

"What are you talking about" Thorn asked not believing what he said.

"O, so your clan didn't tell you, that's just a small list of people one of your clan members murdered in cold blood" Jake answered.

Thorn couldn't believe her ears could what this dragon say be true.

Then Jake's lower half change into it's true form.

"Come on, dragon up, dragon up" Jake remembering the situation he was in his fear returning and panic rising.

"At last the identity of the American dragon will be revealed" the Hman said coming up to Jake and Thorn, not aware of their earlier conversation.

"No" Jake said as magic slowly traveled up his body now any second he'd be all Jake again.

Then suddenly the lights went out and it was a total black out.

"What" the Hman yelled.

"Ok which one of you cheapos forgot to pay the electric bill" Fu's voice said from the dark.

Then the lights went back on. "Ooops, my bad. Must've brushed against the light switch, I hate when that happens. Ha, Ha" Fu said standing there with Ralph.

The huntsclan surround Fu and Ralph ready to fire but Fu shakes his head as LS in dragon form breaks through the window and knocks out the members surrounding them in a full body tackle.

"The old dragon is mine, you handle the boy" Hman said to Thorn.

Thorn turned to Jake who while the lights where out managed to turn full dragon.

"Miss me" Jake asked as he yanked his arms forward pulling the chains from the wall. He swung the chains with a chunk of the wall still on them forward at Thorn.

"I like you better tied up" Thorn said doing a flip to avoid them.

"I bet you say that to all the dragons" Jake said swing the chain around like a weapon the shooting it at Thorn who dodged. Jake tired that again but ended up getting the chains wrapped around him. Thorn laughed at his predicament.

Thinking quickly Jake summoned power from inside him and used his fire bending to envelope his arms in fire melting the metal chains from his body in seconds then extinguishing the fire once free.

"If weren't a C student I would of thought of doing that an hour ago" Jake said to him self.

LS and Hman continued their battle while Jake and Thorn where doing their own. Jake used some kangaroo like moves to send Thorn across the room then Jake took a moment to gloat.

Hman was shooting at LS who was flying around the ceiling.

"You will make a fine trophy" Hman taking another shot at LS caused a chunk of the ceiling to fall on the table making the orb roll toward the edge.

"The orb" LS yelled.

Fu took out Jaren's hair gel the threw it toward the orb making a slippery path. Fu yelled for Jake to do a belly slide. Jake abandoned his fight with Thorn to slide down the path of hair gel and grab the orb before it hit the ground. The shoots to the ceiling took down some support beams and the whole place was coming down. Both Jake and LS were pinned by some falling debris. While LS was trapped the Hman closed in. Thorn jumped to the stairs and called to her master.

"Hurry huntsmaster the whole place is coming down" Thorn shouted from her place on the stairs.

"I'm not leaving till this dragon is slain" the Hmaster said then turned back to LS.

"Think again hunts cump" Jake yelled emerging from the pile of rumble he was currently under. "Heads up gramps" Jake said fly forward and breathing fire on the ropes holding up a reflective shield on the wall beside LS.

The shield dropped and LS was able to free him self just as the Hman shot. His shot hit the shield having it bounce off it and hit the Hman sending him through the wall. Not wanting to stay in the crumbling where house Thorn followed.

"Good work kid now lets get out of here" Fu said as Jake and LS grabbed Ralph and Fu then flew out.

As the four made a landed the dust cleared to reveal Jake who got up to show he had a hold of the orb.

"We done young one" LS said.

"See it's that glamorous" Fu said as Jake just shot him a glare considering Jake was covered in dust and dirt.

~next day~

"So the orb's at the shop" Jake said walking to school with his grandfather.

"Locked up and safe now you will have time to focus on your school work" LS said.

"Yeah till next magical duty calls" Jake said.

"Jake I know you have many responsibilities all that I ask is you try your best and are honest in your actions" LS said.

"Thanks" Jake said "Well this is my exit."

"O by the way are you sure you did not misuse your shapeshifting power? Not even once" LS asked.

"Pff, no way G, come on like I would disobey you" Jake said.

Then Rotwood was waiting outside the school but then seeing LS got a scared face on and ran back inside. That was followed by a reporter announcing the 'pop sensation Jaren MacArthur was right here on campus.' Then Trixie and Spud ran up to Jake and said "Yo Jake. Why didn't you tell us you were down with skater Tommy King?"

"What can I say I'm 13" Jake tried putting on an innocent grin. "I'm pretty busted huh" Jake asked dropping his grin.

"You don't know the meaning of the word" LS yelled.

"Aw man" Jake whined.

~In the computer lab~

The seed of doubt is a amazing plant once planted in ones mind it grows quickly and strong on ones growing suppressions and fears and that what Rose's seed was doing.

Rose was looking through newspaper archives online. She was scrolling down the site when she came to a link that had a murder linked to a masked man. Rose clicked on it and brought up newspaper article with the sketch of a huntsmember next to it. Rose skimmed the first two paragraphs of the article and exited the link, it was all she needed.

Now she questioned her clan.

Had she read further she would of seen the name of the surviving family member and had she look at other articles she would of seen the survivors picture. But she didn't and Jake identity remand safe for now.

**A/N I am so sick of writing the pop sensation's name I ready to kill him for having such a name.**

**Also I left out some of Jake's pick up lines for Rose while he's chained but you can see why I did also I used a line from Danny Phantom do you know which one.**


	72. Ch 72 Broken Crystal

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n There's a part in here that was brought up in chapter 55. **

Ch 72 Broken Crystal

Somewhere in the city late at night a party thrown by leprechauns was going on. A leprechaun was saying good bye to his friends as he walked out the door with his pot gold to head home. His eyes caught sight of a lady leprechaun waving at him and what man can pass up a beautiful lady.

"Top of the evening to you lassie" the leprechaun said taking of his hat. "And what may your name be?"

"Malfunction" the female said in a robotic voice as her arm fell off exposing wires.

"Malfunction is that short for Malory" the leprechaun asked not seeming to notice it was a robot.

As the robot began to short out with sparks the leprechaun continued to flirt.

"Is it just me or are you feeling a spark between us" the leprechaun asked. "What do you think?"

"I think you've fallen for our hunting decoy" the Hmaster said dropping into the ally with Thorn. "We use it to lure out our prey and despite the malfunction it seems to have worked."

"Now had over the gold leprechaun" Thorn demanded.

The leprechaun stepped back and held his pot protectively.

The two hunters were about to move forward when they were stopped by a blast of fire.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to stop you" Jake said in dragon form landing in front of the leprechaun facing the hunters. "But I can't stand girls that are gold diggers, despite how hot they may be."

"You can't stop us dragon boy" Thorn yelled as the Hmaster prepared his weapon.

Hmaster fired but Jake grabbed a garbage can lid and used it as a shield. The leprechaun grabbed the malfunctioning robot and got behind some cans for some cover. Then Jake throws the lid like a frisbee and knocked the staff out of the Hmaster's hands.

"Finish him" Hmaster yelled to Thorn.

Thorn jumped forward. Jake grabbed the leprechaun and flew toward the roof tops. Thorn followed them from the fire escape. Jake landed on the rooftop putting the leprechaun down when Thorn tried to attack but Jake knocked her back with is tail. Thorn landed on her feet and the two continued to fight. The two were using all their martial arts skills going from rooftop to rooftop trying to win the battle.

"Scientific log night 735 of urban nocturnal surveillance, still not sign of the existence of magical…" Rotwood was recording for him self as he scaled a fire escape only to stop his sentence short at hearing Thorn and Jake fighting behind him and turned to see the two. "At last proof of…" Rotwood said lifting up his camera for a shoot before he was pulled from the latter.

"Alright peeper shows over" one of the two officers said as they pulled Rotwood down and escorted him to the car.

Rotwood managed to click the button of the camera as they pulled him down and was holding the photo as they took him to the car waiting for it to develop.

"Wait," Rotwood yelled. "I just captured proof of a magical creature on film. I'm about to become the most respected scientist in the world" Rotwood ranted.

"Sure you are" the fatter officer said.

"I'll call ahead and reserve you a special respected scientist holding cell" the thinner one added.

"Watch the head" the fatter one said pushing Rotwood into the back seat.

~Next day in Rotwood's class~

Rotwood was handing out flyers with his the picture he took last night on it offering a reward for any student that could provide further proof.

"So class feasts your eyes on my latest discovery" Rotwood said.

Seeing the photo, despite how blurry it was, Jake gasped realizing it was him from last night.

"Mr. Rotwood" Trixie said.

"Professor" Rotwood yelled.

"Yeah," Trixie replied "I'm looking at your flyer here and all I see is a great big red and yellow blob."

"Whoa, it looks like my mom's lasagna. My mom's lasagna flying and doing kung-fu" Spud said doing a karate chop with is hand.

"Nein! This is not any pasta, it's a dragon or a sphinx, maybe a griffin I don't know" Rotwood yelled. "But I am the first person to capture it on film whatever it is."

"It looks like pasta" Al said. "Messy pasta but pasta none the less."

"Enough with the pasta" Rotwood yelled.

"But all those creatures are just fairytale, mumbo jumbo stuff" Trixie said.

"O mumblly Jumbally stuff huh, of course just fairytales" Rotwood said. "But let me tell you three things, one there is a magical creature loss in this city, two I'm offering a $500 reward for said proof of the creature and three it's professor Rotwood" Rotwood listed as the bell rang.

As the foursome walked out of class they all stared at the flyer till Trixie spoke up.

"Man Rotwood's trippin' hard" Trixie said crumpling up the paper and throwing it away.

"What, O yeah" Jake said getting over the fact he was on film.

"I wonder if my mom knows her lasagna escaped" Spud asked squinting his eyes at the picture.

"Yeah why don't you asked her and give the answer to me in a week" Al said beginning to walk off.

"Why a week" Trixie asked.

"I'm going to be in Japan with my dad while he checks on his branch of his company there" Al answered.

"He's bringing you on a business trip" Trixie said.

"He wasn't going to but Tokyo, Japan has like the latest technology that we don't get till months later so I go for the latest video games and he gets to keep up the 'loving family' charade in front of his employees. We both win" Al explained.

"Dude can you bring me back a game" Spud asked.

"Because we're all such good friends I bring one back for each of you" Al said putting his arms around Spud and Trixie shoulders and if he had longer arms Jake.

Al left for his trip and the trio left for Trixie's house to play some video games. All the talk about them made the three's thumbs itching to play.

The three sat in the living room play a football game.

"Trixie you and your friends hungry you want something to eat" Trixie's grandma yelled down to her.

"No grams we're good" Trixie replied as the three tried to make a touch down.

Then Trixie's mom walked in dusting off her crystal vase.

"Trixie captain Burials called in sick so I'm doing the whole Landon to Tokyo to L.A. run" Mrs. Carter said. "I won't be back till Thursday, be good, write to your father and listen to your grandmother promise" Mrs. Carter said.

"I promise mom" Trixie said "love you."

"Bye kids" Trixie's mom said proceeding to leave.

"Bye Mrs. Carter" Jake said.

"Fly safe and watch out for flying lasagna up there" Spud said.

Mrs. Carter just blinks in confusion before she walked out the door.

"Trixie you leaving" Trixie's grandma yelled down.

"No grandma I still here" Trixie yelled back.

"You and your friends hunger you want something to eat" Trixie's grandma asked again.

"No we all right" Trixie replied. "Okay only time for one more play" Trixie announced. "Jake, run it deep post. Spud pick up that red dog blitz."

"I'm open, I'm open" Jake yelled.

They make a touch down and won the game. The trio jumped up yelling and cheering. Trixie stood up on the couch, Spud swung his yo-yo around over his head, and Jake did some break dancing moves.

"And the final point is…" Trixie said kicking a pillow.

To bad the pillow hit the crystal vase knocking it off balance causing it to fall. The trio gasped and makes a dive for the crystal but were two seconds to late.

"Oh no, not mom's suitton crystal" Trixie cried.

"Trixie, what's that about the crystal" Trixie's grandma asked.

"No nothing grandma. We're cool, I was just introducing my new friend, Crystal" Trixie said nudging Spud.

"Oh, right, Ahem" Spud started to say. "Yeah, I'm Crystal. Nice place you got here Trixie and that Spud is one cool and hot…" Spud said in a high girly voice before Trixie nudged Spud again stopping him.

"Ow" Spud said at Trixie nudging him to hard.

"Your friend Crystal want something to eat" Trixie's grandma asked once again.

"My mom is going to straight up freak. This was an aquatic, one of a kind suitton crystal. My dad gave it to her on their first anniversary" Trixie explained.

"Actually it wasn't one of a kind" Spud said looking at on of the shattered pieces. "According to this stamp it was a limited edition one of hundred pieces" Spud said "now let's go find another one." Spud then walked into the closet. "Um I'm lost" Spud said realizing he was in the wrong place.

~At a pawn shop~

"You have fine taste" the store owner said taking the vase out of the display case. "Suitton crystal 1912 mint condition."

"Wrap it up Jack I'll take it" Trixie said.

"Yes well, that will be $600" the store owner said.

"Did you just say $600" Trixie asked.

"How much for it un-wrapped" Spud asked.

The owner just blinked at them.

"60, 61, 62" Spud said counting the money they had. "We go $16.62" Spud said once he was done counting.

"I'm doomed" Trixie cried.

"You're going hysterical got a hold of your self woman" Spud yelled grabbing Trixie by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Dudes cool it," Jake said "I've got the perfect idea; we'll just asks Al to lend us the money."

"But mom get's back on Thursday and he doesn't get back till Friday" Trixie said.

"I've got his cell number I'll just make a call" Jake said taking out his phone.

But half an hour later Jake was sent to voice mail again.

"O man voice mail again" Jake said finally hanging up the phone.

"Now what" Trixie asked.

"Meet me here in about an hour I think I might know another way" Jake said getting a smile on.

~At the entrance to the underground fighting ring~

"What do you mean closed till Thursday" Jake asked the current door guard.

"Sorry but some fighter got carried away and destroyed the ring, then a riot broke out with the spectators and most of the rest of the place got destroyed. So now we've closed it for repairs" the door guard said.

Jake just hung his head in defeat now he had to go see his friends and tell them the bad news.

"So how that plan work out" Trixie asked Jake as they got back together.

"I didn't work out at all" Jake answered.

"It's like the world is against us" Spud yelled.

"Hold up we're friends for real and friends for life and together we can do anything" Jake gave a pep talk. "There's other ways we can do this."

They tried house painting, lemonade stand, windshield washing, and performing on the street but lest say everything they tried had one error or another.

"599, 600… Wait a minute we just lost $10.63" Spud yelled as he counted the money.

"I'm doomed, doomed" Trixie cried.

"She's losing it again, woman get a grip" Spud yelled gripping Trixie's shoulders and shaking her again.

"Guys it's just a set back" Jake said pushing between his two friends. Jake took a piece of paper and pencil out of his pocket and set it on Spud's back as he wrote down the math equation he needed to figure out how much more money they needed.

As Jake was trying to do math he turned the paper over to see it was one of Rotwood's flyers.

"Okay guys I've got one last idea" Jake said.

"If this one doesn't work like the last few" Trixie asked.

"Then you are doomed," Jake responded "just meet me here in two hours." Jake took off on his board.


	73. Ch 73 He's a Dragon

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n Sorry this is late I was to tired to proof read last night and this afternoon I kept getting pulled away for things. **

**Ch 73 He's a Dragon**

Jake was on the roof setting up a camera. The camera was on a timer to take 7 pictures in row. Jake quickly got in front of the camera before the timer went off and transformed into his dragon form letting the camera snap the pictures.

Once the camera was done Jake was uploading the photos on his laptop and picked the best 3 printing them out.

"Come on, come on" Jake said impatiently waiting for them to finish. As soon as they were done Jake grabbed them and left.

Jake showed up at Rotwood's place ringing the buzzer.

"Yes who's there, what do you want, go away" Rotwood yelled covering all the basics as he lifted the garage door. "O it's you what do you want?"

"The dollars yo" Jake said holding up the flyer.

"So this is were you live" Jake said scanning the jars of whatever they were then backing up as some green blob attached it's self to the side of it's glass containment. "Nice crib you got mist… I mean professor Rotwood" Jake quickly corrected him self.

"Yes enough with the pleasant chitty chat you got evidence for me" Rotwood asked.

"Yo check these out" Jake said handing Rotwood the photos.

Rotwood flipped through them before tearing them in half and dumping them in the trash.

"Shame on you Jake Long these photos are obviously a ridicules hoax" Rotwood said.

"What, those are way better the lasagna picture you handed out in class the other day" Jake yelled.

"These are too good no one could get that close to a dragon especially an armature such as your self" Rotwood said shooing Jake away.

"You going to sell your what to science" Jake said to Trixie on his cell while he was in the bathroom removing a few scales and clipping a few claws. "No just hold up" Jake said.

Jake once again returned to Rotwood with scales and claws.

"These are fake" Rotwood said examining them under a microscope.

"What those are genuine" Jake agreed.

"Really you should know better then to try and trick a train mythical biologist such as my self" Rotwood said. "I know that dragon claws glow in the dark and dragon scales give of the faintest sent of lavender."

"Lavender, glow in the dark, they do not that's crazy talk" Jake retorted. "You wouldn't know a dragon if it took a bite out of your butt."

"You flaunt your ignorance, Mr. Long. Dragons go for the throat area, and have acute allergies to human bottoxes" Rotwood informed.

"Say what, you know what forget you, you've got to be the worst man in your so called profession" Jake said walking out.

Had he stayed one second longer Rotwood would of burst out with some kind of come back.

As Jake was walking the streets he heard the cry of some one with an Irish accent. Jake ran into an alleyway and used his eyes of a dragon to see Thorn cornering a leprechaun on the edge of a rooftop.

"So much for the luck of the Irish" Thorn said to her cornered prey.

Jake transformed and flew up to the rescure.

"Your time is up" Thorn said throwing a net at the little Irish man.

"I think not" Jake said burning the net away with fire breath and then aiming a kick at Thorn. Thorn dodged and they got into another martial arts free for all the they did the other night.

"Don't you take a day off" Jake asked.

"I've been dreaming about slaying a dragon since birth" Thorn replied.

"Well keep dreaming and find another hobby" Jake said before Thorn kicked him into the wall of a building. She could of continued but she saw two humans coming down the alleyway and didn't want to involve civilians in huntsclan matters, or maybe her doubt peeked in, and took off.

"Maybe we could try back street turtle races" Spud suggested as he and Trixie rolled down the ally.

"Please Spud no more of your schemes I need money, cold hard cash, it isn't just going to fall out of the sky" Trixie said as Jake came crashing down in front of the two still in dragon form.

Both recoiled and screamed at seeing a dragon.

"Wow that is one big lasagna, maybe I'm dreaming, maybe your dreaming, hey what are you doing dreaming about me" Spud ranted but Trixie ignored him.

"Is it dead" Trixie asked going up to Jake and tapping his head.

"It's still breathing" Spud said opening it's mouth with his yo-yo. "Breathing fire" he said as fire came out of Jake's mouth then quick let the dragon's mouth close.

"Big, scaly and breathing fire" Trixie said then had a look at Rotwood's flyer. "Hold up, don't just stand there grab the head" Trixie said going to Jake's back end. "Not my head the dragon's head" Trixie yelled when Spud grabbed her head.

"Finally" Rotwood said using tongs to pull out a tablet from a pot of boiling green liquid. "Scientific log, I will finally decipher the hieroglyphics on the ancient Aztec tablet of monaroly."

"Hey Mr. Rotwood open up" Trixie's voice yelled from the other side of the door while she banged on it.

Rotwood dropped his tablet breaking it and was now in a fowler mood.

"It's Professor Rotwood" Rotwood said opening the door. "Now what is it, what do you hoodlums want" Rotwood asked.

"Where here to get paid" Trixie said holding up the flyer.

"Believe that" Spud added.

"O no I've already had on of your little friend here earlier trying to fool me, I'd not be made of a fool of" Rotwood said pushing the two away. "Now what ever it is take it away."

"Okay we'll just take our real live dragon else where" Trixie said pulling out Jake from behind the wall laying on two skate boards.

"Wait" Rotwood yelled seeing a dragon right in front of him. "Is that a real magical creature, a dragon."

"Well heck yeah, is it what you asked for" Trixie said.

"That's about as much proof as anyone's going to get" Spud said.

"Now chough up the cash" Trixie demanded.

"O yes I'm coughing I'll go get the $500 now" Rotwood said about to got the money.

"Hold up" Trixie said grabbing Rotwood's arm. "We just delivered you a whole dragon to your door you better be coughing up more cash then that."

"Shall we open up negotiations" Spud said.

"Yeah, now that's what I call bling, bling" Trixie said walking off with the money in her hands.

"Money smells good" Spud said smelling the wad of cash.

"I can't wait to tell Jakey he's going to lose his mind when he sees this" Trixie said.

"Wakey, wakey mister dragon" Rotwood said dumping water on the still sleeping Jake.

Jake awoke with quit a start. "Huh what" Jake quickly taking in his surroundings.

"Scientific log, I have finally acquired a actually magical creature" Rotwood said into his recording wearing fire resident suit.

"I did I, professor, I mean roar" Jake said coming to realization.

"I have contained the creature in a reinforced armed van of my own design" Rotwood said when it began to shake at Jake's attempts to free him self. "The specimen shows amazing strength and the ability to fly but the myth about dragons breathing fire have no bases in…" Rotwood was cut off and Jake shot fire of through the bars of the small window in the back.

"Scratch that last comment" Rotwood said ducking behind a table. "Enough with the fire" he said hitting a button that slide a fire resistant panel of glass in front of the window.

Jake tried to break it and melt it but it was resilient.

"What," Rotwood answered the phone as it rang. "O yes bring all of your TV cameras I'll be unveiling my discovery in exactly two hours." Then Rotwood dropped the phone realizing it and a few other things were on fire he quick grabbed fire extinguisher and but them out.

Trixie and Spud couldn't wait to tell Jake the good news and came in through the back door to avoid conversation with any one and went straight to Jake's room.

"Man where is Jake" Trixie said seeing Jake wasn't there. "We're going to have to let him know we got enough leftover cash for some new skate boards and other nice stuff."

"Maybe he's out robbing an art museum or he went on some reality show to win the money or…" Spud was guessing as he sat himself on Jake's desk knocking the mouse bring the laptop out of sleep mode.

"Sush" Trixie said quieting Spud when she saw the pictures on the screen. Both came to lean over the desk getting a closer look at the screen.

"I don't believe it" Trixie said.

"I don't either and I don't even know what it is" Spud said.

"The dragon, Jake" Trixie exclaimed.

"The dragon ate Jake, aw man what a way to go" Spud cried.

"The dragon didn't eat Jake the dragon is Jake" Trixie corrected Spud.

"I'm more confused then usual. What does it mean and how does my mom's lasagna fit in to all this" Spud asked.

"It means we just sold Jake to Rotwood for money" Trixie explained with gilt. "I can't believe we sold Jake out to Rotwood like that."

"Man we really are cold and greedy" Spud admitted "I like so hate us."

"Come on we need to get Jake back" Trixie said grabbing Spud.

The two were banging on Rotwood's door and yelling out his name.

"It's professor Rotwood" Rotwood yelled opening the door. "What do you want go away."

"Listen Rotwood there's been a big misunderstanding and we need our dragon back" Trixie explained.

"I think not it is now my dragon" Rotwood informed. "Now who sent you Dr. Vanhorn with the weird hair or professor Bensly with…"

"Listen no one sent us" Trixie said. "We just want our dragon back we're willing to give you all your money back."

"Plus our $6" Spud added.

"No I've got a press conference that's about to make me the most respected scientist in the world" Rotwood announced. "You want a dragon take this one" Rotwood said handing over a dragon costume he had hung above him then closed the door on them.

"Why didn't Jake tell us" Trixie asked once dismissed by Rotwood.

"We all harbor dark secrets like my third toe is bigger then all my other toes" Spud whispered.

"Keep that to your self we need to get Jake some help," Trixie said thinking for a minute. "I bet his Gramps knows."

"About my toe" Spud asked.

"No not about your nasty toe, about Jake being a dragon, all that running off for family emergencies and working at the shop it all makes sense lets go" Trixie summed up.

"Hey Big Ernie I'd like to place some bisects" Fu was saying over the phone.

"Hey sorry for busting in on you like this" Trixie said coming into the back to see LS.

"Listen I'll call you back" Fu said jumping onto all fours and saying woof, woof.

"If you're here to see Jake he's still out" LS responded.

"Jake, he's a dragon ain't he" Trixie said bluntly.

"Jake, a dragon. No the imagination of the young is like a… butterfly in the rain" LS tried to cover.

"Jake's a dragon, and that probably means you're on too, right" Spud said handing LS some photos of Jake.

"Well I…" LS tried to think up a response.

"Cut the act Gramps they know" Fu said getting back on two legs. "How ya doing kids?"

"Ahhhh! It's that creepy dog puppet and look it really talks" Trixie yelled.

"Very perceptive sweetheart, check out the big brain on this one" Fu said.

"After today nothing will ever surprise me again" Spud responded.

"You must understand Jake and my dragon identity must remain a secret nobody can know what we really are" LS explained.

"Yeah but the whole world about to find out and it's all because our fault" Trixie said then explained the situation.

Rotwood left his place with Jake in the back of his van. Waiting just around the corner in a cab were Trixie, Spud, LS, and in the diver seat Fu.

"Here we go" Fu said hitting petal.

"Shouldn't you be behind the wheel" Trixie asked LS.

"I don't have a license" LS answered.

"Oh but the talking dog does" Trixie exclaimed.

"Well, he has a dog license" LS said.

"Hey do you mind the talking dog is trying to drive here" Fu said.

With some disturbing driving they finally go right behind Rotwood's van.

"Hold it steady" LS said turning dragon and his tail draping over Spud and Trixie making them a little uneasy.

"Gramps" Jake said as LS made a move for the vans back door.

"Another one" Rotwood said looking into his side mirror. "Take this mister dragon" Rotwood said using an oil slick.

The cab slipped on the oil sending it spinning away from the van. LS reverted back to human and he painfully hit the trunk.

Many people honked their horns as the cab was holding them up in the tunnel.

Trixie and Spud ran to an unstuck cab and got in.

"Sorry I'm off duty" the driver said.

"Listen we'll give you all this money if you get us to the Hoboken scientific institute in ten minutes flat" Trixie said.

"Plus six dollars tip" Spud added.

"Buckle up" the driver said speeding off with great incentive.

"Six years ago I was banded from this very institute for my controversial yet brilliant theory on the existence of mythical creatures" Rotwood was saying to the cameras.

The cab stopped and Trixie and Spud dashed out to the back of the van.

Trixie and Spud tried to open the locked door but were having little luck. At the sound of their struggle Jake look out.

"Trixie, Spud I mean roar I'm a big scary dragon" Jake said.

"Kill it Jake we know it's you, we're here to spring you" Trixie said.

"I tried he's got this thing built like a tank you guys better just get out of here" Jake said.

"No way dude" Spud said.

"We're here for you Jakey friend for life and friends for real" Trixie repeated what Jake said earlier. "Now this is how it's going down listen up."

Fu and LS cab came rounding the corner and to a halt just as Rotwood was bout the open the back of the van.

"O no we're to late" Fu said.

When Rotwood opened the back a now human Jake was in the back with a dragon head on.

"Hey Rotwood can I take this off yet" Jake said removing the head.

"You, what do you do with my dragon" Rotwood yelled. "What there was real live dragon I swear" Rotwood said and the camera crews walked off. "This boy is just one of my retched students" Rotwood yelled.

"Really and want to tell why you have one of your students locked in the back of a van" a near by police officer asked coming over to take Rotwood into custody.

Rotwood was yelling about dragons as the policed dragged him off.

Fu was putting together a mind erase potion.

"There you go one mid erase potion to go, many a morning I wish I had this" Fu said handing it to Jake.

"So what I just pour this into Spud and Trixie's drink" Jake asked.

"Yes it will make them forget everything magical they have seen" LS explained.

"But they're my friends" Jake said.

"I know but there are rules the dragon council will not allow them to know" LS said.

As Jake was headed to Trixie's house he was stop by the leprechaun he saved.

"Laddy" he called.

"What is, is it the huntsclan" Jake asked.

"O no just wanted to give you wee something for your troubles" the leprechaun said tossing Jake a gold coin before walking off.

Jake looked at the coin and got an idea. Jake traded the gold coin for the crystal vase at the pawn shop and continued on his way.

"I don't know how you did it" Trixie said looking at the crystal.

"It was easy I just used some gold I got from this leprechaun…" Jake was saying seeing look on the others face and just ended in "it's a long story."

"Listen Jake this whole magical thing we don't care if you're a dragon, a griffin, a werewolf…" Trixie said.

"Or even my mom's lasagna" Spud added.

"Whatever the thing is we're you're friends no matter what" Trixie said. "Now lets get our game on Trixie said going to the game controller putting down her and Spud's drink.

Jake got out the potion vial but after what Trixie said he couldn't do it and emptied the potion into the house plant and joined his friends.

I jail Rotwood was looking at the ripped pictures of Jake was looking into dragons ability to change form.


	74. Ch 74 Elf Trust

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n ****This is just a short little filler to show how Trixie and Spud find out what Al is and Al's reaction. I don't know but Al may seem a little ooc.**

**Ch 74 Elf Trust**

Friday rolled around, Trixie got away with breaking her mom's crystal vase after replacing it with the one Jake bought. School was out for a teacher in service day and Al returned from Japan. But Al's return was met with suspicion instead of joy.

"Who wants video games" Al said with excitement as he slid into Jake's room.

Jake, Trixie and Spud had got together on their Friday off. The three were currently watching a DVD in Jake's room.

Al had a grin on holding two video games in each hand but his grin slipped a little with the look Trixie and Spud were giving him.

"Now what" Al asked.

"And what are you suppose to be, a pixie, werewolf…" Trixie was saying.

"O a vampire, they are so in right now" Spud interrupted.

"What am I missing here" Al asked.

"Short story time" Jake said taking Al by the shoulder.

Jake had told Al the whole story about what had happened. Al wasn't as cool as Jake was about letting humans know of the magical world's existence.

"How could you get so carless and you being a dragon would put you in more danger then the others" Al yelled.

"What's the deal" Trixie asked not understanding Al reaction.

"There's a reason the magical world has kept it's self hidden from the humans for" Al began to explain. "Humans and the beings of the magical world could stand living side by side till Rome fell and the human world was sent into a stage of paranoia and fear aka the dark ages. Humans without reason tried to end us, many races dropped to dangerously low numbers and the entire magical community proclaimed we could not longer trust the humans and we went into hiding building our own secret communities were human eyes couldn't see. We've been hiding for centuries and now Jake has messed up."

"You really think we would tell anyone else" Trixie accused.

"I have nothing against you two but things happen and it was proven in the dark ages that humans and magic can't live together" Al said the only two magical beings finally taking the two humans out of conversation. "The dragon council wouldn't nor any other magical council allow this you should have given them the memory potion the first chance you got."

"I trust Trixie and Spud" Jake said.

"I trust them but it's the rest of the world I don't trust namely Rotwood" Al explained. "He may not be the brightest crayon in the box but you don't think he'll put two and two together?"

"Come on this is Rotwood we're talking about" Jake said.

"Watch you're back all three of you even trusted humans can be followed and we know were that may lead" Al said crossing his arms.

"We promise to keep our lips sealed and not be followed" Trixie said.

"But who exactly is following us" Spud asked.

"That's the thing, we don't know any one could" Al answered.

A moment of silence pasted.

"And you are…" Spud said breaking it.

"I'm an elemental elf" Al said removing his concealment bracelet.

Al didn't look much different except for his ears becoming longer with pointed ends.

"What like Santa's elves" Spud asked with excitement.

"No Santa's elves are a whole different breed, a whole different shorter breed" Al went on to say. "Elemental elves are the only elves that are the same height as humans."

"So what exactly is an elemental elf" Trixie asked.

"The tallest breed of elves that can control one element" Al answered.

"What element" Spud asked.

"You know fire, wind…" Those kind of elements" Al said.

"What element are you and how do you control an element" Trixie asked.

"Like this" Al said making some movements causing the water from a glass on the dresser to float out of it as a ball. Then with some more movement Al had the water form into a thin strand and zip around the three before calling it to his hands then freezing it into a sword shape and gripping it with his right hand.

"That is so cool" Spud said.

"I got daddy's power" Al said.

"What's your mom" Trixie asked.

"A fire element" Al simply answered.

"So shouldn't you have fire and water control" Spud asked.

"It doesn't work like that besides water and fire don't get along much like my parents" Al said striking his internal turmoil of his life and family. "My parents married for political reasons as a contract to end the battles between the fire and water clan of the area. I'm the half-breed that's the signing of it" Al explained. "I'm the bad boy trying to get my parents attention while trying to get through the ridicule from the magical world."

"I don't care what breed you are that was cool" Spud said.

"See that's why I go to a human school nobody can figure it out because nobody knows" Al said. "Now as I was saying who wants video games" Al said holding up the games again.


	75. Ch 75 Body Guard

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n **

**Ch 75 Body Guard **

Fu had dragged Jake to the ogre bowl pre game. Fu had far more interest in the game then Jake. As far as Jake was concerned it was just a bunch of ogres throwing a rock around.

"You call that a rock my grandmother could take that guy out and she's 1400 years old" Fu yelled.

"Hey I'm only 1392" Fu grandmother said getting up from the seat in front of them.

"Down in front grandma" Fu demanded while grabbing his popcorn.

Fu was explaining the game to Jake when a boulder came toward them. Fu pulled Jake out of his seat just in time.

"Wow, does anyone get seriously injured in this" Jake asked currently not having a seat to sit in.

"This is about team building and sportsmanship not violence, O a fight just broke out" Fu said with joy.

"The winner of this game goes on to the ogre bowl the granddaddy of all bolder ball" Fu was explaining. "Woo and that was just the fist period."

"And how many are there" Jake asked.

"We're playing winter rules so only 17" Fu replied.

"Huh" Jake responded.

"Can you believe it quadruple over time" Fu said as the game went on. "Maybe it'll end in a tie."

Jake had fallen asleep a while ago.

"Amateur" Fu said looking over at the sleeping Jake his head lying in his popcorn.

~Next morning in school~

"Mr. Long" Rotwood yelled slamming a yard stick on Jake's table.

"Ogre fowl" Jake yelled as he awoke.

"Nein! The answer is Cyclopes Mr. Long" Rotwood said. "Friday's test counts for you know what, 50% of your grade. So if you don't shape up by then, you will get the destined pleasure of seeing me, Professor Rotwood, in Bermuda shorts with the flippy floppy sandals."

"Fist off I don't know what you mean and second, ew, thanks for the mental picture" Jake said.

"It means summer school" Rotwood said slamming his yard stick so hard on the table it broke.

"Aw man" was all Jake could say.

~At home~

"Come on Fu just a little memory boosting potion, just for the test" Jake begged Fu.

"Uhh, Jake cutting one corner just leads to two corners" LS said taking a piece of paper and cutting a corner off with scissors.

"You just cut my homework" Jake said.

"The scissors of life cut many things but…" LS said taking a pause trying to think of the rest of the saying, not coming up with any. "Don't question your dragon master. Any way I have an important mission for you."

Jake, Fu, and LS were walking the streets of magus bazaar.

"Hi Jake" a red headed girl in a green dress said stopping the three. "Remember us? You will" she said as her eyes glowed gold.

"Oh yeah the oracle twins" Jake said as the memory of their fist encounter came to him. "So are you the one that only sees the good stuff or the bad stuff?"

"You're gonna get a nasty case of poison ivy all over you head in July. A pox upon your face" Sara said with a giggle.

"Right, the bad stuff. So that must make you the one that sees good stuff" Jake said turning to Kara.

"You're cavity free this year" Kara said in her gloomy manner.

"Yeah" Jake yelled jumping up.

"Root canal next year" Sara said.

"Aw" Jake responded.

"Jake the oracle twins are in gave danger. Some one is after them" LS said pulling a wanted poster off a pole holding it up to Jake.

"Herbert, what does a goblin crime boss want with the oracle twins" Jake asked.

"He plans on capturing the twins and forcing them to make predictions on the out come of the ogre bowl" LS explained.

"Using their magical gift to turn a profit will those goblins stop at nothing" Fu said faking disgust. "Take a look at the centaur races anything pop out at you" Fu said handing the twins the sports page. "Anything at all throw me a bone."

LS came up to Fu clearing his throat and giving him a displeased look.

"I'm a bad dog" Fu said looking down. "We'll talk later" Fu whispered to the twins.

"Jake as the American dragon you must protect the twins until the ogre bowl is over" LS said.

"No problem how about I pick you up on Friday after my mythology test" Jake said.

"No the ogre bowl is this Friday" LS informed.

"But I gotta…" Jake was saying.

"I know young one but you must learn to balance your dragon duties and your school work" LS said.

"Thanks for your help" Sara said hugging Jake. "O and don't trip on the newt eye balls."

"Newt eye balls what newt eye balls" Jake asked taking a step back and tripping over a box of newt eye balls.

"Talk about rolling your eyes" Fu said as the eyes rolled over the ground.

"Yo, if you can see the future can't you just see when Herbert's coming and make a run for it" Jake said picking up the eyes.

"We can't see everything Einstein" Kara said as she and Sara knelt down to help pick up the eyes.

"They may be descendants of the oracle Delphi but the blood line's thin after a few thousand years" Fu said.

"I just have dark horrible visions that haunt my every waking moment not to mention my nightmares" Sara said with a smile.

"And mine always seem to have rainbows and damn puppies in them" Kara said crossing her arms. "I hate puppies.

"I hear ya, the yapping and the chewing, the carpet stains" Fu said.

Jake was sitting outside the pizza polar with the twins when the trio of Spud, Trixie, and Al rolled over.

"We've been replaced" Spud said "I knew was only a matter of time before you got cuter sidekicks."

"Speak for your self Spud" Trixie said.

"I told you guys they're not my sidekicks they're my job" Jake said "I've got to body guard them."

"We're posing as his cousins from out of town and I forgive you for spitting soda on me" Sara said as her eyes glowed.

"I didn't spit" Trixie said.

"You didn't yet those two are oracles, as in sees the future" Al explained.

"Yeah but Sara can only see the bad stuff and Kara only sees the good stuff" Jake informed.

"Stop playing what do you see about me, hook Trixie up with a little something, something" Trixie asked as she took a sip of soda.

"You and yo-yo boy are going to tie a knot" Kara said.

At hearing that Trixie spit soda on Sara just like she said she would.

"Say what O no I'm tying the knot with Denzel" Trixie said.

"You and Denzel, why wasn't I invited" Spud asked. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you replaced me with a cuter sidekick."

Above them a goblin was sniffing the air.

"I smell them approaching boss, lets take them now" the goblin said to Herbert.

"Not now we must wait till they're alone" Herbert informed. "Are you two ready" Herbert asked two goblins dressed as teen girls. "Blend in with them in school watch their every move, the ogre bowl is this Friday we don't have much time."

~At school~

Jake was walking down the hall with the twins talking about how he had the most important test at 2 tomorrow but then he got distracted by Rose.

"Hey Rose" Jake said coming up to Rose while she was at her locker.

"Hi Jake" Rose said walking off.

"You're going to get a massive zit on your face tomorrow" Sara called out to Rose.

"Yo, people in the human realm aren't use to oracles going around making predictions so just tone it down a bit" Jake asked.

"Uh hu okay," Sara said before grabbing a nerds arm. "Some ones going to steal your pudding" Sara said to the nerd.

"Not again" the nerd responded.

"Guys exnay on the visions" Jake said to Sara as Kara was talking to another boy.

"You're going to be a Broadway star one day" Kara said to him.

"I can't hide it any longer I've got to dance and I don't care who knows" the boy said. "Attitude and Jazz hands" he continued dancing away.

"Hey watch it" one of the goblins dressed a girl said. "I mean I was all Bobby likes me and she's all like nu ha and I'm all uh ha" the goblin said trying to sound like a girl.

"I'm sorry Jake the visions just come and we have to blurt them out" Sara explained to Jake. Sara then ran in-between a girl and boy. "Sorry about your brake up next spring and before prom night too" Sara said.

"It's physically impossible for us not say them" Kara informed.

"Likes it physically impossible for me to touch my nose with my tongue" Spud said walking up and trying to do just that.

"Fine but maybe you can sugar coat it" Jake asked.

"Impossible we can't lie" Kara said.

"Our visions are 100% true and certain to happen" Sara explained.

"No, no, I can't be tying the knot with that" Trixie said looking at Spud who was spinning on the ground still trying to get his tongue to touch his nose.

Trixie propped Spud up then put his tongue on his nose.

"Please, please tell me you've been wrong once" Trixie begged.

The twins shook their heads.

"The inside of my nose tastes different then I thought if would" Spud said.

Trixie hugged Jake crying.

"You know there's always divorce," Al suggested. "Just make sure you two sign a prenup."

~the cafeteria at lunch~

"Okay Spud hit me" Jake said as Spud held up a picture flash card.

"Forest nymph" Jake answered.

"No according to Rotwood it's a pixie" Spud said.

"No that's really a forest nymph" Al said

"What, Rotwood is so wrong no wonder I'm failing his class" Jake yelled.

"Just think of it this way you put down what Rotwood wants pass the class and then forget it all" Al said.

"How about this if one of you vision thingies doesn't come true then that would prove we have control over our own destinies right" Trixie asked.

"Yeah" Spud said then quoted some Shakespeare.

"Listen our visions always come true" Kara said.

"And Spud is going to spill chocolate milk in 30 seconds" Sara said.

"O yeah well this is where your visions are going down" Spud said standing up then running out side having the trio and the twins follow. "See no chocolate milk anywhere."

Then Spud tripped his yo-yo went out into the middle of the road. A truck driver transporting chocolate milk slammed on the breaks, crashed, and the tanks of milk burst open spilling all over the front of the school.

"Wow like your visions always comes true" Spud said. "Honey I think we should honeymoon in Bora Bora."

"Denzel, Denzel" Trixie said sinking to her knees.

Jake and the twins were walking back to the shop from school.

"Come on the sooner I get home the sooner I can get some studying in" Jake said. "Come on short cut" Jake said as he climbed over a chin ling fence.

Kara climbed over no problem.

"Yeah chin ling fences and sandals don't really go together" Sara replied before climbing over falling and losing a sandal. "Whoops" Sara said with a giggle.

"How is that funny you just lost your sandal that's not a good thing" Jake said retrieving it.

"You know what is a good thing, ice cream" Sara said.

"Ice cream" Jake said coming back with her sandal. "I don't get you two you only see the good things but you're always so down and gloomy" Jake said to Kara. "And you only see the bad thing but you're always so happy" Jake said to Sara.

"When all you see is good things nothing's special any more all the surprises are taken out of life" Kara said.

"But when you see only bad things any bit of good news is great" Sara said.

"Hm, I guess I never saw it like that" Jake said thinking on what they said.

"You can't let a little bad news stop you from living" Sara said then her eyes glowed. "O and speaking of bad news goblins are going to fall from the sky I bet that will be exciting."

Just them a hoard of goblins shimmied down ropes into the alleyway and Herbert stepped out.

"Good work, grab them" Herbert said as all the goblins moved in.

Jake transformed as two goblins grab the twins. Jake knocked them off the girls with his tail then started hitting goblins left and right.

"O this whole ally is going to smell like rotten fish pew" Sara said.

"Rotten fish" Jake said spying the dumpster for the fish market. "Take a whiff of this" Jake said turning over the dumpster and spilling the fish parts all over the alleyway.

The goblin's sensitive noses couldn't take the spoiled meat. While they were distracted Jake flew off with the twins to the roof of a building.

"Thanks for saving us" Kara said.

"And for leading us down a dark alleyway where we were sitting ducks" Sara added.

"Thanks for the heads up on the whole fish thing Sara" Jake said transforming back to human.

"I just call em like I see them" Sara said with her usually happy giggle.

"Talking about seeing, congratulations genius you just got question four on your mythology test right" Kara said after a quick glow of the eyes.

"Did you just see the answers to my mythology test" Jake asked.

"I seems that way" Kara said.

"I'd kiss you if I didn't think you'd slap me silly" Jake said hugging the two.

"Oh, good call" Kara said.

"I like kisses" Sara giggled.


	76. Ch 76 Napped Oracles

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n ****I don't know why it was so hard to finish it but it was.**

**Ch 76 Napped Oracles**

~At the shop~

"Okay just clear your minds and give me a little more on my test, its tomorrow two o'clock" Jake said.

"Jake we can't just make the visions come they just come" Sara said then her eyes glowed. "O and Spud's going to get #12 wrong."

"What's his answer" Jake asked.

"True" Sara said.

"O and while we're making predictions any visions of the ogre bowl" Fu asked putting the paper down on the counter while Jake was writing down answers. "Fu needs a new pair of shoes well they're not actually shoes they're more like…"

"Dude don't distract them" Jake yelled at Fu. "Now lets focus on the essay section."

"How's it going in here" LS said walking in.

"Great" Fu and Jake said.

"I'm just practicing my paper trails, talk about your yellow journalism" Fu dog said sitting on the paper.

"We're helping Jake cheat on his mythology test" Sara said.

"Jake didn't I warn you the easiest way isn't always the best way" LS said coming up to Jake. "When you cut one corner…" LS was saying as took out a pair of scissors and Jake pulled his book away so it wouldn't be cut.

"Yeah, I heard it" Jake said.

The next day at school Jake and the twins were on the school yard making their way to the entrance when they went pass Rotwood.

"Yo, Mr. Rotwood" Jake called.

"Nein, it's professor" Rotwood yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I just wanna to say… I'm looking forward to your test today, but you might need to invent a grade higher than an A" Jake rapped. "Howler!"

"The ogre bowl is this afternoon we got to grab those twins soon" one of the disguised goblins said to the other behind a tree.

"Thanks for the warning about the skunked meat loaf" Jake said as he sat down with his lunch.

"My pleasure" Sara said.

"All I'm saying is onion rings give you heart burn" Trixie said as she and Spud came to sit down.

"It's my life woman" Spud yelled.

"Uh it's been like this all morning" Al whined as he dropped his tray on the table in annoyance.

"What am I suppose to tell our little girls, sorry dad can't take you to jam-a-rama because he's burping up onions" Trixie said.

Spud sighed and passed his rings to Trixie.

"That Rose girl" Sara said as her eyes glowed.

"What is she in trouble is she going for the meat loaf" Jake asked.

"No some one's going to take the last pudding before she does" Sara answered.

They looked to the lunch line to see Rose heading for the desserts. Jake ran up and grabbed the last pudding cup as the geeky kid was reaching for it.

"Hey" the geek said.

"Here take this it's better for you" Jake said putting broccoli in his hand.

"I know" the geek said walking off.

"Pudding my lady" Jake said handing the cup out to Rose.

"You got the last one" Rose said accepting it.

"I thought you said some one else was going to get the last pudding" Trixie asked.

"Some one did Jake" Kara said.

"Our visions always come true just not in the way you expect" Sara added.

"Now's our chance let's grab them before dragon boy shows up" one disguised goblin said as they started to walk over.

Jake swooped out in front of them causing them to bump into the geek making him spill his tray making a loud sound having all eyes go to them.

"Curses" the goblin said but then saw every one look at him. "I mean Bobby will so dump Shelly once her roots show, dye job much."

"I think we're onto something with this Rose girl stuff," Jake was saying as they walked down the halls. "How about after the test you guys stick around and we see some more things on Rose."

"Pixie schnitzel" Sara said.

"Yeah that's what I'm… Pixie schnitzel" Jake asked.

"I just got a strong vision of us smelling pixie schnitzel" Sara said.

"And how is that bad" Jake asked.

"O and that Rose girls is so totally going to fall down the stairs in 30 seconds" Sara added.

Jake ran over caught Rose and her books all spider man like.

"Watch your step" Jake said.

"You just seem to be in all the right places today" Rose said.

Then the bell rang. "I better get to class" Rose said grabbing her books and running off.

Jake was walking backwards up the stairs watching Rose retreat when he backed into Rotwood.

"Ready for the test Mr. Long" Rotwood asked.

"Yeah well my cousins are…" Jake didn't get to finish as Rotwood pulled him into class.

Jake was marking down answers when a buzzing noise reached his ears. Jake smack the back of his neck excepting a fly.

"Hey watch it" a blue, fat, delivery fairy said coming to hover in front of Jake.

"This is really a bad time" Jake said.

"You're telling me wait till you hear this message from the oracle twins" the fairy said opening an envelope.

Smokey forms of the twins came out and started to talk.

"The bad news is we've been captured" Sara's form said.

"The good news is that you're gonna save us" Kara said.

"But the bad news is that you're gonna get hit by a boulder going 180 miles an hour. Ouch, bet that will hurt" Sara said.

Jake tipped the fairy and got up with his test. The kid sitting next to him seeing the whole thing looked at the candy bar he was eating and throw it away.

"I've got to go the bathroom" Jake said putting the test down on Rotwood's desk.

"You leave now you will fail this test" Rotwood said.

"I know" Jake said running out anyway.

"Hm, must have been the meat loaf" Rotwood said.

"Sara, Kara" Jake yelled running out into the hall not see either.

Then Jake saw Sara's discarded sandal, he didn't need an oracle to tell him what he was going to do.

Fu and LS were watching the opening of the ogre bowl on TV when Jake ran in.

"Hey kid you're just in time" Fu said "we need to get over to Madison Square Gardens…"

LS cut Fu off asking Jake where the oracle twins were.

"Herbert never misses the ogre bowl" LS said as they arrived at the gardens where the ogre bowl was taking place. "I'm sure the twins are in there."

"Closed for renovations" Jake read the sign put up.

"Code for magical event" LS said.

"Trust me when the ogre bowl is over they'll need to renovate" Fu said as the three walked in.

"We'll never find them in this place they could be anywhere" Fu said.

"Pixie schnitzel" Jake said looking over to the pixie booth.

"Kid this is no time to be thinking about the sweets that the pixies serve with the little sprinkles and… okay may be a quick bite" Fu said walking toward the booth.

"No Sara had a vision of them smelling pixie schnitzel" Jake said grabbing Fu and looking to the box above the booth seeing Herbert and the twins.

"Okay girls tell us whose going to win the game and you can have all the pixie schnitzel you want" on goblin said.

"Gee thanks" Kara said grabbing one and crushing it under his hat.

"Okay rude girl I don't know who you think you are but…" the goblin dressed as a teen girl was saying.

"Enough Frank you're not in school any more" Herbert said then had two lackeys drag him away.

"You'll regret going out with Shelly you hear me Bobby beauty is only skin deep, skin deep" Frank yelled as he was dragged off.

"Listen it's not to late for some serious half time bets so you ladies better start seeing some visions or else…" Herbert said when Jake cut him short.

"Or else what" Jake said as he and LS in dragon form landed on the rail of the box seats. "Just let the twins" Jake stopped for a moment to hoist Fu up who couldn't quit climb up "go."

"Never, I'm going to make a gold mine off these oracles" Herbert said sending two of his men at the dragons.

The two leaned to the side as the goblins leapt at them letting them fall down below.

"They're not just oracles and you can't just use them for your own personal gain" Jake said as he and LS fought off some more goblins.

"O speaking of that how is that Rose girl" Sara asked.

"She's good… I mean I did… it was" Jake said stumbling over the right words.

"Enough talk it's time for some half time action" Herbert said grabbing the twins and making a run for it closely followed behind by Jake and LS.

As they were after Herbert one of the announcers said that the boulders were really flying and some were clocked at 180 miles per hour.

"Wait a 180 miles per hour" Jake said remembering Sara's prediction. "I can't go out there I'll…"

"Jake" Sara shouted as Herbert carried them away across the field.

"Well here it goes" Jake said flying onto the field.

"Dragon on the field, dragon on the field" the announcer said as Jake went after the twins.

Jake was doing his best to dodge the boulders as they were thrown around. Jake jumped on top an ogre headed his way.

"What's your hurry Herbert" Jake said as the ogre got up aside Herbert.

Before the goblin could say anything three ogres came headed toward him their small minds to consumed by the game to notice him.

Herbert was knocked down and the twins were thrown up into the air and caught by Jake. Fu called out to Jake to look out as a boulder came flying toward him. Jake tried to fly out of the way from boulder. Not able to out fly it he throws the twins into a huge inflatable ogre balloon in hopes of speeding up. At his current speed the boulder was slightly gaining on Jake and tapped his tail.

"Huh," Jake said looking behind him.

Since he wasn't looking where he was going he crashed into the stands. When Jake came to his grandfather, the twins, and Fu were standing all around him.

"Jake you okay" Fu asked.

"I've got to get out of here I'm going to get hit by a boulder going 180 miles per hour" Jake yelled.

"Already happened kid" Fu said "can I get a little narration here."

The announcers popped out of nowhere and directed everyone's attention to the screen.

"If you look here the boulder was going 180 miles and Jake was flying a total of 179 miles per hour giving him nothing but a harmless tap" one announcer said. "Now if it had been J.T.'s bald head that be a different story."

"Thanks for saving us" Sara said.

"No problem, I believe this is yours" Jake said holding out the sandal.

"I'll take that" Kara said taking the sandal and hitting Jake with it.

"Ow, that's what I get for saving you" Jake asked.

"Well if you hadn't left us alone in the hall we wouldn't had needed saving in the first place" Sara explained.

Somewhere else in the city Trixie and Spud were walking along.

"I just saying you could of called I kept dinner warm for you all night" Spud said.

"Dude I ate dinner at home" Trixie said.

"You always eat at home we need to communicate if we're going to make this relationship work" Spud ranted. "Hold on I need to tie my shoe" Spud said getting down the tie it. "Now does the rabbit go through the hole or under the hole" Spud asked.

"That's it we're tying a knot in this thing once and for all" Trixie said tying the lace into a knot.

"Hey we just tied the knot, the prediction that what the oracle twins were talking about" Spud announced.

"You mean we don't have to get married" Trixie said.

"Hey ladies of the NYC Spud is once again a free man" Spud shouted.

"Denzel keep a light on for mama Trixie" Trixie said.

"Does this mean no Bora Bora" Spud asked.

"So I guess I wasn't the best body guard" Jake said as he was walking the twins home.

"Well you did give up your test to save us" Kara said. "O and speaking of the test…"

"Good news, I passed" Jake asked hopeful.

"Actually every ones going to have to take a brand new test something about bad meat loaf, you'll see tomorrow" Kara explained.

"We owe you one so we can hang out and see if any other visions from the test come up" Sara said.

"No it's cool, no more short cuts I'll take care of this one my self" Jake said.

"Well thanks for coming to save us knowing you were going to get hit by that boulder and all" Kara said as they reached their house.

"Hey don't let a little bad news stop you from living right" Jake said.

"That's right" Sara said as they went inside. "You should remember that when you find out the dark, awful truth about Rose" Sara said all creepy as she shut the door. Then she quickly opened it to say good night before quickly closing it again.

"Wait" Jake yelled. "What about Rose" he said to the closed door.


	77. Ch 77 Sun and First Test

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n ****In this chapter you get to find a little secret about Sun.**

**Ch 77 Sun and Test One**

Jake, Fu, and LS were walking through the overly crowded grand central station.

"Yo G I'm the American dragon, not the American bellboy" Jake said heaving a large suitcase as well as his own duffel bag and LS's bag. "Walk can't Fu carry his own bag" Jake asked.

"Until we reach the island we must travel incognito" LS said.

"Woof, bark, Woof" Fu said before whispering "suckers."

"So does this island have cabanas" Jake asked now pushing the heavy case across the floor after losing the strength to carry it.

"The summit isn't a vacation it is a chance for the world dragons to meet exchange ideas and tactics and you will finally meet the world's dragon council" LS explained.

"Gramps are we really taking a train to an island on the other side of the world" Jake asked.

"Of course not we're taking the elevator" LS said walking to an oddly located elevator.

"Say what" Jake exclaimed.

LS then hit the elevator buttons in a strange combination causing Jake to give that look that would spring question marks above anyone's head.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a small, lime colored goblin dressed as an elevator attendant.

"Welcome to enchanted elevators where service always comes with a smile" the goblin said putting on a smile once all the bags were secure. "Prepare for departure" the goblin said walking back to the control panel.

"Hold on kid" Fu said gripping the hand rail.

"Why" Jake asked.

"Trust me I haven't made a trip with out my old friend Ralph up-chuck making an appearance" Fu said putting a paw over his stomach.

"Going down" the goblin said as his shoes sprout what look like purple sparks which was a magic to keep him rooted to the floor on the elevator's descent.

Suddenly the elevator went down at a speed that would send any one not holding on to the hand rail to the elevator's roof. Fu hurled up his last meal.

"Told ya" Fu said as they continued to plummet and Jake screamed.

The elevator popped out of the ground upside down. Fu and Gramps let go of the hand rails and drop easily to the roof that was now the floor while Jake was stuck to the floor now roof.

"Enchanted elevators welcomes you to the island of Draco we know with your travel you have many choices…" the goblin was saying before Fu cut him off.

"Yeah some one point me to the bathroom I think contents may of shifted during flight" Fu said.

Jake became un-stuck landing on his butt a bit out of it thinking 'this is the reason I always pass on the giant drop at the amusement parks.' Jake grabbed the luggage and hauled it next to his grandfather.

"Remember Jake it is important you make a good first impression with the world's dragon council" LS said as they came to a stop in front of the impressive gold building for the world's dragons.

Jake didn't quite hear his grandfather because as it's said the gold structure is rather impressive and to any one like Jake who hadn't seen it before was aw struck.

"Yep, you're not just any dragon you're the first American dragon" Fu explained.

Dragons in both forms were walking or flying around. All but Jake had at least been here once before and went about there normal acts.

Jake stopped for a moment from dragging the baggage to unzip his own bag.

"Yeah I about to show them what separates the Am Drag from the pack" Jake said taking out his skate board.

"Jake hurry the dragon council is approaching" LS said.

"It's seems the only student yet to arrive is the American dragon" Andam said.

"Yes Jake Long has much to answer for" Chang said.

The other council members didn't question why but for some reason Chang seemed to have it out for the boy. She couldn't wait for the council's monthly review of dragon students' progress and brought it to their attention every fault Jake makes the moment it was reported.

"Ya ho" Jake yelled getting the council members' attention.

"Am drag in the house" Jake said using a wooden cart as a ramp as he skate boarded around the grounds.

Jake also got the attention of some older dragon students one being last years new kid Fred Nerk of Australia.

"Hey how about we haze the new kid" Fred said to the other students. Fred then bought out his tail putting it in the path of Jake. "Watch out for the tail now" Fred said with a smile.

Jake unable to stop had his board hit it and send him into a serious wipe out right into the council members.

One councilor yelled for Andam to look out. Andam quickly transformed punching the flying skate board in half. Then Kulde transformed to catch the fly Jake only to take the boy into his stomach causing him to let out a stream of ice breath freezing Chang.

"Nice aim mate" Fred yelled as he and the other students laughed.

"Jake" LS said walking up to Jake with a look of anger and disappointment on his face.

"So much for good first impressions" Fu said.

Fu, LS, and Jake stood in front of the dragon council in the meeting hall. Much like any one they made there status known and intimidation by sitting behind a large imposing meeting table set on a raised platform.

"Using shape-shifting spells for personal gain, revealing dragon identities to humans, and taking a soul sucking nix to the school dance" Kulde said reading off Jakes list of incidents.

"Hey can you blame the kid. She was hot" Fu said then gave a howl.

Fu shut up after getting the look from the council.

"LS we find these violations of the dragon duties very disturbing and after this mornings fiasco" Kulde said.

"But I was tripped so not my fault" Jake said.

"I admit that Jake is little rough around the edges but he has what counts most a good heart, and even greater… Fu" LS yelled stopping Fu who was playing a violin in the background.

"What? I thought we were trying to create a mood here" Fu said.

"LS such rebellion by your student is unacceptable" Chang said.

Sun, who was, for lack of a better word, ease dropping on the meeting just inside the entrance arch knew where this was going and knew she should step in. Sun had done much to get in the council's good graces now she was going to see how far they got her.

"Councilors if I may" Sun interrupted revealing her self as she walked down to stand in front of them.

"Sun I don't see what concern this meeting is to you" Chang said.

"It does concern me. Though I haven't been training Jake I have been watching closely from the side lines and seen much good deeds and judgment that would counter act such mishaps" Sun was explaining. "As LS was saying Jake has a good heart, good bases of morals, determination, skill, and resilience both mentally as physically that surpasses students with three times his experience. To add I'm sure I could look into any dragon's past logs of their beginning years and find more or less similar mishaps even in all your own." Sun went on striking some thinking into the councilor's minds as they began to think about their almost forgotten teen years.

"I think that LS and Jake deserve a chance to prove them selves" Sun ended.

"We agree we shall test the American dragon" Kulde announced.

"Is this like a written test because I've just had three school tests in different classes in one week and I'm kinda burned out so maybe we could skip that and I can do what I came here to do, surf" Jake said but shut his mouth with a look from his grandfather and Sun.

"There shall be three tests each of a different skill and standards a dragon must have" Kulde started. "The first shall be judgment in fire."

"Wisdom in battle" Andam said.

"Courage in flight" Chang said.

As each one named their tests the mirrors behind them made vivid images of the test.

"It's required you must pass at least two of the three tests" Chang was saying. "LS you of all people know what is at stake if he fails. Any questions?"

"Yeah is this plasma it looks like plasma" Fu said tapping the glass behind the councilors.

As Jake and LS left the councilors had Sun hang back.

"Sun we may have sent you to observe the master and student because of the first involvement of a family member training another since the 14th century but if we needed your opinion we'll ask for it" Kulde said.

"I know but my opinion very much matters in this situation and since it seemed you weren't going to ask for it like you should I'd give it" Sun explained. "Plus you're not giving the kid enough credit, you all seem to focus on his flaws. I don't know many dragons with such a compromised past that can keep their cool and senses about them and not letting it interfere while in battle."

Sun brought up a most valuable point even if the very compromised past was one that council rather not think of.

"And if I may say, Chang, it's seems like you're on a war path with the two" Sun finished leaving.

Many were thinking the same about Chang but Sun was the first to think it out load.

"Chang is whack," Jake said as they walked out of the building onto the grounds. "You of all people know, what she even mean by that?"

"Do not concern your self with that," LS said "we must focus on the first test."

Jake then saw Fred and some of his friends walking by.

"Yo that's the fool that tripped me up" Jake exclaimed pointing him out. "What's the damage?"

"That's Fred Nerk he's the first Australian dragon he was the new kid on the block until you came along. Guess he doesn't like being the flavor of last week" Fu explained.

"O he wants flavor I'll give him flavor" Jake said making his way toward Fred.

"Jake," LS said grabbing the back of Jake's jacket. "We have no time for childish revenge; I will reserve the practice field. You and Fu dog will meet me there in 15 minutes" LS said letting go of Jake and walking off.

"There in 15 G, got it" Jake said.

Jake had listen to his grandfather before about revenge but like his grandfather said it was childish what harm could come of it?

"Hey Fu how much can we pull off in 15 minutes" Jake asked Fu.

"Kid, you have no idea" Fu answered.

The dinning hall was packed with many national dragons eating, when the loud speaker crackled to life.

"Attention Fred Nerk, please report to the main office your mommy dropped off a clean pair of undies and rash cream for your sensitive area" a voice over the loud speaker announced. Fred ran off as the collection of dragon students laughed at him.

Fred ran to the main office only to get drench in chocolate topping. Fred only got out a 'what' before whip cream followed.

"Nerk thought you might be hungry for dessert" Fu said from the rafters holding the container the whip cream just came from.

More students saw the prank and laughed as they walked by.

"You" Fred accused as Jake came to stand in front of him as Fu dumped the bag of nut on Fred.

"Yo Nerk, just thought I'd give you the scoop step off the Am drag" Jake said. "Now we're even" Jake said placing a cherry on Fred's head "NYC what." Then Jake walked off.

"Yeah but now we got to split, get it" Fu tried his bad puns. "Maybe we'll see you next Sunday" Fu said as he followed Jake laughing.

"Okay you want to play games, game on" Fred said watching the two leave.

The trio was on the training field for Jake first practice round.

"Jake ready" LS asked.

"Target practice ready" Jake answered transforming his head dragon.

LS released the first target and Jake hit it dead on. "That's what talking about" Jake yelled. "Let's go for a two for one" Jake said hitting the next target perfectly.

While Jake was practicing Fred saw he chance for the perfect get back. Over Jake was a bee hive, Fred used his blue fire to knock it down having it fall perfectly onto Jake's head.

The few dragons by the training field laughed at Jake's pain then even louder at Jake's futile attempt to stop the stinging insects by taking a stick to the hive that was still stuck to his head.

"You're creating quit the buzz" Fred yelled laughing.

"Okay last time it was getting even but now the battle is on" Jake said pulling the hive off, his whole face puffy and swollen from the multiple stings.

"Officially I'm against retaliation but unofficially, let me introduce something I like to call 'Fu's bag of gags" Fu said taking out a sack.

While Fred was talking to one of his friends Jake stealfthfully drop a confetti rocket in Fred's back pant's pocket.

"So how long does it take for these magical confetti rockets to go off" Jake asked sneaking back behind the pillar with Fu.

"Three, two, one" Fu said looking at the watch.

The rocket went off sending Fred a good five feet in the air then had him dragging his butt across the ground like a dog trying to extinguish the fire and pain the rocker emitted.

The entire crowd laughed at Fred's misfortune.

While Jake was showering Fred replaced Jake's soap with inviso-soap and took his towel.

Jake stormed out of the showers growling 'Fred' everything from his chest to knees completely gone.

"Inviso-soap nice one" the Scottish dragon said to Fred.

"Scrub a dup dup Jake" Fred said as he and Scotty clapped and the rest of the crowd laughed.

Jake realizing even if those parts of the body were invisible he was still exposed and retreated.

"Magical sneezing salts. Tis' the seasoning for sneezoning" Fu said handing Jake the container.

"I'm all over that" Jake said taking it.

"Jake Long" councilor Kulde called "come with me your test for judgment in fire is prepared."

"Can't it just wait a few minutes" Jake asked hiding the container behind his back but Kulde pulled him away.

"You must make it to the other end of the course melting any of my ice sculptors that threaten you remember not all you encounter is dangerous use your fire with good judgment" Kulde explained.

"Yo if my judgment was any sharper they'd confiscate it at airport security" Jake said walking into the course.

Kulde walked over to stand and watch with the rest of the councilors and LS. Sun was standing not far away just as intent on seeing how Jake did.

"Begin" Kulde announced and Jake was sealed in the wooden hall that served as his first course.

Jake transformed and continued looking for threats.

"Ogre with club threat" Jake said as an ice sculpture of just that popped out. Jake melted it.

"Troll with flowers creepy not dangerous" Jake said moving on. "This test is easy" Jake said.

Then ice unicorn popped out behind him knocking on his butt and causing the container of sneezing salt he put in his back pocket to spill.

"O no, no, don't sneeze" Jake begged but there was no stopping it.

Jake was sneezing everywhere melting both threat and non-threat in the process.

An ice carving of Fu's head was blasted out of the hall and rolled next to Fu.

"Heeey" Fu responded.

Just then a huge fire ball headed for the very spot the councilors were standing all scattered.

"So I'm guessing that's not exactly an A huh" Jake said coming out of the burning building that then collapsed.

The electronic score board put fail down.

"Magic sneezing salts" LS said picking up the container "I thought I told you to take these tests seriously."

"Why who cares what the council thinks" Jake asked.

"Jake in the dragon order there are no bad students only bad masters" LS said sitting down.

"The thing is kid the council never wanted Gramps to train you" Fu explained. "They got some rule about family not training family."

"They only allowed it because I insisted and only on a trial basis" LS went on to explain. "If you don't pass your next two tests you will be assigned a new dragon master."

"They can't do that, can they" Jake asked with worry.

"They can and they will" LS answered.


	78. Ch 78 Dark Flight

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n **

**Ch 78 Dark Flight**

"News from my loyal servant" the dark dragon said to a hooded and cloaked figure as it entered his lava lair. "The boy has failed his first test then?"

The figure merely nodded.

"Excellent" the dark dragon said with an evil laugh.

~back with Jake~

Jake was preparing for the next test being much more serious than last time.

"Ready to rumble griffin" Jake said to Fu.

"And if I say no" Fu responded poorly dressed as a griffin.

"Jake remember what you know about magical creatures" LS advised. "Goblins have a sensitive sense of smell, brownies like shiny things, and griffins…"

LS was interrupted when Jake gave a groan from Fu giving him a good kick in the stomach.

"Fight dirty" LS finished. "Next foe siren."

"O do I have to wear the wig?" Fu asked.

"Jake's next test is wisdom in battle. Jake must be ready for any creature the council chooses."

"Yo gramps why do they have a statue of the huntsman in a dragon gym" Jake asked for the first time getting a good look at the statues.

"The huntsclan is one of the 13," LS answered "the most dangerous threats to the magical world."

"The dirty baker's dozen" Fu said.

"We keep their statues around to remind us why we must train so hard" LS informed.

Jake did a 180 to take a quick glance at all the statues.

"So if the huntsclan in number 4 who's number 1" Jake asked.

"The dark dragon" LS said bring Jake up to the statue of the dark dragon.

"No one knows who he is or where he came from only that he's been consumed by powerful dark magic" Fu explained. "Only one dragon has ever faced him and lived to tell the tale.

"*chough, chough* He's right over there *chough* it's grandpa" Fu said faking some choughs.

"You, gramps you the man" Jake said.

"It was a long time ago" LS said.

"The council thinks he's gone for good but gramps seems to think otherwise" Fu informed.

"That's 'one' of the reasons why I insisted in training you" LS said.

"Wait you think I'm going to have to face him one day" Jake asked looking up at the statue thinking for a moment he'd seen some one like him before a long time ago in his dreams.

"Enough questions" LS yelled jerking Jake away from his thoughts. "Back to siren training, Fu dog."

"Yeah, Yeah" Fu said dressed in his siren get up. "Come here sailor so I can seduce you to destruction" Fu said in a girly voice.

"Not only is that not seducing but also so wrong in so many ways" Jake said slightly disturbed.

Suddenly a green gas began to fill the room.

"Magical stink bombs" LS exclaimed.

"Hey mate you're stinking up the place" Fred said from an open part in the ceiling.

Growling Jake's wings emerged.

"We're not training to fight Fred Nerk" LS said grabbing Jake's arm. "We're here to train for sirens, ogres, and werewolves" LS said.

"O my" Fu added.

"Sirens, ogres, werewolves" Jake repeated to him self.

~In the arena~

"Okay what's ever coming out of there I'm ready" Jake said.

"Let the test of wisdom in battle begin" Andam announced.

The arena gate opened and Jake got in battle stance. After of few moments of silence and nothing coming out Jake spoke up.

"Uh there's nothing there" Jake said.

"Hey you want us to bash you right now" a small voice said at Jake's feet.

Jake looked down to see three small brownies.

"Sorry I didn't see you down there" Jake said. "Brownies are you kidding" Jake asked Andam.

"The test is mine to administer and I chose brownies" Andam said.

"Remember Jake the test is wisdom in battle" LS reminded him.

"No problem I got plenty of wisdom" Jake said.

While Jake was exchanging words the three little men climbed up his pant leg and running around his chest. The action made a tickling sensation on Jake causing him to laugh un-controllable.

"Ready lads" one brownie asked as they exited Jake's sleeve.

"Right" the other two said as each took a finger and bit down.

"Ouch" Jake cried swinging his arm sending the three brownies flying.

"Jake need a hand there" Fred teased from the stands.

"Hey big Ernie" Fu said pulling out his cell and hitting speed dial. "I want to put 60 bisects on Jake and put a few brownies on the brownies."

Jake was looking around for his foes as they moved quickly hidden by the grass. Jake dragoned up. "Okay lets see what you got now that the Am drag's in the house.

The three ran toward him and jumped out of the grass holding rope. With quick speed they tied Jake up and dropped him to the ground.

"Hey I changed my mind put the biscuits on the brownies and the brownies on the kid, no the other brownies" Fu said into the phone.

"Jake the test is…" LS said.

"Wisdom in battle" Jake finished. "Okay Jake what do you know about brownies. They're small, not that smart…"

"Oi! I herd that" one of the brownies yelled.

"They like shiny things" Jake said then an idea hit him.

Jake grabbed a hand full of sand and throws it up into the air heating it with fire.

"Kricky he's going to set the place on fire again" Fred yelled.

The heat caused it to sparkle getting the brownies attention.

"Oh shiny" the three said leaving Jake no longer being able to focus on anything else.

Jake was now able to cut him self free form the ropes with his claws.

"That's what Grandpa's talking about" LS yelled.

LS saw the council members glare at him. "Um, I mean wise move young dragon."

Sun was up in the stands with a smile on, her hands clenched together in anticipation.

"It's beautiful" the brownies said reaching for the sparkles.

"Hey where'd it go" one asked as the sparkling stopped.

"Brownies like the bling bling" Jake said throwing some sand over his hand and breathing some more fire on it to shine. "Then bring it."

"Right" the three said making a beeline for the new sparkles.

The three jumped into Jake's hand after the sparkles and once in his hand he slammed his other hand down over them.

"O kid you didn't have to pulverize them" Fu said.

The Jake reveled his hand to show the brownies were fine but caught in a make shift cage on claws.

"Hey what's this then" the brownies said.

The score board showed a pass for Jake.

"Am drag representing can I get a woh woh, howler" Jake said breathing a fountain of fire and doing some break dancing moves.

"You have taught you're student well LS" Andam said.

"He is to cocky," Chang said with a glare. "We'll see if he still struts alike a peacock after my test."

Later the entire world's dragons now gathered at the starting line of the final test.

"Your test of courage in flight will be tested by Draco Island its self" Chang said. "You must fly the perimeter of the island through three magical rings," Chang said as she used her fire to form a ring "facing every obstacle in your path. But survival is only half the test, you must also fly faster than your competitor," Chang was saying making two dragons made of fire fly through the ring. "Your competitor shall be of your choosing."

"I get to chose" Jake asked.

"Okay I scanned to competition and I suggest going with the Guatemalan dragon he's got bad allergies and a wing span the size of my pinky" Fu said looking over at the Guatemalan dragon who sneezed into his hanky and gave a wave saying 'hola'.

"No way Fu I want Nerk" Jake said turning to his rival.

"Alright then" Nerk said taking on his dragon form.

"I'm all for confidence kid but he owns this course" Fu warned.

"Jake if you lose…" LS was saying.

"Gramps you told me to take these tests seriously and that's what I'm doing standing up to the challenge" Jake said.

"As you wish young dragon" LS said backing up.

"Very well then" Chang said.

LS felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Sun.

"He has more than one advantage on his side" Sun reassured and she was right.

Almost all dragons when first learning to transform start with a small wing span that can take anywhere from months to years to reach a sizable span. Jake was one of the rare cases that had almost his full wing span from day one. Fred on the other hand waited months to get to a good span and it was still smaller then Jake's current span. Jake's wings could take more air keeping him aloft longer with fewer flaps and it also meant that he had more muscles to move such a wing span making them stronger and more developed. The only thing that would slow him was the obstacles he needed to face. But in a pure no obstacle test of speed Jake would win hands down. But this test was more then speed and Nerk had been through the course before knew what awaited them and could use that to cut in front of Jake and manipulate the obstacles to slow down Jake even feather. They just had to trust in Jake's instincts to get him through to rest of the test.

"Dragons ready" Chang said.

Jake dragooned up and took his position at the starting line next to Nerk. Nerk took a glance at Jake's wings as he un-folded them from his back.

'They may be a about a four foot bigger wing span then me but lets see if he knows how to use it' Nerk thought taking his eyes off Jake and focusing them forward again.

"Begin" Chang shouted.

Both dragons took off. Both were neck and neck as they tried to gain altitude but Jake's bigger wing span allowed him to reach cruising height quicker then Nerk making Jake take a head start. But Nerk took a slight lead once they left the shore line and had maneuver through the large sand dunes. The first ring was held by four fairies that weren't going to make it easy for any passing dragon. After Nerk's three failed attempts to get through the ring, moved around by the fairies, he used his fire breath to burn them and then went through. Jake flew through the ring and took the courtesy to gently place the burnt fairies on the ground. The kindness was met with thanks from the fairies and taking the lead from Nerk.

It was a straight shot to the next obstacle and Jake was able to catch up no more then mere feet behind Nerk.

"Not bad mate lets see you keep up in the trees" Nerk said as they entered the forest.

Jake had to move a bit slower to and tuck his wings a bit and maneuver around the tree branches and trunks.

Nerk true to his over confident nature took a moment to knock the nut out of a squirrel's hands as he passed by. Jake caught the nut and returned it to the tree dwelling rodent.

"Try following this one" Nerk said taking a tree branch bending it back. He let go and the bended branch snapped back into place hitting the on coming Jake sending Jake to the ground.

Nerk laughed before taking off. Jake wasn't going let Nerk win this. Nerk sure of his leading made his way toward the second ring that was in a canyon of rolling boulders. He maneuvered through the boulders that rolled to and fro on the canyon's curved walls. As Nerk was mere feet from the ring he felt a tap on his head and looked up to see Jake had once again caught up. Both flew through the ring at the same time.

"Still trying it's time you learned your place" Nerk said.

"I already know my place, it's in front of you" Jake said placing his hands over Nerk's eyes and pushed his back legs against Nerk's back using it as a lunching pad. Jakes shot to the top of the canyon knocking loss a rock shaped much like a board. He used it to skate board across the canyon until he lost it to a lava pit and went on flying.

"Home stretch Jake-a-roo" Nerk said as they flew toward a field of volcanoes. "Time to heat things up."

As the volcanoes erupted at once sending up flaming hot rocks that the two dragons had to dodge while in flight.

Jake took the lead and yelled "See you at the finish line Nerk."

Jake was about to go through the last ring when a large black arm reached out of a crack in the volcano blocking him.

The hand kept trying to grab Jake as he shot in every which way trying to get away from it.

"Huh that's new" Nerk said coming to a halt watching.

"Wow hands why you only coming after me" Jake asked as he dodged the hand again and flew pass Nerk. The hand then grabbed Nerk pulling him into the mountain side.

"Hey let go" Nerk yelled as the crack closed behind him.

Jake was about to go for the third ring but looked back.

"I'm so going to regret this" he said going to the mountain side and fire breathing a way in.

Jake flew down the tunnel in the volcano and came to a mot of lava surrounding a large rock platform. Jake landing on it to take a moment to gather his bearings not seeing Nerk any where.

"What is this place" Jake asked feeling that it was oddly familiar and had a shiver run up his spine, despite the heat of the magma, like a danger was near.

"Look out it's trap" Nerk yelled from somewhere confirming Jake's feeling.

Suddenly from the lava behind Jake a dark figure arose.

"American dragon I've been expecting you" a dark voice said.

Jake turned to meet the dark dragon face to face.

"You're the dark dragon" Jake said taking a step back as the dark dragon's shadow minions surrounded them.

"And you're LS grandson" the dark dragon said his yellow eyes honed on Jake in a critical and calculating fashion.

"You know who I am" Jake said with surprise.

"I know everything about you and your tests" the dark dragon advised. "How pathetic you work so hard to stay the student of a second rate master."

"He was good enough to beat your sorry behind" Jake informed.

"LS is an old fool" the dark dragon said with an angry roar. "He merely got lucky once but no dragon shall be so lucky again. You have much potential and you are wasting it with him."

"Wasted nothing he's the best master and taught me well" Jake said standing strong.

Jake was talking back to him and facing him without fear. Although he admired that it also irritated him no one has done that and especially not a child.

"He has forgotten to teach you one very important thing" the dark dragon said.

"What" Jake asked not really caring what he had to say?

"To fear me" the dark dragon said as his shadow minions attacked Jake.

Jake fought off the minions as the dark dragon merely watched. Jake was able to disband the shadows and throw them off him then took to the air.

"How'd you like that move" Jake said flying into one of the many tunnels.

"Impressive young one but you can't escape me" the dark dragon yelled after him.

"Over here" Nerk yelled to Jake's right.

As Jake came to him he saw Nerk's arms were chained to the wall.

"Help me" Nerk pleaded. Then shadow minions appeared behind Jake.

"Look out" Nerk warned.

"Again with the shadows" Jake said as he attacked destroying them all before cutting Nerk free of his chains.

"Come on we got to get out of here" Jake said grabbing Nerk's wrist.

"Not going to argue there" Nerk said following Jake into the room of the lava mot.

"There" Jake said pointing to the opening he made to get in.

The dark dragon did his over used rise from the lava to block their way.

"You go I've got tall, dark and ugly" Jake said to Nerk and then Nerk took off.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to face me alone" the dark dragon said then let out a powerful roar that blew Jake back a few feet.

"What are you going to do now youngster" the dark dragon asked.

"Fight back" Jake said.

The two went into battle but any one who knew the dark dragon could tell he was holding back which was the only reason as of currently Jake was able to hold his own.

"You still believe in LS's training" the dark dragon said swing a punch at Jake. Jake was able dodge just in the nick of time. "You are no where near my equal but with proper training you just might reach my power" the dark dragon urged.

"If you are trying to get me to turn on my grandfather forget it" Jake said grabbing the dragon's arm and digging his claws in.

The dark dragon gave a hiss more of annoyance than pain. With a forceful swing of his powerful arm he threw Jake to the ground.

"You are mine now" the dark dragon said leering over Jake.

Suddenly the dark dragon was hit with a blue fire from behind. Nerk flew in aiming some more fire at the dragon's feet breaking away the rock causing the dark dragon to fall through and a minor cave in.

"Come on mate" Nerk said making a u turn toward the exit.

"I'm not going to argue either" Jake said following as the mountain shook.

As Jake was flying out the dark dragon grabbed his leg. Jake was trying to break from his grip but couldn't. Then the minor cave in Nerk set off caused a rock slide and boulders fell into place over the exit causing the dark dragon to loosen his grip letting Jake break free. Jake hissed as one of the dragon's claws came off sticking in his ankle. Jake pulled it from his leg and then looked at the now closed exit.

"You okay" Nerk asked.

"Yeah" Jake answered.

"Good see you at the finish line" Nerk said taking off.

"Not if I see you first" Jake said taking off after him.

"I see them" Fu yelled.

"Is Jake in front" LS asked.

Jake was in front but the rescue and the fighting took much out of him to fast and was starting to lose his steam. As they were about to cross the final ring Nerk got a head and won.

Fu was crying as the rest of the dragons cheered.

"Well done dragon Nerk" Chang said.

"You did great kid" Fu said coming up to Jake as he landed.

"You preformed better then I had hoped I am proud to have been your dragon master" LS said.

"This is whack they can't do this I would of beating Nerk if the dark dragon hadn't gotten in the way" Jake yelled.

All the council gasped and Kulkulkhan exclaimed "the dark dragon."

"He was totally messing with me that's got to be interfere or something" Jake said.

"You're saying you believe the dark dragon is back" Kulde is back.

"Believe nothing we barely got away from the freak" Jake replied.

There were mutters a whispers among the other dragons at that.

"Listen you can take me away from my grandfather but I know this he taught me right from wrong. It's time to take this dragon business seriously I thought that ment show up jerks like Fred Nerk but I now realize it's not. We got to stand together because the dark dragon's back and that's the only way we can defeat him" Jake gave his speech.

"Is any of this true dragon Nerk" Andam asked.

"All of it," Nerk said. "Jake had me beat but then he turned back to save me I wouldn't be here if he didn't."

"Circumstances aside there is no agreeing you failed the test of courage in flight" Chang said.

The score board lit up fail and the crowd booed Chang's decision.

"But sacrificing your own glory to save a fellow dragon in need shows excellent judgment in fire I award you extra credit in my test, just enough to pass" Kulde said.

The score under his judgment in fire changed to pass and the crowd cheered. Jake and Nerk were shaking hands when Chang spoke up.

"Wait, stop this, are we going to throw away one thousand years of tradition on the word of two teenage boys" Chang said.

"Yo Chang, you don't have to take our word you can take this" Jake said dropping the claw.

"Alright give it up for Jake droppin' the claw and walkin' away like a bad boy" Fu said.

"Yo gramps team dragon is back in action. You're suppose to like happy" Jake said.

"Sorry young one, but I fear the dark dragon knew too much about you're tests for his appearance to be mere coincidence" LS explained.

"Meaning" Jake asked.

"Meaning… we may have a dark agent in our mists" LS said and Jake giving a worried look.

"Alright give it up for gramps and his buzz kill makin' Jake look all 'ahoooow'." Fu said.

"It seems our plan failed" the dark dragon said looking at his missing claw.

"Don't worry he will be swayed to join us" the hooded figure said removing the hood revealing councilor Chang. "Just as all dragons will or be destroyed."

The dragon turned and muttered to him self "they shall join us, he will join me."

The three were getting ready to leave and Jake was dragging the heavy bags again.

"Hey Jake" Nerk called "just want to say thanks for everything."

"No problem mate" Jake said as they shacked hands.

"Rematch next year" Nerk said walking away.

"You're on, chump" Jake said as the magical confetti bomb went off in Nerk's pants.

Jake laughed until one went off in his.

"Aw man these are my favorite pants" Jake said.


	79. Ch 79 Eye of the Beholder

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n **

**Ch 79 Eye of the Beholder**

Jake was trying to do his math homework but math wasn't his strong suit and Fu's complaining about the TV transmission wasn't helping any.

"Darn thing never gets the magical channel" Fu complained as he hit the TV's top. "Jake I need ya for a minute" Fu said grabbing Jake.

"Fu I'm trying to do my math" Jake tried to protest.

"You can do that later right now their doing the miss magical world beauty pageant" Fu said placing Jake on top of the TV in K position with an antenna in his hand, a metal hanger on his foot and a tin foil dunce shaped hat.

"Perfect don't move" Fu said finally getting a good picture on the TV. "Oooo those are some fine looking ladies" Fu said looking over the contestants barking.

"Call me old school but a fine looking lady should only have one head" Jake said as the camera switched to creature with the body of a lizard and the upper half of two girls.

"Yeah whatever you're blocking my view" Fu said pushing Jake's head away from the TV.

"Big girls, big dreams which one will Pandarus pick" the announcer said as Pandarus walked on stage.

"Ellie, Ellie" Fu chanted.

"Ellie as in Ellie Pandarus" Jake asked.

"Yep, he's hosting the pageant on his private island" Fu explained.

"Uh Ellie Pandarus lying, cheating, evil wizard ring any bells" Jake said.

"Come on the guy who organized the first every magical beauty pageant can't be all bad" Fu said then howled.

"Think again genius" a moody voice said.

Jake looked up and Fu turned to see the oracle twins.

"Hi" Sara said waving. "We had a vision about the pageant. Pandarus is up to something unspeakably horrible" Sara explained. "Oh and Jake's going to fall" she added.

"Ahhh" Jake yelled as he lost his balance and fell. "Aw man" Jake responded.

"Fu have you been messing with the antenna again" LS asked smacking the side of the TV to get the picture back.

"No of course not" Fu said kicking Jake away.

"Boy she's going to have a hard time running for her life in those shoes" Sara said pointing on screen.

"You know I could find out what Pandarus is up to no prob" Jake was saying putting his arms over the twin's shoulders "but since you got future vision why don't you just hook me up."

"It doesn't work that way" Terra said removing Jake's arm. "We know something bad is going to happen we just don't know what or when it's not an exact science."

"Enough" LS yelled. "We must go to Pandarus island."

"Yo G his island is sealed up tight and I'm pretty sure his mortal enemies aren't on the guest list unless he's having a moral enemy party with I seriously doubt and if he is then…" Jake was going on.

"We're going to Pandarus island" LS said and that was final.

Jake, Fu, and LS walked down the sea side into the shipping yard.

"We're not allowed onto the island but pretty girls are" LS was saying.

"Now there's a face that could launch a thousand ships or just one headed for Pandarus island" Fu said pointing to a brunette girl waiting for them.

"Fu dog I haven't seen you in a gnome ages" the girl said as Fu jumped up onto the create to lick her cheek.

"Jake buddy you remember Vah-vah-vah-ronica" Fu said.

"Uh I don't know" Jake said looking her over. "Fu I'm sorry I just don't remember…" Veronica walked out from behind the create. "Whaa, yep it's all coming back to me" Jake said seeing Veronica had the lower half of a spider.

"Veronica will be entering the pageant as Miss. Magical New York and we will be traveling incognito as her stylists" LS said placing a beret on Jake.

"How about a game of footsy before we save the world" Fu asked Veronica.

"O you" Veronica answered.

While on the boat to Pandarus island Jake was looking over the railing to the sea when his cell phone rang.

"Hello" Jake said picking up.

"Jake are you really going to the Miss. Magical pageant" Al yelled on the other end.

"Yeah but only cause Sara had a vision that Pandarus is up to an evil plan" Jake explained.

"But still can I come" Al asked.

"What, no, besides I'm already on the boat" Jake said.

"Aw man, thanks for crushing a dream" Al said then hung up.

"This is going to be a long three days" Jake said slumping on the railing.

Minutes before arrival Jake and LS were changing into their disguises to pass the island's security.

"Now when we arrive we must…" LS was saying before he was cut short by seeing what Jake was wearing. "What are you wearing that not the outfit I got?"

"Yeah the one you picked out, not going to fool anyone" Jake said standing in front of his grandfather in loafers, tight black leather pants, white button up shirt with the top button un-buttoned, shades, and a black beret.

"Really you think a real stylist would wear a disaster like that" Jake mentioned to LS's outfit.

LS was wearing fake eye glasses, a orange vest, purple bow tie, a green t-shirt with lime polka dots, jeans, and platform shoes.

Weather LS agreed or not didn't matter as it was too late to change when the boat came into port at Pandarus island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle on an island oddly shaped like a skull.

Upon entering the hotel for the contestants you were shoulder to shoulder with the female gender complaining, primping, and/or gossiping.

"I and Veronica will check in, you learn the way of our enemy" LS said walking off with Veronica.

"Let's see four guards, two exits…" Jake was saying looking around.

"And 100 chances for romance" Fu said giving a howl.

"Fu get a hold of your self" Jake said clamping a hand over the dog's mouth. "I'm going to go check out the stage."

"And I'm going to check out Miss. Bermuda Triangle and baby if I come up missing don't send a search party" Fu yelled to a retreating Jake.

Fu went around to every girl in record time getting rejected at an equal speed. Jake had just pulled him out of a sauna with a three head relative of Cerberus before all three sets of teeth could rip him apart.

"Fu you can't go around treating women like this, you got to have a little class" Jake said.

"Hey they're the ones that put them selves on display I'm just enjoying the view" Fu said howling again then panting. Fu then tried to hit on a purple fairy flying by. At his comment she slapped him.

"Hm, what do I expect from a dizzy dame" Fu said as Jake just rolled his eyes at Fu's actions.

Monty Hall was giving his grand interdiction to the pageant on stage as the women behind stage rushed to put on last minute touches. Monty introduced the judges being the tooth fairy, Jack Frost, and Santa. Then he interdicted Ellie Pandarus and stated the rules of the pageant were if they were eliminated they were kicked off the island then brought on the first contestant Miss. Magical Atlantis.

Jake and LS were busy getting Veronica ready where as Fu was more into watching the women.

"Yo Fu, some help over here" Jake called pulling Fu attention.

"So how do I look" Veronica asked.

Fu whistled and then said "with those looks in them heels the other girls don't stand a chance."

"Steady, steady" Veronica was chanting to her self. "Poise, confidence…" Veronica got out before falling. "Ow" Veronica exclaimed.

"What's wrong" Jake asked coming to her side.

"My leg" Veronica answered.

"Well that narrows it down" Jake joked.

"Veronica doll are okay" Fu asked coming to her side. "Can you get up?"

Veronica just shook her head in response.

"Yo G she's next what are we going to do" Jake asked in a panic.

"Do you know in Chinese opera women were played by men" LS said seeing the blonde wig behind Fu.

"That's nice gramps what does that have to do with the price of tea in China" Fu asked.

"Now Miss. Magical New York" Monty announced as Fu was pushed onto stage in heels, a dress, and wig.

"I'm a 600 year old Shar-Pei I've got wrinkles on my wrinkles I'll never pull this off" Fu said coming off stage.

"Come on Fu just go with it" Jake said.

"Yeah easy for you to say you're not the one squeezed into a pair size 6 heels" Fu complained pull off a shoe. "What does a dog have to do around here to get some pumps that fit?"

"I need all contestants in the dressing room please" a pageant hand announced.

"And another… dressing room" Fu said looking into the open door of the dressing room. "You know on second thought I'm just the dog for the gig." Fu made his way to the dressing room saying "Hello girls Furella has just arrived."

As that was happening two trolls came over with a stretcher and lifted Veronica on it.

"Don't worry beautiful I'll get you the best medical care money can buy… as long as it's off the island" Pandarus said as Veronica was carried away. Pandarus then looked at LS and Jake. "Who are you two you look familiar?"

"We are Furella's stylists" LS answered.

"A stylist in that outfit" Pandarus asked skeptical as he took in LS's attire.

"Enough my assistant's outfit isn't important he is merely here to carry my equipment and keep my schedule" Jake said in a French accent in hopes of throwing Pandarus off his suspicions. "And let me just say you're using the wrong brand of hair spray for your hair."

"And what brand should I use" Pandarus asked.

"Nay, I only give my styling secrets to paying clients and right now my client is Furella" Jake said keeping his accent as he walked off to the dressing room followed by LS.

"He must be a great stylist of be that arrogant" Pandarus said.

"Told ya that outfit wasn't going to fool anybody" Jake said.

"What was that back there" LS asked ignoring Jake's last comment.

"In the movies as the great stylists are French" Jake answered.

"So girls lets say we start a sorority and have a pillow fight" Fu said in a girly voice as he hit a hump back girl smearing her make up. "Oops" Fu said with a giggle.

"Ahem" Jake said behind Fu.

"This is my stylist …Vincent" Fu said mentioning to Jake.

"O no split ends" Jake yelled looking at the hump back's hair to keep up the charade.

The hump back screamed and ran off.

"This is no time for pillow fights" Jake said turning back to Fu.

"Bit your tongue" Fu demanded.

"Remember what Monty Hall said if you're eliminated from the competition we're out of here" Jake explained.

"So I got to try and actually win this thing" Fu asked.

"Well no just stay in the running till we can figure out what Pandarus is up to" Jake answered.

"I'm on it, you can trust Fu, from now on no more distractions my one and only focus will be staying in the game" Fu said.

"You're my dog" Jake said as they began to walk off with Fu.

"Hey Furella could you zip up my dress" a girl asked.

"Sure thing what are girlfriends for" Fu said once again using the girly voice.

"Sorry Furella has a date with beauty boot camp" Jake said pulling Fu away.

"Face lift, I thought you meant face drop" Fu said as Jake was in their room lifting Fu's wrinkles.

"Face drop" Jake asked.

"Yeah these wrinkles are my calling card, I thought I could a little more around the neck there" Fu was saying. "Oh, can't touch that" Fu said looking at him self in the mirror while Jake rolled his eyes.

The rest of the day Fu was spending with the other 'girls'. First there was massage that turned into a hair removal and a work out in the gym that was also painful.

"O everything hurts" Fu said lying out on the bed.

"Hey G it's sundown how about time for a little dragon recon, ya heard" Jake said looking out the window.

"Yes it is time" LS said.

"Come on Fu lets put the pain in Pandarus" Jake said.

"Uh no can do, Aphrodite magazine says beauty sleep is essential. I got 600 years of bags under my eyes to sleep off" Fu said getting comfortable in bed.

Jake and LS were both thinking 'okay that's not right.'

"That's got to be Pandarus's crib" Jake said as he and LS were lurking in the bushes. "Look's like it's dragon time."

Both of them transformed and used their claws to climb the wall.

"Is everything ready" Pandarus asked as he and Monty were sipping drinks.

"The secret alter is under the stage just as you asked" Monty said.

"Soon I'll be the most powerful wizard in the land" Pandarus said.

"And I'll be the most powerful host in the land" Monty added.

Unknown to them Jake and LS were hang out the window listening. Then a troll closed the window right on the dragons' fingers.

Jake tried to pull back his fingers in pain but they were a bit stuck. The force that he used to free them made him loses his grip on the building and fall to the ground, in the process knocking out two guards.

"No problem I'm on top of it" Jake said.

"Not all of it" LS said pointing to a group of guards headed their way.

Both dragons took off to the sky.

"What are dragons doing here" Pandarus asked seeing the two fly off.

"Want me to take them out for you, Monty's got a big bowl of pain behind door number three" Monty asked.

"No, it doesn't matter, I'm one night from being all powerful and then not even the American dragon can stop me" Pandarus said going back to his drink.


	80. Ch 80 Competition

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n **

**Ch 80 Competition **

LS and Jake climbed back through the hotel window.

"Fu wake up dude" Jake said to Fu who was in bed with a pillow over his head.

"No I'm the prettiest" Fu said in his sleep.

"Fu pageant time" Jake said pulling the pillow off Fu. "Ow my eyes" Jake yelled seeing Fu in a beauty mask.

"Give a dog time to get his face on" Fu said.

The three were sitting around the breakfast table contemplating what to do next.

"So we got to find out what Pandarus is hiding under the auditorium" Jake said.

"There's a trap door center stage I almost go my heel stuck in it nearly took a face plant" Fu informed.

"Sweet, we can sneak in through that" Jake said.

"Yeah the problem is the whole arena is guarded the only time anyone can get on stage is during the show" Fu explained.

"Then that's when we make our move" LS replied.

"Yo Fu something funky with your eggs" Jake asked seeing that was just moving it around with his fork and not eating.

"No but my unhealthy relation with food is over. Hear that eggs I'm breaking up with you and that's no yolk" Fu said pointing at his food.

"Uh Fu you are really starting to scare me" Jake said.

Later that morning the Miss. Magical World beauty pageant continued. Monty Hall was on stage doing his host thing. While in the dressing room Pandarus walked in having one of his guards whistle to get every one's attention.

"Ladies I just wanted to wish you all luck in the finals today" Pandarus said.

"I'm not ready, I need time to get my glam on" Fu said gripping Jake's collar.

In Fu's haste he jumped off his chair only to bump into Pandarus.

"You" Pandarus said with anger.

"Who me I'm just a girl" Fu responded.

"What do I except from a dizzy dame" Pandarus said walking off.

"Dizzy dame what he think I am a piece of meat, if you poke me do I not giggle" Fu said. "It's like he doesn't even see the real me."

"Who does he think he is" one girl said.

"We get no respect" another said.

"Some men are such dogs" Fu said.

"You said it girlfriend" some girl said.

"Places, every one places" the stage hand yelled into the dressing room.

"Well I'll be it's the dance of the southern bells" Monty said as the girls walked on looking like their own version of little bow pep.

Fu was walk on and tripped getting back up.

"Keep us" Fu whispered to Jake and LS who were hiding under the dress.

"Sashay, sashay" Fu said as he walked on.

"Uh, we should have had him shave his legs" Jake said.

"Okay go" Fu said getting in front of the trap door and lifting up the back of his dress so Jake and LS could slip in un noticed.

Jake climbed halfway down the ladder till sprouting dragon wings and gliding genteelly to the ground.

"Come Jake we must hurry" LS said walking off into the water floor system of caves.

"No arguments here" Jake said hearing a growl echo off the walls.

On top the swim suit portion of the pageant was going on. All the girls were walking with their best swim wear on.

~In New York~

Al was in his room watching the pageant on the TV with a bowl of popcorn and soda.

"Auntie Lisa, my eyes" Al yelled spitting out his soda and shielding his eyes from his middle aged, water type, aunt in a two piece.

~Again at the pageant~

Fu was walking on stage when he tripped and dropped his pal on top the tooth fairy's head.

Under the stage in the maze of caves Jake and LS were looking for… well they weren't sure what yet.

"A fork in the road" LS said as they came the two tunnels.

"This way" Jake said taking the left tunnel after see the shadows appeared on the walls of the right.

On stage the girls were still going in a circle in swim wear letting the judges get a good look. Then Fu stepped on one of the tentacle legs of the girl in front of him who knocked the girl in front of her down, who also knock the girl in front of her down and went on like that till all girls were down. Fu only went whoops as they went down.

In the tunnels LS and Jake came to a stone door way lit by two torches.

Upon entering the room it looked like the inside of a stone church. There was a row of stone benches on either side and an alter in front. The two walked to the front of the room.

"It looks like an alter" Jake said looking at the alter seeing a stone with weird symbols on it.

"The prophecy of Cannabis" LS said looking at the stone and reading. "He who weds the fairest creature of them all at the stork of midnight, the day to planets align will become the most powerful wizard in the land."

"So Pandarus is gonna…" Jake was saying when a growl from beyond the door way interrupted him.

"G we got company" Jake said as the two transformed. "Okay ogres lets see what you got" Jake said as two ogres entered.

Jake and LS easily defeated the ogres but just as they did a net fell on them.

"This net is made of sphinx hair" LS yelled as the two reverted back to human.

"The only substance that renders a dragon absolutely powerless" Pandarus said walking up to their side. "Now if you excuse me I have to go marry the winner of the pageant and become the most powerful wizard in the land not to mention the most evil" Pandarus said giving an evil chuckle.

With the net all Jake and LS could do was give each other a worried look.

"What's taking gramps and Jake so long" Fu asked as he was in the dressing room. "I mean it's just so hard find reliable stylist these days" Fu then said in a girly voice.

Fu went on about fashion problems while Iris, the Cyclops, started to tear up then all out cry.

"Hey what gives Iris" Fu asked going over the crying girl.

"I… I can't go on, I'm not pretty enough I'm awful, awful" she said turning away continuing to cry.

"That's not true," Fu started. "You're beautiful, smart and funny. Here dry your eye" Fu said handing her a tissue.

"Thanks Furella" Iris said hugging him and blowing her nose.

"Places people it's time for the personality portion" the stage hand announced. "Furella you're up."

"But I'm not ready" Fu said as he was forced on stage.

"Ready beautiful" Monty asked Fu as he was pushed on stage.

Fu just nodded.

"Nervous" Monty asked.

"A little" Fu said with a giggle.

"I'm sure you'll do great" Monty said. "And our fist question comes from the master of the deep freeze him self Jack Frost" Monty said pointing the Jack him self.

"Okay I'm going to keep my questions simple," Jack said sounding board. "What's your favorite season?"

"Umm winter" Fu responded.

"Oh I like her, do you like, I like her" Jack said a bit more interested now.

"Next a quarter for her thoughts the tooth fairy" Monty announced.

"O I lllove this job. Let's see those pearly whites" the tooth fairy said flying up and opening Fu's mouth.

Upon opening his mouth… let's just say Fu didn't brush much nor make to many dentists appointments.

The tooth fairy looked ready to throw up.

"I'm sorry…I just… wasn't … expecting that" the tooth fairy got out before flying to the bathroom to throw up.

"O tough break Furella" Monty said. "Now on next judge Santa."

"Sorry kid you're on my naughty list and my ugly list" Santa was said. "You should donate that body to science, science fiction you know what I mean?"

Fu stated to tear up.

"Enough with you no matter how hard I try I just can't look like those girls in thoughts fashion magz" Fu said starting a speech. "My personality is more then about my teeth or my figure. You know what I see when I look around? I see the smartest most accomplished dames I've ever had the good fortunate enough to know. Did you know Gannet has a PHD in molecular biology" Fu said as they saw a pointed eared nymph looking into a microscope.

"Felicia she designed the ancient pyramids" Fu went on as a mermaid showed a blue print of a pyramid.

"And Bertha… well she's as dull as a spoon but she makes a mean pie" Fu said as the giant was sniffing a fleshly baked pie.

"And what have you done with these amazing women? Pinned them against each other and threaded them like pieces of meat. Well let me tell you, you women are all better than that. And me I'm already a winner just for getting to know them. Because you're all beautiful in here and that's all that matters" Fu finished as all the women were tearing up.

"Get this sniveling nobody off my stage and crown a winner already" Pandarus said walking on stage.

"You can take this pageant and stick it up your ear Pandarus" the first head of the three head dog said pushing the card with her contestant number into his hands.

"See ya" the second head said. "Wouldn't want to be ya" the three head finished.

"Yeah, this pageant is whack any way" Iris yelled. "Pageants should have opportunity for women like scholarships and giving mine numbing speeches about world peace."

"Face it Pandarus the only way you can pull this sham of a pageant off is by naming a really woman a winner. I say we give the crown to Furella for telling the truth" the three head dog said.

All the women cheered 'Furella' as Pandarus looked at his watch seeing it was almost midnight.

"Okay enough, judges we need a winner if every one else with draws then make it her even if she is a totally dog" Pandarus said.

"Ooo Furella it is" Jack Frost said.

"I present to you the new Miss. Magical World and fairest of them all Furella" Monty announced as Fu was crowned and given the plaque.

Monty started to sing but was cut off my Pandarus grabbing Fu.

"Hey where we going" Fu asked.

"Well since the pageant is over I can tell you the good new. We're about to fulfill an ancient prophecy. When I marry you I won't only become the most devilishly handsome wizard in the world but the most powerful" Pandarus explained.

"O good for you," Fu said then pulled off his wig "just one problem I'm no woman."

"Look it's that jerk that was hitting on us the other day" the centaur girl said.

"That's right how's that prophecy looking now" Fu asked.

"Just fine. It only says I have to marry the fairest of them all and according to your tiara and plaque is you" Pandarus said picking up Fu and jumping into the trap door. "Farwell ladies."

Two ogres stood guard over the trap door as all women gasped.

Pandarus dragged Fu to the cave room with the alter where a freighted and chained leprechaun was waiting.

"What luck I need two witnesses to our blessed union and here they are just hung around" Pandarus said mentioning to LS and Jake who were chained by their wrists to the wall with sphinx hair nets over them.

"Watch out Fu Pandarus is going to kidnap the winner of the pageant and force her to marry him" Jake informed.

"You're looking at her kid" Fu said.

"No way" Jake responded.

"You won" LS said.

"O is it really that hard to believe" Fu argued.

"Enough lets get on with this" Pandarus said as the leprechaun stepped up to the alter.

"Welcome we are chained here together, I mean gathered here together…" the leprechaun was trying to get out.

"Just get on with it" Pandarus demanded.

"Dearly beloved yada, yada, we are gathered here yada, yada, does any one have any objections" the leprechaun asked.

"We do" a woman's voice said behind them.

They all turned to see all the contestants' storm in to the room.

"Guess they couldn't stand to see me off the market" Fu joked.

Pandarus summoned a bunch of ogres to fight them. While the girls fought some freed both LS and Jake.

"You girls rock" Jake said.

"It's no use there's to many of them" a girl said.

"Leave it to me" the mermaid said as she raised a high enough note to shatter glass and it shatter her tank of water washing away the ogres.

"Take him just don't hurt me" Pandarus pleaded.

"What coward" Jake said.

"Now that's what I call girl power" Fu said to the ladies.

Back in New York all contestants were getting off the boat.

"Ladies I've got to a hand it to ya you really saved my tail back there so thank you" Fu said.

"Yeah well were still pretty mad for lied to us" the fairy said.

"But we're awful proud for standing up for us and speaking the truth" Iris said.

"And I meant every word of it" Fu said. "I was a better dog as woman then I ever was as dog."

"Looks like Fu Dog has really turned around" Jake said.

"I got to say this entire weekend has been a test for me a test I'm happy to say I passed" Fu said hugging some of the women.

As Fu was hugging the humpback he squeezed the hump.

"Hey hands off the hump" the lady said.

"I said I passed I didn't say I got an A or a B, or a C, I didn't get a D either or an E" Fu said.

**A/N **I'm so sick of writing Pandarus and pageant I also not so fond of Furella.

I also been wondering where the oracle twins came from at the end of the episode.


	81. Ch 81 Ski Trip

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n Here it is the long awaited ski trip.**

**Ch 81 Ski Trip**

Jake was in a snowy Central Park with Rose. They were doing a favorite snow based pass time, building a snowman.

"He has your eyes" Rose said to Jake looking at the snow man.

"But he's got your smile" Jake replied.

"I don't where the nose came from" Rose then said.

"He's missing something" Jake said looking it over.

"Arms" Rose said running off to get sticks for arms.

While Rose was gone a grin spread across Jake face as he got an idea. Jake used his fire abilities to melt and shape the snow man into an ice sculpture of Rose and a very detailed one at that.

"What do you know he's a she" Jake said.

Rose was walking over with the sticks when she saw it. She dropped the sticks amazed by it.

"Jake how did you… this is amazing" Rose said turning to Jake.

"Not as amazing as the real thing" Jake said as the two faced each other the heat of the moment bring them to try and kiss.

Jake, still waiting for his puberty growth spurt, was a good inch or two shorter then Rose but transformed his feet to dragon's to get some leverage to be at the right height. But just as their lips were about to meet Rose's pager went off.

"Sorry Jake I got to go… well bye" Rose said running off leaving a confused and disappointed Jake behind.

As Jake was standing there stunned over his lost moment the ice sculpture broke in half.

The next morning kids lined up outside the school to board the buses for the annual 8th grade ski trip.

"It was the most perfect first date ever, until she ran off for no reason" Jake was saying as the foursome was in line to get on the bus, random snowballs whizzing pass their heads.

"Dude what's with the two of you almost kissing" Spud asked. "I'm growing impatient with this."

"Yeah whenever you two hook up one of you always has to bounce somewhere" Trixie said.

"Well I got dragon stuff and Rose always has aerobics or something" Jake explained.

"Aerobics really," Al said "there's only two explanations either she doesn't want to really be with you or she's got her own little secret life."

"Water boy might be right, I mean don't you think if something was going to happen between you and Rose ya think it would of already happened?"

"Maybe you two can hang out more after aerobics season is over or dragon season" Spud suggested.

"That's it Spud dragon season is never over if I want to have chance with Rose I'm going to have to tell her the truth" Jake said.

"The truth" Trixie and Al said.

"This weekend I'm telling Rose I'm a dragon…" Jake's explanation being cut short as Trixie placed a hand over Jake's mouth as they came to the front of the line and Rotwood.

"Mr. Long I didn't know you were coming on this school field trip" Rotwood said looking down at the four. "What fun this weekend will be."

"You have no idea" Trixie said as they got on the bus as Rotwood was hit with snowballs.

"Chaperone from the French word chape meaning if any of you hoodlums think you can get away with anything on this trip you got another thing coming" Rotwood yelled. "I didn't spend years at the university to babysit a bunch of children on a ski trip so behave or you will be gone, any questions" Rotwood complained.

"Looks like some one forgot his calming tea this morning" Spud said from the seat behind Jake.

"It's cool even Rotwood's not going to ruin this weekend for me" Jake said.

"Yeah about that I don't think Rose is ready for the D word" Trixie said.

"Definitely," Al added seated right next to Jake. "I mean Trixie and Spud you've known since like preschool but you've known Rose for like less then a year. Do I really need to spell out everything wrong with what you're about to do?"

"Yeah but she needs to know the real me beside's this weekend's Valentines Day" Jake said.

"So what are you going to do slip a Valentines' card under her door" Trixie asked.

"You could send Rose a Valentine's card with a cute little puppy dog on it. And on the inside you could write a poem: Roses are red, puppies' tails are waggin,' oh by the way, I'm a dragon" Spud suggested.

"No my mind is made up I waited to long to tell you guys the truth about me I'm not going to make the same mistake with… Rose" Jake said seeing Rose get on the bus.

"Hi" Rose said waving to Jake.

"I saved you a seat" Jake said pushing Al off.

"Enough ditily datily take your seat" Rotwood said grabbing Rose and sitting her in a front seat next to Brad.

"Hey Rose-luscious" Brad said.

"O hey Brad" Rose said not the least bit happy to be next to him.

"Hey guess what Brad has turned over a new leaf of sensitivity and caring and junk like that, watch" Brad said squinting his eyes really hard. "See tears, the Brad-steer isn't afraid to cry" Brad said as a single tear left his eye. "You like that don't you?"

Rose just groaned and crossed her arms.

"O I'll give him something to cry about" Jake said as Al climbed back into the seat. "It's bad enough he bullied me since second grade but now hitting on my girlfriend."

"That's rough" was Al's simple reply.

The bus pulled up onto the ski lodge and as it came to a stop Rotwood got up to announce something.

"Attention students I hold here the key to your happiness. These are special ski passes issued by the school," Rotwood said holding up the passes. "You must keep them on your person at all times."

Suddenly Rotwood was run down by a mob of students eager to get their pass and their rooms so they could sooner hit the slopes.

"O I think something broke" Rotwood said from the bus floor.

"You know Jake's not the only one looking for a hook up" Spud said as the walked toward the lodge entrance.

"Who are you playing for" Trixie asked.

"Not a who, it's a what," Spud answered looking up. "My valentine for the weekend is the ski lift. She's playing it cool right now but by the time the bus pulls away Sunday she'll be mine."

"Uh Jake you want to translate for Spud over there" Trixie asked.

"Spuds never made it onto the ski lift he's kinda terrified" Jake answered.

"Not terrified respectful" Spud corrected walking toward the ski lift. "Come here girl, gentle" Spud said then screamed and ducked. "Okay terrified."

"I said it before and I'll say it again that boy needs his head examined" Al said shaking his own head at Spud's pitiful attempt.

Inside the four where looking for their rooms.

"Well here's my room 215" Trixie said sliding in her key card and opening the door.

Once opened it reveled Rose unpacking her pack on one of the beds.

"Yo, you're rooming with Rose" Jake said pulling Trixie to the side.

"Not unless you let me through the door I'm not" Trixie said.

"Okay here's the plan you two stay up all night giggling and doing all this girl talk then tomorrow morning you give me the 411 about Rose's hopes, dreams, what she thinks of me, and favorite nail polish" Jake explained.

"Yo, Jake, girl-talk is not my scene. Trixie does not do the giggly-headed, nail painting, hair-braiding, popcorn-nibbling, boy-liking flim-flam" Trixie said.

"I'll give you ten bucks" Jake replied.  
**"**Make it twenty and I'll tape record the home-girl snoring" Trixie offered.  
**"**Deal" Jake quickly said.

"Rose girl hug" Trixie said walking into the room giggling.

With that done the boys went off to find their rooms.

"This is me" Jake said opening the door.

"Brad" Jake exclaimed seeing Brad on a bed holding his football.

For those of you that forgot Jake and Brad do not get along at all.

"Jake, you're my roomie" Brad exclaimed seeing Jake. "Lucky for you I'm become the more caring sensitive Brad, girls love that stuff" Brad said. "Catch roomie" Brad said throwing his football at Jake knocking Jake and Spud across the hall.

"Caring, sensitive Brad seems like the same Brad to me" Al said knowing the football act was intentional.

"I can't live the weekend with Brad" Jake said as he and Spud got up.

"Well my parents spent money for me to have my own suite for my self so if you don't mind sharing a queen sized bed with me" Al offered.

"You got your own room" Spud responded.

"I got my own suite" Al corrected.

"I don't care anything's better than Brad" Jake answered.

"Now as school rules before you do the swooshing of the slopes you must go through some safety guidelines" Rotwood was saying currently on crutches due to a broken leg from the bus incident. "First always approach the ski lift with care" Rotwood said putting up one of his arms with a crutch that was quickly snagged by the lift. Then he was dropped from a significant height. "What do you call it when the broken bone is protruding from the flesh" Rotwood asked in pain as the students dispersed.

"So how's that girl talk going with Rose" Jake asked Trixie as the four made their way to the slopes.

"We were…" Trixie was trying to say before Jake cut her off.

"Did she say anything about me" Jake asked.

"Well she…" Trixie tried again getting cut off again.

And it went like that for the next few steps.

"There she is" Jake said stopping Trixie again with a hand going over her mouth.

"Jake just think this thing through" Trixie tried to tell Jake as Rose was walking over. "Take it from me and Spud it isn't the easiest thing finding out your friend is a…" Trixie said before getting stopped.

"Dragon" Rose exclaimed pointing at Jake.

"What" Jake exclaimed back.

"Your snowboard" Rose replied.

"O yeah, snowboard, dragon that's right" Jake said to recover. "So you still got that birthmark?"

"Uh yeah it's kinda permanent" Rose said showing her hand.

"Hey I have a birthmark too" Spud said about to pull down his pants.

"O Spud that's nasty" Trixie said knocking Spud in the snow before he could show anyone.

"No need to show seen it in the locker rooms changing for gym" Al said.

"Speaking of birthmarks," Jake said breaking the awkward moment "there's something I want to tell you…"

"Rose- luscious" Brad called walking over. "There's something stuck to the back of your jacket" Brad put his hand behind her back then pulled out a rose. "A Rose because that's your name. I got you a flower because that's what sensitive guys do right. Man I rule at this stuff!"

"I … don't know what to say" Rose said before Brad grabbed her arm forcing her on the ski lift with him.

"Girls who don't know what to say rock" Brad yelled as the lift took them away.

"Okay so I'll she you later cool… cool" Jake yelled dropping his head.

"Jake you got to stop thinking extra hard about this Rose thing" Trixie said. "You don't see Spud going all around being excessive over some girl."

But Spud was currently having a romantic, while at the same time disturbing, day dream about him and the lift.

"Okay Spud let's cut the chatter and get to the matter" Trixie said pulling Spud to her side ending his day dream. "Now to master the ski lift is all about putting the booty to the bench" Trixie explained as they got into position.

"Okay Spud don't be afraid to put some hip into it" Trixie said as the lift was headed toward them.

Trixie made it on but Spud was pushed face first into the snow.

"How was that" Spud asked under the snow and butt in the air.

"Your birthmark is showing" Trixie said.

After a few more attempts to get Spud on the lift, unsuccessful I might add, Jake caught the sound of some animal growling.

"Ear of the dragon" Jake said as his ear transformed so he could hear better.

"Sounds like a yeti to me" Al said leaning his ears in the same direction as Jake.

Further up the mountain an unfortunate yeti was caught in a huntclan trap.

"Well done Thorn" a hologram of the Hmaster said.

"Thank you Huntsmaster, call the huntsclan to pick him up at sundown" Thorn said.

"Why should I send them when you're already there" Hmaster asked.

"But Huntsmaster I captured the creature like you asked but…" Thorn was saying.

"But nothing you're not a child anymore, come home with the pelt of the yeti or don't come home at all" the hologram said before turning off.

Thorn sighed as she turned to the trapped creature.

"Sorry but I think the yeti is protected under the endangered species list" Jake said coming up behind Thorn in dragon form.

"The only endangered species I see is you" Thorn said knocking Jake into a tree burring him in snow that fell from the branches. "White's not your color" Thorn said leaping at him.

Jake was able to free him self from the snow and dodge her attack.

"What are you doing here dragon? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were following me" Thorn said as they circled each other.

"Maybe I am" Jake said.

"Maybe you should stop" Thorn said.

"Maybe you should chill" Jake said flapping his wings sending a gust of wind at her knocking the snow down from a tree.

Thorn was buried in snow but leapt out and made a run for it. Fighting the American dragon had become harder since the whole orb incident. The knowledge she obtained always nagged at the back of her head. She could sometimes push it away but this wasn't one of those times.

"Hey wait you forgot your… ski pass" Jake said picking up the plastic card.

This was the ski pass for the lodge that meant Thorn was also staying at the lodge and might even go to his school.

**A/N **I didn't have Jake room with Brad because in the first season Brad's just a jerk not a bullied but I've shown him bulling Jake a lot in earlier chapters and can't just forget about that.


	82. Ch 82 The Truth

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/n I noted before that Al it a bad boy character but you see in this chapter he's the logical bad boy personality.**

**Ch 82 The Truth**

Rotwood was in a rotten mood as he went around the lodge lobby on his crunches.

"You no skateboarding in inside" Rotwood yelled at some random kid. "You two separate" he yelled at two lovebirds enjoying a cup of coco. "You four feet off the coffee table" he yelled at Jake and his friends. Then Rotwood's crutch got caught on the antlers of a mounted moose head, lost his balance and went tumbling down a flight of stairs.

"Don't worry that was just my crutch" Rotwood said as the sound of a crack then more tumbling. "That was my leg" Rotwood moaned at another cracking sound.

"So after she ran away I found this" Jake said holding out the ski pass.

"Hold up only guests have that pass" Trixie said.

"And the plot thickens" Al said rubbing his hands together.

Every one looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What my hands are cold" Al replied.

"Any way since only the guests have these passes that means Thorn is here as one of the guests, most likely a classmate" Jake explained.

"Wow, happy Valentines Jake," Spud said. "Roses are red, violets are blue, your arch enemy goes to school with you."

"Do you like have list of these poems written down or are you just making them up off the top of your head" Al asked.

"Now all we need to do is set a trap" Spud said either not hearing Al or ignoring him.

Then Jake saw a masked character by a doorway.

"That's her" Jake said leaping forward and knocking down the masked person only to have every one in the lobby laugh at him as the arms and legs came off.

"I don't think attacking manikins qualifies as a trap dude" Trixie said.

"Yeah I guess you're right it's not like the huntgirl would just be hanging out in the lodge" Jake admitted.

Just around the corner Rose was having a conversation with the hologram of the huntsmaster.

"What do you mean you won't be bringing home the yeti pelt" the Hmaster hologram insisted.

"I've found something better, a dragon pelt, I'll be slaying it tonight" Rose said.

"Hey did I hear you right" Jake asked coming up behind Rose.

"Well I…" Rose said hiding the communicator.

"You're going sleigh riding tonight because I love sleigh riding in fact maybe you and me can go together" Jake was said. "You see there's something I wanted to tell you and…" Jake got out before he was cut off by Brad.

"Hey Rose I think you dropped something" Brad said pointing behind her. Rose looked behind her and when she looked back Brad had a bouquet of roses. "More Roses for my Rose- luscious" Brad said then lead the girl away rather unhappily.

"Yo that fool is going down" Jake yelled.

"Forget him we've got bigger flapjacks to flip" Trixie said.

"Um Jake I got to tell you I'm little disturbed by this plan" Spud said on his knees in the hall dressed in a leprechaun suit.

"I'm more disturbed that Jake not only owns a leprechaun costume but brought it with him on the ski trip" Trixie said.

"What I over packed" Jake replied.

"How does leprechaun garb go into over packing" Al asked.

"O gosh and be-gora I be a little lost leprechaun" Spud said as Jake and Trixie hid behind a corner. "I sure hope a ninja huntress doesn't come upon me don't ya know."

Suddenly a blonde head came out of a room.

"Got cha huntsgirl" Jake said leaping on top of them throwing a towel over their head.

"Actually it's just Earl" a male voice said from under the cloth.

Jake removed it to reveal a boy with long blonde hair.

"Woo, are you a real leprechaun" the boy asked seeing Spud.

"Uh, no you're just seeing things it's one of the stages of altitude sickness" Al tried.

"Leprechauns rock" the blonde said poking Spud's forehead.

"Huh my room now" Trixie said. "Yo this thing has gone too far," Trixie said as they were walking to her room. "You're just going around tackling innocent…" Trixie stop mid sentence as she opened the door.

Rose had up righted her bed and was doing pull ups with the head board before doing some more gymnastic acts before noticing the four.

"O hey, just getting in a pre morning ski work out" Rose said dismounting the head board.

Trixie quickly pulled the three boys out of the room and closed the door.

"Did you see that" Trixie asked.

"Yeah Rose is totally buff, Yeah" Jake said high fiving Spud.

Trixie just glared at the two.

"If it's any better I know what you're getting at" Al said next to Trixie.

"Trust me Trix this plan is fool proof" Jake said from under the lobby's front desk as he took the microphone.

"Attention in the lodge there is a collect call at the front desk from…" Jake handed the mic over to Spud.

"Huntsmaster" Spud said trying to do his best Hmaster voice.

"Yeah like the huntsmaster is going to be making a collect call" Al said.

Then a woman with a big fur coat and hat came in through the front door.

"Here she comes" Jake said as he prepared to jump her. "Wong number huntsgirl" Jake said tackling the lady to the floor. "Think you can hide under all that padding."

The woman started to speak in Russian and then went screaming into the bathroom.

"Okay maybe we need a new plan" Jake said.

"Shhh" Trixie said pointing over to Rose talking to Rotwood.

"So I must of lost by ski pass somewhere could I maybe get another one" Rose asked Rotwood who now had one casted arm in a sling, the other banged up, a neck brace, and a bandaged head added to his two casted leg.

"Well…" Rotwood said thinking. "Normally I won't allow it but seeing as you asked so nicely I guess I could give you another."

After he said that a geeky kid ran into Rose and on reflex Rose grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him over her shoulder right into Rotwood.

"Ow my ribs" Rotwood cried.

"O you just saw that right" Trixie asked.

"Yeah" Jake said "Rose aerobics classes are really paying off" Jake said walking off with Spud.

"You still know what I'm getting at right" Trixie asked Al.

"There are only two explanations one she's actually taking a karate class or two Jake's in denial and she's a huntress" Al bluntly put.

"Thank you" Trixie said to the fates that gave her one boy who wasn't completely clueless.

~In Al's suite~

"Heavy wind and snow fall will combine to cerate blizzard conditions tonight" the weather man said on TV.

"You know if I were any other element elf the on coming of a blizzard would make me feel cold and weak but as a water element it makes me feel empowered" Al said dramatically standing on the bed.

"Whatever," Jake said ignoring him "I've only got one more day to figure out what student on this trip is Thorn and tell Rose I'm a dragon."

"O yeah because there's been no signs so far pointing to one particular girl" Al said sarcastically. "And no one listens to me when I say it's a very bad idea."

Jake was walking out the door and bumped into his least favorite class mate, Brad.

"Hey watch where you're going Long" Brad said.

"Why don't you watch where you're going" Jake said back.

"I've got better things to do then watch out for losers like you" Brad replied. "There's a blizzard coming and that makes the girls want to cuddle. I going to make my move on Rose I've got all the romantic junk chocolates, flowers…" Brad said taking out things from the bag he was carrying then took out an iPod.

"Let me guess romantic music" Al said watching the whole thing from the doorway.

"No it's for me so I don't have to listen to her talk or either of you for that matter" Brad said putting in the ear buds and walking off.

"My parents do the exact same thing to each other" Al said. "It's been years since the one actually hear what the other said."

"Don't worry about me my Teutonic blood allows me to endure extraordinarily high amounts of pain" Rotwood was saying. "What's that mother the chickens are loss again" Rotwood said passing out and falling out a window.

"Okay tonight's the night, I'm going to tell Rose I'm a dragon before Brad has a chance to make his move" Jake said.

"Hold up Jake I don't want to bring this up but seeing as you're blind as a bat haven't you noticed anything strange about the way Rose has been acting" Trixie asked.

"No" Jake said.

"Denial party of one your table is ready" Spud said as Al just nodded his head.

"Come on, the missing ski pass, the ninja body slam, the rippling biceps" Trixie said counting off on her fingers. "Open your eyes Jake, Rose is huntsgirl. I am not about to let you tell your arch enemy you're a dragon."

"Hey you seem pretty sure about this to sure" Jake surmised. "You know I cheeked every girls room except yours huntsgirl."

Spud gasped covering his mouth.

"O now you just bugging if I were huntsgirl I would of shot you down a long time ago" Trixie said crossing her arm. "You can't touch my mad ninja skills; I'm sorry Jake it's Rose."

"Really you would think Trixie, the huntsgirl's got blond hair you think she's wearing a wig under that mask" Al asked.

"Roses are red, Jake wants to hurl because he just found out Rose is huntsgirl" Spud recited.

"Enough with the poems" Al said. "But it makes sense, I mean Rose Thorn, Thorn Rose see what I'm saying."

"I gotta go" Rose said to her friend as she made her way to the exit.

"O yeah time for some Rose, Brad alone time" Brad said getting up from his seat with the bag to follow her.

"I'm sorry Jake but who you going to trust her out us" Trixie asked. "Jake are you listening to me" Trixie said.

"Yeah can we talk about this later" Jake said starting to walk off.

"No we can not talk about this later" Trixie said grabbing Jake's arm.

Jake transformed his arm into a dragon's and pulled it free.

"Okay fine but don't come running to me when that she devil huntress tries to fry your butt with her hunts stick thing" Trixie yelled to Jake as he left.

"Roses are red, Spud is sad, Trixie is ticked, and Jake's going to get slain" Spud said.

"Will you knock off with the poems" Trixie yelled grabbing Spud by the collar.

"Really, and nothing for me" Al asked.

"I couldn't think of a rhyme for Al" Spud said.

"Any way I'm just going to tell you if Rose or Thorn whatever you want to call her slays Jake I'm so turning tail and getting the heck out of here before I'm next" Al informed.

"Yeah we understand" Trixie insured.

"But right now I'm going to do something crazy and go out in a blizzard after a friend who won't listen to me and hope the colder version of my element is enough to help me save him" Al explained. "But keep in mind if I can't and he's slain I'm out" Al said reminding them as he followed his blinded friend.

"Rose- luscious" Brad said before tripping in the snow not slowing him down as he quickly got back on his feet. "Ding, ding you got a one way ticket for the Brad-a-rail, next stop love."

"Eye of the dragon" Jake said not more then a few feet behind Brad.

Jake's eyes scanned the mountain and he caught sight of some one on the mountain but a gust of wind blew snow into his eyes before he could get a clear view. He rubbed the snow from his eyes and looked again seeing Thorn.

"Dragon up" Jake said going dragon and taking to the air headed for Thorn.

"Making it really hard to follow" Al said seeing Jake fly off.

Thorn was walking around a net pinned yeti when Jake landed.

"Now what did I tell you about trapping innocent creatures" Jake said.

"Funny you don't look innocent to me" Thorn replied.

Jake stepped forward releasing Thorn's trap. A wooden cage fell on Jake and despite being made of wood it was strong.

"Aw man" Jake said at a failed attempt to break it.

"I know Al is out there with him but still" Trixie was saying in the lodge.

"I'm worried about him too" Spud said.

"Well, come on let's help them" Trixie said opening the door only to get stopped by Rotwood on the other side.

"And where exactly do you think you're going" Rotwood asked before a pile of snow fell on top of him from the roof. "Cold" Rotwood's muffled voice said under the snow.

Stepping over the snow piled Rotwood Trixie and Spud left the lodge.

"Look" Spud said pointing at Jake's boot prints in the snow.

The two followed them till they disappeared.

"I'm guessing this is were the wings kicked in" Trixie said.

"How we going the climb up the mountain after him in this blizzard" Spud asked.

"Who said anything about climbing" Trixie said pointing to the ski lift that was looking even less safe now.

Further up the mountain Al was using his water skills to make ice and snow ladders and stairs to get up to Jake.

"How long do you think a wooden cage is going to hold the American dragon" Jake asked.

"Long enough for me to slay you" Thorn said.

"We'll see about that" Jake said attempting to breathe fire but the wind quickly snuffed it out.

"Aw is the big bad wind too much for your itty bitty fire" Thorn teased.

"Not all of it" Jake said his hands becoming incased in fire as they held onto the wooden bars.

The wood bars that his hands held quickly burned away since the constant fire of his hand couldn't be blown out like his fire breath. Jake quickly slipped out of his prison. But the ice with an open wing span in high winds makes one easily knocked off balance and that's what happened to Jake.

Jake when sliding down the hill then rolling creating a giant snow ball. He hit Brad who was still looking for Rose. Brad then rolled down the hill him self making his own snow ball the hit Rotwood who was being rolled toward the ambulance.

Thorn jumped down the mountain to reach Jake.

"O come on" Al said with a huff as Thorn leapt passed him just as he reached the ground Jake was just on. Al turned his stairs into a slide and made the easier decedent.

"Get off my back woman" Jake said as Thorn jumped on his back.

Jake opened is wings loosening her grip and knocked her off.

"Give it up dragon" Thorn said jumping away then facing him.

"Never" Jake said.

"Then catch me if you can" Thorn said transforming her staff into a snow board and boarding down the mountain.

"Snow boarding now that's what I'm talking about" Jake said then took a chunk of wood from a tree and carved it into a board and followed her.

Al had just gotten to the spot in time to see Jake take off after Thorn.

"Can't you hold your spot for one minute you two" Al said making his own ice snow board and going after them.

"Not bad lets see how you do off the trail" Thorn said going into the trees.

Jake followed but sliced down a few tree in the process.

While Thorn was catching some air Jake used his wings to dismount his board and knock Thorn off her's with his tail.

"Stick around a while" Jake said taking some icicles and pinning Thorn to a tree before she could get to her staff.

"Go ahead finish me off the huntsclan will find you soon enough trust me" Thorn said.

"Actually I don't" Jake said taking off Thorns glove. "They were right" Jake said seeing the same birth mark as Rose on Thorn's hand.

"Like it" Thorn asked freeing her self from the tree. "It's the mark of the huntsclan it ensures I was born to one thing and that's slay dragons."

Thorn ran for her staff and once grabbing it she let out a battle cry that triggered an avalanche.

Jake having wings was able to fly away from the on coming snow Thorn wasn't so lucky. The rushing snow was about to throw her over a cliff but Jake couldn't let that happen and swooped down to save her.

"What are you doing" Thorn yelled as Jake flew her to safe grounds. "Why did you save me we're mortal enemies or did you forget" Thorn said once they where on the ground.

"I wish I could forget" Jake said turning to leave.

"Dragon you saved my life but that doesn't change my destiny" Thorn said sticking her staff to Jake's back. Before she could fire giant icicles emerged from the ground. Thorn leapt back as a line of jutting icicles separated her and Jake.

"I will slay you" Thorn yelled.

"And stain the clan's hands with more innocent blood" Jake replied.

Thorn knew who he was talking about and the nagging voice of knowledge came back she couldn't stay and fight so she ran off and disappeared.

"What up with that" Al yelled running over to Jake making if obvious he was the cause of the ice phoneme. "You should never turn your back on an enemy that's like battle rule 101."

"Hey Jakey" Trixie yelled to Jake from the lift.

Her and Spud jumped from the lift landing next to Jake.

"What are you all doing here" Jake asked.

"Well you wouldn't listen to reason so we were worried about you and thought you might need our help" Al explained.

Jake just smiled seeing he had the best friends.

"I should have trusted you guys all along" Jake said in the lobby sipping hot chocolate.

"Don't worry Rose wasn't all that any way listen to this" Trixie said pulling out a tape recorder and pressing play you could hear bad snoring. "She sounds like gravel in a blender and her feet, she put some major ninja wear and tare on them."

On the bus Rotwood was in a full body cast and Brad was pushing girls away with his cold.

"O here comes trouble" Trixie said to Jake as Rose came on.

"Hey Jake sorry we didn't get to hang out this weekend" Rose said.

"Hey you were busy" Jake said crossing his arms.

"So you wanted to tell me something, is this seat taken" Rose asked.

Jake just replayed all their meetings in his head but the good memories didn't out way the worst.

"Yeah it kinda is" Jake answered.

"It's for the best" Al said sitting next to Jake.

"Hey where's Spud" Trixie asked noticing he wasn't present.

"That's right lifty. It's you and me together forever" Spud said while ridding the lift. "A match mad in heav-ah" Spud said as he fell out. "Fine but for the record I broke up with you" Spud yelled at the lift.

**A/N **I'm thinking of doing a chapter for Jake's 14th birthday but I'm not sure what month to do it in. It can only be March or April since it's already February and if you noticed it's not in May but during the school year. Any suggestions?


	83. Ch 83 Ring Around the Dragon

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 83 Ring Around the Dragon**

After another hard day of school Jake and the gang were sitting in at the shop going over the challenges of the day. Then there came a knocking at the back door.

"I'll get it" Al announced getting up from his seat.

Upon opening it Al saw two giants standing there.

"Uh Jake it's for you" Al called.

"Thank you for coming to our mountain village" the male giant said as LS, Jake, and the gang were in the giant's cave sitting at an over sized table.

"We're not use to outsiders" the female giant said pouring tea into equally large cups.

"Yes, but please tell us why you seek the help of the American dragon" LS said.

"It's our baby boy Hobbie" the female said handing Jake a large framed photo.

Jake unable to hold the large photo dropped it on the table.

"I guess he isn't a baby any more" the mother sniffled a little. "He's 8 years old and just ran off."

"So he ran away. I'd always try that I'd get to the end of my leash before well you know" Fu said.

"We have no idea where Hobbie would run off to" the father said.

"K.E.W.L" Spud yelled from Hobbie's room.

"What's so cool about a bunch of posters" Trixie asked as the others came into the room.

"Not cool, K.E.W.L, the King Extreme Wrestling League" Spud explained. "I've been following it since I was a wee little lad."

"Hobbie was always interested in this strange human activity" the father informed.

"He'd practice those wrestling moves all the time" the mother added.

"Me and ma didn't understand despite our size we giant's are peaceful creatures" the father admitted.

"So you think Hobbie ran off to become a wrestler" Jake asked.

"That's what we need to find out" LS answered.

"To the ring" Al said dramatically.

"Lady's and gentlemen it's time for the main event" a man in the middle of the ring announced at the K.E.W.L wrestling match.

LS, Fu, Jake and the gang were all in the stands watching.

"See that he's King Hammer he owns the whole league" Spud said pointing to the man announcing.

"To bad he doesn't own a fashion consultant" Trixie said crossing her arms.

"In this corner the K.E.W.L champion the slama from Montana, a savage beast that won't be tamed Kodiak Mack the human grizzle" King announced. "And in this corner the new sensation that is sweeping the nation, the king of pin, the biggest kid on the block, Hobbie the giant."

"That's ma and pa's baby boy" Jake said seeing Hobbie's size for the first time in person.

"I'd hate to be the one changing that diaper" Fu commented.

"Ring the bell" King said getting out of the ring.

"Okay now watch it's like a well detailed…" Spud was saying as Hobbie body slammed Mack to the ground.

The ref count to three and the match was over.

"We have a new champion, Hobbie the giant" King announced to the crowd cheering.

"That baby boy is about his business" Trixie said.

Now that they knew where Hobbie was Jake and LS decided that plan A was to talk to him and convince him to go home. Jake snuck his way into the locker room and waited for Hobbie.

Hobbie walked into the room pass the cameras of the paparazzi.

"Nice match champ, to bad your ma and pa couldn't be here to watch" Jake said sitting on a locker room bench.

"How'd you get in… wait you know my ma and pa" Hobbie asked.

"I know they want you back real bad" Jake answered.

"I'm not going back I want to wrestle and be the champion" Hobbie yelled.

"Hobbie this guy bothering you" King asked walking in with two goons.

Jake was quickly thrown outside into the ally.

"Let me explain something to you kid Hobbie does what I want, says what I want, I own Hobbie" King said to Jake.

"You can't own some one this is a free country" Jake shot back.

"It may be a free country but my wrestling league isn't as long as Hobbie's champion he's property of K.E.W.L and he isn't going anywhere" King said walking back inside.

~Back at the shop~

"If King Hammer never lets a champion go we must make sure Hobbie doesn't stay champion" LS said.

"There's only one way to do that some one has to get into that ring and take him down" Fu said. "Any volunteers" Fu asked as every one looked at Jake.

"Me O no, see this body it looks good in 3D and I'd like to keep it that way" Jake responded.

"But you won't be fighting as Jake Long you will be know as Dragonfire" LS explained.

"While in 'dragon costume' you'll take down Hobbie, Hammer releases him from his contract and we take him home to ma and pa giant" Fu said.

"Yo I'm all over that Dragonfire is in the house" Jake yelled going dragon.

"Okay the dragon gimmick could work but you're still going to need some sort of fashion, something flashy…" Spud said getting cut off.

"What you need is some fashion bling so just step back and let Trixie do her thing" Trixie said.

After a few failed fashions they finally settled on black mask, green wrist and ankle bands, and green shorts.

"Now you're not just a wrestler now you're a wrestler with style" Trixie said.

"Style isn't what King is going to care about" Al informed. "You got to find him and prove you can wrestle."

~At the K.E.W.L Gym~

King and his two body guards were just walking out of the gym when they were stopped by a voice.

"Yo Hammer" Jake yelled.

"What are you suppose to be" King asked coming up to Jake.

"You can call me Dragonfire or you can just save the time and call me champ" Jake replied.

"What's with them" King asked pointing at Spud, Trixie and Al.

"I'm Dagonfire's manager, Bob…uh…Bondigas and this is his stylist…uh… the…uh Countess Diva Donna Prima" Spud said.

"Oh, I like that" Trixie said to Spud.

"Thought you might girl" Spud said back.

"And him" King pointed to Al.

"I'm his sponsor," Al said then waved a wad of money "and a high bidder."

"I like high bidders" King said before turning back to Jake. "Your costume looks pretty fake let's see if you can fight. Boys see what he's got" King said having both his body guards attack Jake.

Jake easily beat them both.

"Okay you got my attention" King said opening the door to his limo.

~in the limo~

"My client signs under one condition if he becomes the champion you cut lose that chump you call champ cool" Spud said.

"Sure but I wouldn't worry Hobbie flattens guys twice his size like a steam roller" King said taking out a contract. "Sign here" he said handing it to Spud.

"Hold up we've got one more condition," Trixie said before Spud signed. "I get a cut of Dragonfire merchandise paid in cold hard cash. A diva gotta eat too."

"Deal" King said as the limo came to a stop at the docks.

"So when's my first match" Jake asked.

"Now" King said pushing the four out of the limo. "Everyone starts in the minor leagues kid" King said driving off.

"The only minor is that limo, my parents' is way better" Al yelled getting up and dusting him self off.

Jake was carried forward and thrown into the ring.

"Get up and take you're beating boy" a large man with teeth like a walrus said.

"Back off old man I don't want to hurt you" Jake said.

"Well I may be old but…" the walrus man said jumping forward and body slamming Jake.

"Who's the geezer" Al asked.

"That's The Flying Walrus he was like the greatest ever but that was like 30 years ago" Spud answered.

"Dang looks like home boy still got it" Trixie exclaimed.

The walrus leaned against the ropes of the ring purpling him self forward to body slamming Jake a second time.

"I am the walrus" the walrus said taking out his dentures and chomping them down as he came towards Jake.

"He's going take a big bite out of Jake" Trixie yelled.

"Whoa, the denture clencher" Spud yelled. "Don't worry you guys I've got this suttle eastern motivationally tactic I've been practicing" Spud added opening a briefcase and taking out a blow horn. "Do better, much, much better" Spud yelled into the blow horn waking Jake.

Jake got up in time to see the walrus coming at him with his teeth. Jake dogged out of the way just in time. The two went up against the ropes passing each other once before going to the ropes again gaining momentum. The two were headed for each other but before the two hit Jake jumped into the air. The walrus unable to stop hit the corner pole and was knocked out. Jake lay on top of him as the ref counted to three and the match was over.

"Official Dragonfire t-shirts all Diva Donna Prima originals" Trixie yelled holding up a t-shirt.

The next day Jake, with Al, went to the K.E.W.L gym to see if he could try and talk Hobbie into going back home one last time before Jake followed through with plan B all the way.

Hobbie was in a training ring taking down a practice dummy.

"Yo Hobbie can we talk" Jake asked.

"Sure" Hobbie said leaning on the ring's ropes.

"I'm going to be straight with you I'm not a wrestler I'm the American dragon" Jake informed.

"No duh" Hobbie replied. "You're going to try and get me to go home."

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Jake was explaining. "When I fight you in the champion chip just go down, take a dive. I bring you home to your ma and pa everyone's happy."

"Yeah but I won't be, I want to wrestle, ma and pa just don't understand" Hobbie said getting out of the ring and about to walk off.

"Sure you're parents may not understand but a least they want to be with you and each other that's more than I can say with my parents, even my whole family" Al explained yelling to Hobbie.

Hobbie stopped for a split second but what ever he was thinking with that comment he brushed off so Jake was the next to tell his tragic story.

"You should be so lucky you have parents, when I was your age I lost mine and going through the worst days of my life" Jake said that got Hobbie to stop longer. "You should be with your family and spend as much time as you can you don't know what might happen."

"I will but after I've been champ for a while" Hobbie said finally walking out.

Jake had struck a cord but Hobbie was torn between what Jake said and a hobby he loved.

"Looks like we have to do it the hard way" Jake said.

"Think his parents and my parents could change personality, I mean if it were my parents he do whatever he want they wouldn't care" Al was thinking out loud.


	84. Ch 84 The Giant Fight

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **Read and tell me if it seems like Al just magic appears through out the chapter.

**Ch 84 A Giant Fight**

For the next few days Jake was fighting a number of K.E.W.L fighters. Some of them being Baron Von Fish Slap, Monstercon, The Undead Head and Goorilla. Jake was able to defeat them all and his next and final opponent was Hobbie.

"Okay this is it I put every cent I made into the new fashion line" Trixie said opening up the back of a truck to show it full of boxes with Dragonfire shirts. "When Jake wins the championship mama Trixie is going to be blowing her nose with hundred dollar bills."

"But way would you want boggiers on…" Spud was asking.

"It's a figure of speech" Trixie said.

"Jake better win I just bet quit a sum on him for the win" Al said off to the side from the two.

In the locker rooms Jake was preparing for the fight when a shadow fell over him.

"I'm not going home even if you win which you won't" Hobbie said to Jake as he came into the locker room.

"That's big talk for a big um…" Jake was trying to think of a good come back. "I really need to start thinking about my come backs."

"I do love my ma and pa" Hobbie informed. "But I don't need them now I got Mr. Hammer taking care of me."

"Wake up, Hammer just using you because you're a real giant" Jake said trying to make Hobbie see some light. "If you just go back to your village and talk to your parents…" Jake was saying till Hammer walked in. "Um… I'll see you in the ring" Jake said then walked off.

"What does he mean giant" Hammer asked once Jake was gone.

"Well before I came to wrestle for you I use to live in a village of giants" Hobbie admitted.

"And there's a whole village of giants just as big as you" Hammer asked.

"O no their bigger" Hobbie said. An evil idea was building in Hammer's mind at that short conversation. "And where was this village exactly?"

Just before the match was starting Trixie was going around trying to sell off her Dragonfire shirts hoping to make more money with this sale then the others.

Then the lights went out and a quick laser show went on in the ring before the spot lights went on King Hammer as he announced the two competitors.

"Don't play nice" Hammer said before leaving the ring. Unknown to anyone else Hammer collected his wrestlers and left the building all together.

The match went back and forth and Spud's so called motivation method wasn't helping any one.

In the final round Hobbie had slammed Jake to the ground and lunched him self into the air for a flying body slam. But Jake got up and bit through the ring ropes and flew up hog tying Hobbie in mid air. Once Hobbie was tied up he was unable to move him self from the ground and the match was over.

The crowd cheered at Jake's victory. LS and Fu who were in the stands cheered and Fu said "Do you believe miracles."

"My bank account does" Al said sitting next them.

"Dragonfire what, I say Dragonfire what" Jake yelled with victory from the ring.

"See what I tell ya," Trixie was saying to Spud. "Once Hammer hands him the belt these shirts are going to sell like hot cakes. Wait where is Hammer" Trixie asked noticing Hammer and his wrestlers were both gone.

"Yo where'd that punk go" Jake asked.

Out of the city in the forest the giants in their village slept peacefully unaware of the rude awakening they were about to have.

Giants all around the village were waking up to find them selves in chains being lead out of there homes.

"Come on get these giants loaded up" Hammer yelled from the truck.

"What is this" Pa giant asked.

"Just get in the truck" was all he got in reply.

Pa giant and his wife got in the truck with other members of the village.

"Congratulation giants thanks to Hobbie you're all going to be wrestlers, my wrestlers" Hammer said looking at the captive giants and giving an evil laugh.

Back at the K.E.W.L stadium Jake cut Hobbie free.

"I don't get it where'd Hammer go" Jake asked looking around.

"Maybe he went to the village" Hobbie said getting up.

"Village, what are you talking about" Jake asked.

"Mr. Hammer started asking questions about where I came from so I told him" Hobbie explained. "He even said he wanted to meet some of the other giants."

"Aw man, what were you thinking" Jake said.

"What, what does he want" Hobbie asked not seeing what the deal was.

"An all giant wrestling team," LS said coming over. "Think of all the money he would make."

"But giants are peaceful they would never fight" Hobbie said.

"I don't think Hammer will give them a choice" Al finished what everyone was thinking.

"He's going to make them" Jake put it bluntly.

"O no he's not" Hobbie said now fired up for a real fight.

Jake and Fu took to the sky while the rest drove the truck Trixie rented to get to the village as fast as possible.

"Let's move out" Hammer commanded to his team.

As the trucks were leaving the lead truck's engine was melted by a stream of fire.

"Check it out" Hammer said to Grizzly.

The other wrestlers got out to take a look only to be attacked by fire balls as Jake flew out of the forest.

"Why you have to make me beat you outside the ring that's just embarrassing" Jake said.

Goorilla made a ball of grease and throw it at Jake pinning his wings together bring Jake to the ground.

"What up Mack" Jake said from the ground looking up at grizzly who came up to him and growled.

Jake stated to run up hill followed closely by Grizzly that just tore down trees that got in his way.

"Man how does a big grizzly man like you run so fast on stubby legs" Jake asked. "Wait stubby legs" Jake said getting an idea. "Let's see how well you do going down hill" Jake said doing a 180.

As they were gong down hill grizzly tripped over his own legs and went rolling down the hill like a bolder, knocking down his fellow fighters at the bottom of the hill.

"Okay Fu let's do this everyone's counting on you" Fu said sneaking out from behind a tree to the trucks opening the back.

"Get him" Baron said as he and Undead came up behind him.

"Back off don't make me do something I don't want to do" Fu said rolling up his arm wrinkles.

"O I'm real scared" Baron joked.

"What's the little doggy going to do" Undead added as they both laughed.

"I warned you" Fu said lifting up his armpits. The smell from them knocked out the two wrestlers.

Fu was walking away when he was grabbed and picked up by Hammer.

"Hey there poochy" Hammer said.

The wrestlers regrouped and surrounded Jake.

"Okay I was hoping we wouldn't have to do it this way but, I'm think of a number between 1 and 10 the closes one gets to take me on first and then we keep going on like that" Jake explained.

All the wrestlers just ganged up on Jake but stopped fighting as a truck was backing up onto the scene.

"Open the door" LS yelled as Trixie and Spud opened the back of the truck.

Hobbie stepped out calling "Ma, Pa" in worry.

Hobbie came over to Hammer's truck to see what he didn't want to.

"Hobbie my main man," Hammer said dropping Fu and backing up. "This isn't what it looks like."

"You chained up my ma and pa" Hobbie said bearing down on Hammer.

"Yo Hob want to tag in" Jake said holding out his hand as Hobbie slapped it.

"Pile on the dragon and the giant" Hammer said running away passing his wrestlers.

Hobbie and Jake gave them the beating of a life time.

"Come on after all I've done this is how you repay me" Hammer said backing up as Jake advanced on him.

"I'm not the one looking for pay back" Jake said pointing behind him.

Hobbie lunched him self off the top of the truck and body slammed Hammer into the ground.

They chained up Hammer and his fighters and freed the giants from their chains.

"So now that K.E.W.L is over how am I going to unload all this stuff" Trixie asked leaning against the truck with all the Dragonfire shirts.

"Excuse me Gretna Acsrid of gitastic toys" a giant said handing Trixie a giant business card. "Thanks for the save by the way."

"It's cool" Trixie replied.

"I think you're clothes would look great on our Petunia doll line, I'd like to buy them for say 100 per" the giant said.

Trixie got dollar signs in her eyes.

"Uh Trixie…" Al was trying to tell her but Trixie blew him off.

"Heck yeah" Trixie said.

"Great I got all the fish in my cave" the giant said as he ran off to his cave.

"Did he say fish" Spud asked.

The giant returned with a large bucket of fish.

"I tried to warn ya. Giant's use fish instead of money" Al said.

"Fish aw that's nasty" Trixie yelled.

"Ma, Pa, I'm sorry I never should of run away" Hobbie said hugging his parents.

"It's okay, it's okay" Ma said patting Hobbie's head.

"You have made a family very happy young one" LS said.

"No matter what you do no one loves you kike your parents" Jake said wiping away a tear.

That night Jake spent time going down memory lane as he went threw the photo album looking at all the times he spent with his parents and thought of everything they put up with him but still loved him in the end.

Jake wished he could just melt into the photos and return to those times. Jake fell asleep with his arm resting on the open album as he dreamed of resting in his parents' arms.

**A/N **The next few chapters will stray from the TV series which some of you have been asking for and for the reviewer who asked Jake's fire powers will be a big part as in the chapters of Jake's next b-day. I'd also like to say that all chapters Ski Trip through to Jake's b-day all happens in the month of February, so very busy month.


	85. Ch 85 Serpent Q

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 85 Serpent Q**

It was mid February and it was only about a week till the Chinese New Year. This was to be the year of the snake and some illegal activity in the human world was going to make it a dangerous year for both worlds.

That night down by the docks a secret and illegal shipment was coming in. Shady men waited at the warehouse as the ship came into port and unloaded its cargo. These men were in the illegal trade of live animals and animal parts. It wasn't like selling drugs or weapons but still made good money and you actually don't attract as much attention from the cops as the drug and weapon dealers do.

But the men still had to keep up the air of secretes. Before morning they had their cargo unloaded and tucked away in the warehouse. All the men had left the inside of the warehouse and just a few were left out to guard.

Inside the caged animals were becoming agitated as they sensed something dangerous in the new shipment.

Within one of the crates was a rather large egg, of unknown origin. The egg started to glow a bight red and pulsed like a beating heart. The actions went unnoticed by humans but the acute senses of the animals felt it perfectly.

The big cats were growling and clawing at the bars of their cages, the canines howled, the primates climbed their enclosures while screeching, and the reptiles scurried and slithered about their tanks using the intimation methods they used on predators on whatever was coming.

The men came into the warehouse wondering why the animals were going crazy. Inside the crate the egg cracked and something hatched then with great strength it broke through the create. At the sound of wood cracking the men ran to the crate to find a large hole in it and whatever was in it gone. And not but a few feet from the broken crate was a swear drain.

~5 days later~

Jake and his friends were at school having lunch.

"Hm meatball subs again" Al said looking at his tray and meeting Trixie and Spud at the table. "Isn't this the third time in two weeks?"

"Could be worse" Trixie said munching on onion rings.

"Dude I love meatballs" Spud said taking a bit out of his sub.

At that moment Jake came over setting down his back pack and taking a seat.

"Where's your lunch you forget your lunch money" Al asked.

"No I brought my own" Jake said taking what looked like a wooden box out of his pack.

"That suppose to be a lunch box" Trixie asked.

"Yes but it's called a bento and you've seen me use it before" Jake replied.

"Really I don't remember" Trixie said.

Jake sighed setting it down, sliding the lid off and breaking his chop sticks apart and started to eat.

"So what's with the sudden Chinese enrichment" Al asked.

"It's two days till Chinese New Year and G wants to make sure I'm in touch with my heritage" Jake explained taking a bite of rice. "I don't really mind some of it's kinda cool."

Just then Jake's text message ring went off. Jake flipped open his cell to read and got a displeased look on his face.

"Gotta go, dragon duty calls" Jake said putting his cell away and got up to leave.

~Later~

"And you guys skipped school to come with me why" Jake asked as the foursome met up with LS and Fu at the designated meeting place.

"Getting real information on a magical creature or listen to Rotwood misinform the youth about magical creatures," Al said. "I think we made the right choice."

"You need to learn about magical creatures why" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, you like lived with most of them all your life" Spud added.

"I was speaking for you two" Al answered.

"Okay enough we got a real problem here" Fu said.

"Some trolls for the pass few days have been terrorized by an unknown creature in the swears" LS explained.

"Why is it always in the swears" Jake complained.

"Just suck it up," Fu said. "We've got a meeting with an old troll friend of mine so we can get an idea of what we're dealing with."

The group climbed down an open man hole into the swears.

"Stan, Stan you down here" Fu called.

"Fu that you" a one eyed troll asked coming out from around the corner.

You could tell the troll was slightly nervous. His knees were shaky and his eye kept darting around making sure nothing suddenly jumped out to surprise him.

"Thank goodness you're here" Stan said. "You have no idea was the last 24 hours has been like."

"Tell us what has been causing chaos here" LS asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean I never got a good look but it's big and has wings with red glowing eyes" Stan explained.

"Yea that really narrows it down" Jake said then a hissing sound echoed through the tunnels.

"That it it's coming" Stan exclaimed shaking and running for cover behind the dragons.

"I guess this means we have to go see what it is for ourselves" Jake said taking on dragon form.

"Indeed we do" LS said also turning dragon.

"You guys stay here" Jake said.

"But who will protect us if it gets pass you and comes this way" the worried troll asked.

"Um hello water elf, swear" Al suggested.

"Al will" Jake said before he LS went deep into the swear to find the beast.

"Just so you know you better protect us" Trixie said to Al.

"A lot of water in a swear, I think I can make some pretty powerful attacks and defenses" Al assured her as well as Spud, Fu, and Stan who was scared the most.

LS and Jake were following the sound of hissing in the underground tunnels of the city till they came to a fork in the tunnel.

"Now what do we do" Jake asked the echo of the tunnel making the hissing sound like it came from both tunnels.

"We split up I'll take the right you take the left" LS said as they split ways.

Jake was wondering what he would find if he found it first. Then there was some sudden movement in the shadows and Jake got poised for a fight.

Before Jake could move a muscle he was slammed into the wall by a thick something. The hissing resumed and was ringing in his ears as it echoed off the tunnel walls. Jake caught another attack coming from out the corner of his eye and jumped out of the way. Once dodging that attack he was face to face with the creature. He looked into it's blood red glowing eyes that were creepy enough but when he took a step back it was worse. The creature opened it's mouth to show two curved fangs almost the size of Jake's head. Jake stepped the side to avoid it's lunge but the confines of the tunnel made Jake's back and head make painful contact with the wall. But it was a small price to pay compared to what the fangs would do.

Jake got his bearings back just in time to see the tip of it's tail disappear. Jake went after it only to find him self face with a multitude of tunnels it could of escape through.

Jake just heaved a sigh and decided to find his grandfather so they could plan their next move.

~At the shop~

"So where's Stan and the others staying till this thing is caught" Al asked.

"They've all decided to bunk with their friends and relatives in the swears on the other side of the city" LS said. "But we must focus on the creature now."

"Okay kid so what did it look like" Fu asked Jake.

"Well it looked like a giant snake, but it had glowing red eyes and the weirdest part is it had wings you know like big bird wings" Jake explained the took a bite out of a rice ball.

"What are you eating" Trixie asked.

"It's a rice ball you want one" Jake asked.

"Pass" Trixie said.

"How can you eat" Spud asked.

"We skipped lunch I'm hungry" Jake informed.

"O kid I sure hope you're wrong" Fu said looking through one of his many books. "This it" Fu asked as the book projected an image.

"Yeah that's big ugly and scaly" Jake said.

"O this is bad" Fu said.

"Why" Jake asked not sure he wanted the answer.

"Well it's a little story that starts in Mexico…" Fu started. "The Aztec's believed in a winged serpent god Quetzalcoatl or Q for short. But it wasn't really a god" Fu said.

"Let me guess magical creature" Jake said.

"Exactly, they believed that everything went in circle of 52 years. So to they would make sacrifices and offerings to Q to stop it causing destruction every 52 years. But in truth they only breed every 52 years so that's why they would see them every time at the end of the cycle" Fu finished.

"And why are they so bad" Jake asked.

"Well they're vicious and deadly as you've seen but it get's worse" Fu was saying. "They grow fast and only a week after hatching they're close to full grown and their hungry. In Mexico it has a good food supple to keep it happy and depending on how much or big a thing it eats it maybe satisfied for days or weeks. But here without it's natural prey around it's going to go looking for new prey" Fu explained.

"And I take it magical creatures are on the menu" Jake asked.

"Everything's on the menu magical or not" Fu informed.

"Well good news is it can't get worse" Al said trying to make things better.

"Actually…" Fu said not wanting to go on.

"It get's worse how can it get worse" Jake yelled.

"It has good eye sight but it hunts mostly by smell and vibrations" Fu said.

"And in two days the streets are going to filled with a crowd to watch the Chinese new year's parade" LS said.

"That's got to be a lot of smell and a lot of vibration" Jake said. "We got to find it now" Jake added with urgency.

"Thanks for coming with me looking for this thing in the swear" Jake said to Al as they walked trough the swear.

LS and Fu started their search on the opposite side and the four decide their groups meet in the middle and hopeful one would find it.

"Hey look feathers" Al said pointing to a trail of feathers starting from one of the tunnels.

"Since there's no birds down here I think I know where those are from" Jake said as he and Al followed them down the tunnel.

Finally they came to a swear grid with a hole in it.

"Looks like it's going above ground" Al said as they push the grid off and went top side.

They found them selves in a warehouse full of exotic and rare animals.

"What's this" Jake asked.

"Looks like housing for an illegal animal trades" Al said. "And look at this" Al said mentioning to the create with a hole in it next to the drain.

Jake opened the create to find egg shells.

"Well now we know how it got here but not were it is" Jake said.

"Back to the swears" Al said "but first." All took out his cell.

"What are you doing" Jake asked.

"Tipping off the police" Al said. "Not only is this illegal and cruel but we should stop it before they import other dangerous magical beasts."

**A/N **So what do you think?The next few chapters will stray from the TV series which some of you have been asking for


	86. Ch 86 Serpent search

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 86 Serpent Search **

"Great we just went through miles of sewer and didn't catch so much as a glimpse of the snake just a bunch of skin" Jake was saying as he swirled his noodles around in the bowl with his chop sticks.

"According to this it's best we didn't" Fu said eating and flipping through his book at the same time. "It says her it sheds it skin when it gets bigger and judging from the sizes of skins we found he's gotten very big and it says here the bigger he gets the stronger. If we're going beat him we need to weaken it considerable before we, and by we I mean you two, take it on."

"I take it you'll be whipping up a potion to do just that" LS assumed.

"I am but this potion will take me maybe a day" Fu said.

"What, can't you put a rush on that" Jake yelled.

"Hey this is a Mexican creature I need Central American ingredients and that going to take some serious search among my suppliers" Fu explained.

"While you do that we will continue to search for it" LS said.

Somewhere in the sewers Q was slithering through them looking and following an alluring smell of prey. He had grown quite large and the sewer rats no longer satisfied him. He came to a sewer grit blocking his entrance to the area with the food. Using his ever growing strength he head butted the grit breaking it. He slithered to the surface world that was the zoo.

The animals all sensing the serpent's arrival became unnerved hiding or pacing in their enclosures and many making quit a nose.

The serpent ignored them and made it way to the petting zoo, or more pacific to the goat pasture.

The goats were running every which way in their designated gated area as the serpent came upon them.

Minutes later a night zoo watch man came to see what all the noise was about. He shined his flashlight on goats in the pen there were some many goats he never really counted them before but if had and then counted them now he would have noticed 5 were missing. And if he turned around he would have seen a large snake with wings disappearing down a sewer drain with 5 bumps visible on him.

While the watch man was left to be confused to the animal's reaction Q went to find a dark quiet place to sleep off it's late night meal.

~The next morning at school~

"How do you not find a 15 foot snake with wings" Trixie asked. They were in third period with a sub so it was basically free study time all class but what kids really study with free class time. "How can you not find anything that big?"

"First we're guess that about how big it's gotten and two this is New York sewers that's a lot of pipes" Jake explained.

"What I want to know is if it's so hungry what has it been eating up till now" Trixie asked.

"Well every year hundreds of people go missing in this city never to be found what's a few more" Al suggested.

The thought was making them a little uneasy and sick.

"Dude this is like the movie Anaconda," Spud said. "That was one heck of a big snake it eats like 4 people before they killed it. To add it didn't die easily"

"That was a movie besides things in horror movies also come back once or twice before their dead for good" Jake informed.

"What's up with the dead guys getting up three times in a movie" Al asked before the bell rang signaling them to go to the next class.

In the magical community Fu was facing a different problem as he went from shop to shop and stand to stand asking if they carried anything on his list of ingredients.

"Clam shell orchid" a shop keep, that was a male with four arms, said. "It doesn't matter if their dried their not big demand for them so I don't keep a fresh supple" the keep asked.

"Sure, whatever as long as the right orchid genes" Fu said.

The keep took out a jar from a cabinet under the counter blowing the large amount of dust it has accumulated over the years.

"Final now the last ingredient" Fu said putting the jar in his bag. "Do you have venom of the Mexican black king snake" Fu asked.

"Why on earth would I have that you're asking for some very exotic ingredients" the keep said.

"I don't suppose you know where I could find such a thing" Fu asked.

"Well I might know" the keep said.

"And" Fu persisted.

"Money talks" the keep said rubbing the fingers of one of his four hands together, the motion for paying.

Fu dropped a few dollars on the counter.

"Listen closely I'm only telling you once…" the shop keep said leaning in close.

Jake was making his way back home and the closer he got to home the more it began to look like Chinese New Year.

With the new year being tomorrow and every one of Chinese descendent and some that wished they were was gearing up for the day. Stands selling everything from fireworks to food were being set up. The parade works were putting finishing touches on the floats and acts. Stores and homes had all their decorations up setting atmosphere for the celebration.

The shop was dressed with paper lanterns and lengths of sting holding triangle flags with the zodiac animals printed on. There was also many other decorations making the shop look even more festive.

Jake came inside only to smell a sweet and sour scent but it wasn't food.

"What's the smell" Jake said coming into the back to see Fu mixing ingredients in a boiling pot. "Well that answers that."

"Is it almost done" LS asked walking over to the working dog.

"No I still need the last ingredient…" Fu said and stopped stirring to let the portion sit.

"So what no one sells that" Jake asked.

"No I found someone in a shady underground shop" Fu said taking the pot off the fire.

"So what's the problem" Jake insisted wanting this done as soon as possible.

"They won't sell it. I've tried everything and this potion is useless with out it" Fu answered.

"Take me there I'll make them give it to us" Jake yelled.

"And how are you going to do that" LS asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll figure out when I get there and know the exact situation" Jake admitted.

~At the very shady shop~

"It's not for sale" the shop keeper, who was a green goblin, said.

"I got a friend that can pay you any price" Jake tried.

"I've got bigger plans for this venom so scram" the goblin hissed.

"I so don't have time for this" Jake said transforming.

"How about giving it to us now" Jake asked standing on a five story building his tail wrapped around the goblins leg dangling him over the edge.

"And if I still say no" the goblin asked trying not to sound scared.

"I think it's self exclamatory" Jake said.

"You won't" the goblin tried.

"O won't I" Jake said loosening his tails grip.

The goblin slipped a few inches.

"Wait" the goblin yelled and Jake returned his strong tail grip stopping the goblin from falling the five stories.

"Yes" Jake asked smiling.

"You can have just don't do it" the goblin answered.

"You're not going to tell G about this" Jake asked Fu as they were walking away with the vial of venom.

"Hey we got the venom no one needs to know how we got it" Fu said.

~At home~

"Now we got to let it boil for 30 minutes one every hour for seven hours. Then chill it for an hour" Fu said.

"What it's like 7p.m. now and the parade and fireworks started going off at 9a.m tomorrow" Jake exclaimed. "It won't be ready till 8 that will give us only like an hour to find this thing."

"Better get to bed early we're going to need to get up early if we want any chance of finding it before it finds the celebration" LS said.

Jake was awoken at 7 the next morning which Jake wasn't happy about especially when it was Saturday.

Within 20 minutes Jake and his grandfather were back in the sewers looking for the snake with little success. They found more skins and a few more sewer dwellers that said they sighted it or heard it but the directions they gave were vague and lead to dead ends.

"I think I agree with Trixie how hard can it be to find a giant winged snake in the sewers even if it is New York" Jake said as him and LS continued walking through the sewers.

"This serpent has certainly been keeping its self well hidden" LS agreed.

Then Jake's cell went off.

"Fu" Jake said answering.

"Good news the potion's ready, you know where the snake is" Fu asked on the other end.

"No" Jake said simply.

"Either way let's head back and pick up the potion before we resume" LS said.

~A the shop~

"So what exactly is this suppose to do" Jake asked as Fu gave Jake and LS each a vial of glowing blue potion.

"You get him to drink it, it will weaken him enough to where he's no more dangerous then your average grass snake" Fu answered.

"Great how we going to get him to drink it" Jake asked. "The only time it opens it's mouth is when he's about to eat you."

"We'll just have to be tactical about it" LS said. "We'll also have to hurry we got one hour till the festivities begin" LS added looking at his watch.

LS, Jake, along with a reluctantly Fu re-entered the sewers each with their own vial of potion. The plan was to find the snake and then call the others. They were to keep track of it and not attack till the others arrived unless they were left with no choice.

Jake came to a fork in the road; he was following a few scattered scales when he came to a ladder leading to an open man hole. He could either go top side through the man hole or continue through the sewer. Jake shined some light down the sewer tunnel not seeing anymore scales in the tunnel he went up the ladder. Upon reaching the surface Jake saw he was in an ally next to one of the many streets the parade was going to go down. A crowd of people were already gathered, lining the streets waiting for it to start. Just then Jake's watch went off signaling it was exactly 9:00.

"If there was ever a time for the parade and fireworks not to start on time now would be it" Jake said out load to him self.

But this year it was right on time. Floats, performers, and other assorted things needed in a parade filed down the streets as fireworks went off from floats, rooftops and ground. People cheered and clapped as many happy kids climbed on to their parents' shoulders while others scrambled to the front and jumping up and down with happiness.

Jake could only hope at the moment the serpent was in a part of New York City that doesn't celebrate Chinese New Year.

Luck wasn't with Jake under one of the streets the parade was on the serpent was under. The load noises and vibration alerted him that prey was near and he was bigger and hungrier than before.

To big to fit through any man hole the serpent made his own hole and shot straight up crashing through concrete. The action made him appear right in the middle of the parade. He let out a roaring hiss and stretched out his wings. The now two story large snake looked down at the on lookers searching for its first victim.

**A/N **So what do you think?The next few chapters will stray from the TV series which some of you have been asking for and the next chapter will be the final battle.


	87. Ch 87 Serpent Stike

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 87 Serpent Strike**

Jake heard the roaring hiss and transformed heading in the direction. Once over head of the snake he called LS and Fu letting them know the situation and where he and the serpent were but couldn't wait for them to get there before he attacked, the serpent had to be stopped before he fed on the crowd.

"Is this supposes to be part of the parade" a parade performer asked.

"I don't remember it mentioned at anytime" another performer said.

"Just go with it, the crowd loves it" another said as the crowd cheered and clapped at the serpent's entrance.

"O this is great they didn't do anything like this last year" a random on looker said.

"Perfect for the year of the snake" another on looker said.

"Why does the snake have wings daddy" a girl on her dad's shoulders asked.

"I don't know" the dad admitted.

"Maybe it was originally supposes to be a dragon but they changed to make it a snake for this year and couldn't remove the wings" a teen next to them suggested.

As many other on lookers talked about it more and the performers continued Q picked a target.

Seeing the snake rear up reading to strike Jake went into a dive. Jake slammed the snake to the ground stopping its initial attack.

Jake flapped his wings keeping him aloft while Q rises and shakes off the attack. He swivels his head toward Jake his tongue darting in and out as his glowing red eye kept trained on Jake. The crowd cheered as it seemed an even better show was about to start.

Q spread his wings and flew up to strike Jake but dodged it but Jake missed his tail slashing out as he flew by whacking Jake to the ground and knocking the wind out of him. While Jake struggled to take in air Q prepared another strike. He dived down with mouth open. Jake rolled out of the way just in time and Q got a mouth full of road. Q spit out the concrete, landing, and turned back to Jake. Jake shot Q with his fire breath. As expected the fire burned him a bit and it was painful. Q opened his mouth giving a long snake like howl. That gave a Jake an idea how to get the potion into the snake's mouth. Once Q shook off the fire giving a pause to fight off the burning sensation he glared at Jake his eyes flashing a brighter red to show he couldn't be angrier. Jake was getting out the potion vial when Q brought his tail down to try and hit Jake. Jake dodged but the tail came down with such strength it sent a strong wind at Jake that knocked him on his back again. Q tried to bring his tail down on Jake again but Jake did a back flip out of the way. But just as Jake landed he was going to use his plan to give Q the potion only to realize he didn't have the vial in his hands anymore. He looked to Q's tail and saw the broken vial as Q lifted it up.

"Great, just great" Jake said.

Jake was able to hold his own in the battle for the next two minutes it taken for LS to fly in with Fu.

"Kid you okay" Fu asked putting his paws back on the ground.

"What's the talking dog got to do with the New Year" some random person in the crowd asked.

"No," Jake responded. "I can't keep this up much longer and my vial's crushed."

"Good we all brought our own" Fu said taking out his vial.

Jake was to distracted by the arrival to see Q making another attack.

Q made a strike for Jake but LS shot forward with his claws taking a swipe at Q's face making the snake pull back.

"We've got to get the potion in him" LS said coming to stand next to Jake.

"I have an idea" Jake said. "Just get the vial ready and get as close to the head as you can, I'll get his mouth open."

LS took to the sky doing just as Jake said hoping his plan worked.

Jake took in a deep breath then let out a long stream of flames. (The crowd enjoyed that.)

Q reared his head back to let out another snake howl of pain giving LS the chance to drop the uncorked vial into his mouth.

The moment Q got over the pain he felt weaker now. But Q was running on instinct and made a strike for Jake. Now that the potion was in his system he was weaker and slower. Jake jumped up to meet his strike and gave him hard kick to the head. Q was down and out.

The crowd cheered and clapped thinking it was the finally of the show.

"Now what" Jake asked not knowing what to do now that the serpent was defeated.

"We make a magical exit" Fu said taking out a bottle of glowing green liquid.

Fu smashed the bottle on the ground and a green vortex appeared around them transporting them out of there.

The vortex had transported them to a magical warehouse run by various magical beings in out of country trades. They would keep Q chained and sedated in the haul of there large ship till they set sail and docked in Mexico.

Once all that was squared away the three heroes returned home. LS and Fu retired to their bedroom to take a nap before attending the New Year festivity of the evening. Although Jake who did most of the fighting that day didn't have the energy to make it up the stairs and flopped down on the couch in the back.

"That was awesome" a voice rang out.

With much effort Jake lifted his head to see Al standing before him. Jake gave a groan and his head fell back on the couch.

"What's with you" Al asked.

"I just fought off a giant snake" Jake replied into the couch cushion.

"You made it look easy on the TV" Al said.

Jake just groaned again.

"Well I guess I'll let you rest up" Al said turning to leave but as he was leaving he saw a plate of food set out.

He reached to take a piece when he stopped.

"Don't touch that" Jake's muffled voice said from the under the cushion. "That for the ancestors."

"Like they need to eat they're dead" Al said.

Jake let out an angry moan.

"Okay it's cool" Al said leaving completely this time.

It was three hours before the heroes awoke to continue their new year's rituals.

**A/N **I know this is shorter than my other chapters but that's why I'm posting early. I was also thinking of putting in some of the New Year's more new year's traditions in this but I than it just would be out of place in a wrap up. In the next chapter you're going to meet Al's mom.


	88. Ch 88 Of Lightining and Parents

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **Here the next chapter, a lot of Avatar reference bare with me.

**Ch 88 Of Lightning and Parents**

It was a cold March this year and since the whole Q crisis things have been quiet on the home front. Jake was taking the time to focus on school and his fire bending.

Fire was the base element for every dragon since there have been dragons. One of the most useful attacks a dragon has in their arsenal is breathing fire but a dragon bending fire fell into a thing of fantasy stories. Jake might be the only dragon to break the boundary between fantasy and reality.

Currently Jake was in one of the many spare training rooms at the Elite N.Y. elemental school practicing. He was doing some advance moves and finished them without flaw. Jake stopped, panting a little, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Then he heard clapping from the doorway. He turned to see a middle aged woman standing there. He couldn't see her quit well in the dim light from the door

"Masterfully done" she said coming into the room.

Now that she was in the bight light of the training room Jake got a good look at her.

She had long crimson red hair that fell down her back and pass the shoulders like liquid fire. A hair band with zigzag stripes of red, orange, and yellow held the hair from her face. She had golden eyes that Jake had a feeling he knew. Her lips were the same crimson as her hair. Around her neck was a necklace sporting a nicely sized ruby. She had a black open jacket that revealed a red t-shirt with tight black pants that had red, orange, and yellow flames shooting up from ankle to hip on the outside legs. To finish her look she had black ankle high boots and her nails were red tipped with yellow her right ring finger sporting a ring with a yellow diamond.

All and all she still had nice body, something not many women her age could say and if that necklace and ring was any indication she was rich. She also had an air of power and high society around her.

"Excuse me but who are you" Jake finally asked.

"O I'm sorry," she said. "Let me introduce my self. You can call me Venus."

"I feel like I should be calling you by something a bit more formal like a Miss or Mrs." Jake said.

"There's no need for you to be formal with me, Jake" Venus said with a chuckle.

"How do you know my name" Jake asked.

"I donate a lot of money to this school so I like to check in on it often. And the teachers always inform me on talented up coming fire students" Venus explained. "One of the students they mentioned was Jake who is also special since he is also a dragon."

"Yeah so a lot of people remind me" Jake said.

"Nothing wrong with it," Venus responded. "But I was thinking with your talent I can teach you a move only the most gifted and powerful fire benders have mastered."

"What" Jake asked?

"Lightning" Venus said.

Lightning was a move only most skilled and gifted fire benders could accomplish. Many try few succeed.

"Lightning is a pure expression of fire bending it isn't fueled by any emotion like most fire bending it is precise and deadly. To make lightning one must have piece of mind" Venus was explaining. "There is energy all around us and two most important ones are known as Ying and Yang."

"Two opposites of the same whole; they are completely different in every way from each other but for one to exist the other needs to" Jake said.

"So you know this game a bit" Venus stated.

"All cultures have their own version but I'm Chinese and we gave it its original name" Jake informed.

"Then you know that the two energies are like a positive and negative and when you separate them this causes an imbalance and the positive and negative seek to return balance and come crashing back together. In that moment you must provide release and guidance thus creating lightning" Venus explained the very act that is needed to be done to make lightning. Venus then did the very thing they'd been talking about.

Jake had heard about it before but this was the first time he was able to witness the conjuring of lightning. The flash of the lightning lit up an expression of awe on Jake's face.

"Care to give it a try" Venus said turning to Jake.

For an experienced bender who has made lightning before they make it look easy but it is very difficult. Jake was able to separate the two but giving it guidance at the very moment provided to be hard. Every time the two came crushing back together Jake was off on the timing and it blew up in his face.

"What am I doing wrong" Jake asked in frustration being blown back by another blast.

"I'll give you credit that you've managed to separate the energy which is a fete in and of it's self. You just need to work on timing and guiding. Realize that you don't control the power you more like point in the direction you want it to go, don't at the right time it does what it wants" Venus instructed.

Jake just heaved a sigh in response.

"You need more practice but let's try something different and take a break" Venus suggested. "There is a technique that I invent of my own it is the ability to redirect lighting."

"Is it anything like creating it" Jake asked.

"It's nothing like that" Venus answered. "You must let the energy in you own body flow and the lighting will follow with it. I'm sure as a dragon you have learned how to let the energy of your body or as dragons say chi flow. It's kind of similar" Venus explained. "You must cerate a path way from you finger tips down your arm to the shoulder, down into the stomach; which is the source of much energy and called the sea of chi. From there you direct it up again and down the arm out the other end" Venus was saying as she made the motion for the technique pointing out the path way as she did it. "The detour into the stomach is critical if not it may pass through your heart or lung and that will almost certainly kill you" Venus put emphases on the last part. "You should try the physical motion to get a feel for the path way, like this" Venus said making the motion as she did before and Jake began to mimic it. "Focus your chi and let it follow the same path" Venus said. "Do you feel your own energy flowing through, down, up and out" Venus asked.

"I think so" Jake said.

"Thinking isn't going to do it" Venus replied.

Jake took a deep breath and focused on his chi moving down the path he was mimicking with the physical movement. As he was practicing the moment Venus started to ask him what was going on in his life mostly about school and his friends. Jake found that odd but figured maybe it was to keep him clam and help the flow by letting a talk about basic things flow.

After some time of repeating the motion continually he felt the flow of the chi following the path as if he'd always used that path.

"Good that's perfect" Venus said stopping Jake and praising.

"I got to ask though how did you come up with this technique" Jake had to ask everything they were doing didn't seem like having any fire bending roots.

"Actually I learned it from watching and studying the water benders and their techniques" Venus said.

"But you're a fire element and I thought the fire and water clans had a very… how do I put" Jake said thinking about it for a moment. "You just plan hate each other since your elements are contour opposites and clash. You don't show the best example of Ying and Yang" Jake put bluntly. "I could see you watching water bending but studying it" Jake said.

"I didn't really have a choice" Venus admitted. "I mean I live with two water benders and all.

"O well then… whoo time out, rewind, what" Jake said coming to the realization of what she just said. "How…" Jake was asking before a shout form the doorway cut him off.

"Mom" a familiar voice yelled out. Al came into the room his usual carefree demeanor completely gone, replaced with an irritated and pissed one.

Now Jake knew why her eyes seemed so familiar, they were the only physical feature Al got from his mom.

"Alphonse," Venus said then remembered and corrected her self. "Sorry I mean Al" she said walking up to Al reaching out with her hand.

Al slapped the hand away before it could make contact.

"What the hell! You show up out of no where and I find you with my friend" Al yelled.

"Well I got to find out what's going on with you some way you don't come and talk to me any more" Venus said.

"I can't talk to you" Al yelled. "You're never home and I never know when you get back."

"That's not right I've had my secretary send word to you so we could connect when I'm around" Venus said. "I thought you were just avoiding me on purpose."

She and Al were taking a moment to conclude why he wasn't getting the messages while Jake was at the side totally forgotten.

~Later at Al's house or mansion~

Venus slammed the poor water elemental butler against the wall her temper flaring.

"What do you mean you were intercepting the messages" Venus yelled at him as Al watched unfazed while Jake was wide eyed at Venus's aggressive tactics.

"I'm sorry my lady but I was ordered by the lord of the house to intercept them all" the butler pleaded. "I can't disobey his orders; you know what he could do to me."

"Very well I'll take it out of his hide" Venus said releasing her grip on him and letting him slide to the floor.

Once out of her grasp the butler made a hasty retreat not wanting the get in her way while she was on a war path.

"Can I spend the night at your place" Al asked as his mother walked off to find his father. "My home's about to become a battlefield."

It turned out in an attempt to turn his son's parental acceptance in his favor had his secretary find when his wife was sending a message to Al and have the butler intercept it so Al never got it. Making him think his mother was ignoring him. The first fatal flaw in his plan was that he was working so much he was also ignoring him. The second is not thinking his wife would try and use other methods that would lead to her finding out about his plan.

Jake know while his parents were pre-occupied fighting each other Al was going to be a really bad boy to get attention back on him but it never worked in the past so Jake was going to do damage control to make sure Al didn't go so bad he'd do something he'd regret.

**A/N **I hope I didn't give up that it was Al's mother up to soon. So what do you think about his mom? Next chapter Jake's 14th birthday.


	89. Ch 89 Pre Birthday Winter

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **Here the next chapter some secret of Jake is revealed.

Bloodmoon13- I know it was re introduced suddenly sorry but I didn't feel every chapter I had to add in Jake secert training and lessons. He's been taking lessons once a week for a year now and he praticed in secret when he had free time.

KaliAnn- It was intentional as I didn't think with all the family problems his mother should be free of fault.

**Ch 89 Pre Birthday Winter**

The cold weather continued on for the next two weeks of March in fact it got colder every day. And today the 17th of March it was dipping below zero.

"I don't remember it ever being this cold in March" Trixie said as the four walked home bundled up like it was still the middle of winter.

"I know what you mean March is like supposes to be the start of spring" Spud remarked.

Suddenly snow began to fall and the wind picked up. All four wrapped their arms around them selves and shivered at the sudden increase in cold. The four made it to the shop by the time they made it inside the snow fall became a blizzard.

"Man I have never seen it this bad" Jake said looking out the window as they shook the snow off them selves. "If this keeps up I'm going to spend my 14th birthday tomorrow snowed in."

"Weird" Al said having removed his mittens and was currently fiddling with his iphone.

"What's so weird" Trixie asked.

"I'm looking at the weather and there's no prediction of a blizzard" Al said.

"Yeah but the weather men are always wrong" Trixie responded.

"It's not the weather men it's the conditions," Al started to explain. "These conditions shouldn't make a blizzard. To add I'm looking at the weather all over the state and this city is the center of the cold weather and the cold weather is spreading out over the map."

"Yep the definitely qualifies as weird" Jake said.

"Jake" his grandfather's voice called from the back.

Jake sighted and slumped his shoulders and walked to the back followed by his friends.

"What is it" Jake asked.

"It's on every channel. This weather is completely un-natural" Fu said who was seated in front of the TV.

"Yeah well Al bet you to the punch, he's already filled us in on the whole weather out of whack thing" Jake informed.

"This weather can only be magical in origin" LS said.

"We figured that out got anything else" Jake said.

"Not really" Fu responded translating LS's silence.

"But if what they say in less then a week all the country will be like it is above the Arctic Circle. And the source of the weather is most likely somewhere in the city and once we find the source we can stop it" LS said.

"Great and where do we find the source we don't exactly have a starting point" Jake informed.

"Okay I think the best bet for the source would be the center of the blizzard and according to the images and data I up loaded it's the statue of liberty" Spud said looking at his laptop screen.

"And there you go" Fu said.

"Well let's go" Trixie said with enthusiasm.

"No way you look outside lately it's a storm out there" Jake said. "It's going to be hard enough for me and gramps to get through."

"So back to the side lines for the sidekicks" Trixie said.

"Let's go young one, Fu" LS said transforming getting ready to leave.

"What, do you really need me, I mean like you said it's a storm" Fu tried but LS wasn't letting him off.

The two dragons left with the dog while the elf and humans stayed behind.

"You know I'm kinda glad we're not going that weather looks nasty" Spud said looking out the window.

The two were having a hell of a time flying through the storm and Fu was having a hell of time staying on the blue dragon. The wind whipped hard and the heavy snow fall pretty much blinded the two reptiles. The worst was the cold, in their dragon form they were more affected by it.

True there were dragons that lived in countries with cold climates but those dragons had lived there all their life's had a way to internally conserve heat and keep the core body temps up. But LS lived in (non-mountain areas of) China most his life and Jake was raised in New York neither of which had ever had this cold of weather.

As they finally made it to the patch of land the stature had been built on the two could no longer take the cold and turned back to human at landing.

The three, even Fu, were bundled up their warmest winter wear but they still felt the cold as their current position was the center of the storm and the coldest place.

"Okay we're here but where's the cause of all this" Jake said as he shivered.

"I'd say it's whatever's up there" Fu said pointing to the torch.

A bright blue light was coming from it and the storm clouds swirled around it like a cyclone.

"Let's take care of this quickly" LS said hating the cold as much as Jake was.

The two transformed again flying up toward the torch but they were half way there when a strong wind hit them slamming them back to the ground.

"That's was unexpected" Jake said pulling his face out of the snow.

"I'd know some one show up to stop me soon" a voice said.

There was a sudden swirl of snow and a woman's figure appeared. Her hair was snow white as was her dress that was speckled with ice blue snow flakes. Her eyes were solid white but even more unusual was her skin was blue like she'd frozen.

"Hm two dragons and their dog" she said looking them over. "Can't stand my cold?"

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say you're responsible for the weather we've been having" Jake said standing up and trying his hardest not have his teeth chatter.

"You would be correct," she answered. "Why young dragon is it not to your liking?"

"No! And why are you doing this and who are you" Jake demanded.

"I'm Zar but more importantly I'm one of the few survivors of an ancient race" Zar said. "My race has gone by many names winter witches, arctic fairies, but what ever name we were called it didn't matter because we practically ruled the world during the ice age. But then it ended and the earth began to heat up and we had to leave to the coldest places on earth we could find. But even then our race was slowing dying out."

"So let me guess you're trying to make another ice age" Jake said.

"A smart one aren't you" Zar replied.

"But I got too asked how" Fu said.

"O simple I placed a power ice crystals in strategic places all over the world. Amplified by my own power the crystals are much stronger and can reach further. This crystal in the torch is just the first to activate once it's storm reaches it's full size it will cause all the others in the surrounding areas to activate and it will continue like that till all the crystals in the world are activated sending the world into its second ice age and my race will rule the world again" Zar explained.

"Not if we stop you" Jake responded.

"Good luck, the only way to stop the crystals is to destroy me, but that's not happening" Zar said as she waved a hand and a great wind blew.

Jake, LS and Fu crouched down so not to be blown back by the wind. Once it stopped Jake and LS went forward to fight.

Zar kept blowing them back with cold wind and shooting off ice attacks. The cold was taking a toll on the two and they reverted back to human their dragon forms defeated by the cold.

"Ha you thought you two reptiles could stop me" Zar laughed then sent another powerful wind sending LS and Jake back a few feet planting them in the snow.

Jake was so angry and frustrated that he subconscious reached into his well of power and brought forth his inner fire that was the source of his fire bending abilities.

Suddenly fire erupted from his hands melting all the snow in a five foot radius.

LS who was woozy from the cold was brought into more awareness as he felt a radiating heat. He looked to see Jake standing in battle stance with fire coming from his hands.

Zar stopped her laughing and realized her mission was about to become a lot harder and also got into battle stance. With a quick stare down the two went at it. Jake using every fire attack move while Zar used every winter related attack she had. The two were going at it like you couldn't imagine.

Fu and LS were so stunted by what they were seeing that they just stood there watching mouths agape.

In dragon history it was said that a long time ago sometime while Rome was still at its height 7 ancient dragons had the ability to bend fire the original fire benders. These 7 were the ones to teach the fire elemental elves to also control fire. They say the descendents of those 7 also inherited the ability but as time went on the bloodline became more diluted. The ability was eventually lost to descendents and the family tree of the blood line was lost to the sands of time.

To think that Jake was a descendent of a long lost blood line and had an ability also that to have long ago been lost was nothing short of amazing. It also brought a sense of pride to LS even if the blood may not be from his side but from his dearly departed wife's side of the family.

Zar and Jake were continuing there fight the heat of Jake's fire weakening Zar and in turn the cold from Zar's ice and wind attacks were weakening Jake. They were at a stale mate.

"You can keep going but in another two minutes it won't matter" Zar gloated.

Even Jake's most advance fire attacks couldn't bring this fight to end in the time he had to. Jake was going to try a move that he'd been trying to perfect for weeks but had yet to successfully pull it off, this was to be his one last ditch effort.

Jake took in a deep breath and focused on the positive and negative energy that was flowing around him. He used his chi to pull apart the two when they were pulled as far as they need be Jake let go. The two were coming at each other full force and at the moment of impact Jake directed the power forward straight at Zar.

The result was Zar being hit right in the chest with a bolt of lightning. The attack greatly injured her while also knocking her unconscious. The storm weakened and only made it to the coast line of New York now that Zar wasn't awake to use her powers to amplify it.

To be safe Jake repeated the action but this time aiming at the crystal in the torch. The lightning attack shattered the crystal and the strange weather and cold ended.

~Back at the shop~

"They must have done it" Trixie yelled looking out the window at the storm less city.

"O good old sun" Spud said seeing the sun appear as the clouds vanished.

"Everything clear and back to normal with the weather center" Al added looking at his iphone.

Now that the fight was over Jake dropped to his knees the whole ordeal took a lot out of him. LS and Fu ran over to Jake to keep him from falling face first into the quickly melting snow, now that the temp was in the 40's.

Zar slowly rose to her hands and knees.

"You little reptile" she hissed. "How dare you do this to me, to my plans."

All three looked at Zar; it appeared as if she were beginning to melt.

Her race couldn't live in places were the temp reaches above freezing for long and since she was so badly injured she couldn't last more than a few minutes.

"Curse you" Zar said than the next minute was basically a puddle.

"Well done young one" LS said helping Jake back to his feet.

"I guess I got some explaining to do too" Jake weakly said.

"Most definitely" LS answered.

Jake told his grandfather the whole story as he flew the exhausted teen home.

"So a few elemental elves, Fu and I are currently the only ones who know" LS asked as they landed on the roof.

"Yeah now" Jake said.

"Well young one lets try and keep it that way for now" LS said turning back to human.

Jake didn't know why his grandfather seemed so keen on keeping this a secret but he was fine with keeping it as such and didn't question him.

"And what do you want for your 14th birthday tomorrow" LS asked Jake as they were leaving the roof.

"Sleep" Jake answered, "And maybe a new skateboard."

LS had his reason to keep such a thing a secret. He was already certain there was a mole in the council informing the dark dragon whether the rest of council would admit it or not. LS was going to use what he knew about Jake as their ace in the hole.

**A/N **I'm sorry it wasn't exactly a birthday bash but I needed LS to find out about Jake's little ability his party will be the next chapter, the whole fight took up more space then I intendeds so I cut off before the party with is a short chapter.


	90. Ch 90 Happy Birthday

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **Sorry it's so late but I had some serious writers block then a lot has been going on in my life in the last three months.

**Ch 90 Happy Birthday **

Jake slowly began to wake up the next morning, his eyes cracked open into slits. He quickly closed them again still feeling tired. He remembered it was Saturday so there was no school so he rolled over to fall back asleep till a sudden realization of what day it was exactly hit him.

It was March 18th as of midnight last night he was 14. It wasn't a great milestone as turning to double digits of 10 or becoming a teen at 13 but it was another 2 years till he was old enough to drive and 4 years till he was official an adult and got all the privileges that come with it.

The thought of one more year down and anticipation of a celebration got Jake to kick his covers off and roll off the side of the bed landing like a cat (or tiger). He got onto two feet and stretched out his stiff limbs. Now that his body was mobile he went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Jake decided to mix it up a bit today so instead of wearing his normal white t under his jacket he placed on a green t with a tiger prowling down the front and left his jacket un-zipped.

Jake walked into the kitchen to see Fu digging through a box of fresh donuts on the table. Jake walked over and noticed the note tapped to the side saying 'happy birthday breakfast, Jake. P.S. Bring your board and gear down.'

"Leave me any" Jake asked surprising Fu.

Fu pulled his paws and head out of the box letting Jake see three donuts on his right arm like bracelets and one in his mouth.

"A few" Fu said managing to keep the one donut in his mouth.

Jake looked into the baker's box to see two rings left then looked at Fu crossing his arms.

Fu gave a grin then said "I'll make up for it by taking only one slice of cake."

"How big of a slice" Jake asked putting one of the donuts into his mouth before Fu could steal it.

Jake was finished his second donut and got his board and gear as instructed then went downstairs.

LS was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He turned from the paper to address Jake.

"Morning," LS said "like the donuts?"

"Yeah the only two Fu didn't eat" Jake said shooting a look at Fu who was sitting in the armchair licking a few stray sprinkles from his paws.

"What" Fu sad seeing the other two occupants of the room looking at him.

"So what are we doing today" Jake asked.

"It's a surprise. We'll go when everyone gets here and you'll see" LS said when the bell to the front door rung.

Jake's three friends came running into the back each wearing their skateboarding gear, carrying boards and a present.

"Happy birthday Jake" the three said in unison.

"Thanks," Jake said to his friends then turned to his grandfather. "Okay can we go now" Jake asked excited to get going.

"One more guest needs to arrive" LS said going back to reading his paper.

The foursome took a seat speaking among each other of teen issues.

It was maybe another 20 minutes before the bell rang again signaling the last guest had arrived.

"Sorry I'm late" Sun apologized walking into the back.

"Okay we're all here can we go now" Jake asked excited.

LS closed the paper, set it down and got up signaling that it was indeed they may go.

Since there was six of them it was more efficient to take the bus then a cab. Get off LS and Sun lead the four teens another two blocks down. They came to stop at a newly re-designed building.

For months all the run down buildings on the block had been under construction what was to become what no one was entirely sure. But as the construction went on advertisement went out about the new business that would be 'coming soon.'

The only one that had the attention of the four teens was an X-games and extreme sports themed restaurant and park.

The ground floor set up like a skate park for roller bladders and skate boarders. The rest of the floors were restaurants every floor dedicated to its own extreme sport.

While the foursome was currently in awe and taking in the sights the two adults went to one of the employees working at the front desk at the entrance.

"What can I do for you" one of the employees said with what might have been fake cheeriness.

"Yes we had a reserved place for a birthday under the name Jake" Sun said.

The worker typed on the computer checking for the reservation.

"Here it is," the worker said as it appeared on the screen "you're on floor four; follow me."

A gentle nug to the four teens brought them out of their sight seeing to follow to the elevator.

Four floors later, that was more like five because the first floor was two stories tall, the group was meet an equally interesting room.

Upon stepping out of the elevator they took a good look around the room. In general the lay out was set up like any restaurant but that were it ended. The entire floor was skateboard themed. The tables were giant, colorfully painted skateboards while the seats were stools like wheels or chairs colored to promote sport stores or teams. The wall had posters and photos of skateboarding and most of the walls were painted to look like graffiti walls of the inner city. TV's were set up here and there displaying footage of skateboarding from the X-games while modern music played over speakers.

It was fairly easy to guess the festively decorated table; complete with balloons was their table.

The worker took them to the table and as they took a seat explained the way things worked.

"Now you all have been given all access passes to the downstairs park" he explained as they saw passes on the string at each of the place settings for the teens. "Just show them as you enter or re-enter. And when you're ready to order anything just wave down one of the waiters or waitresses and other then that just have fun" he finished leaving.

"So what do we do first" Al asked looking at the others.

All grinned at each other throwing the presents on the take pass and running off.

"Easiest birthday ever" LS said leaning back in his chair "Don't have to do anything, can just relax."

You can pretty much guess how the rest of the day went.


	91. Ch 91 Servant of the Dark Dragon

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **Sorry it's so late but I had some serious writers block then a lot has been going on. Any way I didn't feel like writing the flash backs but that's before the extended family was even born so just remember them as they were in the series. This chapter is really long.

**Ch 91 Servant of the Dark Dragon**

Jake found him self in the principle's office again trying to talk his way out. "I was all like chillin' in class when Rotwood's all like yo report to the principle's office for like no reason" Jake explained.

While Jake was talking Trixie, Spud and Al where just outside the door trying to listen.

"What's going on; I can't hear" Spud asked holding a glass to his butt.

"Dude where's your glass I told you to press it to your ear" Trixie said looking at Spud.

"It is" Spud said keeping the glass on his butt.

"I said ear, your ear" Trixie yelled back.

"It is" Spud continued to respond.

Al pressed his ear harder against the door trying to drowned out the two and let his acute elf hearing work on the conversation in the office.

"If what you say is true then the images caught on the school security tape is some sort of illusion" the principle said putting a tape into the player as the office door gave way having the threesome out side fall in.

The tape reviled Jake on top of a table raping mostly about Rotwood.

"Security cameras in the class room," Al said. "Big brother is watching."

"So how many detentions we talking two, three" Jake asked knowing the jig was up.

"No detention I think it would be more beneficial if you did a little assignment" the principle said.

The four were walking out of the school after Derceto explained the assignment.

"A fifth teen page essay on your real life role model," Trixie was saying "yo Derceto is trippin'."

"I think it might be better then detention" Al chimed in.

"Like some essay is going to teach me to have more respect for my authority figures" Jake said putting on his helmet. "No way this day can get any worse" Jake finished as the four left school.

Down in the swears below New York City an evil and dark entity was waiting.

A hooded figure in the swears stood in front of a dark shadowed tunnel. From the shadows the dark dragon emerged.

"I've been watching the American dragon and his master. The American dragon grows more powerful and his master had proven his power against me before" the dark dragon said. "I think it is time they join us or be destroyed."

~At a pizza polar~

"So when you going to do your report on your role model," Trixie asked "because I'm open for interviews anytime before six."

"So what, everyone knows I'm Jake's role model" Spud said. "What other guy do you know can stick a noodle down his nose and…" Spud was saying as he was bringing a spaghetti noodle to his nose.

"Gross Spud" Trixie said knocking his hand back down. "No one wants to see that."

"Actually a lot of people can do that and with other objects beside a noodle" Al said before announcing a good idea. "Hey why not do it on your gramps?"

"My gramps" Jake asked a little surprised at the idea.

"Yeah, I dig his yin-yang" Spud explained. "Yin he's all wise and magical and yang he needs a booster seat. He so cute when…"

"You know nothing about the dynamics of yin and Yang" Al said. "But yeah, if anyone's going to be a role model it be him. He's been secretly training you since you were little, raised you for seven years, and now he's your dragon master."

"Yeah, he's cool it's just…" Jake gave pause.

~At the shop~

"Jake, where have you been" LS yelled at his grandson the moment he walked in the door. "You were supposed to clean the shop?"

"It's pretty clean, kinda, sorta," Jake said looking around the shop seeing layers of dust, and crumbs on the counter tops and floor.

"This is no time for fooling around everything must be perfect when councilor Chang arrives" LS explained.

"Chang the royal pain her self is coming here, tonight" Jake said. "It may just me put it's like she's had it out for me before we even meet"

"Regardless, she's coming because she's got a hot tip on the dark dragon" Fu said.

'Fine but still I sense a dark side around Chang' Jake thought keeping it to him self.

"Chang will be here any minute and we must all make a good impression" LS said looking at his watch. "And did you give Fu dog a flea bath like I asked?"

"Uh yeah, of course" Jake lied as LS walked away. "Sorry Fu desperate times call for desperate measures" Jake said once LS was out of sight.

Jake picked up a vacuum coming at Fu.

"O hold up, I'm one hundred percent flea free" Fu said backing up.

But if someone could get a close up look at Fu's fur you could see fleas having a party.

"It will just take a sec…" Jake said as he turned the vacuum on only to have it go out of control and drove him around the room before the bag exploded letting dirt and dust cover the front of the shop.

Hearing the noise LS came out of the back to see what was happening. "Jake" LS yelled seeing the mess made.

"Hey look on the bright side at lest Chang isn't here yet" Jake said when he turned to see Chang standing there covered in dust and dirt.

"Hey Chang" was all Jake could say.

"Our mission is simple my sources say a sewer troll has been in contact with the dark dragon" Chang said while holding up a magic scroll that showed the event she was speaking of.

"Hey I know that tunnel it's right under my school I use it to sneak out of Rotwood's…" Jake stopped realizing his mistake. "Right just forget everything I just said."

"The three of us must get answers from this troll before he arrives" Chang said.

"Alright, no problem I can totally handle this" Jake said.

"No you stay here and clean up the mess you made" LS said getting up to leave.

"What I've taken on the dark dragon and survived just like you, I should go" Jake argued.

"Jake you will not question your dragon master" LS said in the way that said, and that's final. "Come councilor" LS said opening the door.

"But… very well LS" Chang said as she followed him out the door.

"I so can't take this. I can take on the dark dragon alone if I had too" Jake said as soon as Chang and LS were gone, kicking the counter hurting his foot in the process.

"You know who you sound like," Fu asked "the old man when I first met him."

"No way G was born the way his is" Jake said not believing Fu.

"Follow me" Fu said as he turned the sign on the door from open to closed. "It's time you learn a little more about the old man" Fu said going to the back of the shop.

"Here we go" Fu said opening up a box full of glowing books. "Magical journals, every animal guardian need to keep detailed records of all our missions, among other things" Fu said taking the stack of glowing books out of the box.

"What's this one" Jake asked opening the one on top.

Suddenly confide and a stocking leg popped out of the pages.

"That's part of my personal collection" Fu said quickly grabbing the book away and closing it.

"Uh here we go" Fu said as he opened another journal projecting a picture of Hong Kong in the 70's. "Picture it kid, Hong Kong 1972. It's not exactly a time of my life I'm proud of."

'The scenes from the past are exactly like they are in the show so I won't write them out.'

"Did G really dress that whack" Jake asked seeing his younger grandfather in disco suit.

"Whack, he was mac dizz daddy of his day" Fu replied.

"Who's the mac dizz daddy" Trixie asked as she, Al and Spud walked into the back of the shop.

"Fu was just telling me this story about gramps" Jake answered.

"This may be good" Al said sitting down.

"O story time; can we listen please say yes" Spud begged dropping on to the floor cross legged next to Al.

"Okay just sit back and listen to a story told by a master story teller" Fu said continuing.

Fu went on weaving a tale about how he took on LS like a kung fu, matrix master.

"That so can't be what happened" Jake said stopping the flashback.

"Since when are you martial arts master and sudden flung into the matrix" Al asked just as spectacle.

"Okay so I improved the story a bit…" Fu admitted.

~more flashback~

"But that's a story for another day, the point is you and the old man aren't that different" Fu said closing the book.

"O come on don't leave us hanging" Jake said.

"Yeah" Al agreed.

"We want to hear the rest" Spud begged.

"Okay but after this you got to go back to cleaning, you think Chang and gramps are down in the sewers now talking about the old days" Fu said opening the book.

~In the tunnels under the school~

"It been some time LS" Chang said as they continued to walk.

"Yes it has been but I remember the time we first meet" LS said.

~more flashback~

"Hold up, gramps and Chang were up in each others grill" Jake asked.

"With the cheesy one liners" Al added.

"Yeah the whole thing made me sick…" Fu said before going on.

~more flashback~

~Tunnels~

"But as I remember our meeting was not by accident" LS recalled.

"That's right I came seeking your help" Chang replied.

~more flashback~

"So after we got gramps off the billboard…" Fu said.

~tunnels~

"… I agreed to let Fu dog accompany us on that mission and that mission alone" Gramps explained.

"Ah as I remember he led us to some one who said he saw the dark dragon" Chang recalled.

~more flashback~

"Wait gramps" Jake asked in surprise.

"As in this gramps" Al added.

"Gramps, gramps" Trixie added with the same surprise.

"Gramps, gramps, gramps, wait gramps infinity, I win" Spud shouted only to have every one give him a look. "I thought we were doing a thing" Spud said sitting back down.

"Not only did gramps light up the dance floor but he put Johnny to shame" Fu said before continuing.

~more flashback~

"You should be proud LS no one has faced the dark dragon and lived to tell the tale except your grandson and student" Chang pointed out.

"I survived but at a price" LS admitted.

~back at the shop~

"You see the fight really changed him made him different more like he is today, serious" Fu said putting away the book.

"So G is the way he is all because of the dark dragon" Jake asked.

"Yo, Jake faced the dark dragon once and he's not all serious" Al added.

"You didn't spend all night trying to take him down but gramps…" Fu was saying. "I'm just glad Chang is with him I don't know if gramps still has it in him to take on the dark dragon alone" Fu explained.

~tunnels~

"You grew more powerful as does you student, too powerful" Chang said taking a few steps forward as the statement stop LS in his tracks. "That's why I betrayed you now as I did then" Chang said as a net of sphinx hair dropped on LS.

As LS struggled in vain to remove it the dark dragon emerged from the shadows.

"One down one to go" the dark dragon said looking down at the restrained LS.

~Back at the shop~

"I knew your gramps was off the chain" Trixie said as the four went about cleaning the shop.

"And think he'd be different if the Chang lady took the cargo hold" Spud said.

"But why she not take the cargo hold like gramps suggested? I mean I'd take the open space so I could make an escape if things went south but still…" Al explained.

Jake's eyebrow went up at the comments.

"Hey Fu" Jake said banging the bathroom door for Fu.

"Give the dog some private time" Fu said coming out.

"Chang was the one that told you two to take the cargo hold, but what if that was her plan all along to lead him to the dark dragon?" Jake asked.

"No way, that means she's working for the dark dragon and that means…" Fu didn't get to finish.

"She's trying the same thing again in the sewers" Jake finished.

"Gramps" Trixie yelled.

"Gramps infinity" Spud yelled.

"Damn now what do we do" Al exclaimed.

~tunnels~

"I hate the sewers" Jake said as he and Fu walked.

"I hate them too" Fu said.

"Isn't this where you meet most of your dates" Jake joked in an attempt to lessen his nerves.

"I resent that, but yeah" Fu admitted.

"Grandfather" Jake yelled seeing his gramps hanging in a net helpless.

"Jake run it's a trap" LS yelled seeing Jake and Fu.

"A trap that has seemed to work" the dark dragon said revealing him self.

"Okay big, dark and scaly just because I fainted the last time doesn't mean I'm gonna…" Fu didn't get to finish is sentence as Chang knocked him out.

"Right, we all know the dark dragon is twisted but what about you" Jake said to Chang. "I thought you cared about magical creatures?"

"I do" Chang started to explain. "Magical creatures once ruled the earth until humans forced us into hiding."

"We shall cerate an army of magical creatures to over through the humans and take our place as rulers once more" the dark dragon stated his plan.

"And let me guess once the magical creatures rule over the humans you'll take place of ruling over all the magical creatures" Jake said.

"Naturally," the dark dragon said. "A new world needs a new ruler."

"You have a choice American dragon" Chang cut in. "Joins us or join your grandfather and be slain as an example of what happens to those who refuse."

"Really thanks for the offer and all but I chose neither" Jake informed. "I got an army of my own both magical and human and we seem to get along just fine" Jake announced as magical friends and Spud and Trixie came out of multiple tunnels.

"Yeah except Trixie sometimes…" Spud was saying.

"Zip it dough boy" Trixie cut him off.

Jake transformed and the two sides clashed.

While Chang, the dark dragon and the shadow beasts fought off Jake's army Jake freed his grandfather.

"Come on gramps we're getting you out of here" Jake said grabbing his grandfather.

"Not if I stop you first" Chang said transforming her self.

"Unless me and Spud stop you from stopping them" Trixie said getting between Chang and Jake.

"Unless you can stop us from stopping you from stopping them… wait who are we stopping again" Spud asked confused.

"Ha, what can two weak humans do" Chang laughed.

"You see these 'humans' are tricked out with some of Fu dog's serious magical mojo" Trixie said as her hand produced green flames that then consumed both her and Spud and they went forward to kick Chang.

"Sara, Kara follow me" Jake said flying out of the sewers with his LS.

Spud and Trixie distracted Chang when suddenly Trixie threw a sphinx hair net trapping Chang.

"You're going to prison" Sara said with a giggle.

"Where you'll meet a lot of nice women with common interests and generic hair cuts" Kara added.

While fighting off the teeth minions the tooth fairy asked nicely if the dark dragon would surrender. The dark dragon knocked her down in to the dirty water messing up her dress making her go into a rage.

As the oracles carried Chang up the ladder and out of the sewers to follow Jake Chang yelled to the dark dragon they were escaping.

Jake set his grandfather down on top of a construction scaple along with the oracle twins, Spud, Trixie, and the trapped Chang.

"You'll be safe here" Jake said as the dark dragon flew out of the sewers.

"American dragon you think you can escape me, I know more about you then you do you can't escape me" the dark dragon said facing Jake.

"That I highly doubt but bring it on" Jake said moving into the empty construction sight to face him.

"He's going to swing left, right, duck, jump" Sara was saying as the two fought.

"Oracles very resourceful" the dark dragon said. "But I'm still more powerful it's time this ended."

"That's just what I was thinking" Jake said as the dark dragon put his feet on a wooden board set up like a see-saw.

"Now" Jake yelled as the twins, Spud, Trixie and Jake jumped on to the opposite end sending the dark dragon flying.

"This is for the dress" the tooth fairy said as she used the crane to drop a ton bricks on the dark dragon.

They gathered around the empty crater were the dark dragon once stood.

"Is he gone" Trixie asked.

"Yeah for now at least" Jake said grim but everyone else. But Chang, cheered.

"You have done it young dragon" LS said as his grandson came over to him.

"Yo G I didn't do it on my own I had help from Trixie, Spud, Al, Fu… wait where is Fu" Jake asked looking around.

"Okay dark dragon I'm… where'd every one go" Fu said waking up in the sewer pretty alone.

"It's over dog" Al said walking up to him.

"Aw not again" Fu cried.

Jake turned in a paper about his grandfather being his role model to the principle the next day.

"This is a very good paper it seems you earned a great deal of respect for your grandfather" the principle said.

"Yeah from now on things are going to change even between me and Professor Rotwood Jake said moon walking out of the office. Only he didn't see Rotwood coming up the stairs and bumped into him sending him tumbling down the stairs.

"Jake Long to the principle's office" Rotwood yelled.

"Aw man" Jake said.


	92. Ch 92 Elf Napped

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 92 Elf Napped**

Al was so late. There was a short power outage so his alarm/radio flashed 12:00, not going off and the maid lost track of time flirting on the phone.

'She shouldn't have been on the phone while working' Al thought fuming at it.

Al knew he wasn't going to make the starting bell. Maybe if he hurried he'd only miss ten minutes of his first period class.

Al decided to let Jake and the others know and flipped open his cell phone. He scrolled down his contact list as he about to pass through a barrier between the magical world and the human world when he felt someone grab him.

The fire elf in him was telling him to fight back and the water elf was telling him to water bend. But someone had a firm grip on his arms pulling them behind his back and tied his wrists together. There's only so many water bending one can do with legs alone when you have no water at your feet.

Al struggled to free his wrists but was having no success. Then one arm wrapped around his upper body and another pressed a cloth over his mouth and nose. Al could smell the chemicals it was soaked in and tried to hold his breath but one can only hold their breath for so long. Al's lungs burned with the need for air and he gave into the need sucking in oxygen while at the same time taking in the chemicals.

Al started to feel the effects of the chemicals. He felt light headed, his body went limp, and his vision started to blur as he was forced in a chemical induced sleep.

When Al came to he was a little disorientated and blinked his eyes a few times then shook his head. The first thing he realized was he couldn't move his arms. He felt rough rope around his wrists. He felt tightness around his chest and looked down to see more rope wrapped around his chest keeping his back against the chair he realized he was sitting in. Then he looks around and he was in what appeared to be a room in an abandon where house.

Once taking in every detail he knew the situation he was in, yep, he'd been kidnapped. Any normal teenager would have been nervous or maybe even freaking out but Al wasn't new to being kidnapped.

Just feet away was a goblin sitting in a chair next to a table reading a newspaper.

The goblin had light blue skin, dark brown hair, was wearing a long tan brown coat, jeans, boots, and red shirt.

"Hey, if it's not too much trouble want to put the paper down and tell what this is all about" Al said getting the goblin's attention.

Noticing Al was awake he put the paper down on the table and came up to stand in front of Al.

"Well you've been kidnapped of course" the goblin said.

"No duh, I know that I mean why…You after money, stopping a hostile take over, or you working someone in a clan dispute?" Al asked.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more scared" the goblin asked.

"Uh I'm the kid of two powerful parents I've been kidnapped before" Al admitted.

"O well this was unexpected" the goblin also admitted.

"So what is it you want" Al asked again.

"That's for us to know and your father to find out" the goblin said.

As soon as that was said the door to the left of Al opened and a man carrying a cell phone entered, and followed two goblins much like the first.

He had neatly combed black hair, blue eyes, dressed in black shoes, tan slacks, button up white shirt, and a blue cloak that match his eyes; a dead give away that he was a wizard. Wizards have their own style of cloaks that every wizard worldwide wore.

"You're dad wants to hear you" the wizard said. "Say hi to your daddy" the wizard said putting the phone up to Al's pointed ears.

Al heard his dad on the other end more panicked then Al, which considering Al wasn't panicked at all wasn't saying much.

"Hi dad," Al said a little too happily. "In order I'm fine, some abandon where house, and he has…" Al didn't get to finish as the phone was quickly taken away.

"Okay you heard him he's fine and he'll stay that way if I get my money so get it ready you have 5 hours" the wizard said ending the call.

"O so it's a ransom kidnapping" Al said to man.

"What was that" the wizard said refereeing to what Al did on the phone.

"I've been kidnapped before, any seasoned kidnapped person knows it's a good idea from the moment your kidnapper gives you the phone to yell out details of your location and kidnapper if you can" Al explained. Since Al's been kidnapped twice before he knew the routine. "So we've got 5 hours to kill, can I have something to eat I was running late so I didn't have breakfast? What time is it? I'm guessing it's almost lunch time" Al finished.

The wizard just walked out in silence leaving Al with the three goblins.

"I'm not kidding I'm really hungry" Al yelled as he left.

Al sure knew how to stay cool in a bad situation.

It was lunch time at Fillmore middle school the group, minus Al, were sitting down to eat lunch.

"So where do you think Al is" Trixie asked.

"Maybe he's sick" Spud suggested.

"Or he's gone whack and skipped school to see if his parents notice" Jake suggested knowing Al's compulsion to causes trouble as means to get what he wants most, his parents attention.

Jake hadn't had more then 5 bites of his lunch when his cell went off. Jake got his phone out and put it up to his ear to hear his grandfather's voice yell from the other end.

"Jake!" LS said on the other end of the phone. "Dragon emergency meet me outside" LS said ending the call.

"Guys I gotta' go dragon business" Jake said running off.

"Come on lets go" Trixie said grabbing Spud by the back of his shirt.

"But my pudding" Spud whined reaching out for the cup as Trixie dragged him off.

Jake got outside the school to be met by LS and Fu.

"What's the emergency" Jake asked not all to concerned since him and gramps had totally different ideas as of what an emergency was.

"Mr. Atlanticus called, his son has been kidnapped and are holding him for ransom and we only have 4 hours to find him" LS said.

"Or pay" Fu said.

"Okay just one question who's Mr. Atlanticus" Jake asked.

"Al's father" Fu said. "You've known him for two years and you don't know his last name?"

"It never came up and I don't think to ever ask" Jake admitted.

"Al's been kidnapped" Trixie exclaimed behind Jake.

"You know you guys don't always need to come with me when I've got dragon business to do" Jake said.

"Yo between spending the second half of school watching old videos because the teachers are too lazy to actually teach or go on a potentially dangerous mission I chose the second" Trixie explained.

"Dude don't forget listening to Rotwood go on about how no one believes him and giving us false info on the magical world" Spud added.

"Okay fine" Jake admitted.

"Back to the matter at hand" LS said getting the kids back to subject.

"Yeah, so where are we going to start the kidnappers could be keeping Al anywhere" Jake said.

"Well he model of cell has GPS chip in it if I hack into the cell register system I can activate it then use GPS program and it will tell us exactly where he is so long as his cell phone is with him" Spud said as he got out his laptop and started typing.

"Perfect" Fu said.

"Found it" Spud announced.

"Well lets go" LS said as got ready to following Spud's directions.

"The only problem with this is it's too easy something has got to go wrong" Jake said knowing nothing was that easy.

"Hm it says it right behind that wall" Spud said as they came to a brick wall at the end of an ally.

"That's not a wall it's an entrance he must still be in the magical community" Jake explained.

"Well it makes sense seeing as the kidnappers are probably magical" Fu said.

Jake, LS, and Fu walk right up to the brick wall and walked through it like they were ghosts.

"Coming" Jake said to Trixie and Spud sticking he head back through the wall.

"This is so cool" Spud said as he and Trixie followed Jake.

Once on the other side they were still in an ally just one in the magical community and behind them instead of brick wall was what looked like a tinted glowing blue window.

"It should be right here" Spud said looking around.

"His phone is but Al is not" LS said picking up the cell from the ground.

"It's never that easy" Jake said.

**A/N **In case any one is wondering about the whole wizard cloak thing I think all wizards would have the same style cloak but they would come in different colors, material, and some might a designs on them but other wise are generic world wide.


	93. Ch 93 Untied

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **I used Mr. A for Mr. Atlanticus because I didn't to spell it out every time he talked.

**Ch 93 Untied **

~At Al's house~

"What are you doing" Mr. A yelled at his wife as he caught her at his desk closing a briefcase full of money.

"What's it look like I'm doing" Venus yelled back to her husband. "I'm getting the money ready to get my son back."

"You mean our son" Mr. A said.

"You don't care you have your love child that you paid more attention to then you do Al" Venus yelled to him.

"I do care that's why I got the American dragon aka his best friend on the job to find him" Mr. A informed.

"And if he doesn't I'm ready to give up the amount they asked for" Venus said crossing her arms. "There's too much at stake and if they think we're going to cheat them out we may not get him back and without Al you know what will happen."

~Back with Jake~

"Now what" Jake asked out loud.

"Well we could listen to the recording" Fu suggested.

"What recording" Trixie asked.

"The call was made to Mr. A's home office and for legal prepossess that's the only phone line recorded in the house" Fu explained.

"Then let us go see Mr. A" LS explained.

~At the mansion in Mr. A's home office~

"Unfortunately my boy wasn't able to give us much before the kidnappers took the phone away" Mr. A said to LS, Fu, Jake and his friends.

Mr. A pressed play on his phone recorder and they all listened close to see if there was anything they could use.

"Hi dad, in order I'm fine, some abandon warehouse, and he has…" Al's voice said on the recording.

"To bad he wasn't able to stay on long enough to give us a description of the napper" Jake asked.

"Couldn't have given a little more description than just an abandon warehouse" Trixie said.

"Well it has to be one close to where he was taken they couldn't go far without being noticed" Jake suggested.

"A lot of closed warehouses in the area take your pick" Fu said unfolding a map that gave a 3-D hologram of the area where Al was taken.

"Then I guess we split up and search them all and hope we get lucky" Jake said.

"Then we better hurry" LS suggested.

"If you don't find Al we could have a crisis on our hands" Mr. A said.

"So how much are they asking I'm sure you can pay" Trixie said.

"That's no the point the ransom could be a cover for something more" Mr. A went on to say. "They may keep him even if we pay and with Al gone for a long period a war may erupt between our two clans."

"But I heard the marriage was done to stop the fighting" Spud informed. "What's Al got to do with it?"

"Marriage was only the first step; to complete the whole treaty between the two clans we needed a child. On top of which our marriage is very rocky and that's putting it mildly, it's in such disarray the only thing keeping them from each other's throats is Al" Mr. A explained. "And some people do benefit form war and do what it takes to start one."

All the occupants of the room were in silence.

~Back with Al~

The kidnappers had been kind enough to feed him a sandwich and glass of milk.

"Three more hours left" the wizard said looking at his watch. He had been listening to the radio but gave up ten minutes ago and was now pacing. The three goblins were sitting at the table in the room playing cards.

"This is going to be a long three hours" Al said out loud from boredom. "So if you don't get the money then what? You don't strike me as a murder."

"Do you really want to know" the wizard asked.

"Not really just trying to make conversation to pass the time" Al explained.

"Well, if I don't get the money from your father I'll keep you locked up and make the money by helping the clans with the war efforts" the wizard said.

"Yep it's always about money" Al plainly said.

~Back with Jake and his group~

They decided they needed more help looking and called Sun to help them look.

Fu wasn't kidding when he said it was a lot. Jake and the others were thinking they may not find Al before time was up and if so Venus was standing by with the money.

"Nothing here over" Spud said over his walkie talkie walking out of another empty warehouse.

"Okay try the next one and you don't need to always end with over" Jake said over his own walkie talkie. "Number 34 clear" Jake said x-ing out another warehouse on the map.

They had less then an hour and they were only half way through but they were about to have a stroke of luck.

Sun was checking the next warehouse on her list. Sun's wing emerged as he flew up to the high windows and dug her claws into the building's wall as she peered in.

Fully transforming into dragon would make them to easily seen and would alert the captors to their presence. They could put two and two together and see it was them the dragons were looking for.

In the warehouse through the grim of the windows Sun could just make out Al tied to a chair. She looked around trying to see the whole situation.

Sun dropped back to the ground and called the others telling them that she found Al and where she was.

The others meet up with Sun just outside the warehouse.

"What's the situation inside" LS asked.

"From what I could see two goblins watching the entrance into the main room Al's being held in, three in the room with him and a wizard that seems to be the head of it all" Sun explained.

"Five goblins and a wizard that's easy" Jake said.

"Let's still use the element of surprise" LS informed.

"Your family has half an hour left" the wizard said looking at his watch.

"Do you like have a TV or a radio because watching you pace back and forth, checking your watch is getting really boring; I'm bored" Al announced.

Three dragons have slipped through some, already, broken windows and hung in the rafters waiting while two humans and a dog were waiting behind the door of the front entrance.

"Now" Jake asked in a whisper.

LS just nodded and the three dived from the roof each taking out a goblin. The two guarding at the door took stock of the situation but before they could do anything the metal door flew open knocking out the one on the left and Trixie swinging a plank of wood over the head of the one on the right knocking him out.

"Alright guys! It's about time" Al said from his tied up position.

"Now it's six against one" Jake said turning to the wizard, the only one left standing.

"You really think I'd only have five guys with me to work such a delicate operation" the wizard said snapping his fingers.

At the snap 30 or more goblins appeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's never easy" Jake sighed.

"Get them" the wizard yelled.

Three goblins grabbed Fu, Trixie, and Spud while the other odd 30 or so went for the dragons. The three were mobbed by the goblins and were doing their best not get pinned down by the sheer numbers of goblins. Jake swung his tail sending a goblin, which was waiting to jump in, across the room into a pipe. The pipe just happened to be a water pipe. The force of the blow caused the goblin to hit the pipe hard enough to crack it. Water started to spill out and slowly but surly extend across the floor of the room. Al felt the dampness of a puddle forming under his feet.

"Bingo" Al said and twisted his foot and leg in a careful motion.

The action was a water bending move causing two sharp icicles to shot up from the floor. One cut the rope around his chest and the other his wrists. Once the bonds were severed Al shook the ropes off and got to his feet. Now that his hands were free he could do some serious water bending.

Al shot strong streams of water over the tops of the three dragons knocking the mob of goblins off their backs. Now that they were face to face with their opponents it was much easier. The dragons went on it with claws, tails and fire while Al helped out with his water bending.

The three holding Spud, Trixie and Fu got distracted by the fight going on in the center of the room. While they were distracted Spud brought his heel down hard on his captor's foot, Trixie jabbed her elbow into her captor's stomach, and Fu bit down on his captor's arm. In pain all three let go of their captives.

In the next few minutes the three dragons took down all the goblins summoned by the wizard. When the wizard was realizing his men were falling he tried to sneak away to bad Al noticed.

"Freeze" Al said using his water bending to turn him into a living ice sculpture. "I think the police would like to have a word with you as would some of my family."

"Is it just me or are you just a little to clam to having to have been just kidnapped" Trixie asked.

"I've been kidnapped before" Al informed.


	94. Ch 94 The Hunt part 1

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **Sorry it's been a while but enjoy.

**Ch 94 **The Hunt part 1

Jake was at his locker at the end of the school day getting everything he needed before going home. Jake pushed his locker closed to see Rose standing there.

"Hey Jake" Rose said waving. "Got a second?"

Jake saw the dragon shape birthmark around her arm. The flashbacks of Rose being Thorn went through his mind.

"Yeah I got a second" Jake said looking at his watch. "O and there it went, gotta go bye" Jake said backing up then falling down the stairs.

At the end of school Jake was outside with this three friends looking at a corner as he counted down from five. Then Rose walked around the corner.

"I can't believe this the girl I love is in tight with the huntsclan" Jake said at seeing Rose.

"It could be worse you could be in love with you mortal enemy…O wait never mind" Spud said.

"When ever I see her I don't whether to kiss her or burn her to ash" Jake said forming fire in his hand.

"Sounds like love," Al said then added "if you're my parents anyway."

"I hate this" Jake said grabbing his head and shaking it. "My mind keeps telling me to hate her but my heart keeps telling me to love her. It's so frustrating."

"The heart wants what the heart wants" Al tried.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet" Spud informed.

"Minus Juliet wasn't trying to kill Romeo" Al said. "O and if this is Romeo and Juliet I'm not Romeo's best friend, Juliet's cousin kills him."

"Face it Jake you need to forget about her if she knew the real you you'd be slain" Trixie explained.

Rose had made it home and to her room. She sat on her bed looking to her nightstand the held a framed picture of her and Jake at the dance; she hugged to picture before the Hmaster called her. She sighed and set it down then twisted the neck of a unicorn figure that opened a panel on the wall revealing huntsclan weapons and a hunts uniform for everyday of the week. Rose got changed into one of the uniforms before meeting the Hmaster.

Down in the tunnels of the huntsclan lair she followed her master as he talked.

"Your training is nearly complete but you still must slay a dragon to take your rightfully place in the huntsclan" Hmaster said.

"I'm ready master" Thorn replied.

"Good because this year's hunt has a special prize," Hmaster said before using his staff projecting an image of the American dragon. "The hide of the American dragon."

While the hunters were discussing the details of the hunt Jake, LS, and Fu were taking care of dragon business.

Two tribes of meadow sprites were having a dispute over which tribe the enchanted golden apple belonged to and it was the America dragon's job to come to a decision but it wasn't as easy as one makes it seem. In truth it belonged to nobody and the only way to keep the peace was to get rid of the problem all together. LS took care of it him self by eating the apple; dispute over.

As they departed LS gave more wisdom and advice.

"Magical creatures look to dragons for strong leadership and guidance, remember that young one" LS advised.

Not much later that night Jake was flying over the city when Thorn came out of nowhere shooting off her energy arrows, just grazing Jake.

"How you like that dragon" Thorn asked bow still in hand.

"You need to work on your aim, you missed" Jake replied.

"O did I" Thorn said as rubble from the top of the building she hit started to rain down on Jake. "Catch me if you can" Thorn said taking off.

Any experienced dragon would have wondered why a huntsclan member was fleeing before a fight even started but Jake did stop to wonder and quickly followed.

Thorn jumped into the underground or more pacific the subway. It wasn't hard for Jake to follow her but that was the plan.

Jake had just turned down another tunnel after Thorn only to come face to face with a whole group of huntsclan members and the huntsmaster him self.

"Congratulations dragon" Thorn said.

"You fell right into our trap" the huntsmaster finished as the other members of the group surrounded Jake. Lucky for Jake he was able to take them all down with one round the house kick.

"You forgot to close the back door" Jake yelled back to the huntsmaster as he glided out of the tunnel and took down another containing a track. But the Hmaster then pulled out some wires causing Jake to have a head on collision with the train that was switched onto that track. After the hit Jake desperately tried to hang on the consciousness knowing that the enemy was in close rage but he lost his grip and fell into the darkness.

Jake slowly began to wake up and the first thing that came to him was a splitting head ach then his hearing.

He could make out what sounded like someone guess sides of a coin wrong and the clink of a coin as it was flipped.

Jake opened his eyes to a leprechaun flipping a gold coin and guessing wrong once again then saying 'this just isn't my day.'

Then the leprechaun noticed Jake waking up.

"Hey everyone the dragon's awake" the Irish called.

"Since when is the downtown express on time" Jake said sitting up rubbing his head.

Suddenly he found him self being examined by a mermaid who said a bunch of words he didn't understand.

"Sub-a-what" Jake said.

"It means you're fine" the mermaid answered.

"Dragon save us" a giant with pigtails said.

"Us not with my luck" the leprechaun said flipping his coin again.

"Where are we and who are…" Jake was cut off.

"Hey watch were you're putting your tail" a small squeaky voice yelled.

Jake looked around to see his tail laying on a brownie.

"Sorry," Jake said and lifted his tail off the brownie "I didn't see you down there."

"How would you like see my fist" the brownie threaded.

"Don't mind Reggie," the mermaid said helping up the brownie. "He's a brownie with some anger-management issues."

"I don't have issues I seem to get angry just fine thank you" Reggie yelled.

"I'm Silver, I graduated Atlantis U" Sliver said moving over the others. "The giant is Bertha" Silver introduced.

"Berta feet smell" the giant said lifting up her foot the smell knocking out the brownie.

"The necrotic leprechaun is Clooney" Silver continued.

"I'm necrotic I'm just very unlucky" Clooney said making another wrong guess.

"I'm Jake Long the American dragon and I'm getting us out of here" Jake said trying to break the chain with his hands and when that didn't work he tried his teeth.

"Give up Jake this is reinforced with unicorn horn" Sliver informed.

"Great" Jake said knowing he and nothing he had could break it. "So what are we doing here where are they taking us?" Jake asked.

"See the position of the moon" Sliver said pointing at the moon seen trough the bars of the ceiling opening. "My guess is we're the special guest for the huntsclan Grand Equinox Hunt."

"I don't know what the grand equinox is but the hunt part is all I need to know" Jake said worried.

All the magical occupants of the van had been chained to posts watching as the huntsclan gathered around their bon fire preparing for tomorrows hunt.

Hmaster was at the front explaining the huntsclan's code and what the hunt entitled.

"…then we will hunt them down and bag them as our trophies" the Hmaster finished.

"But the grand prize is mine" Thorn informed. "Tomorrow I swear by my ancestors that I will slay the American dragon and fulfill my destiny" Thorn finished removing her glove and showing her mark of the huntsclan.

The other members to the huntsclan cheered.

"Yeah, slay the dragon" Bertha yelled.

All the others gave her a glare.

"O right sorry" Bertha said realizing her mistake.

The night continued and the camp fire had finally burned down to it last dying embers. All, but Jake and an enraged brownie, had fallen asleep some time ago. Jake was wiggling his body trying to get at lest one limb loose. Just when it looked hopeless his tail slipped from the chains. But just as he got his tail loose Thorn appeared.

"Dragon," Thorn said walking toward Jake. Jake quickly positioned his tail to make it look like it was still tied. "I just want a good look at you before I slay you tomorrow."

"Look all you want it's a pretty view" Jake replied using his mask of confidence to cover his fear as he always did.

Thinking up witty remarks stopped him from thinking up bad memories.

"But maybe we can cut out the whole slaying part" Jake asked.

"There is something familiar about you but I'm not sure what it is" Thorn admitted looking closely at Jake.

"Listen way are you doing all this" Jake said to change the subject and hoping to distract her long enough to slip the key off her.

"It is my destiny" Thorn said. "I am marked" Thorn finished showing her dragon shaped birthmark.

"So I got a birthmark the shape of Idaho on my back doesn't mean I'm going to move there. I know there's good inside you" Jake said making a swipe for the key while Thorn's back was turned.

"You don't know me at all" Thorn said pulling her glove back on.

"I know a lot more than you think you may be a little rough around the edges but every thorn has a rose" Jake explained.

"What did you say" Thorn said whipping around to face him.

"I mean I've never lied to you I've told you the cold, dark truth about them… and you know it don't you. You're not like them" Jake said.

"I will be tomorrow" Thorn said trying to push what he said aside.

"The cold, dark truth" Jake said as Thorn walked away.

"Nice try Jake but no cigar" Silver said.

"Guess again" Jake said holding up his tail with the key dangling from the end.

"Yeh, Jake's go the key" Bertha shouted but was quickly silenced by Jake's tail covering her mouth.

"O sorry" Bertha said.


	95. Ch 95 The Hunt part 2

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **Sorry it's been a while and I originally made it to be two parts but the second part was going to be too long so now its three part hope to post the third by Friday.

**Ch 95 The Hunt part 2**

Once Jake was sure all the huntsmembers were asleep Jake used the key to free him self and the other captives.

"This key doesn't work on this chain looks like were stuck together" Silver said trying to use the key to undo the chain that keep them together.

The five tried to silently sneak away but when you are chained to multiple people it's not so easy. One of them tripped and the rest fell making more noise then they hoped to.

"Keep moving it's almost dawn" Jake said he got back on his feet. The rest followed suit and slowly walked/shuffled as quietly as they could away from the camp.

Not much later the huntsclan awoke to find their prey had managed to get free while they slept.

"The prisoners have escaped master" Thorn said picking up one of chains used to hold the captives. "I… I don't know what happened" Thorn admitted.

"Disappointing huntsgirl" Hmaster said. "Release the hounds" he commanded.

A group of three headed dogs were released and the hunt horn was sounded as the members of the clan grabbed their weapons and commenced the hunt.

"Let the hunt begin" Hmaster said evilly as he looked out at the forest.

The chain gang of prisoners was still on the move. They had quickened their pace in hopes of making more distance between them and the huntscaln.

Then they could hear the sounds in the distance and knew their enemies were awake and after them.

"Every magical creature for them selves" Sliver said in panic as all went in a different direction forgetting they were still chained together. The action only resulted in the chain pulling them back and tangling their bodies together.

"Aw man, this is so not working out" Jake said.

"Fan out" Hmaster commanded. "Silence" he then exclaimed as the entire party halted and heard the small clank of metal in the distance.

"That way master" Thorn said pointing in the direction of the sound.

With Jake, the brownie Reggie was trying the brake the chain with a rock but it was having no effect.

"This metal in 50% iron, 30% titanium, and 20% unicorn horn with a hardness level of…" Sliver explained before Reggie spoke up.

"Alright miss know it all why don't you shut your trap" Reggie yelled.

"What I'm saying is there's no way we can break it" Sliver said.

"Get down" Jake said in a harsh whisper as his acute dragon senses caught the approach of the huntsclan.

The group jumped into some bushes in hopes of hiding as the huntsclan came into view.

"Okay everyone buckle up you're all about to fly the dragon air line" Jake announced.

"Sorry Jake but even with your large wing span it's still scientifically impossible to displace enough air to…" Sliver tried to explain but was cut off by Jake.

"Please I'm a flying expert and I can get us from here to there" Jake said making an attempt to fly.

Jake didn't get much height but he was flying with the other four in tow but the dangling giant got caught in tree grounding the rest.

"Nice flying I oughta…" Reggie said while they were stuck in the tree till Silver shushed him as the huntsclan went by down below.

"They couldn't have gotten far" Hmaster said.

"O no these leaves are covered in pollen" Clooney said about to sneeze. The other four put any available appendage to his nose to stop him.

"Move on" Hmaster said has he didn't hear nor see them.

Just as they started to walk away Clooney sneezed.

"You don't think they hear that do you" Clooney asked.

The huntsclan turned and aimed their weapons at the gang in the tree.

"Yeah that figures" Clooney said.

"Open fire" Hmaster yelled as the fired on the tree.

Jake used his tail to knock the tree over and send it sliding down a hill into a river.

"After them" Hmaster ordered.

There was only a moment of relief till Jake saw the floating tree they were on was about to go over a waterfall.

"Silver get in the water and swim us to the other side" Jake said.

"Yeah about that I don't really swim I'm afraid of the water" Silver admitted.

"You're a mermaid for Pete sake" Reggie cried.

"Mermaid no swim" Bertha asked.

"Look I don't like to talk about it it's really embarrassing" Silver said.

At that the five went over the falls and survived only to walk into a gusher field.

"Gushers" Jake said looking around.

"Ex-nay on the fire Jake the gas form these gushers is highly flammable" Silver said.

Just then a storm cloud appeared over Clooney and started to rain.

"Does that happen a lot" Jake asked.

"Yeah it's the part of the whole unlucky thing" Clooney said before a bolt of lightning struck Jake.

"See this always happens every one I care about around me gets hurt" Clooney said before the sound of the hunt horn got their attention.

"Huntsclan coming" Bertha said pointing at the clan coming from the forest into the gusher field.

"Fire at will" Hmaster yelled as the other members of the clan fired off shots.

The five went further into the field trying to seek cover.

"Is it over" Sliver asked as the shots stopped as they peeked out from behind one of the gushers.

"O it's over alright," Reggie said. "Look at us we're a freaking giant, an unlucky leprechaun, a mermaid who can't swim we're one pathetic bunch and I hate each and every one of you even my self."

"Magical creatures look to dragons for strong leadership and guidance" LS voice said in Jake's head as he remembered his grandfather's words of wisdom.

"I can't believe we made it this far they're just going to zap us with that green energy stuff" Clooney said.

"Green energy" Jake said picking up the chain as an idea came to mind. "Okay guys listen up I've got an idea" Jake said.

The huntsclan walked through the gusher field trying to see their prey through the thick steam the multiple gushers admitted.

"There" Thorn said catching sight of Jake hovering in the air next to a gusher and readied a green energy arrow in her bow.

Jake made a small movement to his left once the arrow was released hitting the chain holding the group together breaking it.

"Yeah" Jake yelled flying freely now that he was free of the restraining chain. "Okay everyone wave your chains in the air, wave them like you just don't care" Jake yelled.

The huntsclan started firing at will at the group giving an opportunity to for the others to free them selves. Bertha lifted Silver up exposing the chain for a hit separating the two. Slightly hidden by a gusher Clooney grabbed Reggie and threw up their chain to be broken by a stray arrow freeing the last of the group.

"It worked" Sliver said happily as they could now run with no restrictions.

"Aye lets get out of here" Reggie shouted.

As Jake and the others ran Thorn could just make out their silhouettes through the steam.

"One dragon shish kabob coming right up" Thorn said readying another arrow.

Jake saw the shot getting prepared for them and countered.

"Try my fire power" Jake said breathing fire into the air above the huntsclan igniting the gas causing an inferno of blue flames to form around them. The huntsclan had no choice but to fall back.

The five used the opportunity to put some distance between them and the hunters.

"Thanks those things really chafe the ankle" Clooney said as Jake removed the shackles that now came off easily with the main chain broken.

"Right I hate all your guts but all the same I wish you luck, farewell" Reggie said processing to walk off.

"Wait we got to stick together" Jake yelled back.

"What are you taking about dragon" Reggie asked.

"Listen I know a lot about how they hunt from experience, I wish I didn't remember, and we don't stand a chance on our own they'll take us out one by one" Jake explained.

"Jake think we do gooder together" Bertha asked.

"Much gooder, I mean better" Jake replied.

"The huntsclan chase after us, use surprise and any thing they can at their advantage but it's time we changed it and took the fight to them" Jake explained.

"Alright a little pay back" Reggie said a bit overly happy.


	96. Ch 96 The Hunt part 3

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **I changed the ending a bit to more fit my earlier work.

**Ch 96 The Hunt part 3**

"So that's the plan we hit their camp at sunset," Jake said using the dirt to draw out his plan "any questions?"

"Just one, are you completely crazy" Clooney yelled.

"We're not warriors Jake" Sliver said.

"I know we only have a shot time to train but you don't know what you can do till you're put to the test" Jake urged.

"I've testing all my life and it's proven I've failed, we're pathetic weaklings" Clooney cried.

"Listen when I was 10 the member of the huntsclan I fear the most rendered me weak and powerless but I was still able to bring him down, you just need to find something to motivate you" Jake tried.

"Right about now our motivation is to stay alive" Reggie said.

Jake spent the next few hours fashioning weapons and trying to teach the other four to use them and fight with little to no success.

"Bertha's feet smell and hurt" Bertha said.

"My bruises have bruises," Clooney said looking at his foot "o what that's a mole I should probable have that checked."

"This isn't working Jake" Sliver said exhausted.

"Just do your best and keep them busy I'll do most of the work and cover you from the air, this will work" Jake advised before the sound of the horn reached his ears.

Jake looked out from the cave to see the huntsclan headed their way. Knowing the other four were in position to fight or run Jake took it upon him self to protect the others.

"Stay down I'll lead them away" Jake said taking to the air.

"Hey hunts over here" Jake yelled getting their attention.

The Hmaster fired at Jake with his staff which Jake was able to dodge.

"That's all you got" Jake mocked.

"Try this dragon" Thorn said throwing a chain at Jake from an over hanging hill wrapping Jake up and hurtling him to the ground.

"Nice chain work huntsgirl looks like you'll have your trophy" Hmaster praised.

The other four were watching and saw Jake's down fall.

~Later that night~

Jake was chained the stake again in the huntsclan camp and this time he was not getting the chance to escape.

"Good job huntsgirl, now finish him and become one of us" Hmaster said as Thorn stepped forward weapon ready.

As Thorn came forward Jake felt an equal fear he felt 7 years ago. Memories went through his head scenes in flashes and sounds in echoes. Jake felt numbness all over his body like the fear was trying to make take his human form yet Jake was fighting it. Not that it mattered as he was pretty sure this time he wasn't going to be saved.

Unknown to Jake and the hunters the four former captives were hiding and preparing in the nearby bushes.

"Okay just like Jake planed it" Sliver said as the others got ready.

Thorn hesitated as she felt something familiar about the dragon.

"What are you waiting for" Hmaster roared from behind her then was interrupted from an 'ahem' from behind him.

"Is there a dress code for this party cause all my dresses at the cleaner" Clooney said.

"Get the leprechaun" Hmaster commanded as the other huntsmembers came forward.

"Please don't let me this lucky day" Clooney said flipping the coin.

The coin fell into Clooney's hand and rain cloud started form.

"Looks like rain" Clooney said as lightning struck to two huntsmembers that went to grab him.

The cloud followed Clooney as he ran pass the hunter weapon rack sending another bolt setting the weapons on fire.

"Any one else feeling unlucky" he asked.

"Bertha charge" Bertha yelled running at the huntsclan. "O now ya going to get it" Reggie yelled riding one of Bertha's pigtails.

"Take up defensive positions we're under attack" Hmaster commanded.

Reggie jumped off onto the head of a huntsmember and pulled the hood down over his eyes then made a run for it between another's legs causing the temporally blinded one to run into the other knocking them both down.

Bertha was going form tent to tent forcing huntsmembers out and down with the overwhelming smell of her feet.

Reggie was being chased by three huntsmembers when he came to a stop in front of a large rock pile.

"I should take ya all on me self" Reggie yelled then took a breath. "But this time I'm going to take a deep breath and do the wise thing" Reggie finished pulling a small stone from the pile and running off.

The small stone was a key weight in keeping the pile stable and once removed fell atop the three huntsclan members.

Jake was trying to get his arms free of the chain as two huntsmember came forward readying arrows to shoot Jake when they were washed out by a wave of water.

Silver stood in the river behind the two washed up huntsmembers flicking her tail.

"Silver you did it you swam" Jake said in surprise.

"Well I am a mermaid" Silver replied.

"Smell feet" Bertha said coming to Jake and Sliver dropping two knocked out members from between her toes.

Sliver took the key from one and freed Jake.

"Alright now time to give you that air cover I promised" Jake said taking to the sky.

"Fall back into the woods, retreat" Hmaster commanded as the all huntsclan made run into the trees all that is except for Thorn who stayed behind.

Jake followed and gave the Hmaster a nice parting gift of a hot seat.

"Now that's what I call lighting a fire under…" Jake was cut off as Thorn threw a weapon tying up Jake once again and stuck him to the trunk of a tree.

"Say goodbye dragon" Thorn said as she charged her weapon.

The fear of before attacked Jake and the same numb sensation came over Jake again but this time he was to stunned by the sudden capture stop him self.

Jake changed back to human, unintentionally.

Thorn fired but at seeing the dragon become his human self she moved her weapon just in time for the energy beam to miss Jake.

"Jake" Thorn said in shock and removed her mask showing her other side, Rose.

"This is me the human me" Jake said waiting for response.

Rose said nothing more as she came forward weapon raised. Jake closed his eyes waiting for the strike but it never came. He felt the wires holding him fall away and opened his eyes in time to see Rose disappear into the forest. Jake wanted to yell out to her but he didn't know what to say and stayed silent.

The cavalry of magical creatures cheered Jake's name as the fight was won.

"Jake we did it" Silver said hugging Jake.

"Hey maybe my luck is changing" Clooney said flipping his coin.

"Sorry buddy but I'm going to need this" Jake said grabbing the coin from the air.

All five were later crammed inside a telephone booth at a rest stop they found after a few more hours of walking in the woods.

"Hey G, is there any chance you and Fu could drive up state, pick me up and some friends" Jake asked on the phone.

A fat truck driver by the name of Al was passing by and stared at the odd site before him.

"Hey what are you looking at" Reggie yelled causing the guy to faint.

Some more hours later he and Jake's new friends were back at home. And Jake was having a talk of revelation with his gramps and Fu.

"Well done young one you showed not just great skills as a dragon but as a leader" LS said pouring the three some tea.

"Yeah but I don't know about the whole huntsgirl knowing your secret for one it takes away from the whole mystery, romance and two goes without saying" Fu explained.

"But she let me go when she could have easily have ended me that proves that she has a good side and maybe feels the same way I do about her as a person" Jake explained him self.

"I she truly has changed she could become a valuable ally" LS suggest.

The next at school Jake told Al, Trixie and Spud the whole story of what happened in the last two days.

"Rose let me go, huntsgirl let me go" Jake said closing his locker. "That means she digs me, am I right?"

"Yeah in a messed up and dysfunctional way" Trixie said.

"Like most of my family" Al added.

"Sounds like love to me" Spud said.

"What you think now things are going to be all lovely dovy between you two now" Trixie asked.

"Now it really is Romeo and Juliet now that Juliet isn't trying to slay Romeo" Al said.

"Now we can talk with no more secrets and no more lies" Jake explained.

~Out side after school~

"3, 2, 1" Jake was saying watching the side of the school.

"Check out how hard my head is" Brad said as he came around the corner hitting his head with a book. "I rock!"

The four watched as Brad and two of his friends kept walking surprised not to see Rose.

Jake went to the principal hoping maybe she could tell him where Rose was today.

"I'm sorry Jake but Rose is gone she transferred out of this school just yesterday" Principal D said looking at her file.

"Transferred but I need to get a hold of her" Jake said.

"Sorry but there's no forwarding address" the principal said. "But she did leave this for you" the principal said handing Jake the picture of Rose and him at the school dance. At that there was nothing more Jake could say.

At a disclosed location Rose sat in an empty room looking at the screen of a laptop reading the words very closely. Once finished she brought up two pictures from the material one was the sketch of a huntsman the other of an 8 year old Jake. Rose took a few more minutes before closing the laptop.

**A/N **Tell me what you think of the revised ending.


	97. Ch 97 Rose Portal

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **Happy Halloween here's a chapter for the holiday.

**Ch 97 Rose Portal **

"Concentrate" LS said.

LS and Jake were in Central Park at night with a full moon over head.

"Right, think, think, think… ow" Jake exclaimed as LS hit him.

"Don't think feel" LS explained. "Sense the vibration around you" LS said then started levitating. "Let your instincts guide you."

"Okay not thinking feeling" Jake said closing his eyes and falling into a state of serene within his mind as the magical world ran through it.

"Sense the balance of the magical world good and evil both" the voice of Jake's grandfather said.

"Yeah I feel it" Jake said as clouds started to eclipse the moon. "I'm chilling with the vibes…" Jake was cut short at the sound of something moving in the bushes near him.

Jake looked behind him to see Rose dressed as Thorn. Thorn ran off further into the park. Jake jumped up and transformed into his dragon form and took off after her. Jake saw Thorn disappeared into tunnel. Jake changed back to human gripped a lamppost and slid down the pole to the ground and followed.

"Rose" Jake called to her as he entered the tunnel.

"Jake I don't have much time" Thorn said turning to Jake as snakes slithered down behind Jake. "The huntsclan is planning something big, you have to stop them, I got to go" Rose said quickly.

"Rose wait let me help you" Jake said.

"You can't save me Jake no one can, it's too dangerous" Rose said turning to leave.

"Let me try, you're worth it" Jake said grabbing her hand and removing the mask.

The two kissed and the snakes turned to flowers before… Jake woke up.

Jake opened his eyes to come face to face with Fu locking lips with him. Jake gave a scream quickly pulling away.

"Jake it is 6 a.m. time for dragon training" LS said standing at the foot of Jake's bed paying no mind to the actions made in his sleep.

"O that's nasty I got to go rinse my mouth in the toilet" Fu said running off to the bathroom.

"Are you alright young one" LS asked.

"Yeah I just had one of weirdest dreams I…" Jake was saying when he saw he had Thorn's mask in his hand. "Rose" he exclaimed.

~Later at the shop downstairs~

"So let me get this straight after you smooched me, ew by the way, you realized that was in your hand" Fu said mentioning to the mask in Jake's hand.

"Huntsgirl's mask, the mask of the huntsgirl" Spud said all freaked out.

"I think it was more than a dream I think Rose is trying to contact me from where ever she is" Jake said.

"Isn't there an explanation that's I don't know, less crazy" Trixie interjected.

"There are spells out there that you can use to enter people's dreams" Al informed.

"Yeah I use them all the time to avoid long distance charges" Fu added.

"That's it maybe I can use as spell to enter her dream and find out…" Jake was saying.

"No it's too dangerous it could be a trap" LS said.

"Yep, huntsgirl is bad news" Trixie said then all began to arguer their own opinion.

While the others argued Jake went to the back to sulk, no one noticed but Fu.

"You really miss her don't you" Fu asked coming over to Jake.

"It's been three months I thought I'd be over it by now but… I just need to know she's okay a little closure" Jake answered.

"The old man's going to hate me for this but if you're serious about finding her I think I have a spell that can help you" Fu said bring out a dusty book.

"Awesome Fu you're my dog" Jake said kneeling down and hugging the dog. "And I mean that in the hip-hop way not the own you kinda way" Jake explained.

"Easy kid I'm still recovering from our morning smooch session" Fu said pulling out of Jake's hug.

"So what are we talking here" Jake asked.

"A portal spell, it's pretty tricky but if done right it will open a dimensional portal to where ever Rose is" Fu explained.

"What are we waiting for" Jake asked getting up.

"There's one small hitch" Fu said. "The spell requires krylock venom and I'm fresh out."

"Kry-what" Jake asked.

"Krylock" Fu said opening a magic book. "It has the head of a snake and the body of a scorpion" Fu said as the book projected a hologram of the krylock. "It's an evil creature that feeds on other magical creatures" Fu finished.

Spud, Trixie and Al came into the back to check on Jake.

"He's not evil, he's just misunderstood" Spud said before the hologram of the krylock snapped at his finger. "Ahhh, it's evil" Spud yelled pulling his hand back as the hologram vanished.

"So let's go find this thing and get the venom" Jake said.

"We can't our guys interdimensional" Fu said as another hologram of a leprechaun dancing appeared from the book.

"Meaning what" Jake asked.

"The only way he can enter our world is through interdimensional portal that can appear anywhere" Fu explained as a portal showed on the hologram and a holo krylock reach through and ate the leprechaun before the whole hologram disappeared. "It's impossible to track" Fu said.

"So what do we do" Jake asked.

"We wait for it to appear in our neck of the woods and when it does we strike" Fu answered.

~At Al's place in the study late that night~

"Jake if Fu said to wait why are we staying up all night looking for this krylock thingy" Trixie asked.

"And why my place" Al asked.

"Because their might have been something Fu missed the sooner I find it the krylock the sooner I find Rose" Jake answered Trixie. "And your place has a study and unlimited library of magical information books" Jake then answered Al.

"Most people come over for the bowling ally in the basement" Al said.

Everyone stared at him.

"FYI may parents came up with the idea not me and I think it's bad idea to have heavy objects of any kind in this house" Al stated.

"Jake we understand you miss Rose and all but she disappeared months ago maybe it's time to move on" Trixie said as Spud opened a book and a monster arm came out grabbing onto his face and slamming his head into the table.

"Move on how can you say that with all I've been through" Jake asked as Al pried the arm from Spud's face and slammed the book close.

"Uh maybe because we went through everything with you" Trixie explained.

Spud and Trixie went on little flashbacks as they mentioned every phase Jake had gone through since Rose went missing.

"Face it Jake life is passing you by" Trixie said.

"And you grades have kinda…" Spud said then made a whistling sound then explosion sound.

"On the up side as of recently you've gotten more serious with your dragon training in desperation to take down the huntsclan to get Rose" Al tried.

"You're wrong my life is great, my grades couldn't be better, and I'm always serious" Jake defended.

They all gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay scratch that last part but the others are true" Jake said with denial.

~Tomorrow at school~

Sun placed a paper with an F in front of Jake.

"You're failing home-ec" Spud exclaimed.

"Dude, I didn't even know Miss. Park gave out grades" Trixie said. "Brad blow up a pot roost last week and all he got was a frowny face" Trixie added pointing at Brad.

"That's right the Bradster makes home-ec home excellent" Brad said leaning back in his chair.

"But the F isn't my fault that peanut brittle recipe was hard" Jake said.

"Don't worry Jake I'm sure you'll do better next time and Sheph, Bernice and Gilbert only suffered minor damage to their braces" Sun said walking to her desk as one of the three earlier mentioned students said something few could make out.

Then the bell rang and the students started to leave.

"Can you wait a moment Jake" Sun said.

"Sure Miss. Park" Jake said coming to her.

"O come on Jake when it's just the two of us you can just call me Sun" Sun said. "As a teacher I can't play favorites but as a friend who knows your situation I'm going to give you a chance for a passing grade say about a C" Sun suggested.

"So you got to bake what" Trixie asked Jake as the four skated down the sidewalk after school.

"5 dozen cupcakes for tomorrow's carnival, the more I sell the more extra credit I get" Jake explained before he was grabbed by the shoulder by Spud.

"No carnival, carnivals have clowns, sick evil clowns that steal your breath and devourer your children" Spud yelled.

"Okay what I miss" Al asked.

"Spud had a bad experience when he as 5" Trixie said then when on to explained how the giant clown balloon for the Macy day's parade got snagged on a lamp post and practical attacked the five year old Spud on his dad's shoulders.

"Me, 12 trombone players and a cable access lady will never be the same again" Spud said.

"I remember seeing that on TV I thought it was funny and your fear should be directed to giant balloons" Al said.

"O yeah I'm afraid of them too" Spud admitted as they made it to the front of the shop.

"The sooner I get done with these cupcakes the sooner I can get back to finding…" Jake was cut off and the door opened slamming Jake.

"Hey where's Jake the krylock's loose in Central Park" Fu said standing in the door way, then he hears a groan and pulls the door back to see Jake crashed against the wall.

~In Central Park~

The krylock was currently going after a heard of unicorns.

"Okay once lure the krylock here then Spud and Trixie with do their thing and then you extract the venom" Fu said showing the plan on a map and handing Jake a vile.

"Did you forget that it eats magical beings and we happen to be one" Al said.

"Which is way Jake, Spud and Trixie are doing this while we stay here at a safe distance" Fu whispered to Al.

"I like this plan I like it a lot" Al suddenly said.

"This maybe your only chance to find Rose" Fu said to Jake.

"Then I'm taking it" Jake said dragooning up.

"Sorry krylock but you got something I want" Jake said flying pass the krylock.

"Jake look out" Trixie yelled as the krylock grabbed Jake by the tail and slammed him to the ground a few times then released Jake sending him a few feet.

"He's in position" Spud yelled.

As Jake was getting up the krylock charged at him but Jake yelled 'now' and Trixie and Spud pull a rope tight causing the krylock to trip and do a somersault.

As its tail came down Jake used his tail to slip the vile against it and collect the venom.

"He krylock looks like your ride is leaving" Jake said once the venom was collected.

The krylock looked over to see the portal to its dimension closing. He got up and jumped through before it closed.

"I got it lets open us up a portal" Jake said.

~At the shop~

"We're missing a key ingredient, cupcakes can't bake without baking soda" Spud said looking through the materials on the table while holding the baking soda.

"Duh, the baking soda's in your hand" Trixie said.

"Can you guy keep it down we're trying to bake a portal spell over here" Jake asked on the other side of the kitchen.

"Yeah and we're working on your extra credit over here" Trixie yelled back.

Fu asked for ingredients while Jake handed them over and Al read the ingredients off, while Spud handed them over to Trixie who mixed them but when Fu asked for krylock venom and Al said vanilla Jake accidently grabbed the vanilla and Spud grabbed the venom.

"And walla one portal spell" Fu said.

"And one batch of cupcakes ready for baking" Trixie said putting a tray of batter in the oven.

"Just throw it up in the air say Rose's name, the portal will appear, you jump through and it's you and her" Fu said.

"How's my hair does it look okay" Jake asked.

"It looks fine just be careful" Trixie said.

Jake threw the potion in the air a purple cloud hung in the air and Jake said 'Rose' then jumped in the could but ended up on the floor.

"I'm guessing it didn't work" Spud said.

"Really you think genius" Al replied.

"Jake you okay" Trixie asked running over to Jake.

Unknown to everyone the cupcakes they made with krylock venom was a recipe for disaster.


	98. Ch 98 Krylock Cupcakes

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 98 Krylock Cupcakes**

Since the spell hadn't worked Jake had been moping around in his room. He was laying in bed looking at the picture of him and Rose, with the blinds closed, and heart breaking music playing.

"Jake," Trixie said as she, Spud and Al walked into Jake's bedroom. "Look I'm sorry the spell didn't work but I'm not going to let you waste your life away."

Al opened the blinds letting the sun light in and Spud turned off the music.

"Huh, what happened to the music? When you guys get here" Jake said sitting up from the bed.

"He's really out of it" Al informed.

"Man get a grip" Spud yelled hitting Jake with his pillow. "Life goes on. Now get dressed, and get your butt downstairs" Spud instructed throwing Jake his clothes and pushing him out of bed. "The school carnival is today and we got cupcakes to sell" Spud finished.

"I don't get what went wrong" Jake said as they walked down the stairs. "I had all the ingredients and I said her name…" Jake trailed on.

"Let's stop focusing on what went wrong" Al suggested.

"And focus on what went right" Spud finished. "Look cupcakes" Spud announced jumping in front of the stack of cupcake boxes.

"Let's roll" Trixie said pushing boxes into Spud's and Al's arms then taking a stack herself and dragging Jake out of the house.

~At the carnival~

A couple dropped some money into the collection tin.

"Here enjoy the cupcakes" Jake said handing them both a cupcake. "But don't just enjoy the cupcakes," Jake said grabbing each by the arm. "Enjoy each other because mortal enemies or not you'll never know when you'll be ripped apart by the hands of fate never to see each other again" Jake finished letting go of the two. "Come back soon" Jake said to the two who backed away from the ranting boy.

"Killing the happy carnival vibe much" Al asked from behind Jake.

Back at the shop Fu was looking into what went wrong with the spell.

"Vanilla, so that's what went wrong with the portal spell" Fu said sniffing at the mixing bowl.

"What's this I hear about a portal spell" LS said coming up behind Fu.

Fu quickly pushed away the vanilla bottle to see the bottle labeled venom.

"Funny story, you see me and the kid were doing a portal spell and here's the funny part the vanilla ended up in the potion and which means…" Fu finished by push the venom bottle forward.

"Fu dog you mean to tell me there's krylock venom in the school cupcakes" LS yelled.

"Yeah pretty much, that's not a problem right" Fu weakly said.

LS exploded shouting out something in Chinese.

Back at the carnival Spud and Trixie were walking around each with a tray of cupcakes. They both went in to the main tent to sell cupcakes to the audience.

"Cupcakes get your delicious cupcakes" Spud and Trixie shouted handing out the pastries.

Then Spud was struck by sudden fear of the performing clowns, to be more exact Clowny McHonk-Honk.

"Run for your life it's Clowny McHonk-Honk" Spud said with a yell and running to hid behind Trixie.

"Oh enough, that's it Spud I'm going to show you once and for all that clowns are completely harmless" Trixie said going up to the performing clowns. "Hello Mr. McHonk-Honk might I interest you and your clown friends some tasty cupcakes" Trixie said holding out a tray to the clowns.

Jake and Al were bored at the cupcake stand as the crowd had thinned making the customers less. Jake grabbed a cupcake and began to unwrap when his cell went off.

"Yo" Jake said answering as he took a bite from the cupcake.

"Kid don't eat the cupcakes" Fu yelled on the other end causing Jake to spit out the bite he had just taken.

"They are spiked with krylock venom which should never be consumed by humans" LS informed over the phone.

"Why what'll happen" Jake asked looking at the mini cakes.

The clowns had each taken a cupcake and were now eating them in a comical way.

"So Spud what I tell ya" Trixie said going over to Spud. "Clowns are harmless and…" Trixie stopped abruptly as the clowns started to go through changes.

The clowns' eyes became yellow with slit pupils. Their arms became claws; they sprouted scorpion tails, sharp teeth, and forked tongues.

"You're totally right Trix. All these years I've been scared for nothing, make me laugh clowns" Spud said turning to the clowns only to back up in fear of their transformation.

Spud tripped and was too freaked out to move so Trixie grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him from the tent. Once outside Spud got back to his feet and both ran for it. Spud made it to cupcake booth and Jake, leaning over the counter breathing hard unable to get the words out.

"Jake we got issues" Trixie said coming up behind Spud able to say what he couldn't.

"I know there's krylock venom in the cupcakes" Jake said.

"Damn" Al added.

A girl at the kissing booth was finishing a cupcake before taking her next customer that just happened to be Brad.

"So you ready to pucker up" Brad said coming forward.

The girl suddenly transformed sending the other customers running. She opened her mouth and a second mouth shoots out like in Alien.

"Jackpot" Brad said not the least bit scared of the sudden change.

Around the entire carnival cupcake eaters were causing chaos as the rampaging around in their now look.

"Don't worry gramps and Fu will be here in a minute" Jake informed.

"Dude I seriously doubt we got a minute" Al said as the monster clowns made their way toward them.

Jake went dragon to hold off the people turned monster until Fu and gramps arrived.

"Okay bring it" Jake said ready to attack but was tackled by his grandfather in dragon form sending them both under a table.

"Hey get your own hiding place" Trixie said as the table the two dragons went under just happened to be the same the other three members of the group were using.

"Jake you mustn't hunt the mutants" LS said. "Those mutants are humans we need to reverse the effects and change them back."

"But how do we do that" Jake asked just as Fu joined them with a magic book.

"Okay here's the deal," Fu said reading from the book "the krylock venom gets its power from the krylock it came from so you got to destroy the krylock we got it from."

"But how the krylock is in another dimension and like you said we have no idea when and where a portal will open" Jake asked.

"Not if you have portal spell" Fu said taking out a bag filled with a partially finish potion. "All we need the krylock venom."

"Which is in the cupcakes" Spud exclaimed.

"But we going to use it to find Rose" Jake said sadly.

"I'm sorry young one but we have no choice" LS said.

"You're right" Jake said with sudden determination. "Lets go" Jake exclaimed as the group rushed out from their hiding place.

Jake and LS dodged the mutants and tried to hurt them as little as possible while trying get through the horde. Al was sending spouts of water from whatever source was available to ice and temporally freeze them. Spud and Trixie ran pass the battle grounds to the booth to get one of the cupcakes. Spud reached the booth first to find none were left. Spud quickly looked around to find a kid unwrapping the last cupcake about to eat it.

Spud grabbed a tray and used it to push his way through the mutant horde to get to the kid. Before the kid could even take a bite Spud pulled it out of his hand and held it out of reach.

"Here have a carrot it's better for you" Spud said handing the kid a carrot.

Spud threw the cake to Trixie, who threw it in the air that was then caught by Jake. Fu had emptied the potion from the bag into juice dispenser. Jake tossed the cake into the open top of the dispenser and the potion was ready. Fu pointed the spout of the dispenser.

"It's ready, go kid" Fu said pulling the knob shooting the potion out.

A swirl of red and black appeared.

"Show me the krylock demon" Jake said to the swirl.

The swirl became a portal and you could see the krylock in it. Just as Jake was about to go in a lighting streak of red went off from the side of the portal and made another that had Rose in it.

"Fu what's going on" Jake asked.

"Your voice says krylock but I guess your heart is saying something else" Fu explained.

"Rose" Jake said longingly and he gently put his fingertips to the portal causing the image to ripple.

"Jake" Rose said looking at the portal.

Jake looked at the crisis unfolding around him and took one last look at Rose.

"I'm sorry" Jake said as he took the portal with the krylock in it and Rose's portal closed.

Jake went after the krylock full force. With some kicks and swings from his tail he was able to nearly knock the krylock of the rock ledge. Jake shot out some fire as the krylock got himself back up. Jake flew by shooting some more fire but the krylock grabbed him by the tail and pinned him beneath him ready to plunge his stinger into Jake.

"Hurry the portal's closing" Fu yelled down as the portal started to shrink.

As the krylock brought his stinger down Jake caught it with his tail turned it around the stuck into the krylock. The krylock was gone in a puff of smoke and Jake took flight towards the closing portal.

Jake transformed back to human to fit through the portal making it out just before it closed. The mutants turned back to humans.

The mutant that was currently trying to eat Brad's head went back to normal and now saliva soaked Brad asked 'do I have to pay extra for that?'

Jake was getting pats on the back and cheers from his friends and Fu but he then turned to his grandfather to accept what he was to say.

"Well done young dragon. Now about disobeying me" LS started.

"I'm sorry gramps this is all my fault I was just so obsessed about finding Rose" Jake said.

"Don't worry, in the end you didn't do what you wanted you did what was right and that is what truly matters" LS said.

"Let's go" Trixie said as they made their way to leave the damaged carnival.

~Later that night~

Jake was on the roof looking out at the city and back to the photo of him and Rose.

"Crazy night huh" Fu said coming up next to Jake.

"I'm just glad everyone fell for the, you've been pranked, story" Jake answered.

"You impressed me you could have thrown it all to be with her but you didn't" Fu said.

"No I couldn't" Jake explained. "I know what it's like to be abandoned in tough times I couldn't do that to my friends and the only family I got left."

"I've got the feeling this obsession over Rose is as much psychological as it is a love sick heart" Fu assumed.

"I hate what she is but I love who she is. Everyone I care about leaves me in one way or another. It's like I cursed I should just give up and save my self-confusion and heart break" Jake admitted.

"You're not cursed and giving up only causes more heart break" Fu explained. "You got follow your heart to keep it from breaking. Keep looking just don't let it take over."

"Thanks Fu you know for everything" Jake said.

"Yeah I'm a dog loyalty comes with the fur" Fu said before asking. "You think she feels the same way about you?"

"That's what my heart and mind say" Jake said looking back out at the skyline.

**A/N **I was thinking of doing a chapter like hero of the hourglass but at a different time if you want to see this I need some ideas.


	99. Ch 99 Time Traveler

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch99 Time Traveler **

It was another normal night, at least for the American dragon.

Jake was taking on a member of the huntsclan that was after a magical item. It was known as the ucono hour glass. Jake at taken it from the huntsman and now they were locked in a fight on top Yankee stadium roof.

"Give me the ucono hour glass dragon" the huntsman demanded unsheathing glowing green blades on his wrists.

"No I don't think so" Jake said slipping the thing on his neck leaving his hands free to fight.

The huntsman jumped forward to slashing at Jake as he dodged the blades. Jake breathed fire distracting the huntsman from attacking long enough to swipe at him with his tail knocking him off the stadium roof. Ironically just as that happened the stadium jumbo screens flashed 'home run' and the fans cheered unaware of the action taking place above them.

Jake flew off not worried for the huntsman, if was anything like the other previous members of the huntclan he fought, the guy be back on his feet the second after he hit the ground and limping away to lick his wounds.

~At the shop~

"The ucono hour glass" Fu said as Jake set the thing down on the counter.

"What's so important about this thing" Jake asked.

"The ucono hour glass has the power to transport the wearer anywhere in time" LS explained.

"So this is our version of the flux compositor" Jake joked.

"What" LS said?

"When was the last time you caught a movie" Jake asked with an approving nod from Fu.

"That's not important, it is important that you get this to a secure location so it not falls into the wrong hands" LS said handing it back to Jake.

Fu and Jake were making the track the magical version of a bank thou instead of vaults full of money they had vaults full of magical items that could be dangerous.

"So if someone wanted to use this thing to go back to say… May 2nd about 6 years ago" Jake asked opening the ucono. "All they have to do is flip these do-hickys and turn it over" Jake said moving the switches of the hour glass and closing it.

"O no kid time traveling is a big thing you can change everything" Fu said.

"That's what I'm hoping," Jake said gripping the hour glass. "Sorry Fu I've got to do this" Jake said slipping it over his head and turning it over.

"No" Fu said jumping onto Jake causing both of them to go back in time.

"Did it work" Jake asked looking around.

Jake walked out from the ally to the streets. The streets were filled with cassette tapes in car, oversized cell phones, and bell bottom jeans.

"Hello 90's we meet again" Jake said.

"This is bad" Fu said coming up to stand next to Jake.

"No the future is bad and I'm going to make it better" Jake informed.

"You don't understand anything you do in the past can dramatically affect the future" Fu explained.

"That's what I'm hoping for" Jake answered.

"I'm guessing there's nothing I can say to change your mind is there" Fu asked.

"Pretty much not" Jake answered.

"So what's the plan" Fu asked.

"First I find my mom or gramps tell them who I am then warn them" Jake explained.

"Actually telling them who you are bad idea" Fu informed.

"Why" Jake asked.

"A part that messing up the time stream even more," Fu explained "it could also very well just mess up your life for the next say 6 years.

"How do you figure" Jake asked wanting to know what Fu was talking about.

"Trust me kid I've done a lot of time traveling in my time, if you excuse the almost time pun, if you tell someone who you are for next 6 years they'll be expecting you to end up like you are or try and change you if you don't like the way you are. I went back for this sweet thing I use to date she saw my little weight gain and she dump the past me the next day."

"A little" Jake speculated "I've seen the pictures you've gained more than a little."

"Okay! The point is it's better if they don't know who you are" Fu said.

"Fine I use a cover name or something" Jake agreed.

"And might want to change your look a little" Fu suggest.

Jake looked at his reflection in a shop window for a moment. Jake slicked his hair back, rolled his shorts up past the knees, put up his coat collar up, and pulled out some sunglass and slipped them on.

"There how's this" Jake asked turning to Fu.

"Not great but the age difference will help to throw any one off" Fu admitted.

"Okay let's go" Jake said taking off followed by Fu.

Jake was headed toward his old house hoping to warn his family of the impending danger. The thought of seeing his family again had his heart and mind racing. He couldn't contain his excitement. He knew he had to keep his eye on the ball but it was hard just like it would for anyone who was in a similar situation.

Jake could see the house coming into view and he slowed down to a walk coming on it slowly, taking in the view. The house was well up kept, the windows were clean, the paint was fresh and the window flower boxes had live, vibrant flowers planted in them. Jake wanted to rembeber the house like this.

While Jake was taking in the sight the front door opened and Susan Long walked out. The sight of his mother alive stopped Jake in his tracks. His temporary immobility was ended by over flowing happiness. Jake as about to run to her when he was knocked down by a large man. Jake sat up just in time to see his mom get in her car and leave.

"Sorry about that kid, you oaky" the man asked.

The man was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and sunglasses. He was maybe a few inches short of 6 feet tall and judging by how the hoodie hugged his body he was rather large, whether it was fat or muscle he didn't know.

"Yeah I am" Jake said the event breaking him from his trance he'd been in since he saw his house.

The man reached out his hand to help Jake up. As soon as Jake's skin meet the man's hand the man gasped in pain and pulled his hand away from Jake. The man was taking a look at his hand.

Jake got back to his feet on his own taking a look at the man's hand. Jake could see the part of the hand that Jake had touched was a bright pink like a first degree burn.

"What are you" the man asked after seeing his hand.

As he looked down at Jake the glasses slid down his nose revealing his eyes to Jake.

Jake was suddenly struck with fear that made his body freeze and sent his mind into an abyss of bad memories.

Those eyes always had that effect on him, he knew those eyes but as of currently they didn't know him.

Jake was borough out of his frozen fear by Fu who was only a few feet behind him barking his name.

Jake backed up shaking off his stupor. Once back to his senses he turned and ran. It was a good four blocks before Jake stopped and ducked into an ally. Jake leaned over and placed his hands on his knees taking in big breaths. Fu came up alongside Jake two minutes later breathing harder than Jake or more like out of breath.

"I am so out of shape" Fu said after a few gasps. "What was that kid" Fu then asked.

"It was him" Jake said as his body shock.

"Him" Fu asked.

"Him, he murdered my family, he's here" Jake answered.

**A/N **It's a bit of a filler but it sets the mood. If you have any ideas on how to proceed I like to hear them.


	100. Ch 100 It Takes a Little Time

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 100 It Takes A Little Time**

**A/N **I like to say sorry for making you wait so long but hopefully it's worth the wait. Also I'd like to remind everyone Jake and Fu are in the past the day before the murder not the day of.

Jake was taking in a few deep breathes trying to slow his racing heart.

"He was watching, waiting" Jake breathed out. "Planed out in advance" Jake realized.

"So what are you gonna' do" Fu asked.

"I think I need help and who better than gramps" Jake said straighten p and headed out.

"I thought the plan was just to warn your family. How has it changed" Fu asked.

"He's watching them he'll know if I just warn them" Jake explained as the two were on their way to the shop.

"How are you going to go about this" Fu questioned.

Jake took a moment to think.

"I've got an idea" Jake finally said.

~At the shop~

"So that's the plan" Fu said.

"Yep" Jake replied.

"You got a 50/50 chance you know" Fu explained.

"If you look at it from my point of view those are pretty good odds" Jake explained coming to the shop door.

"I guess good luck" Fu said taking a seat outside. "I better stay here two Fus might rise suspicion.

"G… I mean Loa Shi" Jake said coming up to his grandfather at the counter.

"Do I know you" LS asked.

"No but I'm the new… Canadian dragon… Jack Timberlake" Jake said wishing he came up with a better cover name.

"Must be fairly new, I didn't see you at the last dragon summons" LS said.

"Yeah just started but I have something very important to tell you it's of the utmost importance Jake got out in urgency.

"What is it" LS asked.

"It's the huntsclan" Jake started.

"If it's about the new activate I already know" LS informed.

"No not that I'm talking about something worse they're watching and waiting to attack m… I mean your family as we speak" Jake explained.

"Are you sure" LS asked in shock.

"Of course I'm sure I saw one of them myself" Jake informed.

Without another word LS grabbed his keys and left.

Jake walked out of shop just in time to see LS get in a taxi.

"Hey you… where'd ya go" the younger Fu asked coming into the front of the shop.

"I'm guessing it worked" Fu assumed.

"Told ya the odds were pretty good; Shoot I should of hitched a ride now I have to walk" Jake said in sudden realization.

"Walk where" Fu asked.

"Where do you think" Jake said. "Gramps my need some help one may of attacked but more could be watching" Jake explained.

Fu just sighed knowing that there was no stopping Jake, he was on a mission.

Jake and Fu were trying to get there as soon as possible so were taking the short cut through alley ways and less busy streets.

Jake and Fu were going pass an elementary school when Jake heard the sound of crying.

Despite the need to get home incase Gramps may need his help he still stopped to find the source.

Jake followed his ears to the bushes out front and peeked behind them. A little girl was curled up against the wall with her knees up and her hands covering her face. Her hair was raven black hair up in two tiny pigtails on both sides of her head. She wore a pink top with a pink skirt with yellow flowers scattered on it. Her shoes were simple white tennis shoes.

"You okay" Jake asked slipping behind the bushes to stand in front of her.

The girl's head shoot up to look at him. He could now see her face; it was a familiar face that would never age.

It was Haley, his little sister her cheeks stained with tears.

"Who are you" she asked her cries turning to sniffles as she wiped away one last stray tear.

"O… just some concerned kid who was passing by and wondered why someone like you would be crying.

"I have no friends, I'm too different, I don't fit in" she cried.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Jake said sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "We're all a little different and it took me years but I learned that that's what makes us fit in."

"Really" Haley asked.

"Really," Jake answered "I just wish I knew that when I was your age."

"Woof" Fu said to get Jake's attention then pointed at the non-existence watch on his wrist.

"Um I've got to go" Jake said getting to his feet. "Just remember what I said and no more tears" Jake said putting his hand under her chin and having her look up at him.

Haley just smiled in response. Jake wished he could of stay a look at the smile longer but if he changed the future he'd see that smile many times more.

"Nice to see you and your sister bonding" Fu said as they continued on their way.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or are trying to set up a joke" Jake said back.

~Back at the house~

There was no one home. Jonathan was at work, Susan was out, and the kids were at school and all seemed quiet to LS but he knows looks can be deceiving.

LS brought forth his enhanced dragon senses. The heighted eye sight brought nothing, hearing nothing, and his heighted sense of smell… There was the lingering scent made only fainter by the normal over powering scents of the city. The scent was that of fear and blood. Not that these weren't normal scents after all this was New York City not the safes or sane of cities but the blood scent was a mix of many magical based creatures. LS couldn't pinpoint the exact creatures as the scent was so weak.

LS was suspicious, there was a scent but little else to go on. If they were here they were gone now.

LS was giving a sigh of relief that the danger had pass, for now, when his magical communicator went off. LS quickly pulled it from his pocket to answer. This was a communicator used only when there was trouble in the magical world. It was Councilor Andam on the other end.

The conversation was short, LS was summoned to Draco island to discuss an urgent matter with the council and the world's dragons.

Since the danger had passed LS left.

When Jake got there LS was gone.

"Where's Gramps" Jake asked out load.

"Maybe he defeated the huntsman and left" Fu suggested.

Jake too used his dragon senses to see if he could find any sign of the huntsclan.

"Well I don't sense him" Jake said then opened the necklace to look how much sand was left in the hourglass before his attention was turned else were.

His mom's car had pulled up to the house and parked on the side of the street.

Susan got out of the driver's side fiddling with the key chain to get the house key ready but while fumbling with the tangled key chain it fell from her hands into the street. Even though the keys only fell a foot away from her a speeding car was driving to close to the line of parked cars on the road and wasn't paying attention to the road.

Susan leaned over to pick up her keys not noticing the car coming at her driven by a careless driver. Susan may have not noticed but Jake did.

Jake ran forward grabbing the back of Susan's jacket and pulled her back out of the path of the oncoming car just in time. The car went on just honking it's horn as the only indication that it saw Susan just before she was pulled out of the way.

Susan was pressed up against the side of her car breathing heavily trying to calm down from the scare of nearly being hit by the car.

"Here" Jake said picking up her keys and holding them out to her.

"You saved me" Susan said coming out of her stupor.

"Uh… Yeah" Jake said unable to think of anything else to say.

"Thank you, thank you" Susan said pulling Jake into a tight hug.

Jake was surprised at first but got over it quickly and fell into his mother's embrace having moment of complete blissfulness to be held by his mother again.

Finally his mother let go and Jake left his blissful state and was a disappointed it was over.

"Thank you" Susan said again finally taking the keys from Jake's hand.

"It's okay mo… I mean miss" Jake said. "It's just what I do, always taught to do the right thing."

"That's very modest and noble if my son grew up to be like you I'd be very proud of him" Susan said with hand on his shoulder.

Susan gave Jake as small before heading for the house.

Jake came to a sudden realization of why he came here in the first place and smacked his forehead at his forgetfulness. While Jake was doing that Fu came to his side.

"Wait" Jake yelled out but just as he got the word out the last grain of sand fell through the other end of the hourglass. The ucono hour glass pulled Jake and Fu back to their own time. When Susan turned around at the boy's word he and the dog where gone.

Jake and Fu dropped out into the present into the very back ally they were in when they were transported to the past.

"Damn" Jake said as soon as he got himself up from the ground. "Ran out of time, I didn't get to warn them."

"Maybe…" Fu started but didn't want to finish.

"Maybe it was enough" Jake said running off, Fu following but quickly fell behind.

"I'm so out of shape" Fu said huffing as he tried to keep up with the boy.

When Fu caught up with Jake he was standing in front of his old house. It look the same as it did every day for the past 7 years. Run down, boarded up, and dirty, nothing had changed.

"I should of told you before," Fu started "Sometimes you can go back as many times and you want but no matter what you do there are events that can't be changed, it will happen no matter what."


	101. Ch 101 Undercover in the Academy

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **I'm happy to present you with the next chapter and I hope you had a happy 4th of July for those of you in the U.S.

**Ch 101 Undercover in the Academy**

In Fillmore middle school it was 7 days till the school's fall dance and everyone was looking for a date before pickings got slim, Spud included.

"Are you sure about this Spud" Jake asked as the four walked with their trays to their usual table

"Yeah, I mean mama Trixie is always ready to help you out" Trixie offered.

"No that's okay Spud is going to find his own date for the dance" Spud said as they set their trays down. "Werewolf Spud is on the prowl" Spud said giving a howl.

"That is the worst werewolf howl I've heard and the White's pack lives four mansion down from us with a tone deft son and uncle" Al informed.

"So who you going for" Jake asked ignoring Al's remark.

"Hm there so many to choose from. There are the jocks, the nerds, the motor heads, the Goths…" Spud went on and on as the other three got to eating their lunch. "I guess I'll just cast out my line and see what's biting."

Spud tried to make small talk with every girl that walked by getting the same 'no' answer from every girl. Spud slumped back to the table defeated.

Later at their lockers…

"Don't worry Spud I'm sure there's plenty of girls that would love to go to the dance with you" Jake tried.

"Absoulty the girls on the lower end of the social ladder are desperate" Al explained.

Jake shot him a glance.

"What too much" Al asked.

"I know it's Trixie I'm worried about, me not asking her to the dance is like going to be the biggest tragedy of her life" Spud said.

"Something tells me she's going to be fine because the good looking rescue crew has just arrived" Al said pointing behind Spud.

Spud tuned around to see Kyle Wilkins handing off a rose to Trixie.

Trixie walked up to the boys and said "I'm going to the dance with Kyle Wilkins; he is fine like lemon lime in the summer time."

"She's crying in the inside" Spud tried to convince himself.

"So who you going with Jake" Trixie asked.

"I think… I'll just go with myself" Jake admitted.

"Dude there is no Shame in going alone as long as you have fun but something tells me you're not, so just say the word and I'll have the two us with a hot babe for each of us" Al said going for his wallet in his pocket.

"You can't use money for every girl you date, their just dating for the money" Trixie said.

"This isn't so much a date as just a one night companion for a dance. If it were an actual date that I'm looking for maybe a longer relationship than one night, then all bills are off the table and in my wallet" Al explained.

"Okay as long as we got that cleared, now about you Jake" Trixie said turning to Jake.

"Come on man there's got to be someone you want to go with" Spud said.

"No not really" Jake said looking at Rose's picture in his locker before slamming it closed.

Jake jumped back as the oracle twins suddenly appeared next to him.

"Sara, Kara" Jake exclaimed.

"Yo it's those freaky oracle twins that see into the future" Trixie said.

"Yeah that's part of being oracles" Al said. "And by the way girls love the individual look with the dyed hair and night and day outfits."

"Thanks and sorry about your gold fish going belly up" Sara said.

"No, Mr. Flipper" Al said crying into his hands.

"Dude it's a fish" Trixie said rolling her eyes.

"I've had that fish for ten years he's been my only friend through my toured childhood of abuse and ridicule from all the kids at my past schools" Al explained still with tears in his eyes.

Kara just huffed and said "Sara had vision.

"How bad are we talking here" Jake asked.

"Go ahead tell him it's your vision" Kara said.

"Don't let it ruin your day or anything but the huntsclan is putting together a plan to rid the world of all magical creatures, o and you're going to get a big zit next week" Sara said.

"Forget about ruining our day more like our lives" Al yelled the news making him forget about his gold fish.

~At the shop later~

"The vision doesn't have any pacifies" Sara said trying to concentrate on what she saw. "There's a circle of skulls, magical creatures screaming in agony, and O I just love the colors of this rug."

"See it's just like Rose told me in my dream, the huntsclan is planning something big" Jake exclaimed. "What about you Kara aren't you suppose to see the good stuff."

"Okay I see girls fighting over Spud" Kara started.

"Really, tell me more" Spud said.

"And I see you coming up with a plan to capture a member of the huntsclan and it works" Kara said.

"Capture a member of the huntsclan, is that possible" Jake asked.

"Well I've been working on a little something that just might do the trick" Fu informed.

~In the park~

Fu set up three technological poles with orbs in a triangle.

"You know how the huntsclan can teleport from place to place, theoretically it's possible to intercept their teleportation beams and catch one" Fu explained as he turned on the computer screen on the prime pole. "The only problem is they're encrypted in a huntsclan code."

"Here let me plug in" Spud said coming forward and plugging his laptop to the prime pole accessing the data.

"The dragon conical has been working on hundreds of years to break the code it maybe impossible…" LS said before he was interrupted.

"Yeah I'm in" Spud said from behind them. "It's pretty tricky but I found a back door someone forgot to close."

"Way to go Spud" Jake said.

"You the man" Trixie added.

"I'm impressed" Al said.

"Wait I'm locking onto something" Spud said as his laptop started to beep and he typed in something.

A green beam connected the three orbs there was a puff and in the middle of the triangle was a little black kitten.

"Aw look at the cute…" Trixie said before all of them screamed as it transformed into a cat-octopus mutant.

"Oops that was a typo" Spud said as the mutant grabbed Jake and Trixie in its tentacles, Al jumped just in time to miss the tentacle meant for him.

"Uh Spud" Jake yelled; Fu was then grabbed by the mutant himself.

"Hey potato boy" Fu yelled.

"Okay defiantly a huntsclan teleportation signal" Spud said hitting the button.

A large puff of black smoke appeared and the trio dropped to the ground now that the mutant was gone.

"Prepare for battle young one" LS said to Jake and they both turned dragon.

The smoke cleared to show two boys dressed in huntsclan uniforms.

"89 we here" the shorter of the two asked.

"Must be 88" the taller one said. "I am so wicked psyched to slay my first dragon."

"I heard that, I'm going to be all like, yo what's up fool, and going to be all like, no spar me mighty 88, and I'm gonna yah and pow and then I'm…" 88 narrated until he and his friend walked right into the two waiting dragons.

"D…d…dragons" yelled 89 as both took off ruing like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Mama, mama" 88 screamed before the two ran into each other knocking both of them out.

"O wait till I tell everyone about this it is going to be the funniest huntsclan encounters ever" Al laughed then stopped. "It's going to be one of the few funny huntsclan encounters ever" Al admitted.

The group dragging the two unconscious boys to the shop and locked them up in an energy cage.

"Who are these clowns" Jake asked.

"They seem to be huntsclan trainees" LS answered.

"Some of the worst if you ask me" Al added.

"Their teleportation beam was going to take them here" Spud said finishing his typing and turning the screen to show everyone some sort of map.

"A huntsclan training facility up state" Fu said. "Nice place lots of parking."

"There's also a central mainframe but I can only access it there at the source" Spud informed.

"Accessing that computer may be our only chance to figure out what the huntsclan is planning but it will involve some dangerous undercover work" LS said.

Next thing you know Jake and Spud were spray painting dragon shaped birthmarks on and suiting up in huntsclan uniforms. They all stood on the roof with the teleportation device set up.

"I think this is a bad idea," Al was saying looking at the two. "I mean a dragon in a school full of students training to kill dragons."

"We have little choice" LS said. "Spud must go to access the computer and Jake must go to protect him and without two showing up the huntsclan may have suspicions."

"Unless you'd like to switch places" Jake asked.

"O no I'm sure elemental elf is what they use for a warm up before dragons, good luck man" Al answered.

"This should put you in the same teleportation beam the two were in when we intercepted them" Fu said setting the controls.

"Get in, get the information, and get out quickly, I to wish you good luck" LS said.

"Spud I just want you to know…I'm going to the dance with Kyle Willcons. I can't believe the realness of that, I can't say that enough" Trixie bragged.

"Okay kids blast off time" Fu said activating the device.

"Are you sure this is safe" Spud asked as the beams started up.

"Sure I'm sure, unless you're wearing aluminum underwear" Fu answered.

"Huh" Spud said looking down at his pants.

In a puff of black smoke they were gone. Jake and Spud reappeared on a round platform in what they could only assume was the huntsclan training school but before they could think further an authoritative voice yelled at them.

"Number 88, 89 you two maggots are two hours late" a female huntsclan member wearing a dragon skull yelled at them and then grabbed them by the wrists.

"Now run, run, run" she said pushing them into the beginning of a dangerous obstacle course.

With no other choices the two ran it.

"Let me hear the primary objective of the huntsclan now" she yelled as she whipped them from behind using a green energy whip.

"To rid the earth of all magical creatures" Jake and Spud yelled.

Jake and Spud made it through the course but got their clothes shredded off and their faces planted in mud.

"Welcome to the huntsclan academy" she said in a clam voice. "You're late for class" she then yelled.

Later Jake and Spud found themselves full clothed in a classroom with a teacher giving a lesson on dragon hunting and slaying.

You could sense Jake uneasiness, on the way to the classroom Jake would tense every time they passed an adult member of the huntsclan and he had to take a few deep breaths to hold off a panic attack. Spud couldn't blame him but he, and Jake, were both worried he'd slip and blow their cover.

The teacher with a metal arm, dragon skull and monocle talked and drew a picture as he told the class a dragon can be tracked from the putrid scent given off form under their wings.

"Yeah I know and their goofy haircuts" Spud yelled form the back of the classroom.

"Spud shut it" Jake said through clinched teeth.

"You 88 front and center, I need a dragon" the teacher said pointing at Jake.

Jake made way to obvious attempt to deflect suspicion and prove he was a huntsclan student.

"I need you to play the part of a dragon for a demonstration" the teacher said.

"O sure I'll just pretend to be a dragon" Jake said coming up to the front of the classroom.

"Class you are about to watch a demonstration from my assistant on how to slay a dragon. Someone who has faced dragons before, huntsgirl Thorn" the teacher yelled.

Thorn came in doing a few acrobats to the front of the class and grabbed Jake. She threw Jake to the ground on his back while he was distracted with seeing Rose again after so long.

"Lesson one never let your guard down" Thorn said rising her weapon. "Dragons are heavily armored around the back and head you want to go for the soft under belly."

Being exposed in an venerable position in front of an adult huntsclan member and apprentice, even if it was Rose, scarred Jake but he used his coping mechanism of joking.

"Hey that's all muscles down there baby" Jake said.

"Dragons also have another weak spot" Thorn said ignoring Jake.

"O I know" Spud said raising his hand. "Behind the left ear right. That's why they're such babies when you flick them behind the ear at the food stand when they are taking too long to decide between…" Spud ranted until he caught a shut it look form Jake.

"I mean that's what I heard and read in books and stuff" Spud covered.

"Right 89" Thorn informed. "A direct blow behind the ear will result in death" Thorn continued lifting Jake to his feet by his ear. "And one more thing never show a dragon mercy, never" Thorn said as she walked out.

Later that night in a huntsclan academy dorm room Spud opened the window and pick up his laptop as the two talked.

"I don't believe it, Rose is here" Jake said.

"And she's teaching a class on how to carve up dragons like a Thanksgiving turkey" Spud informed.

"That's part of the unbelievable part" Jake said. "She let me go and somehow got into my dream to warn my. Why would she do that if she's crossed over the dark side?"

"We can't trust her besides dude we're not here to do the whole broken love connection thing, we're here to uncover the bad guy's master plan" Spud reminded.

"You're right lets do this, I don't want to spend more time then I have to" Jake admitted.

Jake and Spud had snuck their way into the master control room.

"There that's where I need to plug in" Spud said pointing to an open port under a large computer screen.

Jake gave a shiver as every level of the room was crawling with huntsclan members and there was a lot of open space between their hiding spot and the port.

They ducked down as a guard walked their way.

"We've gotta…" Jake got out before he was thrown to the floor by Thorn.

She pulled off his mask.

"Hey Rose" Jake said not able to think of anything else to say.

"Jake" Thorn exclaimed.


	102. Ch 102 Honor and Duty Bound

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **First I'd like to say I know there are likely a lot of comma mistake, sorry. Second Jake is a little ooc in this chapter for most of the story and show but I feel this would work with the inner turmoil of his past in the story and makes it more dramatic.

**Ch 102 Honor and Duty Bound**

Thorn pulled off her mask.

"Rose I been looking for you" Jake said as Rose helped him up.

"What are you doing here" Rose asked as the two hugged.

"I got your massage, in my dream" Jake answered.

"I told you not to come after me" Rose said.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but that's not why I'm here" Jake informed. "We're here for the plans. Do you know what the huntsclan is planning?"

"I don't know. The huntsmaster sent me back here for messing up in the field" Rose explained. "They don't tell me anything anymore."

"Then we need to access the computer in that room" Jake explained.

"The noise came from somewhere over here" one of two hunts guards said as they walked by.

"We need to get you back to your room " Rose said putting her mask back on and grabbing Jake's wrist.

"Hey Rose nice to see you again" Spud said before Thorn grabbed him as well.

Like the skilled acrobat Thorn was she flew through the window with Spud and Jake in tow, threw them into bed, flicked off the light switch and hid her self above the door frame.

"Bed check maggots" the huntsclan woman they first met when they got there said pushing the door open. "89, 88" she said shining a flashlight on each of their faces as she said their numbers.

Both looking like they were in their room and asleep she left.

Thorn jumped down from the door frame and went to the window.

"I can help you get to the computer" Thorn said putting her foot on the sill.

"What about you? I can't just leave you here" Jake said sitting up in bed pushing off the covers.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. I told you in the dream you can't save me" Thorn said leaving the room.

"And I said in the dream let me try" Jake said getting back under the covers.

~Back at the shop~

"You know you can't treat us like this, it's totally barbaric" 89 said in the cage that now had two sodas, a burger, fries, laptop with two game controllers and was currently running a space game.

"Hey get me another soda" 88 said taking a sip of soda then shaking the empty cup. "And this time a twist of lemon."

"We're the barbaric ones I so beg to differ" Al said sitting in the room with Fu reading a magazine.

"And we're not you butlers" Fu added both really annoyed with the two hunts students.

"I win" 89 yelled.

"What that's not fair I was getting a refill that was an automatic time out" 88 yelled back.

"No you got to call soda freeze" 89 informed.

"That's not a rule you just made that up" 88 retorted.

"Uh huh" 89 said.

"Nu huh" 88 went back.

It went on like that for a bit before both Fu and Al yelled 'enough."

"I'm going home. If I have to hear and see a pointless argument I can do that there and it's more entertaining" Al said getting up and leaving.

"And I've got cargo to unload and I don't want to hear a peep from either of you when I get back" Fu said taking a newspaper into the bathroom.

The two continued fighting over a game controller till it flew from their hands and hit the on/off switch to the cage.

Both made a run for it but not before 89 ran back to finish off his last bit of soda.

~Back at the academy~

Both Jake and Spud were in the cafeteria having lunch while some other students were changing the number on the fall dance banner from 2 to 1 day.

"You think these burgers are made out of unicorn, do you" Spud asked.

"Number one thanks for the bad image in my mind and two unicorns aren't hunted for their meat" Jake informed. "Hey look the cafeteria breaks down just like our school" Jake said looking around for a minute. "Huntsclan jocks, huntsclan nerds, huntsclan motor heads…"

"And huntsclan hotties" Spud said looking at a table of pretty girls before getting ready to howl.

"Hey 89 you seem to know a lot about dragons" a red head huntsclan girl said putting her finger under Spud's chin.

"Uh well sure" Spud said.

"Will you like totally tutor me later" a blond huntsclan girl said grabbing Spud's shoulder.

"Back off 89's tutoring me" the red head yelled jumping the blonde.

"We'll see about that" the blond said wrestling with the other girl. "Did you study for the lab test today" the blonde asked suddenly and randomly.

"Lab test" Spud asked.

~In class~

"You will have 30 minutes to mix a venom that is lethal to dragons, and begin" the huntsclan teacher said.

Spud and Jake looked at the chemicals unsure of what to do.

"Should of studied" Spud said.

"Let's see what this does" Jake said putting a drop of red chemical in a flask of purple.

Then there was an explosion.

"88, 89 in addition to destroying the class you fail the lab test" the teacher said grabbing their mixture. "This will not kill a dragon just give it the illusion of death, You will both be punished.

"Yeah I'm use to that bring it on" Jake responded.

Later Jake and Spud were being lowered into an arena escorted by a hunts guard.

"So what did he say we were being thrown to" Spud asked.

"A kraken" Jake answered.

"A crack in what" Spud said.

The makeshift elevator they were riding in made contact with the ground.

"I think it's something like…" Jake said before a barred door opened and a giant green monster with scales and fins came out roaring. "Like that" Jake finished.

The students in the stands cheered as Jake and Spud were tossed out in front of the monster and their only means of escape hoisted away.

The two run around the ring, their only hope for survival. If they weren't in a huntsclan school Jake could dragon up and they'd stand a chance but currently both could result in death.

"Really wishing we studied now" Spud said as he and Jake were backed up against bared opening when a hand came to Jake's shoulder.

"Jake keep moving" Thorn said from the other side of the bars.

"We don't stand a chance and I can't use my dragon powers, everyone will see" Jake replied.

"Not for long" Thorn said as he eyes widened with an idea. "Trust me" Thorn said running off.

Jake and Spud did as Thorn said and kept running to keep themselves alive a little longer. As they were doing that Thorn had climbed to the top of the arena and sliced through the cables powering the lights. The arena went totally dark and no one could see, except Jake who used his dragon eyes that had may advantages one being night vision.

Jake saw a large rock weight hanging on the celling bars and extra length of chain and an idea came to mind. Jake transformed and used his flight speed to get the extra chain and wrap it around the kraken then contacted that to the chain of the rock hanging from the barred dome. Jake burned away the chain holding the rock up and the whole set up worked like a pulley system rising the kraken up and away from its potential victim. Jake then flew down and changed back to human off to the side of the ring.

One of the huntsclan members found the emergency light switch and flipped it on.

Once the lights were on there was a momentary silence from the audience as they saw the kraken restrained and hung and Spud standing in the middle of the ring. Then a female student stood up and said 'he is the greatest warrior in the school' the crowd cheered for number 89.

"See Rose is still on our side she totally had our backs" Jake said as he and Spud were back in the cafeteria.

"Hey 89 I was wondering you got a date for the dance" the red head from before asked stand beside Spud.

"Well I.. uh" Spud stammered for the first time not knowing what to say

"No 89 will be my date for the dance" the blonde from earlier said coming forward.

"I smell weakness in you" the red head said getting right up in the blonde's face.

"You will bath in the stench of your own defeat" the blonde said back as they went into a karate battle.

"89 shall be mine" one girls yelled.

"Uh shouldn't we stop this" Jake asked.

"Probable, but then again when is this ever going to happen to me again" Spud answered. "You girls fight for the prize that is me" Spud yelled goat ting the girls on in their fight.

"Ro… I mean huntsgirl" Jake corrected as he saw Thorn coming towards him.

"Number 88 got a date for the dance tonight" Thorn asked.

"Yes… I mean no…you and me can get on the dance floor and…" Jake said overly excited.

"The dance floor is right above the computer room this could be the only chance to access it" Thorn informed.

"O right" Jake said getting serious. "But after we get the file I want… I think you should come with us" Jake said grabbing Thorn's arm as she tied to walk away.

"I can't they would find me, there's only one way I get out of here" Thorn said.

"Just name it whatever it is" Jake said.

"I have to slay a dragon" Thorn said.

"Yeah that may be a problem" Jake said.

~Back at the shop~

"Woo better leave the fan on" Fu said finishing his business and coming out. "O no" Fu said seeing the cage turned off the two hunts students gone. There was only on place he could think they'd be going.

At the academy Jake and Thorn were currently enjoying the dance when Thorn figured the time was right.

"It's time" Thorn said.

"You got a plan" Jake asked.

"It's just a school like any other" Thorn said before she slipped off and whispered something into the closes girl's ear.

That girl whispered into another girl and again until it reached the two girls Spud was dancing with. That girl red head stopped what she was doing and shouted 'you said what.' Then pounced on the blonde both fighting.

A huntsclan teacher came over to try and break it up only to be pulled into it. As all the students were watching the fight and the teachers trying to break it up Jake grabbed Spud to follow Thorn to the computer room.

"Come on Spud" Jake said dragging him off.

"But the pretty, evil girls fighting over me" Spud whined.

The three made it into the computer room no problem and Spud downloaded the files.

"You need to get that file back to New York" Thorn said. "Get back to the teleportation platform. Then Thorn took off in the opposite direction.

"Wait Spud I can't leave her here" Jake said going after Thorn.

"But Jake" Spud called.

"Huntsmaster there's the fool" 88 said as Jake rounded the corner.

In front of him was 88, 89, Thorn, and three huntsclan adults.

"That student is an imposter seize him" the huntsmaster yelled.

Jake tried to run but was surround.

"Where's the other one" one of the huntsclan adults asked.

Spud quickly went to a student, 42, coming down the hall and quickly switched number patches with him.

"There he is get him" Spud said pointing at the unlucky student who was then tackled to the ground.

"Let's see who you really are" huntsmaster said slamming Jake up against the wall and went to pull his mask off.

In fear and desperation Jake managed to kick him in the head, flip off the wall and go dragon.

"It's a dragon" huntsmaster cried before Jake knocked him down with his tail.

88 and 89 did pretty much a repeat of when they were in the park.

"Don't just stand there seize him" Huntsmaster yelled.

Jake took off flying down the hall only to be stopped by three more huntsclan members and was trapped in an unbreakable net. Jake dropped the laptop and huntsmaster stepped on it breaking it and any info it might have had.

"Huntsgirl" huntsmaster said.

"Yes huntsmaster" Thorn said coming forward and kneeling. "How would you like one last chance to rejoin me in the field?"

"Master I… of course master" Thorn got out.

"Good tomorrow at dawn, you will slay your first dragon" huntsmaster said walking off.

That night Jake as locked in a room his wrists chained. His ears perked up as he heard the sound of the door unlocking.

"Jake I'm getting you out of here" Thorn said walking in.

"No, if I'm gone in the morning they'll blame you" Jake said. "You have to slay me."

"But…" Thorn tried.

"Listen whatever the huntsclan is planning could end all magical creatures, if you're back with the huntsmaster you can find what his plan is help the others to stop him" Jake explained. "As a dragon it's my duty to do whatever it takes to protect the magical world."

"You'll die for dragon duty" Thorn demanded.

"No I'll die to protect a whole world " Jake whipped back. "And my life has been close to over since I was 8. I have had multiple attempts on my life. I always felt deep inside I die at the hands of the huntsclan."

It was hard for Thorn to hear this and it was hard for Jake to say but it was the truth. Since that fateful day Jake felt them lurking the shadows, waiting. He had many close calls and lucky escapes he feared they catch up with him. And even thou he hated his job it was still her responsibility and honor bound to do it no matter what came. He wasn't the first dragon to be slayed trying to protect the magical world, the huntsclan wore the proof.

"There has to be another way" Thorn pleaded. "I wish there were a way to fake dead."

"Fake it" Jake said as something he learned here came to mind.

The next morning Jake and Thorn were facing each other as they were being raised into the ring.

"Here goes everything" Jake said looking at Thorn.

"Any last requests" Thorn asked.

"Just one" Jake reached through the bars, lifted Thorn's mask was kissed Rose.

As they saw light at the top of the tunnel Rose re-masked and Jake changed.

The crowd was cheering as Spud pushed his way through to the front.

"Bare witness as huntsgirl faces a dragon in duel to the death" huntsmaster said over the speaker and the crowd cheered loader.

From what the crowd could see the two opponents were giving it their all when huntsgirl knocked the dragon to the gourd with green energy.

"Jake" Spud yelled then saw the students looking at him. "I mean cake, that's what I'm going to have to celebrate the slaying of this dragon."

Jake was staying down.

"Finish him" the huntsmaster shouted.

Thorn ran forward and struck behind the left ear. The huntsmaster came over to look at the dragon.

"This dragon is slayed" he said to the crowd.

The cheers were quiet in Spud's ears as shock, sadness, and betrayal over took him.

Later in what was like a morgue and trophy room for magical creatures, Spud stood next to Jake's lifeless body as it lay on the table.

Then Thorn walked in.

"You heartless, evil, she devil" Spud yelled at her in his anger.

"Spud remember that lab test you and Jake failed" Thorn asked.

"Yeah but the teacher said it would only give the dragon the illusion of death" Spud answered . "But I don't see how that could have anything to do with this… o wait."

"Right, it was Jake's idea. He had me whip up a vial and plant it in the dome" Thorn explained. "We just pretended to fight long enough for Jake to find it."

"O, I'm sorry I called you all those things it was just the first things that came into my head… actually the first thing was a monkey and then tacos…" Spud admitted.

"Apologue excepted" Thorn said.

Suddenly Jake changed back to human and sat up gasping for air.

"Did it work or did it not work" Jake asked.

"Jake" Spud yelled hugging his best friend.

"Who knew being bad as school could be a good thing" Jake said.

"Come on we need to get you out of here" Thorn said leading them to the teleportation room.

"We still don't know what the huntsclan planning" Spud said.

"No time" Thorn said starting the machine.

"Rose when will I…" Jake didn't get to finish as he teleported back.

Later all four were at the fall dance. The three boys sat at the table alone.

"Kyle Wilkins, he's all that" Trixie said as she danced by.

"I can't believe you're here alone" Jake said to Al.

"Well I figured I couldn't let you two come dateless, just you two, so I come with my guy friends alone too" Al explained. "Besides it doesn't matter as long as you got your friends and you have good time right."

Both boys sighed.

"You could at least try to have good time" Al insisted.

Spud then saw too cute girls walking by.

"Hey any chance you two girls want to kung-fu fight over me" Spud asked only to get slapped.

'Hey handsome wanna' dance' Jake heard looking up to see Rose.

"Rose your back at school, back with the huntsmaster" Jake asked.

"I'll do anything I can to help" Rose said.

"Great it can be you and me fighting side by side by day and by night…" Jake said leaning in to kiss her.

"The huntsclan will still be watching me we can't be seen together to much" Rose said stopping him.

She then held out her and shacked with Jake. Then Brad came over and dragged Rose away.

"Aw man" Jake said. "Stupid duty and honor and sneaky huntsclan" Jake muttered under his breath.

And another thing is he had another close call, lucky escape he had more time to think about how many more he might have left, if he had any left.


	103. Ch 103 Hanging Out

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**A/N **

Will- Like said Jake does have all that power but he's a long way from knowing how use it. It's like a door to a room the room holds all the power but Jake needs to figure out how to open it at will he's only done it by accident a few times. And chapter is leading up to the final chapters and sequel that will a large plot twist and the sequel will such a big plot it will blow your mind!

**Ch 103 Hanging Out **

"This is nice" Rose said as her and Jake were walking through the snow covered park. "Well except for the part where my hands turned into popsicles."

"Yeah great to finally hang out without the lies and the secrets" Jake said.

"The no disappearing without an explanation" Rose added.

"The no trying to slay me, stuff me, and put me on your mantle" Jake finished.

"It's all so weird the huntsclan always taught me that dragons disgusting, horrible…" Rose didn't finish and gave a sigh.

"What" Jake asked seeing Rose's change in attitude?

"It's the huntsmaster," Rose admitted. "Ever since I left the academy he's been keeping a close eye on me. It's like I have to prove myself all over again. And we still together now, it's too risky. Maybe I should just use my dream bracelet when I need to talk to you like before" Rose said holding up her wrist showing Jake the bracelet.

"What's the worst thing that could happen with us spending time together? It's not like the huntsclan's going to come running out of the forest and…" Jake said before he was interrupted by some familiar screaming.

88 and 89 came running through the park being chased by some giant snake creature, screaming like a bunch of little girls.

"Hey 88" 89 said as he and 88 came to catch their breath in front of Jake and Rose. "Looks like Rose went out and got herself a hunk of man."

"No I didn't…" Rose said.

"We're not…" Jake said at the same time.

"Rose and her boyfriend sitting in tree kissin…ahhh" 88 said before the snake came in for another attack the two resumed their running and screaming.

"What are those two idiots doing here" Jake asked watching the two run off.

"Their working as apprentices for Hmaster and…" Rose was interrupted by the snake creature roaring at them.

"Hold that for a minute, explain later" Jake said as he transformed and Rose got in battle stance."

Jake tackled the snake and gave a kick knocking the snake to the ground.

"That will teach ya to…" Jake said but was cut off.

"Jake look out" Rose called getting out her staff and pinning the serpent's mouth open before it could bite down on Jake. Jake gave a two footed kick to the head.

"Is she fighting with that dragon" 88 said from further away looking through binoculars. "O let's go tell the Hmaster."

Jake continued to fight the snake when Jake took it by the tail swinging it around until the end of the tail broke off and the snake went sailing across the park.

"Okay that was freaky" Jake said landing changing back and putting the tail end piece in his backpack. "So you up for dinner later" Jake asked helping Rose up.

"Jake I can't, what if 88 and 89 saw us fighting together, it's better if we keep our distance from now on" Rose said retrieving he weapon and walking off. "I'm sorry."

Jake was left there alone.

The next day at school the foursome were discussing last night's situation.

"Yikes, sounds like Rose gave you the old heave ho" Spud said. "I'd give you some advice but the Spudster never gotten the rejection from the ladies."

"Hey Stacy" Spud said to Stacy as she walked by.

"Ew" Stacy said before scramming and running away.

"Ya, you're chick magnet" Al joked. "Just that you're both the same pole that repel each other" Al said under his breath.

"That's the problem Rose wants to be with me but she thinks it's to dangerous for us to be seen together" Jake said slamming his locker close.

"You know Miss ninja huntress has a point" Trixie said.

"But it's just when I'm in dragon form as long as I'm Jake we're just two kids that hang at the same school" Jake explained. "We can totally make this work."

"I'd be the first to disagree with the hanging with your enemy but totally avoiding you could also raise some suspicion" Al added. "If you could keep it on a casual friend basis in public everything will flow smoothly."

"You think" Jake asked.

"Who knows better about flow then a water elf" Al answered.

"Yeah but how am I going to get Rose to see spending time together casually is oaky" Jake pondered.

Later in class Rotwood ran his nail down the chalkboard making a noise painful to all the student's ears.

"Attention you hoodlums" Rotwood yelled now that all the students were quiet from the pain. "Your science teacher is still out recovering from the Bunsen burner accident; I will be taking over and handing out this week's assignment."

The class broke into grumbling.

"Enough with your combined grumbling and mumbling" Rotwood demanded. "You will team up with a partner to invent something that will impress the trousers off of me."

"Partner" Jake said looking over at Rose.

"It is due Friday; I will grade you on functionality, originality, and revolutionarily" Rotwood said mixing up pieces of paper in a hat. "In my attempt to make this like the real world you will pick your partners at random and deal with it. Jake Long! You are the first of picking the partners."

"Gladly" Jake said getting out of his seat coming forward.

As Jake reached his hand into the hat he used the eye of the dragon and was able to find Rose's name among the others.

"But Mister… I'm mean principle Rotwood me and Jake can't be partners" Rose tried to argue with Rotwood after class.

"Well I did randomly pull your name out of a hat…" Jake said before he was cut off.

"But that doesn't matter, we can't stand each other. I mean who in their right mind uses that much hair gel" Rose said mentioning to Jake.

"Hey, yeah well you hair is… golden and nice" Jake replied unable to say anything bad about the girl that gave him love sickness.

"Tough toenails, you will be spending a lot of time together so whatever problems you have get over it.

"How about we make a mechanical nose picker and flicker" Spud and drawing the plan up at the idea as him and Trixie were at lunch.

"Boy don't make me smack you" Trixie said eating her fries.

"Some people just aren't ready for progress" Spud said folding up the paper and slipping it into his coat pocket before his watch went off. "O time for a lathering of lip ointment" Spud said dumping out a large amount of ointments on the table. "Behold my winter supple of lip treatment and skin lotion" Spud said as he picked up some lip balm spreading it on. "It's my fortress of protection against the harsh elements of mother nature."

"Spud you got like a hundred different things here" Trixie said picking up a few bottles and reading them. "Why can't you just have one thing?"

"Hey that's it a 100 in 1 uses cream, we can call it 100 in 1 uses cream" Spud said.

"The name could use some work but lets get mixing" Trixie said dumping her fries onto a napkin to use the container for a mixing bowl.

Across the cafeteria Jake was filling his tray with the usual school excuse for food.

"For the record you don't use too much hair gel" Rose said coming up to Jake. "Well you do but it works on you."

"I know you're worried about us hanging out but it's kinda out of our hands. I mean I gotta pass science you gotta pass science" Jake said.

"Your right it's just a harmless school project" Rose admitted. "How's tonight sound, 4th street library."

"It's a study date, not even a date a study adventure, a boring study adventure but not too boring" Jake tried.

"I'll be looking forward to it" Rose said walking away.

"Someone looks happy" Al said coming up to Jake and following him to the table with Trixie and Spud.

"Yep, operation me and Rose is a go. One study date will lead to two, then three and soon we'll be studying from the book of love" Jake explained.

"Ah the book of love I know it well" Spud said truing to Stacy as she was walking by. "Hey there cutie" Spud tried.

Stacy gasped and ran away.

"It's like I'm rock star" Spud said.

"So what should I wear my red jacket or should I mix it up and wear my other red jacket" Jake asked.

"How many red jackets do you own" Al asked.

"However many isn't weird" Jake decide to answer.

"I think first you should worry about what's on your face" Spud said.

"More pacifically at the end of your nose" Trixie informed.

"I think this thing is about to blow" Jake said looking at his zit in the mirror at the shop.

"Don't worry young one I'm sure it's just the beginning of your molting cycle, now tell me about this serpent you encountered" Gramps said looking the tail end Jake brought him.

"Okay lets see, it had freaky skull around it's neck and… I've got a molting cycle" Jake yelled.

"Sure every 10 years or so didn't anyone tell you" Fu asked.

"No I'm pretty sure I'd remember a talk like that were my skin's going to peel off my body" Jake said. "Yet I seem to be missing a lot of information I've been noticing over the years" Jake said looking at his grandfather.

"Easy kid you know how a caterpillar turning into a butterfly is a beautiful process" Fu said opening a magic projection book.

"Yeah" Jakes said.

"Too bad molting is nothing like that" Fu said opening another book. "First it starts out with a zit, then a hundred, then you skin turns gray and lumpy like old oatmeal."

"What" Jake exclaimed. "Thanks Fu, you know just how to make me feel worse. I got a date with Rose who just till a month ago thought dragons were gross, disgusting creatures."

"Look there's no reason you can't go on with your life like normal" Fu said. "Take the old man for example he didn't let his molting cycle get in the way of his signals curse to Boca last year."

Fu had flashback that if anyone could see they wouldn't want to.

"One, G should have two, this guy hasn't had a date in years and three, have you ever been a molting dragon going on a date with a hot girl?" Jake asked.

"No" Fu said.

"Then I don't think it's right for you to give me advise on this" Jake said.

"Quiet, we have much more important matters to I ya…" Gramps exclaimed as he was looking in the book. "Is this the snake you encountered" Gramps asked showing Jake the picture.

"Yeah, why what is it" Jake asked.

"A guardian serpent" Gramps answered.

Under the city in an undisclosed location the Hmaster was yelling at his apprentices.

"How could you let the serpent get away" Hmaster shouted.

"Yeah listen we were about to open a can of whoop butt on the dragon when huntsgirl tagged in and get this, was fighting it side by side with a dragon" 88 was explaining.

"What, I was not" Thorn defended herself. "I was fighting the dragon and the serpent alone while all you two did was run around screaming. If you had help me we would have had that serpent" Thorn explained.

"Silence I want results not excuses" Hmaster yelled.

"Yes master but if I may ask what is so important about this serpent" Thorn asked.

Back at the shop Gramps was explaining the same thing to Jake.

"The serpent is a guard to one of 13 mystic Aztec skulls that if ever brought together would spell the doom of all magical creatures" Gramps read out load form the book.

"That must be what the huntsclan is planning if he gets all 13 skulls…" Jake was saying.

"I will finally be able to wipe out all magical creatures forever" Hmaster said looking at the 10 skulls he had already managed to collect and gave an evil laugh.


	104. Ch 104 Dragon Skin

A Dragon's Crimson Cry

**By: Tippi**

**Ch 104 Dragon Skin**

"Morning" Jake said with his back pack over his face as he walked pass the trio sitting on the school's front steps.

"Hey Jake what's…" Spud started reaching out and taking the bag from Jake's face. "Sweet Nancy mustered" Spud screamed grabbing Trixie.

"Dude what happened to your face" Trixie exclaimed seeing Jake's gray and lumpy skin.

"O this it's just molting, it's this kind of a 10 year dragon thing" Jake explained.

The trio scooted a few inches away.

"Is it really that noticeable" Jake asked bring his hand to his face causing the skin to move like clay away from his face.

Making the other three physically ill.

"Do you not own a mirror" Al said.

"O man what am I thinking I can't go to school like this, let alone go out with Rose tonight" Jake whined.

"You should've called in sick because seeing you like this is making us sick or wear some sorta scarf of chough mask" Al suggested.

"Hey I got it" Spud said reaching into his coat pocket bring out a bottle with 100 printed on it. "I and Trixie made prototype of our 100 use cream but we only came up with 99."

"Maybe tighten up dragon skin could be uses 100. I mean we did use a lot of Grandma Carter's eye firming gel" Trixie said.

"I'll try anything" Jake said letting Spud pour some onto his hands. "Is it helping" Jake asked after appalling it.

"If you mean making it worse yes" Trixie said seeing the skin hang from his face more prominent.

"Hey Jake" Rose called from the sidewalk.

Jake ran off putting his back pack back over his face.

"I knew that stuff won't work" Al informed once Jake was gone.

"How would you know" Trixie asked.

"Molt means come off. The top layer of skin is basically dead and if it did temporally tighten the skin it take longer to come off and we'd have to look at it longer and who wants that" Al explained.

"Hum maybe we need to make the 100 uses cream to remove dead skin as the 100 uses" Spud said looking at the bottle.

"Back to mixing" Trixie said.

"Jake didn't you hear me calling you" Rose asked coming up to Jake who had his locker door obscuring his face.

"O you were saying Jake I thought you were saying stake" Jake made a stupid lie.

"Why would I be saying…listen I need to talk to you about..." Rose said before Jake cut her off.

"Now's not a good time I gotta find homes for stray… birds" Jake choked out. "Stupid, stupid" Jake whispered hitting his head.

"Jake is everything okay" Rose asked as the bell rang.

"Yeah we'll talk later" Jake said running off.

"But Jake I need to tell you something" Rose called out.

Later that night Rose waited for Jake at the library.

"Rose" Jake called from the dark in dragon form.

"Jake why are you…" Rose asked coming forward.

"Stay back" Jake yelled taking a few steps back further into the shadows.

"Jake listen there's something I've been trying to tell you about tonight" Rose said coming to a stop.

"Me too" Jake said. "I've been thinking about what you said and you're right. You and I shouldn't hang out for a while even at school, it's too dangerous" Jake said before flying off.

"Wait Jake I need to tell you about the huntsman's plan" Rose said but Jake was already gone and didn't hear her.

Rose pulled back her sleeve looking at her dream charm and got an idea.

A few roofs away 88 and 89 had binoculars watching the two.

"Look 88 it's the dragon" 89 said.

"O and Thorn" 88 responded look in the opposite direction.

"That proves something is going on between those two" 89 said.

"And after tonight's mission I'm telling the huntsmaster" 88 said.

Fu was having a dream of himself in the 70's at the disco with some hot girl dogs.

"Fu dog" Rose said appearing in front of Fu.

"Hey Rose what are you doing in my dream" Fu asked.

"Okay I need to tell Jake something but he's acting all weird so I can't tell him what I need to tell him so I'm hoping to tell you so you can tell him" Rose said all real fast.

"Interesting do tell" Fu said getting the just of it.

"The huntsman has tracked the guardian serpent to a cave under Central Park. I'm supposed to go there tonight with 88 and 89 to retrieve the Aztec skull but it's imperative the Jake get there first" Rose explained.

"Okay I'll be sure to tell him as soon as I wake up but first I'm about to get my grove on" Fu said warping his arms around the two ladies at his side.

Not knowing how long that would take Rose grabbed the water bowl and splashing dream Fu waking the real Fu up.

"Woo" Fu said startling awake.

"What's the matter bad dream" Jake asked walking into the back room of the shop taking off his coat.

"You could say that" Fu said getting up. "Your sweetheart just interrupted my dream to pass on a massage. You got to get to Central Park pronto."

Jake had made his way to Central Park as quick as he could after Fu had relayed the message to Jake. Now Jake was flying around a large cave in the park looking for the serpent.

"Here snaky, come out where ever you are" Jake called only get a quick reply by the snake coming from the darkness taking a strike, that Jake was just able to avoid.

"Chill snake, just give the skull and I'll go" Jake tried only to get knocked into the wall by the snake's tail.

"Hey look who it is" 89 said as he, 88 and Thorn appeared in the cave. "Thorn's BFF forever."

"Dude the last F stands for forever you just said best friend forever forever" 88 said.

"Shut up" 89 yelled.

"No you shut up"88 retorted.

"I don't know what either of you are talking about. Now both of you shut up and get that skull" Thorn said pushing the two forward.

89 bumped in 88 making them both lose their footing and fall down sending out two green beams that completely missed the serpent as both tumbled to the ground.

The serpent then turned its attention to the two fools. Thorn rolled her eyes knowing she had to save them and do all the work.

Thorn shot off a series of beams avoiding the strikes from the snake's mouth and tail until she lost her weapon in the snake's mouth and was now trapped in his coils.

88 and 89 made a pitiful attempt to rescues her by batting the side of the snake with their staffs that did nothing but annoy the snake, only to have the snake snap at them to get them to stop.

Jake flew forward knocking the snake's head to the ground. The snake temporally downed released Thorn as Jake grabbed the skull form its head.

"A lesson huntschumps, never send an apprentice to do a dragon's job" Jake said holding the skull.

The snake got it bearings back and went after Jake. Jake managed to get the snake to tie its own body around a column in the cave but lost sight of where he was going and flew into a wall. When Jake hit the wall he dropped the skull and it fell into Thorn's hands.

"We got the skull" 88 and 89 yelled.

Jake and Thorn locked eyes for a moment.

"I've got it" Thorn yelled holding it up in one hand.

Jake swooped down and stole it from her hand.

"I'll take that" Jake said flying out of the cave.

"Hey" Thorn yelled running after him for a few feet.

"You just let that dragon take the skull" 88 said.

"I did not" Thorn demanded.

"Don't even" 88 said hold up his hand and walking off.

"O some one's going to get if from huntsmaster" 89 said following after 88.

In the huntsmaster's secret subway lair 88 and 89 were accusing Thorn as a traitor.

"So you two believe Thorn is working with the dragon" Hmaster said standing in front of the three.

"Hmaster, it is true I was at the library earlier but I made no contact with the dragon, he could be stalking me besides he flew right pass these two with the skull" Thorn said mentioning to 88 and 89. "They just stood there didn't even make an attempt to shoot him down."

"Enough, twice I've given you the assignment to retrieve the skull and twice you have failed" Hmaster said walking over to a control panel and pressed a button. A hologram of Thorn standing over a slain dragon appeared.

"You hardly seem like the hunter at the academy who slayed her first dragon" Hmaster said.

"Hey that looks like Thorn's BFF forrrevver" 89 stumbled over the last word.

"Dude that can't be Thorn already slayed that dragon" 88 said.

"Or did she" Hmaster said.

"This is unbelievable you were all there you saw me" Thorn explained.

"I want proof bring me the dragon's pelt" Hmaster said.

"And if I refuse" Thorn asked.

"I will take your refusal as treason and you of all people know the penalty for treason" Hmaster said. "And since I can't trust any of you to retrieve the skull I shall do it myself. The snake has the ability to sense the skull that is taken from it; I will use the snake to find the skull and the American dragon."

Jake was in the back of the shop just looking at the crystal skull when Trixie and Spud walked in.

"Yo what's cracking Jake? Me and Spud here to find a solution for your ailing skin" Trixie asked.

"Totally because as co-founder of 100 uses cream Inc. we feel your skin should resemble peaches and cream not peaches and cream corn" Spud said holding up a box of lotions as Trixie opened it.

"Thanks guys but I think my skin is getting better" Jake said still hiding his face.

Trixie and Spud grabbed Jake's shoulders and turned him around to face them to see.

"What do you think" Jake asked knowing the answer.

Trixie and Spud both covered their mouths resisting the urge to vomit.

The sound of the front door opening and close followed by Rose's voice saying 'hello' was heard.

"Jake I need to tell you something" Rose said coming into the back.

"Rose this isn't a good time" Jake said hiding his face. "Excuses me while I use the can" Jake said running into the bathroom.

"Don't mind him his grandpa made a prune casserole" Spud said.

"Jake you got to listen to me the Hmaster is using the guardian serpent to track the Aztec skull" Rose said coming up to the bathroom door.

"What "Jake exclaimed.

"There be here any minute you need the get that thing out of here" Rose explained.

"I'm on it" Jake said transforming at fire balling a way out. "Rose stay here" Jake said as he made his exit.

Rose opened the door to look at a big gaping hole in the wall.

"Jake wait there's something else" Rose said running out after Jake.

Before she could say anything the serpent came from the ally followed by the Hmaster.

"Hid we can't be seen together" Jake said as Rose ran for cover behind a dumpster. "I'll take care of this."

The serpent was making a strike for Jake only to be shot down by the Hmaster.

"I believe you work here is done" the Hmaster said to the serpent landing next to it.

"So huntspunk we meet again" Jake said.

"Only this time you and the skull will be mine" Hmaster said lunching an attack.

After a few fancy martial art moves Jake got the Hmaster with his tail knocking the staff out of Hmaster's hands. But the staff fired off a lucky shot that knocked down the fire escape bringing Jake to the ground. Jake reached for the skull only to have Hmaster bring his boot down on his hand preparing to fire.

"At last dragon it is over" Hmaster said rising his weapon.

Then the Hmaster suddenly slump to the ground. Behind him stood Rose with her own weapon.

"Jake are you okay" Rose asked coming up to him.

"Yeah" Jake said grabbing the skull and slinking into the shadows. "The Hmaster?"

"My staff was only set on stun he'll wake up soon" Rose said looking down at her master. "Jake I need to tell you something, can you come out here?" Rose asked.

Jake stayed in the shadows.

"88 and 89 saw us together at the library the Hmaster is suspicious he demands proof I slayed a dragon, I'm going to have to leave the city for good" Rose explained.

"This is all my fault" Jake said. "I set it up for the two of us to be science partners to prove that us spending time together was okay but then I put you in even more danger because I was to ashamed to show you the real me."

"The real you" Rose asked.

Jake jumped into the light and transformed back.

"The gross, disgusting dragon" Jake said giving Rose a good look at the skin.

"I don't care I like you for you. It's what's under the skin that I like" Rose informed him.

The Hmaster gave out a moan.

"I gotta go. I guess this is goodbye for good" Rose said sadly.

"Hey you all okay" Trixie asked walking into the sad scene followed by Spud.

"What happened" Spud asked.

"Rose you're not going anywhere, I got an idea" Jake said looking the Spud's 100 uses cream box.

In the huntslair the Hmaster awoke to see Thorn standing over him.

"Thorn what happened" Hmaster asked getting up.

"You were attack from the older dragon from behind lucky I was able to rescues you" Thorn informed.

"I don't remember the older dragon at all" Hmaster questioned.

"You still question my loyalty" Thorn asked. "If my word isn't enough here is your proof" Thorn said taking the dragon skin from the bag she was holding and unfurled it. "If you need me I'll be in my quarters" Thorn said walking off.

"Thorn" Hmaster said stopping Thorn on the stairs for a moment. "Well done."

Thorn turned to bow then left.

At school the foursome were gathered around Jake's locker.

"I know we could find 100 uses for our 100 uses cream" Spud said.

"One healthy lathering and your old skin slid off like a pair of silk pajamas" Trixie said.

"And you expand sales and profit margin by uses in the human and magical world" Al added. "What I have a business man for a dad you think I don't know these things."

"Okay anyway. I haven't heard from Rose I just hope the Hmaster bought it" Jake said as the bell rang and they rushed off to class.

"Jake Long" Rotwood yelled as soon as they walked into class. "Why don't you and your partner unveil you invention for the class."

"Now but we didn't get a chance to… I mean my partner…" Jake was trying to get out.

"Enough excuses, front and center" Rotwood demanded. "And I expect to be dazzled."

"Our invention is revolutionary and my partner Rose…" Jake was stuttering out as Rose walked into the class room. "She's here" Jake said as Rose handed Rotwood a late slip and stood next to Jake.

"Am I glad to see you I got nothing" Jake whispered to her.

"Me neither" Rose said shrugging. "My bracelet" Rose said holding out for everyone to see.

"Interesting" Rotwood said getting in for a closer look. "An uncanny similarity to the dream charms I have read about in folklore."

Rotwood then quickly lost interest and straighten himself out. "But the slip knot craftsmen's ship proves otherwise as a holographic paper weight I find it mildly amusing, C-"Rotwood said.

Rose and Jake let out a breath or relief.

"I guess I really messed things up" Jake said standing outside the school with Rose.

"I just glad everything worked out with the Hmaster" Rose said. "I can't believe you'd think I'd freak out about how you look, you're a dragon and I'm okay with that."

"So where do we go from here" Jake asked.

"Well the Hmaster is still watching me and he more determined than ever to get his hand on the rest of the crystal skulls" Rose informed.

"So I guess we can't hang out any more" Jake said.

"I'd love to but it's just too dangerous" Rose said.

"Wait did you just say you love to" Jake asked. "Somebody's got it bad for the Am drag."

"In your dreams honey" Rose said slipping a dream charm onto Jake's wrist.

"What's this you're giving me your dream charm" Jake asked.

"No I'm giving you your own dream charm" Rose said pulling up her sleeve to show Jake her own charm. "I figure you got a dream and I got a dream" Rose said with a smile. "See you tonight?"

"Defensibly" Jake said.


End file.
